Harry Potter and Voldemorts Bane
by Z-ro
Summary: Harry Potter saved the world from Voldemort. Now inflicted with Voldemort's final curse, and tired of the press, he left the Wizarding world only to return to find a young girl coming to the same crossroads he had to choose. complete
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: yes I don't Harry Potter or JKR's characters. There are a few characters that are mine in later chapters but that's it. -bows down to the god of copywriting-

Prologue

Cheers broke July 17th's calm sunrise. Hundreds of people pressed into the court yard of Hogwarts only to have it grow in size to allow hundreds more to enter the area. Even at this hour the place was buzzing with activity and anticipation. Expectations and hype had built up since the first news release of Harry Potter's victory over He-who-must-not-be-named. Crowds spoke loudly and the ding could be heard all the way up to the highest room of Hogwarts.

Harry had entered Albus's tower office and slashed his hand to silence the hum of activity below. Albus Dumbledore pointedly ignored the teen. The young man had been preoccupied with the after effects of his fight with Tom Riddle. The Headmaster's tower had quickly become a sanctuary for the teen. It shielded the bitterness Harry had over the people who did not aid in the war, and the regret for those who did.

"I doubt that you can just ignore them Harry." Albus finally said after five hours. The headmaster released the sound barrier around his office and the noise was far louder now than it had been earlier that morning. "They want to see you. And it _is_ almost time for you to give some kind of appearance."

Harry nodded but felt his body shudder. There was so much magic in Hogwarts. It made him noutous now to think how he used to be able to withstand it so easily. Harry Potter looked at the Albus. "I think it is better that no one does find out about my condition."

"The effects of the curse still have not dissipated yet?" Albus asked, but he already knew the answer. Albus finally looked in Harry's direction with out looking directly at Harry.

Harry stood and move away from the headmasters aura that seemed to have calmed him. "I don't believe this curse will ever go away. It is just one more scar Tom gave me." Harry began to cough violently. Hogwarts was becoming too much for him to bare. When he looked up again, his face was ashen. "Tom did sure know what he was doing when he made this curse." Harry's face dropped. "I lost too much trying to remove this. It's better to try and life with it."

"I am sure it is harder to bare the curse with so many wizards and witches feeding it. Of course I am not being much help either being right next to you."

Harry shook his head. "You were always good at making me focus. Right now it is your aura that is protecting me, it seems to be flooding out everything else."

Albus headed for the door. Harry followed suit. They went down the flight of stairs and began their march towards the courtyard where a press conference was about to begin.

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. He felt the magic radiating from the people outside and it gave him strong urges that he wish he would never have. "I'll be fine, after this pony show I think I am done with the wizarding world anyway." Harry sighed and kept looking strait forward. The headmaster was saddened by the decision. Harry looked at him and felt the need to explain a little more. "Too many things have happened to me Albus. You know well that I have had few joys in life. Many of them are from this world, but hundreds more hardships are from this one as well. I just want to sleep, recover." Harry's voice sounded old and tired.

"I suppose it is for the best. Have you made arrangements then?"

Harry nodded, then said, "I really didn't say good bye to anyone. And I think Susan was expecting to make up with me tonight. God this is going to hurt a lot of people." Harry looked thoughtfully, and then flinched again from the curse.

Albus nodded, "More than you know. You are thinking of your friends not of yourself or the rest of the world. No, I am not saying you are selfish, far from it. Just… it seems as if you have given up living a life at all." The concern in his voice was poorly hidden. He saw Harry mentally prepare himself for the sudden influence of several hundred people staring at him.

Harry exhaled. Harry smiled, the first genuine smile since he was cursed by Voldemort as he died nearly a month ago. "I am not giving up on life Albus. Just this world." Harry kept his smile when he started to move. The boy-who-lived left the entrance to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry with a conviction he did not show a few steps before.

Minister Fudge was still the Minister of Magic. This was even with the fact that he had received a vote of no confidence. The Minister quickly ushered Harry to the podium to make a speech to the press. Harry gave a parting glare to the Minister who backed away quickly from the piercing look.

The press of hundreds of wizarding newspapers and magazines pressed close to their hero. Harry looked at the people below him. Reporters, friends, and people he never even met had come to see the man who slayed Voldemort. Harry snorted at the thought. As if Voldemort was a great beast to be strung up as a trophy. Instead of an twisted man who had to be killed to save the thousands of people who could not save themselves. That's what pained Harry the most when he looked at this crowd. Only a handful of them had been willing to fight against the dark wizards. The ones who refused to fight did not even have the integrity to say that they did not fight. They made up lies and slurs to aid themselves with their careers, to gain friends and dishonor the men and women and children who fought against Voldemort where ever he was.

Harry steeled himself with this knowledge when he started to speak. "Hello, I am glad that so many people have come out and celebrate the end of Voldemorts reign of terror." The whole crowd flinched in a wave of rising shoulders. After they recovered, they all cheered happily. There was another thing Harry hated.

Despised even.

The fact that these seemingly capable wizards allowed themselves to be ruled so easily.

"I am pleased to see that the information of remaining death eaters has been made of public record so that they may be captured and brought to justice." There was another thing he hated of the Wizarding world. Justice was a nonexistent. People who have enough money will simply go free. Regardless of the crimes brought against them. Harry only need to think of Lucius Malfoy to confirm it. The way the government was so corrupt made Harry wonder often what the point of having the minister and his heads of office at all when they do nothing to aid any problems the rest of the people have. Harry thought of the many muggle countries where such government would not be tolerated. But these people seemed perfectly happy to have a corrupt minister, and death eaters who kill for their entertainment. They expect to have some one there to protect them and make the world safe. And it galled Harry to know that it was supposed to be him.

"We have come a long way since the rising of the dark wizards power. We have talented Aurors, and a wonderful headmaster of Hogwarts who was a father to many of us as we grew." There was thunderous applause at that. Harry just wanted to walk away there. He was disgusted of the times greedy men tried to remove Albus from his position because he threatened their power and of the allegations that the newspapers quickly took up as fact.

"With such wonderful aids in fighting the Death Eaters, there was no doubt that we would not win." More cheering. Harry let the last of the empathy he had for these people leave him. They did not want to listen. So many people could be saved. These people would let themselves die had there been no one to try and fight. Harry told them what they wanted to hear and he felt as sick as when he read any lie from the Prophet.

Harry waited for the cheering to die down. In truth Harry had a speech planed about how death eaters where no longer a threat and how he would help hunt them down, that muggle born and pure blooded families being able to work side by side, there will never be a time where dark wizards would roam free again. It was rubbish as far as Harry was concerned…

Harry laughed. He felt the magic surround him grip his heart and gave it a twist. "That is the biggest load of crap I have ever said. I couldn't even keep a straight face." There was silence from the crowd. "I have served my purpose in this life and intend now to live it peacefully… Away from all of you." The silence was painful to Harry's friends. He immediately looked to each one that stood in the crowd.

After over a minute there was a roar of cries from the crowd. Saying things that sounded like pleas to Harry to stay.

"This _world_ is filled with trash." Harry nodded his head to the minister behind him. "Let him lead you hell for all I care." Harry looked over to government officials who were already sending Aurors to arrest him, they were all told to get him away from the podium before he could do more damage. "We were at war, the wizard population droped to a third its size in only twenty years." He turned over to the reporters. He saw Hermione among them smiling a tear threatening to over take her even as she was writing what Harry said word for word. "And when we were faced with extinction, your children still in Hogwarts had to save us." Harry looked beyond the press and saw hundreds of people shift uncomfortably now looking back at their hero. "I have no wish to live among our kind. I have spent my seven years in the wizarding world, and for all the wonders I have seen and evils I have faced, none of them are as worse than the witches and wizards of this nation. You all perpetuate your ignorance, and teach your children to hate one group over another. It sickens me to see that all the hard work I have done, and the lives lost fighting Voldemort go to waste because no one was willing to change, even after the harsh lessons, what does it mean to all the brave witches and wizards who fought and died. What does it mean to all those dead?"

"I am not a great wizard. I was just raised to know what was right and wrong. The real hero's were those who are not standing here today." Harry looked strait to Hermione, then to Ron, then finally he turned to Susan. The one person Harry believed he loved. She smiled at him and nodded in understanding of what he was trying to say. Harry saw three Aurors finally move forward after much yelling by Fudge to silence him. Harry looked at the whole scene sadly. Again people who were not thinking for themselves and blindly follow a greedy man. Harry looked sadly at the three Aurors. They were not enemies to him. "I will be leaving now." The crowd was silent. Harry was expecting something but nodded when no one said anything. "Some day, if things change I might come back. But even I am not immortal. Good day." With that, Harry walked toward the advancing Aurors.

Harry walked slowly towards the three Aurors only to begin to turn into silver light. With a brilliant flash he disappeared into thin air just as he was about to pass the Aurors.

The crowd and the press where in an uproar. Half of the press flocked to find someone to interview. They other half stood reevaluating what their job was.

Hermione Granger , Ronald Weasly and Susan Bones gathered together in front of Albus's office. The press was not allowed access inside Hogwarts. Those four graduates were able to enter, a technicality as they were students until Sept. 1st of the next semester. Albus let them into his office. "Before you all start with your questions. Yes, Harry is indeed gone. And no, I do not know where he went." All three of Harry's best friends stared at their headmaster. The silence was interrupted by Susan's first few tears.

Hermione and Ron just sat there stupidly. Harry had been saying for months that he just wanted to disappear from the world. Though they knew on some level that he was not joking, they didn't think for one moment that he would disappear from them as well. Hermione and Ron finally let the fact sink in.

Harry was indeed gone and left to the muggle world. He left with out any of his friends. The pain of the truth hit harder. Harry has no reason to return. The trio would never see their friend again, and it was killing all three of them. Ron and Hermione hugged Susan. The red head turned blonde felt like her whole life had crumbled around her. Ron knew that Susan was everything to Harry and was amazed that he would just leave her like this. Ron silently cursed Harry for leaving while comforting his friend.

Days… Months…. Years past with no sign of Harry Potter. Thousands of people looked. People were beginning to get used to not having a hero. Students went to school, adults worked and one very old wizard saw a students story that was uncomfortably close to two other tragedies. He looked to the future and knew that he would not be able to help this child. It was then that Albus Dumbledore knew that he had to find Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 1 Reunion

Harry Potter and Voldemort's Bane

Part 1: One Week

Chapter 1: Reunion

Summer was coming to a close. Children and teens alike wandered around the neighborhood idly ignoring the fading heat and humidity they had complained about since the beginning of their vacations. Teens walked through the streets knowing school was about to start and many would be sent off to boarding schools. Some played in the streets taking advantage of the last of their summer vacation before the final days of August closed in on them. Others would go to private places where they could have an intimate moment away of prying adult eyes. Two such young teens stood in front of a tall backyard fence talking toward each other without much thought as to what was going on around them.

"I will write. I promise." The girl leaned gently towards the young man with black hair and kissed him gently. When she made an effort to move away he placed his hands around her waist and gave a deeper kiss in return. She moaned slightly and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

On the other side of the fence a young man looked up from his midday nap and thought with irritation, _Of course, it had to be while I was sleeping._ Tanned hands pushed the man up and he agilely hopped over his flower beds to the edge of the fence. He saw the couple and was about to change his mind about disturbing them, when the most irritating giggle came from the girl. When glaring did not get their attention, he said in a low growl, "Greg, Pamela, if you two must continue snogging, I would appreciate it if you would wait for me to finish weeding. Or better yet do it somewhere else!"

The couple gave a surprised scream while pushing each other away in a vain attempt at modesty. The couple looked around until they spotted a messy mop of black hair at the top of the fence. The man on the fence had his piercing wide green eyes locked onto their guilty expressions and his jaw twitched just slightly. Even his old friends would find it hard to see his repressed laughter.

The girl, Pamela, was the first to recover, she stuttered in embarrassment. "Well um- sorry Mr. Potter-"

"Please don't call me Mr. Potter," he replied, half-scowling. "It's Harry! You make me feel like an old man!" Harry looked down at the couple; they shuffled nervously. He chuckled then and smiled easily. "Just make sure that I am not here next time. I would hate to make the neighbors think I was spying or something." He mocked exasperation.

The two teens nervousness died and laughed at his exasperation. It was well known to the neighborhood that Mr. Potter was not one to socialize or even speak to anyone in the neighborhood unless spoken to first. The man had moved into number 3 Crescent two years ago after finishing his formal education. He stood out because of his announcement at his own "welcoming to the neighborhood" party that was thrown a week after he moved in. From what the most studious listeners could glean about the man was that he had a large amount of wealth. Enough to not have a proper job and instead, the man spent most of his days gardening or traveling abroad.

Many of the adults in the small village did not considered Mr. Potter a proper adult; he did not entertain many guests outside the random child or adult with child in tow, although he would patiently spoke to anyone who would brave his doorstep. He was a wayward man with few problems to the watchers of the neighborhood. Many found him uncanny since he seemed to know everything before anyone else. A few even avoided him by walking on the opposite side of the street. But many youth found him to be a mentor they could follow who was so well off he could retire at such a young age.

Harry had been known to speak to children and tell them stories about fanciful schools and evil wizards. When he did so, he would act out parts and the children would follow him around as he did his gardening. In fact, Mr. Potter enjoyed telling any one who would listen to his stories. When he had a large audience of adults and children around his yard, he would act out his stories with the help of children who had already heard them.

Mr. Potter was always the bad guy whom the children had to slay and when it came to the final scene he always had a flair for showing a grand end. Some took his storytelling as him being an author even when he denies it. But there was no doubt in people's mind that whoever Mr. Potter was, he was a very happy young man.

The couple nodded quickly and the boy dragged his girlfriend by the hand away from Mr. Potter's backyard fence. Harry watched them go, laughing silently to himself. He jumped off the fence and kneeled back down to his weeding. He really hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he was a little annoyed that they woke him up from his afternoon nap. Even under his favorite tree, he was always a light sleeper and their small voices carried well in the warm air.

Harry looked over his yard and smiled at what he had been able to do with it. The whole yard had been neglected when he bought the property. The weeds in the back were almost as tall as he was before he had pulled them all up and plowed the yard to plant grass. There were a few humorous memories about the gopher that had lived here, and the children who wanted to have the bunnies that had nested there as pets. It was a saving grace that the critters had decided to nest in this particular yard, otherwise he didn't think he would have lasted long before being tossed out of the neighborhood for being too strange.

Number 3 Crescent Street was not a large residence. Two trees in the modest back yard provided shade for the small garden and flowerbeds he had now lined against the fence. The tall fence allowed him the privacy he enjoyed when he wanted to do nothing more than lie down on the grass and stare up into the sky.

While Harry did spend seven long years in a private school, the school was a special school for witches and wizards. Harry was a wizard. Since he was a child Voldemort, an evil man who became an even more evil wizard, had tried to hunt down the boy who had defeated him as a baby. When the cold war finally ended Voldemort died at Harry Potters' hands. That was four years ago.

It had been four years last June that he had graduated. Four years since his self created exile.

Harry thought back to his school and smiled. While he missed butterbeer, his few friends, and Quidditch, he found he missed little else. The only nagging regret he did have was of a young lady who he had left behind. She was the one voice of reason through out the war. Susan Bones was likely the only reason why Harry had not ended up in Saint Mungos', the wizarding hospital, at the end of his sixth year after he lost his wand to Voldemort. She encouraged him to live a life he chose and was willing to stand behind any decisions he made. Yes, of all the regrets he had had in his life, and there were many, he most regretted leaving her behind.

After many incidents with the people of the magic world, Harry left that life behind him. Harry took up gardening as it allowed him time to think without being reminded of magic, his curse or the regrets he had. Harry always thought it was ironic that he found himself enjoying one of his most hated chores he had performed when living with the Dursleys, his only living relatives. His aunt and uncle were not the most charitable of people. The first time he found himself with his own private room gave him a small peace that life could get better, even among the chores his uncle Vernon required him to do. It was there that Harry had spent his summers at rest. He also found it ironic that of the things he has done in his life, tending a garden was something he would never thought he would willfully, let alone actively enjoy.

Harry was carefully pulling out another weed nestled near the roots of his flowerbed when he felt the shift in the air. Someone was at his home. Harry knew it was none of the locals. Harry reaffirmed that his protection spell was strongly in place even after the years. Potter felt the rearranging of his soul to strengthen the protection spell. He was determined that it would never get out… determined that it would never feed. When it was safely tucked away, Harry resumed his weeding, squatting over his flowers.

The Boy Who Lived felt the presence of a person who pulsed with magic come around the residence to the back yard. Harry was finally able to pull out this one sneaky weed that had entwined itself with his precious geraniums. He placed the weed in the small pile that had formed before his nap.

Sighing, Harry dusted off his pants and snapped his fingers. The glamour over the man disappeared revealing a long white bearded man. "I don't allow magic on the property." Harry stretched. It had been a while since he had the other kind of company. Harry turned around smiling saying, "Hello Albus." Harry blinked. His solid green eyes roamed over the guest.

The old man wore soft brown robes. Albus Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as one of the most respected men alive in the magical world. "Hello there Harry, it's been a long time since I had a chance to visit you." Harry walked up to him and gave Albus a hug. The older man simply laughed and returned the embrace.

"I thought you would be busy with the new term beginning in a few days." Harry turned back and placed the removed weeds in the trash and rolled up the tools in a folding case.

Albus Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "I felt that I had a short break coming and wanted to catch up."

Harry laughed knowing that was a very likely possibility and ushered the old man into his house. Looking around Harry's house, Albus smiled. The old man spotted few pictures had been placed around the house, both moving and still. But those were the only things that might not be found in an average Muggle household.

Albus took a stool, sitting at the breakfast bar that faced the inside of the kitchen. Harry sat across from him and pulled up a bowl of fruit. "I know it's not candy, but I like this as much as any candy I ever had." Albus reached for a plum.

"Oh! I am sorry would you like some tea?" Asked Harry. Harry went to the stove and placed some water to boil.

Albus smiled, his eyes keenly watching his former student. "I don't suppose you have been keeping up with current events in the wizarding world, have you?"

Harry shook his head while pouring tea for the both of them. He had left that life when he decided to live as a Muggle. "No. Why? Something good happen?"

-o-

There was a knock at the door and the woman let the door be for a moment before finally signing a document. She set the paper in a small stack just as the door was knocked on the third time. "You may come in." called the woman.

A slender lady just out of Hogwarts entered. "Sorry to disturb you Minister, but Auror Chang is here with guest."

"Bring them in."

The young woman hurried out the door and a few seconds Cho dressed in black auror robes walked in with a red headed man wearing yellow robes following her. The man in yellow thanked Cho before walking around the desk and kissing the woman. "Our portkey leaves in five minutes Hermione."

Hermione blushed. "I am at work Ron. And aren't you and your team in the middle of a training camp?"

Ron smiled before pulling out a box. "Hermione, it's our anniversary, the rest of the world can wait." Hermione sputtered before Ron turned to Cho. "Thanks Chang. Can you tell the Cannon's I'll be gone for two days?"

Cho placed her hand over her eyes. "I am more concerned you are abducting our Minister Ron."

Ron looked at the woman. "I had her first." The portkey activated and the couple were whisked to only Ron knew where.

-o-

Harry smiled at Albus' role in Hermione's abduction. "I am sorry to push Albus, but is there a reason you arrived now?"

Harry kept his smile but became more somber. "To the point then. Harry do you remember when I talked about noticing right away that I could not trust Tom, and knowing I could trust you?"

Harry set his tea cup down. "What are you talking about Albus."

"You both always gave very strong impressions when I first met you. A few years ago I met another child who left a strong impression… A very dark impression."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. "Is this child still around?"

Albus silently drank his tea before pouring himself another cup. "The student will begin their second year. They will need guidance… I don't think I will be able to give to pull them away from themselves."

"You want me to do what? Bring the kid here?" Harry gave a dry laugh. "Go to Hogwarts?" Harry stood. "Albus, there is a reason why I am here. It's hard at times to hold my curse in. Right now I can feel my soul screaming at me. The curse is starving Albus."

"You never did give me a chance to help you Harry. I had hoped you would come ask for aid some day. I am sorry these circumstances forced me to come to you."

Harry stared at the man. He saw the old man's eyes were still as sharp as they had been when he was a first year. "Why can't you help the student Albus."

"The student has a sorted family history. Suffice it to say, the guardians do not want my personal influence over the child." Albus stayed quite before looking at the man. "There is no one else I can ask."

Harry looked out the glass sliding doors that lead to his garden. Finally he smiled to himself. He had become attached to his garden, and the home he made here. The families had welcomed him after a time, and it was like the neighborhood was a gigantic Weasley family. Harry's smile faded for a moment, "But every time I go anywhere near a magical source I feel that pressure again. It would be difficult for me to ward myself at work, home, or wherever I would have to travel..." Harry held his tea, took another sip and then set it down silently.

"Harry I have known your parents for years before I knew you, and one thing that you have inherited from both of them was a will to never leave things be. Have you found a way to protect others who have magic?"

Harry exhaled before he closed his eyes. He humm'ed for a moment before he opened them. His solid green eyes glassed over for a moment. Harry looked at his former teacher. "Can you animate something for me?"

Albus pulled his wand and animated the teakettle. The kettle sprouted legs four legs and the spout turned into a long nose. Not even a second later did the kettle turn into a miniature elephant. Harry looked at the former kettle and reached down to pick it up. He cooed at it for a moment before placing the thing down on the counter.

"I must say that is infinitely better than you trying to suck Hogwarts dry of magic."

Harry shook his head. "Be nice Albus. It took me a long time to get this kind of dynamic barrier working. I know I am going to regret this, but if I were to go, I will need to make several rooms in Hogwarts magic repellant. I will need to rest from this spell if I am going to be literally swimming through magic students and the castle itself produces."

Albus nodded then produced an envelope from his robes and handed it to Harry. "I want you to teach a very special class. I think it would benefit the most talented among the school for you to teach it. I, of course, will aid you in your effort to break the curse upon you and if you finally do give in to it, even if it's for a moment, I will be right there to help you." Albus saw Harry's sudden flinch at the last line.

"What kind of class is it?" He opened up the envelope.

Harry had only glanced at the paper before Albus started. "It is a class that you alone are able to teach."

It took a moment to understand what the man said. "Albus you can't be serious!" Harry stood up and backed away a few steps. Harry's green eyes darkened. "I don't want anyone to learn that! It nearly killed me a half a dozen times before I could use that magic at all!"

Albus nodded patiently. "This is why you need to teach it; so that others who may try and emulate it won't kill themselves in the process. Harry, I know you did not want it documented but that is not going to stop the ambitious from trying to learn your kind of magic."

Harry scowled, "Yeah, who wouldn't want to learn how the Great Harry Potter killed Voldemort? Albus you were there. I was just lucky, and not even that. I am not some great wizard, I just have a better understanding of magic and had to learn things that some have not thought to do."

Albus looked directly in Harry's eyes, the twinkle gone, "Not every wizard can create their own form of magic, Harry. I can count the number of people who have created a new form of magic in the last thousand years on one hand." Harry looked at his hand and saw a single finger raised.

Harry lowered his head in defeat. He knew what the ramifications of him teaching and not teaching would be… for both the student in question and for the rest of the world. "Alright, I'll teach the bloody class. But I don't want the whole world to know I have come back. It will be a damn mess. If I have to teach these classes only the students can know and they must swear or something. I guess the teachers have to know right?" Albus nodded, suppressing a look of joy. "Just don't expect me to teach it like the other classes."

Sround a cup of tea the headmaster said, "I certainly hope not."

Harry smiled. After a short discussion on what is to be done with the house while he was away for the school term, Albus left.

Harry opened the letter and read of the terms of his employment and the roster of other teachers. Harry was considered young to be teaching and new teachers were pretty rare, except for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers that he had gone through. He chuckled at that. He had not had a single DADA teacher for more than one year. Harry's chuckle turned sour when he read the list. "Very cute Albus." Among the teachers were Susan Bones, medi-witch. Harry groaned out loud. A part of him was excited and dreading to meet Susan again.

Another name he noticed was Fluer Delacour Potion's mistress. Harry looked at Fleur's name. His eyebrows furrowed, wondering why he felt more worried about Fleur than Susan. Harry shuddered at the memory of his chats with the half-Veela. They always made him uncomfortable. Harry read the rest of the names, and knew the other professors. He set the paper on the table and thought what he was going to pack.

"This is going to be interesting." Harry looked up at the Calendar. Monday, August 30. "Great, I have to meet them in the staff meeting tomorrow." For a few minutes Harry considered asking to make his alias so none of the teachers knew who he was. With narrowed eyes and a resignation in his voice he thought out loud. "Probably not. I am sure he is already back in his office cackling about this. That damn old man." Harry growled irritably. Harry stood up and quickly started throwing spells to get packed and everything else placed in storage.

At 7:30 a.m. the next morning, Harry dressed, packed his trunk and left it for Hogwarts' house elves to pick it up, and dashed outside. He locked up the house and told a few neighbors who were outside that he would be gone for the duration of the school year, and asked them to look in on his house while he was gone. They all promised to look after it. One asked where he was going. Harry laughed and said, "An old man pulled in a favor, so I have to teach at my old school." They all smiled and several kids who were running around waved him good bye as he got on his motorcycle which had previously belonged to his deceased uncle Sirius. When he got out of the city and was alone near the un-enchanted side of the forest, he turned the handle shifting the engine's gear to flight mode and took the motorcycle to the air.

Harry's landed at the entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a few minutes. Harry had stood in front of the mirror the night before wondering what his appearance should be in front of the students. He decided to simply alter a few traits. Hair color changed and was much shorter. His green eyes took on a light shade of blue and his skin darkened to a nice tan. His scar was absent on his forehead that was the easiest identifier that he was Harry potter. Harry concentrated for a moment and felt the magic in his body rearrange itself to accommodate the new disguise. Harry ran all the way to the head master's office where he began saying as many passwords as he could think of until the gargoyle opened up when he finally said the password, _plum_.

Harry entered the office as the headmaster finished talking to someone in the fire. He began to talk to Albus about the staff and his request to remain anonymous. "I have thought about it Albus. I think it would be better if I never appeared. It doesn't matter who I have to talk to. I don't think my class or the staff should know who I am." Albus took a moment to think about it and shook his head answering a 'no'.

"I'll buy you a pair of socks." Albus was relieved he was not drinking his tea at the moment as he would have surely choked. He looked at the young man and wondered why Harry was suddenly trying to bribe him.

"I think not Harry." Albus began to continue with his paper work and Harry paced before turning to him again.

"I really do not like the idea of so many people knowing who I am."

"Bribing me isn't going to work Harry." Albus continued his paper work while falling into an old routine he and Harry had developed years before when the lad needed something.

Harry thought about it for a second before he said. "I'll buy you some sour lemon drops."

Albus paused for a moment and realized he was actually listening to him. He looked at his newly acquired professor. "Why all this effort to ensure your identity is kept a secret? I seem to recall you stating earlier how you never truly hid yourself." Harry was about to open his mouth when the old man interrupted him. "Never mind, you are just going to have to get used to the idea that there are going to be many people who will know your identity."

Harry had the image of every single one of his friends finding out he was back at Hogwarts. He shivered before renewed his efforts for his anonymity.

"I'll give you a bag of plum flavored drops." Albus just laughed quietly.

Three hours passed and Harry was still in the office.

-o-

"Albus please! You are killing me. Can I just not tell anyone?" Albus was hard pressed not to laugh. There was s chime from a large clock to the headmasters left. It was nearing time for the staff meeting and the boy was still there asking, pleading and begging to not have his identity revealed.

"No. You must tell at least the class and the teachers. I understand your concerns with a few of the staff members but remember you are all adults now. I expect the three of you to act as such."

Harry stiffened he never mentioned Susan or Fleur. "Ok fine. We are adults, but what happened to Pomfrey and Snape?" Harry's shoulders slumped.

Albus placed the document in his hand on the stack that was building on the corner of his desk. "Poppy has decided to retire and is currently enjoying some free time volunteering at St. Mungo's. And Severus finally married and is living in Scotland with his new bride. He no longer needs to be a spy or keep the teaching job as a cover. Those two are gone and few were willing to take their places. This is especially true in Snape's old position. People were worried that it would turn into another DADA curse. You will remember Professor Founty, the Care for Magical Creatures' professor. He has become the Slytherin head of house. Miss Bones and Miss Delacour were the first to take the jobs…" Albus was curious to Harry's problem, surely it would not be so bad to see a few close friends. "What is this problem Harry? You parted ways with both of them on good terms from what I understand." Albus then looked up surprised. He had forgotten the scene of Susan crying in his office. Albus silently cursed himself. The professor's look of surprise immediately disappeared and was replaced with another smile. It was not often he cursed himself.

Harry didn't know how to explain it, but he was certain that his return would be a little more than awkward. He had left everyone behind because he had had issues to sort out and had never had the will to try and speak to anyone of his friends. Harry looked at the headmaster. Dumbledore's eye did not waiver in his decision. Finally, Harry growled out, "Fine Albus the teachers and my students will be told who I am."

"Ever the same man Harry. If you can find a way to ensure that none your students will tell who you really are, I do not see a problem with it; however, the teachers must know your real identity." Harry sighed and nodded. "Have you thought of a name?"

Harry shrugged then said, "I'll just go with James Dursley."

"Very well Mr. Dursley. You best get used to the name so you will respond to it in public." Albus smiled.

Harry left the office and passed the Gargoyle. He immediately ran into Remus. "Hello, sorry, we haven't met yet, I am Remus Lupin." Harry smiled at the man who was like a second father to him. Harry suddenly felt a pang of regret that he had not kept in touched with his father's friend.

"Hello, I'm James Dursley." Harry extended a hand. Harry suddenly repressed a laugh when he saw Remus's face. It was skewed, no doubt he remembered his encounters with the Dursleys.

"Nice to meet you, I take it you are the new teacher that is going to be teaching an Advanced Magic class?" Harry suppressed a snort. That was the understatement of the century.

"Yes, I am supposed to invite students from second years to seventh." Harry paused then leaned forward and asked, "Do you know any second years that Albus would allow into the class? I would think I would stop around fourth years."

Remus laughed. "There is one particular student who is a second year. I have no doubt that you are here to teach her, there is little else left for me or any of the other teachers here that could teach her. She is planning on taking her NEWTs next year, but still plans on sitting through the classes all seven years. She said she wants to be normal." Harry smiled at that. He was sure he would like this kid.

"I'll keep that in mind when I see her for the first time in my class. I guess this will be an interesting year. Are you headed to meet Albus? Or down to the staff meeting?"

Remus looked at his clock, "Damn. I guess I was a little late getting to him in time. We need to get to that staff meeting or Minerva will skin us if we are late."

Harry laughed, remembering his own experiences with McGonagall. "She must be some teacher if she can instill fear into her colleagues."

Remus laughed as they headed down towards the meeting hall. "You don't know the half of it."

Albus was already seated at the head of the conference table. Harry raised an eyebrow at that, knowing that Albus had not gone through the front entrance to his office. The teachers and staff were all seated besides Harry. Albus waved for Harry to stand next to the headmaster's chair.

When everyone was settled, Albus spoke. "I am glad to see that everyone made it to this first staff meeting of the year. I have here our new Advanced Magic's Teacher. I was lucky enough to be able to track him down just yesterday. He is one of the foremost masters on several forms of magic."

Harry wanted to glare at his former headmaster. Several people watching were surprised. None of them have ever seen his face before.

"This is James Dursley." Albus looked at Harry from the corner of his eye. Harry changed his body immediately. He dropped two inches in height, blonde-brown hair shifted to black untamed spikes and his blue eyes changed to deep green. "But I am sure everyone here knows him as Harry Potter." Harry suddenly did not regret exposing himself. The reactions from the staff were pretty funny. The look on Remus's face was especially priceless. He would have to show it to his surrogate god father some time. He looked at the rest of the staff and suddenly found his eyes locked with Fleur's. She smiled and then nodded politely. _Well, that is one down, one to go._ He looked at the rest of the staff and found himself looking at Susan who was running towards him. _Uh-oh that's not good. _

Harry was tackled by Susan as she shouted, "Harry!" Harry fell to the ground with a thud. Fawkes, Albus's phoenix, chirped at the sudden shaking of his perch.

There were quite a few chuckles from the rest of the staff as Harry helped Susan to her feet. "Sorry, just got carried away." She said as her face flushed. She still held Harry's hand and just looked at his face.

Harry smiled. He felt just how long it had been since he saw her. He had missed her. He felt her squeeze his hand and he squeezed back. They were about to take a step closer when Harry suddenly looked at the rest of the table and turned red, as did Susan. Everyone was just watching the two expectantly. "It's ok." Harry bit back what he wanted to say, knowing this wasn't the place for it. Susan looked at him again and gave him a hug before she hurriedly walked back to her seat at the far end of the table.

The rest of the meeting continued without many problems. When the afternoon drew to a close everyone filed out and left. Albus had arranged for Remus to show Harry his quarters as well as the class room he would be teaching in. Remus gave the young prodigy a hug and a slap on the back. Remus and Harry left the conference room laughing. Harry changed back to what he considered normal when he entered the hallway.

"Do you always do that now?" Remus asked while leading Harry to his quarters.

"Well, that was the second time I have shown my original face in almost 3 years now. I haven't needed to change it until now so…"

"I see. So you just didn't want to tell me when we met outside of Albus's office?" Remus looked slightly hurt.

Harry gave a sidelong glance before saying, "The reason I changed in there was it was already warded. I knew it was safe. Sorry for not telling you when we met but Albus told me I have to get used to my name."

Remus gave him a weird look and then said, "But why Dursley?"

Harry laughed, "I don't have any imagination?"

Remus laughed then. They came to the end of a long hallway one floor below Albus's office and Remus opened the door at the end. "This is your room. The drill is the same for meal times, but your classroom is out of the way." Harry nodded, thankful for that. He didn't want to have anyone that wasn't one of his students getting near the classroom.

"Where is it?" Harry looked around and quickly found his trunk. There were also a few potted plants that he wanted to take with him scattered in various corners of the room. Sunlight filtered through the far wall. "Brilliant! I will be able to see the courtyard from here." Harry walked up to the window and was then able to see a door that led outside. Harry ran excitedly through it and stopped just outside.

"Dumbledore knew you would like it, it's one of the few rooms that have a balcony." Remus walked out to see the view. "I understand that you had a hard time living among Wizards?" Remus looked at the skyline when he said this.

Harry's smile broke. He looked at his friend. Harry exhaled now that he was aware of his curse. It had, at times, felt as if it was alive, slamming against his barriers in order to reach the magic around him. "There were problems for a time after the battle with Voldemort. It was just hard being near anything magical, still is really." Harry looked at his hand. He could feel the magic pressing against him, telling him to break loose. Harry crushed the impulse.

Remus looked at Harry, "If you need any help, you just need to ask."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Remus. It's just hard to explain." Harry didn't say anymore and Remus understood.

"Well, I said I was going to show you your classroom." Remus waved for Harry to follow. Harry finally scratched his head at the round about path the older man led him on. As soon as the two were on the third floor, they had meandered through several halls towards the back end of the castle. The Hall was completely dark except for the torches that lined one side of the hall. When the hall looked as if it was a dead end, there was a turn that lasted three feet into a dead end. A single portrait of a elderly man hung on the wall. The man bowed his head and asked gentile like. "How do you do?"

"This is it, but you will need to make a password for the portrait."

Harry thought for a moment and then smiled, "Arvalis." The old man bowed his head and the painting obediently swung open; the two teachers stepped into the classroom. Harry whistled. The room was large with several tables lining the long walls and a platform near the far end with several boards. Torches illuminated the room with slit windows at the back end casting light onto the platform itself. "I think I will like this room. So how is this going to work? Are the Heads of Houses choosing? Albus said I was supposed to choose, but I don't know who would be advanced enough for the class he wants me to teach."

Remus looked at him while Harry rummaged through the book shelves and drawers. "I think the Heads of Houses will do it and you just take them."

Harry sighed, "This isn't going to be easy. Not many people can learn my spells…" Harry suddenly pulled his head out from box he was looking through, eyes wide. _I didn't just say that…_ He looked at Remus and his face was in shock. _Yep I did. Crap._

"WHAT!" Harry cringed slightly. The young teacher didn't know if any one was supposed to know what he was teaching. "Why the hell does Albus feel the need for you to teach your rune summoning magic?"

"Look, it's not as bad as that. And it's not rune summoning, who the hell thought that name up anyway?" He grumbled to himself before he said to Remus. "I am not teaching everything, plus it's not as if anyone can do the things I can do."_ What am I saying? I need to shut up. _ Harry tried a different tactic. "Remus, I know what I am doing. I have taught myself well enough. I know I can teach this without putting the students in danger. Can you trust me on this?" Remus was fuming but cooled down once he realized just who he was yelling at.

"Sorry it's just that, after some of the mind conditioning you had to go through…"

Harry nodded, it wasn't something he liked to think about either. "It will not be as bad for them. I had to constantly fight back Voldemort's mental attacks while I was learning this. They won't need Legilimency."

"Sorry, just still a surprise. Did he say why you are here to teach it? That kind of magical control is impossible for many adults."

"He felt it was necessary." Harry didn't say more.

Remus nodded and said, "Well, when you're done getting settled in, I want to take you to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer."

Harry nodded with a grin, "Sure, just let me get this room ready for classes." Remus waved him a farewell and Harry looked at the room. He would need his book collection here. Harry concentrated on his collection of books that were stacked at home and saw them appear in the bookshelves. "That was easier than I thought," he said cheerfully.

Harry looked around the classroom, and noted that it didn't have an office. It did, however, have a solid oak desk. Harry walked up to it and sat upon it, looking towards the seats and deciding that it would be a good spot to sit to watch the class.

"Now for the hard part." Harry took in the entire room: cracks, windows, entrance doorway and concentrated. Harry felt the wave of magic pulse through him. The magic was like a coat of liquid that covered the walls, ceiling and floor it contacted. Harry exhaled from the effort before he felt the sudden lack of magic in the room. "That should do the trick. Now I won't have to worry about getting a magic overload." The room felt as if there was no magic in it at all.

There was a sudden knock against the painting's frame. Harry was surprised someone would visit him so soon. "Arvalis." The painting opened.

Harry got off his desk as his guest came in. "Hello Fleur." Harry felt the Veela charm as soon as the door opened. He was curious as to what he owed this visit before silently slapping himself.

"Hello Ha- Mr. Dursley." Fleur said with a wide smile that reached her eyes.

Harry laughed, "Thanks for reminding me." Harry placed the new wards around the room with a wave of his hand. He instantly saw the magic weave through the very stone before it faded and he felt nothing. The new professor changed back to the form he had since birth. "Nice to meet you again."

Fleur smiled gingerly, "It iz. I was rather surprized that you would be coming back at all after what you had said to the prezz." Fleur closed the gap between them. She kissed each of his cheeks and then gave him a hug.

Harry turned red as he returned the hug. He never allowed himself to return the kisses. He then remembered what she had just said. He nodded silently. He was livid with what the press had said about him after Voldemort died. "It isn't something I am proud of, but it's still true. The press is just another reason why gossip can kill."

Fleur smiled in understanding. She took a student chair and sat down. "So what have you been doing while you disappeared? From what I heard, Hermione and Ron were both mad when you left. And Susan was a little upset." Harry decided to not think about the state he left Susan in, though he knew Fleur was.

Harry moved back to put some space between them, he did not know what Fleur's intentions were but wanted to make sure that his were clear. "Yeah, I guess I never really told them that I was leaving. I have been living as a Muggle, actually."

Fleur looked surprised. "What made you do that? Were you seriously that mad?"

Harry silently berated himself, only three people knew of the curse and then only he and Albus knew exactly what the curse actually did. "I was mad, but it was more than that. I was tired of having to deal with magic. I felt that I done too many things in the magical world. I needed a rest. I think I still need rest, but Albus wanted to have me here."

Fleur looked like she wanted to ask more but merely nodded. "Well, I should go back to my dungeon. I still have a few items I have to prepare."

Harry laughed, "Albus has you teaching in the dungeon?" Harry wondered if the surroundings where supposed to down play Fleur's Veela charm.

Fleur laughed, "That's what Susan said. She scoffed and said, 'How dare Dumbledore send you to the dungeons as soon as you get here!' She then went into a tirade of the injustice of criminal beauty."

"Yes, being beautiful is a criminal offense in my book," replied Harry with mock outrage.

Fleur covered her mouth to stifle a giggle, "Speaking of Susan, you need to go see her." Half way out the door she turned to him. "All teachers need to be checked for their health. She already has your records from your time here as a student and is no doubt convinced that you will get yourself killed by the end of the first term."

"I am still alive at least." Harry followed her out of the class room.

"Well, if you ever need any help, my door has always been open, Harry." Fleur smiled sweetly before turning her back and walking ahead of him. He watched her go and decided he might have to talk to her again. He also needed to speak to his entire circle of friends at some time. Maybe this year would allow him to do it before he returned home.

Harry changed back to being Mr. Dursley and headed for the hospital wing. When he arrived at the entrance to the infirmary, he paused before going in. "Albus is right. We are adults, if Fleur can act grown up about this, so can Susan and I." He told himself. Harry then stopped himself, thinking of how Susan had jumped him when he first showed himself. "Er- right." Harry entered the room to find Susan going through some papers on a desk towards the back of the hall. Her blonde hair was shoulder length. Harry was surprise she continued to dye it. Susan spotted him and waved over her paper work. Harry paused when she looked up from her papers, her blue eyes locked with his.

"Well Mr. Dursley, you have been quite an accident prone young man." She looked up from her papers for a second then quickly back at the stack of papers. "You have been to the hospital wing over 100 times since you started Hogwarts as a first year and since then, you have been confined to a bed over 20 times, 4 of which you where laid up for over a week." Harry didn't say anything as his eyes followed her as she stood from her chair and started walking around him. When Susan was behind him, Harry tried very hard not to squirm. "And now you come in here after no examinations for over 3 years." Susan looked miffed. She pointed to the stool. "Come over here and sit on this stool."

Harry felt as if he was a first year following her directions. He sat on the stool obediently. Susan came around the desk and cast several spells testing his temperature, blood pressure and pulse. Every spell was followed by a hard poke of her wand against a random spot on Harry's body. Harry tried very hard not to laugh. Susan touched every single of his most ticklish places. She quietly wrote down the readings and said. "Well it looks like you are healthy enough. So I guess I can do this without worry about prolonged injury." She continued poking Harry's ribs with her wand.

_Oh God, not the ribs_, thought Harry. He closed his eyes and tried very hard to block out the tickling. This was an old game they played until one of them gave up. Unfortunately for Harry, he always lost. Susan's mouth slowly curved into a smile every time she poked him. Harry took the punishment trying to avoid laughing out loud. When he finally gave in, Susan said, "See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Harry nodded but felt he was getting off too easily. When Harry began to stand up, Susan stepped back for a second.

Harry looked up. He saw the same glint in her eye when she faced Death Eaters. His fears were confirmed when he saw her glowing fist. It was the same glow that was used to knock prisoners unconscious. Harry didn't have time to dodge, although he would not have even if he could, and was punched hard in the arm. The punch was enough for him to stumble off the tall stool. "Oww," he deadpanned. Harry stood up and did his best not to glare back at her as she perfectly had the right to be angry at him. "I guess the hug this afternoon was a spur of the moment thing then?"

Susan gave him another hug then punched him again. "I was too happy to see you again to be mad at you. But I am still mad at you. We broke it off two days before you left! What was I supposed to think?" She sounded frustrated. Harry risked looking at her and saw that she was close to tears.

"Hey Susan, come here." Susan stood hesitantly then walked over to him. He gave her a warm hug. A few minutes later while holding her Harry started, "I am sorry that I worried you. I didn't mean to hurt anybody when I left. Although I know I did. I just had to get away. And I still feel like I do. I am a danger to everyone."

Susan mumbled something into his chest. Harry looked down at her. He felt awful for hurting her. She had been important to him ever since sixth year at Hogwarts. She was important to him now. Just holding Susan brought him back to what it was like to care for her. She was the one woman who saw Harry, not Harry Potter. Harry exhaled and then he made a decision. He pushed Susan away from him and said, "Susan." The medi-witch looked up at him with unwavering doubt about her feelings for him. "I am going to tell you something that I have only told two other people. You will be the third." Susan nodded, and suddenly the doors to the infirmary closed. Harry brought her to a chair next to a bed and rested himself on the bed. He held her hand and thought about what he was going to say.

Harry scratched his head nervously when he started, "First I want to say that I am sorry for not being honest with you before I left. Just to let you know, the hardest thing for me to do was to lie to you." Harry felt his hand on Susan's and felt the years of loneliness vanish. She squeezed his hand and Harry continued. "You know I was hexed by an evil curse but not the details. When I fought Voldemort, Albus was on the ground unconscious. So it was just Tom and I. After several exchanges, I was finally able to cast a disenchanting spell on his anchor to break his body and soul." Harry took a deep breath. It was difficult for Harry to remember these events. Susan felt his apprehension and said nothing to prompt him. She just watched him and held his hand.

"The spell was too slow acting. Voldemort was able to cast one final curse at me. His mouth was already gone when he cast it so I had no way of knowing what curse it was. At first it didn't affect me at all, so I thought the curse had failed. I had won. When you came in, I was too tired to do much else, and told you to go check on everyone else. I was able to drag Albus out of the temple and take him to St. Mungos a few minutes later. After all the press and stuff, I felt angry." Susan snickered. "Don't laugh, it was different from what I usually am. I would shout and start throwing punches. I felt bitter for some reason. In fact, the only time I felt calm or at peace was with you."

Harry looked down at her and Susan blushed. "Albus and I found out that the curse that Voldemort had cast on me was called something along the lines of a bequest. It essentially transferred all his anger, rage and bitterness to me. It was fueled by the magic that surrounded me. Albus and I thought it was easy enough to fix, so I started to look for a way to break it. But everything I did made it worse." He had started speaking faster and stopped to swallow.

"Finally I realized after a nightmare what Voldemort had actually done. He was trying to make me the next Dark Lord." Harry looked away from Susan. She didn't say anything so Harry continued. "After I realized it, I felt myself being pulled away. I had sudden urges to do things I would hate. Things that Death Eaters liked to do." Harry shivered at the thought. "I had to break away from the magical world. Magic was just feeding the curse. It was getting harder to resist."

"So is that's why you yelled at that conference." Susan remembered Harry screaming at the Minister and Press in public about the stupidity of the Magical world.

"Well, that was partly it, but I really did think that way. The curse just allowed me the liberty to say it in as many biting remarks as possible."

Susan smiled slightly. "So what now? Are you still affected by the curse?"

Harry nodded. "Yes I am. My life is not as bad when I live as a Muggle." Susan smiled at that. "I think the curse was burning on magic. When I am away from magic it has nothing to feed itself. Right now it's very weak from the lack of magic, so the urges are not very strong. I even learned how to cast a barrier that doesn't allow ambient magic to enter my body. That's how I plan to live here and still be ok."

Susan looked at him. "Thank you for telling me, Harry. It means a lot to me that you could tell me even after we broke up."

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks for listening to my crap. All that time, I didn't know how you could hang around me with all the baggage I dumped on you."

Susan got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around him again. "I never once thought that you were dumping anything on me. I was just trying to help you in as many ways as I could."

Harry looked down sadly at her. "I am sorry I wasted so much time." Susan knew what he meant and just hugged him tighter.

Harry was glad that he had told her about it. _Well most of it anyway. There are some things I don't want anyone to know._ His eyes darkened for a moment then went back to normal. Harry never did know how long they held each other.

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:

Author/Notes: Updated 7/20/09 its taken me years to get back into writing and only now need to review and while I am at it rewrite my works if I want to continue anything that is cohesive. So here goes the long work!

Thank you for the review RyuRyu-san! Most of my chapters will be about this length, the prologue was, well the prologue and was allowed to be short.

Oh and after reading what I have already written a few chapters ahead I am changing the rating to PG-13. I snickered at the rating. Yes, snickered. Not laugh, not chuckle, not lol. I snickered. Makes me feel like a ten year old. anyway. er yeah. bye.


	3. Chapter 2 class in session

Chapter 2 class in session

Harry's first night in Hogwarts as a teacher was an eventful one. Remus dragged him to the Hogs End where they were joined by Fluer and Susan for butterbeers. The happily discussed what they were all planning to do over the next year. Harry did not say anything about what he was going to teach only that Albus knew and had approved of it. That got a few odd looks from the girls but they said nothing more on the topic. The group returned to Hogwarts late that evening. A very inebriated Remus and Harry were dragged through the gates of Hogwarts. Harry vaguely remembered a snickering Fluer and Susan talking about how both Remus and Harry were cute happy drunks. Harry woke up in the early morning and conjured a potion that removed hangovers. He remembered that Remus must also have a nasty hangover and got out of bed and showered and dressed. He put on a set of his last nice robes that were green with silver trim. He looked at his wardrobe in dismay and thought to himself. _ Ok got to go to Diagon alley today._

Harry left his quarters and roamed around until he found Remus's chambers. Harry knocked loudly to make sure that the werewolf was awake. As soon as he did, he regretted it. If Remus had a hangover anything like Harry's, the noise must have hurt. Plus the fact the Remus was a werewolf with increased hearing. wouldn't help much either. As soon as the last thought came to his head the door open. Remus had large bags under his eyes and he simply glared at Harry. Harry refused to let himself laugh and produced a the potion he used to get rid of his headache. Remus took it and gave the vial back to Harry. Remus still just stared at him. Harry was confused and asked, "Um, did the potion not work?"

Remus just stared at him still shooting daggers at the young wizard. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Harry smiled and said in a chipper mood, "Seven o'clock!"

Remus grumbled something about the stupidity of James for having an early riser son. Then the door slammed in Harry's face. Harry laughed realizing that Remus was going back to bed. Harry went down to the hall to eat breakfast. There were no house tables out, only the staff one. Harry noticed that each spot has a designated seat for each position in the staff. Harry never really noticed but the staff had always sat in the same spots. Even the new DADA teachers had always sat in the same spot, when it was impossible for the new professor to know where the previous one sat. That thought just made his mind stumble for a moment. _Gah, the students are going to be calling me professor… I can't stand being called Mr. _The hall will be filled with students tonight and Harry shook off the thought. He was looking forward to tonight if only to sit at the head table. When he finished eating, Susan and Fluer had come in to eat their breakfast. They both smiled at him and he returned the gesture, causing both to blush slightly. He walked over to the pair, "Good morning ladies, I trust you two slept better than Remus and I." Susan laughed along with Fluer. Both said they slept well.

"We didn't think you would be so heavy." teased Susan. "Its obvious that you have been living on your own if you been letting yourself go like that." Susan sat down in her spot at the table and Fluer sat down next to her.

Harry scoffed playfully. "I will have you know that there is not an ounce of fat below my neck."

Fluer smiled and said, "Well I am sorry that its all floating in your head then."

"Hey!"

The girls laughed again and began to eat. Harry didn't know what he was supposed to do today and asked Fluer, "Fluer, you been teaching for three years now, what do you do before school comes into session? I am kinda idle and wonder if I should do anything."

Fluer swallowed her food and wiped her mouth with a dainty cloth. "I uzually have to prepare potion ingredients. I make several potions for Susan over here to use over the year. You would be surprised over how accident prone some children are." Her eyes held that teasing air and Susan laughed along with Harry. "I check my lesson plans…" Fluer interrupted her self and asked. "Do you have lesson plans?" She took a bite out of her toast and was looking thoughtful to Harry being a teacher.

"Er-" Harry didn't say anything. He didn't have any plans. But Harry did not feel lesson plans would be necessary for what he was going to teach. "I have an idea on how I am going to teach things, something like that you mean?"

Susan smiled then looked to Fluer. "Harry has been teaching the D.A. for three years when we were in school. I am sure he will be fine teaching the little monsters." She smiled at Harry who felt like he was going to melt.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Susan. Well I seriously need to go shopping. I have not bought any robes for over four and a half years. And they all kinda fit tight. " Harry turned away and was about to say his good bye when he heard two forks clatter against the plates. _Crap, I really have to learn how to shut up._ Harry looked back over his shoulders looking at the two girls who just thought their Christmas has come early. "Are you two ok?" he asked innocently.

Fluer and Susan looked at each other. Harry ran as they pulled their wands. He laughed dodging incoming spells easily. Harry saw Susan wave her fist for him to stop moving so fast so they can freeze him properly. They finally caught him in a corner and casted the petrifaction spell. Harry was frozen in mid step on the opposite end of the Staff dining table. Harry managed to move his eyes enough to see the two finish their food quietly. Both looked over to Harry and smiled.

The girls would take turns telling him, "We will be done in a moment and go with you." "Sorry about that, just one second." "I don't think he would look good in gold." "Silver and Green does look good on him." Harry just sighed and thought to himself that he was an idiot for a number of things. Of course it didn't help when a certain headmaster came walking in and saw the spectacle with an amused expression. Harry was just thankful it was only those three.

When it didn't look like either of the two ladies were going to end soon. It actually looked like they had forgotten about him, he casted the counter spell on himself. The girls looked up in surprise when he shattered the spell. "Sorry girls, but I was getting a cramp." Harry rotated his arms and looked over to Albus who sat there smiling. The headmaster looked over to the two girls then continued to eat his breakfast. When Harry walked next to the two ladies, he check to make sure the curse hadn't responded to spell he was caught under. Harry was please his containment spell was doing its job hold Voldemorts' curse. "If you two ladies are finished, would you like to accompany me to Diagon Alley for some shopping?" Harry gave them his most radiant smile. The two professors couldn't help but laugh and gracefully took him up on his offer.

"Well of course handsome sir, we gladly accept your offer to go shopping with you." Said Susan. She stood from the table and curtsied.

Fluer followed suit and went a step further to show him her hand. Harry being the 'noble gentleman' that he was, took her hand and kissed it. Both Professors acted like a couple of young teenagers when they giggled to themselves.

Harry glared at the two ladies. The girls both grabbed an arm and dragged Harry to Hogsmeade to floo to Diagon Alley.

Harry stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron back entrance and stopped in front of the wall. He stood their for a few seconds. Susan saw him revert back to the broody young man she new when she finally said, "Come on James, its not as bad as you think it will be. Nothings changed."

Harry nodded but tugged a tuff of his hair over his invisible scar before he pressed his hand against the familiar pattern of bricks. The gate opened and Harry walked in looking around as if it was his first time. Fluer and Susan looked at him wondering if it was such a good idea to come here. Neither of them thought that it would be such a trial for him. Fluer grabbed his elbow and said, "Come Jamez. We can walk around until you get comfortable here." Harry nodded and was led around the Alley by Fluer and Susan. Each took him to a shop that was their favorite.

Fluer took him to a book store that specialized in imported books from around the world. Fluer showed him books that she wish she could afford on potions and Harry slowly began to unwind. Harry looked at the book she held to him. It was a book of potions around the world. It held information of how to acquire several ingredients for each potion that would be next to impossible to find without the aid of the book. Harry gapped at the price. It had cost well over five hundred galleons.

"Five hundred and seventy galleons?" He whistled at the price. Fluer was embarrassed for a moment and nodded. Harry saw her look at it longingly after he placed it back on the shelf. Without thinking about what he was saying he asked, "When is your birthday?"

Fluer looked up mortified for a few seconds before she stammered out, "N-No! You can't. Besides it was actually two weeks ago." She flushed when she realized she should have just said no and left it at that.

Harry smiled at the older woman. "Then consider it a late Birthday present. Besides I owe you for the past four birthdays I missed. But I'll need to stop at Gringotts first. And you better take the book young lady." He added imitating Minerva. Fluer laughed and finally agreed. Susan whistled at the generosity and tugged him to follow her to her favorite store. Harry saw it and started laughing. Susan flushed and dragged him inside before he could launch a protest. It was a store that sold female muggle clothes. Harry felt suddenly embarrassed when was dragged through the ladies personal wear and to the back where there were many beautiful dresses. Harry smiled as she went through several dresses to give Fluer and Harry a private fashion show. Fluer cheered the ones she liked and shouted playful remarks when Susan come out with a dress that did not fit well on her. Susan huffed and ran back into the fitting room. Harry felt a few more knots in his stomach loosen as he laughed with Fluer over the fashion show. Fluer new what Susan was leading up to for some time now and her eyes were dancing when Susan finally came out wearing a dress that she new Harry would have liked.

Harry was in mid sentence when he cut himself off staring at Susan in the next dress. The dress was made of blue silk that stopped half way down her calves and had lacing silver ribbons that wrapped around her frame and stopped at her shoulders only to go down the sleeves that stopped at her elbows. The neckline was cut to a modest length and only emphasized Susan's features. She looked at Harry and smiled when he just stared at her in shock.

Harry was awe struck. Before he realized it he was on his feat and was in front of her. "You look amazing in this." He said quietly. He turned her around and saw the back was cut down enough to reveal her shoulder blades but no much farther. The silver ribbons wrapped around the bare part of her back to the shoulders. Harry numbly looked over to Fluer who was trying very hard not to laugh at Harry.

"I think we have a winner here James." She winked at him.

"Yeah." He said after another look at her. "I would like to buy this for you if only I can have another opportunity to see you in this if that is alright?" Susan wrapped her arms around him shouting a thank you before planting a kiss on him which seemed to make him stare at her more dazed. Both girls laughed and Susan went back to change into her robes.

Harry and Fluer followed her to the register where she asked if they could hold the dress for her. The store clerk gawked at the dress she told her to hang onto and nodded looking as dazed as Harry. As they were walking to Gringots Harry asked, "So is the dress more or less expensive than the book I am getting Fluer?" Susan playfully hit his shoulder.

"How dare you think we are taking advantage of you! And its one hundred galleons more than Fluers book."

Harry laughed at that and was calmly led to the wizarding bank. Once he reached the clerk he asked to make a with drawl, the three were in a cart and out again a few minutes later at his personal vault. Harry got an enchanted money pouch out and filled it with enough sickles for the purchases plus several times that for the shopping that the girls had planned for him. When they left Susan asked quietly, "Do you ever need to work to make a living?" Fluer huddled with the two so she could hear as well.

"Nope, with the Potters fortune, the Black fortune and my mothers own investments, I don't think I would ever need to work if I lived to be five hundred." He smiled at them.

Susan took the opening and said, "So you plan on leaving nothing for your children? You selfish little toad!" Harry only made a face at her before leading them into a robe store.

Harry was measured by several different tailors. Harry just took it in as the two girls happily discussed what he would look good in and what wouldn't work for his eyes as both a blued brown haired man and as a black haired green eyed man. The two girls were in their element as several robes were made tested then discarded. After several attempts to gauge what colors would work best, they settled for Harry to have two dress robes, one black with silver trim and the other blue with black trim this one they happily declared would match Susans dress. Harry promptly flushed and mumbled "that's nice".

The girls then chose four casual robes. One gray with blue accents to the shoulders and waist, one green robe with gold trim around the sleeves only, a third robe was made of a spelled silk and was a solid maroon and the fourth was a teal robe with black accents across the back. The girls happily told Harry that he looked best in this one. Harry, who was already tired from the two hours being a dress up doll, just took their word for it. Harry was then dragged to several other stores. One was a vest shop where he acquired four vest that matched the robes. The next store was a shoe store where Harry had to take off his year old sneakers to try on some dress shoes, everyday shoes, and casual wear shoes. Harry was talked into buying the two dress shoes, one black and one a brown tan, one pair of casual wear shoes, those being a off shade of brown, then two soft every day shoes, one white, and one a dark brown. Harry was exhausted by 2 p.m. He had just spent over 700 galleons on clothes that he really didn't think he needed. Harry had just planed on going and getting a few black robes and maybe a pair of new shoes. Not the whole wardrobe that Fluer and Susan chose for him. Even if the money didn't dent in his family fortune, Harry liked to live frugally. Harry sighed inwardly to himself. He knew it was his own fault for not saying anything about the purchases.

The girls and Harry had a late lunch back in Hogsmeade then talked animatedly over what they had been doing since Harry had last saw them. Much to Harry's guilt, Susan never saw anyone else. She continued her training as a field medic, and graduated from her medical training a year after Harry left at St. Mungo's. She got the job as Hogwarts nurse the same year as Fluer had taken over the Potions position. Fluer herself was in the middle of writing another paper to be published over the long term side effects of wolfs bane potion.

"Are there side effects to wolfs bane potion?" Asked Harry when he had heard her news.

"Yez," Harry smiled, he noticed that her accent was almost nonexistent until she was eagerly talking as fast as she was now. "There are quite a few, but since werewolvez heal so fast after a transformation, many werewolvez don't notice it. There iz also a slow change in the body chemistry, that makes other werewolvez who don't take the potion attack the werewolvez that do take it. Since wolfs bane potion has been freely distributed now through the ministry now, there has been a few conflicts like that arising."

Harry raised an eyebrow as they passed Zonkos'. "The Ministry is providing wolfs bane potion?"

Susan smiled smugly. "You can thank Hermione for that one. It was one of the first laws she passed. And the accidental biting's by werewolves have gone down by over forty percent. It was a big victory when it passed."

Harry smiled. "I am glad she is doing something that she can say she is making a difference."

Susan laughed at that. Harry asked her why when she finally calmed down. "Sorry, but she told me once, that the reason she is working so hard is so you can come back and give her the opportunity to hex you for leaving without a word." Susan stuck her tongue out at the last few words.

Harry shook his head, torn between being morose and laughter. Harry believed that is exactly how he expected Hermione to act. Though becoming Minister was a rather large leap in order for her to get to that goal.

"Well, I believe that the Hogwarts Exprezz will be coming in soon, we should get back now." Fluer looked to Remus who stood outside waiting for the first years to come in. He was surprised when Hagrid wasn't on the list of teachers until Albus explained that since he had negotiated with the Giants for so long, he became the Giants liaison. Remus volunteered to fill the role escorting the first years across the lake. Harry waved to him and Remus called back, "James, don't be late to the dinner tonight, Minerva threanted the staff with helpful hives if we are a minute late."

The girls remembered the old threat Minerva gave anyone who did something really bad and laughed along with Remus. Harry didn't get it. The girls explained on the way to the castle. "In the first month that we started working here, there was a problem with the students. They all got sick with weird symptoms like hives." said Susan as she recalled what happened. "Well, Minerva found that it was actually a new Weezely invention that had gone horribly wrong. Apparently the batch was supposed to give the person who ate them those symptoms to skive off classes. But unfortunately for the school, the batch was defective and the illness spread like a real one. Minerva contacted Fred and George personally and they received a fair telling off about the irresponsible things that could have happened if they didn't pay attention to what they made. Well the telling off was along the lines of Minerva confiscating the twos' wands and forcing the defective candy down the twins throats. The students dubbed the defective candy 'helpful hives'. Minerva went into detail of how she would lock the two out of their Shop after casting a burning spell on them, which is also their home by the way, and they would have to run through Diagon Alley to the fountain to cool off, and if they ran buck naked she wouldn't feel sorry for them. Fred and George promptly headed over to Hogwarts and reverse the spells on the student body. They also gave each student a written apology over the matter. The students thought it was a laugh riot when they found out that a Weasley product has came back to haunt them."

Harry just shook his head and smiled. Fluer interrupted then, "But Suzan didn't menzion the best part." Harry turned then. "Well Minerva's threat was such a good idea to the twinz that they ran and did it anyway." The three laughed together.

"So they streaked through the entire length of Diagon Alley?" Harry was laughing hard. The building that they took, six years ago, as their shop was on the far side of Diagon Alley well away from fountain. It must have been torture to be itching that much.

"Oh yes, when they cooled down enough in the fountain they proudly stood up and pulled out a stand selling the new helpful hives right there on the spot, still butt naked and itching from the hives." Harry laughed harder.

"After two hourz a few aurorz appeared and ordered them to go and put on zome clothez. When they wouldn't the aurorz were too squeamish to touch the two guyz while they were naked. When the two sold all the helpful hivez they had with them, they walked proudly back to their shop and put back on their clothes."

Susan lead the way to the courtyard of Hogwarts when she said, "Well since those two have done it, its now tradition for whoever takes a helpful hive has to streak through a public space."

She winked at Harry who shivered. Then he thought back to Minerva's threat. "Ooo… that's evil. Has she made any one actually do it?" He asked merrily.

"No, but she does make the threat to the students. She will never do it though. There are too many laws she would have to break. That doesn't stop a daring student though. Three guys have run through dinner to much cheering from the guys and whistling from the girls in the past three years." Harry shook his head. Susan decided to lay one more idea in Harry's head then said, "I remember Albus said he would love to do it someday." Harry stopped in mid step. He looked at both of them as they were suppressing giggles.

"O.k. that was definitely too much information." Harry walked ahead of them and into the castle.

They shouted after him still laughing, "Aww come on Jamez! Think of it! Albus running in the buff!"

Harry didn't dare stop as he ran to his room, the last thing he heard was Susan shouting after him, "Come on! You know we all were always wondering how he can run so fast. Bet he has the legs of a stallion!"

TLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Harry arrived for the feast with plenty of time to spare and ignored the two snickering lady professors that sat near him. Albus came through the side entrance and leaned forward next to Harry, "I have set everything up for the list of students who will be invited to your first class. Please try and not scare them on your first day." His eyes twinkled at that but continued. "I have placed the list of students in your room with several thoughts I wrote down about those students. I also made a note about the special student." Harry smiled and nodded. "The students who will be invited, will be informed tomorrow morning at breakfast. And the first class is scheduled at 7 p.m. tomorrow evening," Harry nodded. Albus smiled and went to his seat where he began a conversation with Minerva.

Harry finally got a good look at the students and was surprised at how young they all looked. He remembered the children in his own neighbor hood and realized a lot of them were old enough to be close to being in between first years and fifth years. He noticed a few students looked up at him and quickly back to their table when they saw him looking right back. Harry was alarmed to see that there were a few young ladies who saw him in a way that he didn't make him feel comfortable. Closest to him was the Ravenclaw table where a few girls giggled over the "cute new teacher". Harry suppressed a groan. He looked over to Susan and Fleur who no doubt noticed the whole spectacle and were now showing amazing self control over not laughing out loud. Harry looked back to his empty plate and sighed.

Remus sat down next to him and said, "What's wrong James?"

Harry pointed a quick finger to the groups of girls talking about him in each table. One group looked at him at the same time and squealed with delight. Remus looked at the group that just made the noise and laughed. "Get used to it. That comes with the territory. You wouldn't' believe what I had to put up with when I got here in your third year. Specially the seventh years. The most forward girls I have ever seen." Harry couldn't help but smile at this. He was glad it just wasn't him and took a small comfort that Remus had this problem too. _Wait a tic_. "Remus do you still get this?" Harry asked quietly. The students were just barely getting settled and Albus was giving a few words.

Remus blushed, "Every single year." He finished lamely. It was Harry's turn to laugh.

Just then, the first years were walking in. Harry looked over to the group and was startled to see one a boy he knew among the group. _Uh-oh._ Harry saw the boy look right at him. He was about to say something to the boy next to him until Harry interfered. _Mathew._ He thought to the boy. The bow jerked his head back up to Harry. Mathew walked with the group but didn't hear what Minerva was saying. _I am glad to see that you are indeed a wizard, however, I am not known here as Harry Potter. Please don't speak that I am. It could make things very hard for me and I would appreciate the help with this._ The boy nodded still in awe. _Thank you. My name here is James Dursley. You are welcome to say you know me but only through that name. Good luck with the sorting._

Just then Minerva said, "Andrews, Mathew." Mathew snapped out of his stupor and walked up to stool and sat down. The hat promptly shouted "Ravenclaw!"

The cheer from the Ravenclaw table drew Mathew to it. He looked back at Harry for a moment before nodding. A few asked if he knew the new professor and replied that James lived in his neighborhood. Harry smiled and returned back to Remus who was looking at him funny. Harry gave a start. "Er- sorry, the boy knew who I was. Had to tell him not to say anything." Remus raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything else. The sorting finished and Harry noticed the number of first years. There were well over sixty. Then he really _looked_ at the house tables. They were far longer than when he attended the school. "Remus why is the student body so huge now?" There were well over five hundred students. There were almost three times the normal number of students than when he was in attendance at Hogwarts.

Remus smiled. "Think of the time frame right now."

Harry gave it a moments thought before he said, "Right, Voldemort would have fallen the first time and a few years for people to start families again…" Harry saw the crowd and realized it must be the equivalent of the American baby boom.

Remus shook his head following Harry's train of thought. "That's only partly it. This is still small for the school. There used to be well over a thousand students. Didn't you ever wonder why there are so many unused rooms? Voldie rose to power, then he attacked wizards and muggle borns… lot of people died, or refused to bring their children to school and moved somewhere else."

Harry nodded in understanding. Albus gave his opening remarks to the first years and then started with Harry's introduction. "I am pleased to announce the opening of 'Advanced Magics,'" Harry tried very hard not to snort at this. Remus gave a side glance towards Harry that he felt was mimicked by both Fluer and Susan. "which will be instructed by Professor Dursley." Harry grimaced at the word professor but waved to the four tables. He heard several girls groan at no being able to attend his class. "The class is an additionally a closed course, and is by invitation only. The heads of house will pass out invitations tomorrow morning to the first class that evening. If you are fortunate enough to receive an invitation, I highly recommend you to accept and see what will be taught there." His eyes twinkled. The tables were in a roar of talk over what would be going over the class. To Harry's amusement, they didn't even notice when Albus announce the feast to begin.

TLTLTLTLTLTLLTTLTLTLT

After the feast Harry told his friends he would need to go over the student lists that Albus left for him in his quarters. Remus and the girls said good night and Harry went up to his room. Harry immediately took down his personal wards that pushed away magic now that he was safe in his room. He checked the wards just in case and found that they were the same as when he casted them. When he was able to sit down he found a stack of papers over three inches tall. "Oh God Albus, are you serious?" Harry didn't say anything about the saving grace of the stack was not in scrolls. Harry was more alarmed that he would have to teach a large class but his fears were quickly put to rest. The files were very detailed and Harry was surprised that a third of the papers was on the background of the student he was here for. Twenty three students would make it to his class. Harry thought of what he would need to say, and decided to give another out to students before he started the course. They would not be able to leave the course unless he forced them to after that.

Harry silently read the papers over several people. Nine seventh years who were in his class were preparing to go directly into Auror training when they graduated. He recognized a few names as third years when he graduated and was pleased to see them do so well. Three sixth years had the same goals. Three students, two sixth years and one fourth year, wanted to train to be teachers of Defense against the Dark Arts in various other private schools. Another three wanted to have some kind of ambassador job involving darker sentient beings. Two wanted to be some kind of hired body guards. That made Harry smile. _That would be some body guard…_ He thought to himself. And four were undecided.

Harry looked at the youngest profile of a second year and sighed. "The girl is a prodigy… great." he said sarcastically as he flipped through the volume of text. The girls name was Alice Niete.

Harry stopped there. "Where have I heard that name before?" Harry sat there for over a minute before he laughed. The wizard snapped his finger and a picture appeared from his photo album. He took it from mid-air and he saw a couple in the photo whom Harry was sure was Alice's parents. Harry smiled at the couple. It was a picture as old as he was. It was after his parents died with the remaining Order of the Phoenix. Harry remembered Moody saying when he gave Harry the picture that not one of them didn't save one of his parents at one point in the first war. Harry smiled at the picture again before he placed it on the table before resuming reading the file of the Alice Niete.

She is from one of the oldest pure blood families and she was in Griffindor. Harry was surprised that her best friend was also invited to the class, a third year Slytherin named Owen Yellow. He flipped through the pages for hours before he realized the time. It was close to morning when Harry decided to make an order of business when he woke up again in four hours. The first thing he had to do wasn't something he was happy about. There were several students who were sticklers for rules, and would no doubt complain about the rules Harry would bend, even when they could not tell anyone specifically what was going on in the class. Going to visit Hermione would allow him to tell the class that he had spoken to the Minister of magic about the course work and at least make those students not worry. Next thing was to observe Alice and Owen. He knew that the house rivalries had almost completely died out and was curious as to their friendship. Owen was an odd one for Slytherin being muggleborn himself. He was a skilled third year, and had strong abilities in transfiguration.

Harry put down the papers and got to bed. He was asleep in moments muttering about how he was going to get punched again from another gun-ho woman.

TLTLTLTLTLTLT

Harry got out of bed a few minutes before seven o'clock. He sighed, then stretched for a few minutes. He hadn't really summoned anything for a while and wondered if he was at all rusty. He concentrated on the idea of prudence and a silver eagle the size of his arm appeared. The eagle had rune like patterned in lines along his body and looked at Harry surprised he was there. He smiled at the bird. "Sorry to bring you out, but I am going to be doing it more often now."

The bird flapped to land on Harry's arm and looked at him then spoke in a deep resonating voice. "I never doubted that you would summon us again, I am surprised however, that it took so long."

Harry laughed and said, "It took Albus to drag me away from my home to do it. I need you to deliver a message to Hermione."

The eagle clucked then said, "Is it that bad?"

Harry shook his head still smiling, "No, but I will be sore when she meets me."

The bird laughed, "So do I just tell her that you wish to meet her?"

Harry nodded then added, "Yes today if possible. Tell her to owl Albus the time that is convenient for her."

Harry moved to the balcony and released the bird named Phor. The bird was created from Harry's mind as a corporeal summon. A second level skill as Harry decided to call it just then. Harry got dressed and headed down for breakfast. Many of the students were there already, but had just now started to eat. They were all looking to their heads of house to see who would be invited to the mystery class. Harry smiled to his fellow professors. The heads of house all walked around handing out letters to students. He smiled when he saw their shocked faces. He looked to Owen, who was so shocked he just sat there staring at his letter. Harry laughed then looked up as he saw the owls come in to drop off letters. Albus passed Harry a letter that was asked to be forward to Mr. H.P.

Harry had felt his eagle return to him when he entered the hall and wasn't surprised to see that Hermione had already sent him a letter in reply. Several professors looked at him surprised and he mouthed out 'Hermione'. Remus patted him on the back and received a pitying look from Fluer as well. Susan just looked smug, she was just pleased that Harry would see his other friends so soon. Harry caught the look and stuck his tongue out at her. That brought him back to where he was and saw several girls tittered at the display. Harry mentally slapped himself for endearing himself more to the teenagers.

The letter was opened and said,

Get here now. I cleared off my schedule for the day.

Hermione

Harry cringed at the tone. He stood up and nodded to Albus that he would be gone for a bit. He smiled and nodded, before Harry left the hall.

TLTLTLTLTTL

Hermione was beyond disbelief that Harry sent her a message. After the initial shock, she sent him a reply letter. She then yelled at her assistant that she was clearing today's schedule. The poor man merely nodded, quickly realizing that this wasn't one of her regular angry tirades.

She paced back and forth in her office waiting and worried as to why Harry would appear now of all times. And why he was with Albus. There was a sudden knock on the door and a young man who looked suspiciously like Harry walked in. He smiled at her when he closed the doors. "Hello Hermione, I know that the ministry has the highest levels of security, but just in case…" He raised a finger and several complicated wards laced through the room. When it was done, Harry changed back to the form his best friend knew him best as.

Hermione was in shock. It was really him. He came back. He was here in front of her. It was then that Hermione then started to cry. Off the things Harry was expecting, this was the last thing on his list. Then he felt stupid. This should have been exactly what he was expecting. "Hermione…" Harry gave her a warm hug.

She just let him wrap his arms around her then pounded her fist against his chest. Harry didn't flinch, the strike was not meant to hurt him. "I thought that the curse would have…" she managed through her sobs.

Harry nodded in understanding. He didn't tell her the details of the curse. He had only told her, Susan and Ron that he had been cursed by a very evil spell. "I am fine. I am not free of the curse but it is enough now that I am functional." Harry pulled her to arms length and looked at her. Her hair was longer and lost the bushy quality she had when he left. She wore the minister brown robes and even while she was crying he could see that she exuded authority. "The role of Minister suits you." He said cheerfully. Hermione was still crying but nodded. She was too happy to see one of her best friends again. Harry moved her to the couch that sat in front of her desk.

After a few minutes of shock Hermione was able to compose herself. When she was able to look at him and not cry, she asked. "So what happened that Albus dragged you back." She took another steady breath when she felt like she was about to cry again.

"There is a student that Albus is concerned about. So I am teaching a special class that she is invited to."

Hermione smiled. "I thought he would try to find a way to make you teach that. And if its like anything I am thinking of, the mental discipline would be perfect for her then."

Harry nodded glad she understood. "I am just here to tell you that I am back in the wizarding world but only briefly. And needed to get er- 'permission' to teach this." Hermione raise her eye brow at that. If Harry was going to do something he wouldn't just ask some one for permission. "Think of Percy."

Hermione suddenly busted out laughing and nodded in understanding. "So you want to tell them that the ministry has given you the all clear then?" Harry nodded. "Consider it approved." she said happily. Harry nodded. The rest of the day was spent with them talking over what she has done. Harry was pleased with her progress and repeated what Susan told him about her goals. "That was one of the reasons why I became minister." was all she said. But she didn't look at him when she said it.

It was coming close to Five o'clock and Harry said he would have to leave. Hermione was on the verge of tears when she said goodbye. As Harry changed back to his alter persona. Hermione gave him a quick peck on the cheek saying, "Don't be a stranger. Ron will kill me if you don't visit him soon."

Harry smiled and said, "Send me an owl Saturday morning to where you two live, I think I will pay a visit then. Lets make it a lunch and dinner affair, I am sure Ron won't kill me right away if he had some food with him." Hermione laughed and said there would be no problems with either of their schedules. Harry gave her one last hug then left.

Hermione sat back on the couch. She was in a great mood. She didn't realize how much she missed one of her best friends until he came back. After Hermione calmed down, she left the office and headed home.

TLTLTLTLTL

Harry arrived in time for the beginning of dinner. He saw several students chatting and looking up at him. He noted they were the ones in his class tonight. Remus asked how it went and Harry smiled and said, "I don't have another bruise. So I guess it went ok." Susan laughed and said if he had time later she would heal it for him. He smiled back at her and she blushed resuming her dinner.

Harry met the group of students outside the great hall at seven o'clock. When he was sure no one else was with them he said, "Follow me." He led the class down several floors and to the back of the castle. Several seventh years whistled. They had never been here before. When they came across a bare wall at the end of a long hall Harry turned to them. They all just stood their expectantly. "Repeat after me. The Advanced Magic's classroom is located at the end of the hall on the third floor."

The students repeated the phrase in unison still slightly confused. Harry stepped aside from the wall to reveal a painting that was not there before. The old man stood up and greeted the class, "Hello everyone, its is nice to see so many faces. Password?"

Harry said, "Arvalis." The old man bowed his head and the painting swung open. The class silently filed into the class room and took their seats where they felt comfortable. Harry noted that Alice and Owen sat together near the front. When everyone was quiet Harry began. "I am sure you are all wondering why there are so many security measures in order to access this class. The simple answer is to protect any student who would try and see what is being taught here." Several students visually gulped. One student raised his hand. Harry was expecting it and said, "Yes, Mr. Jones."

"Professor, not to sound judgmental or anything but is what you going to teach us legal?" He had a slight edge to his voice but Harry understood that his concerns where for the safety of the school.

"What I am going to teach you has not been judged by the Ministry of Magic. However I have already spoken to the Minister and she approves of me teaching this subject. Any other questions?" No other hands rose up. "Excellent. The first two weeks will be learning how to meditate. And we will cover basics of Occulmency. As they are both required to continue beyond that. If you feel that you would not like to continue this class, you are welcome to leave now. The wards outside will not let you near the class, and the you will forget the location of the class room and password. It is as much for safety of everyone to not have students outside of this class try what I plan to teach you with out the proper training first." He looked around the class room. No one seemed to mind the conditions and none made a motion to leave. "Alright, in order to proceed, you all must come up here and sign this paper. This is a contract. You can not discuss the subject matter with anyone other than a fellow class mate. You can not discuss this in an area where someone can over hear it. And there is a final condition that I will tell you after everyone who will sign, signs. Those of you who are not interested in going through all these restrictions are welcome to leave. Know now, that if you break this contract, you will _forget_ _everything_ that you have been taught up to that time, the location of the class room, you will bared from the class room, you will have no way of getting back into the class and you will keep the knowledge that you broke the contract with me in this matter." The students eyes were wide. They had never heard such conditions but none were willing to leave. They were all to enticed by the conditions to see what the class was. The class stood up and all the students lined to sign the parchment.

When everyone signed the paper, Harry was glad to see no one had left. He rolled up the parchment and it disappeared from his hand. "Alright now that we got that out of the way, I can tell you the last condition that you can not let out of this room." Harry smiled giddily then changed. Brown hair turned black in unmanageable spikes. His blue eyes turned a vibrant green and Harry felt the scar appear on his forehead. "The condition is, you can not tell anyone else that your Professor is Harry Potter."

The class was stunned into silence. They all just stared at him for a few moments. Harry looked at them and sighed. "You can all breathe now." There were several audible gasps of air as four of the girls who thought he was cute, realized that he was cuter as himself.

Several students tried to speak but just managed grunting sounds. Harry finally laughed. "Ok class, its not that bad. Relax." Several students began to get used to the idea and returned to normal. "Well I think that is enough excitement for one day. I want you all to write six inches on what you know of meditation and your own thoughts on the subject. Its due tomorrow. Classes will be here same time every day. This is including Saturdays and Sundays. I'll make an exception for Hogsmeade." The class gave a sigh of relief at the last part. "Before you go." he said as several people stood up. "If you feel as if you might not be able to keep this contract, come to me now, so I can give you a charm that will remind you to keep this promise. All of the girls came to him at once, though Harry thought only a few actually needed the charm. Two boys came up as well. They had a tendency, as Harry thought from their profile, to forget things. Harry casted a spell that showed a small image of a lily on back hand of the girls hands. They all flushed. The two boys were not so eager for the spell at the sight of the lily. Harry casted the spell on them anyway. Both boys received a image of a hand holding a wand. Everyone thanked him for the charm and left. Harry stood there reflecting back on the class. He heard a scrap of a chair and looked up and saw the black haired girl named Alice still standing there.

"Sorry I tend to zone out when I think, can I help you Miss Niete?" The professor asked lightly.

"Why are you here?" she asked after pulling in some courage. Her face was skewed in confusion.

Harry smiled at her. _Damn she is smart too._ He thought. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you said you would likely never come back, but you're here. It's not like the world turned a new leaf after your speech. And people are still jerks to each other." She said matter of factly.

Harry smiled at her description of the world. "And you think that my conditions haven't been met for me to come back right?" She nodded looking far younger that she really was. Harry gave an impish grin then thought that the most direct answer would be best. The new professor said honestly. "Professor Dumbledore thought it would be best if I teach certain things that I know. He really just wants me to come back, and called up a favor for me to do this. I am not to thrilled with the prospect of being back. But I owe the old man." Harry felt himself talking to her like he would a friend instead of a student. He caught himself but let it slide. He needed to establish a good rapport with Alice.

Alice didn't look like she was buying it until he confessed that he was not happy with the arrangement. She smiled at him and said, "O.K. I was just wondering, thank you for being so honest. Well I have homework to do. You do know you are the only professor who gave me homework on the first day?" she teased.

Harry laughed at that. "Best you get used to it, you will get more homework like that in the coming years." Alice smiled and left.

Harry was in a good mood when he left his class room. He had a few thoughts on some of the students even when they didn't speak. Their interactions with each other spoke volumes of who they are. Harry stretched his arm and felt the twinge of pain in his arm. Harry didn't notice before but noticed now that there was a small magic imprint from where Susan hit him. He chuckled that she must have used a wandless hex when she hit him. He change directions from his quarters to the hospital wing. He walked into the infirmary and called, "Hello!" Susan came out of her office in the back and smiled when he walked up to her.

"Hello yourself. Coming in to get checked up or did your class play too rough?" She gestured with her wand for him to sit down.

"Very funny. Just wanted to get rid of this bruise." he raised his bruised arm. Susan waved her wand and then tapped the bruise and it promptly disappeared.

"Thanks, it was getting annoying." Susan just smiled, while Harry rolled down his sleeve.

"So how did it go with Hermione?" asked Susan.

Harry was expecting this and was sure that Hermione was as worried about him as Susan was. "It was o.k…" Susan gave him a look. Harry exhaled and squirmed uncomfortably. "It was a mess. I felt horrible when she broke down and cried when I first got there."

Susan gently placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "She was o.k. after a few minutes, but I never really thought how bad any of you would take it if I had left." He placed his hand over hers.

"We understand. I think she wanted to see you just to make sure you were alive and well. And so did I." Susan gently squeezed his hand. "I was very happy when I saw you yesterday." Harry didn't need to see her to know that she was close to tears again.

Harry squeezed her hand gently in return. He turned around still sitting on the stool. "Thank you for still putting up with me Susan. It means a lot." Harry looked at her. He could still see the beginnings of a tear in her eyes.

Susan smiled and said, "Just because you can be an idiot for a few years, doesn't mean I wouldn't still be here when you come back."

"I'll always be here." She added in a small quiet voice. Susan smiled and kiss his forehead before walking away. "Go to bed already." She said, her voice reached its normal volume. "I am sure you have things you need to do tomorrow, and if you don't, I still have work to do." She waved to Harry behind her and walked into her office.

Harry just sat there stupidly, looking to where Susan left. After a few seconds he stood up and decided to turn in. He planned on observing a few of his students in the morning to get a good idea on how to teach them.

When Harry got to his room, he decided that he would set up some lesson plans for the meditation section of the class. With that decision made he promptly fell asleep with the tingle of Susan's lips still on his forehead.

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-::-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:

A/N yay! Second chapter got up fast. Hope you all liked, er whoever is reading it.


	4. Chapter 3 Insult to Injury

Chapter 3 Insult to injury

Harry got an early start in the morning. He put on one of his new robes and went down to eat an early breakfast before the students walked in to eat. He planned to avoid the girls who have been fawning over him and listen to what his students have to say when they are among their friends. Harry had hoped by observing them, he could help guide them when they start to practice Occulmency. Harry remembered it was easy to help Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Susan with their lessons since he knew them so well and could just find memories that weren't too personal or painful for them.

Harry finished his breakfast as several students he didn't know came in to start eating. Remus sat down next to Harry and began to eat his own breakfast. "How was your first class last night?" Remus asked.

Harry thought back to his first impressions of the whole class. While no one stood out no one pushed away from the socializing in his class either. "It wasn't that bad. I have seen them all able to get along and was pleased by it. I guess house rivalry isn't what it used to be."

Remus smiled and shook his head. "I think you just got lucky and got the pacifying bunch." Harry smiled and finished his pumpkin juice. He said a good bye to Remus and waved to Susan and Fluer as they came into the hall.

"Where are you going young man?" asked Fluer playfully.

Harry stopped for a second then waved for them to both come closer. "I am going to go spy on my students." He whispered.

Susan looked up at him looking to see if he was serious. He was. "Why?" she half laughed half groaned.

"Well, if you must know, I need to set them up for Occulmency and need to understand how they think. A file paper report can only do so much. Don't worry I'll be discreet." He said trying to be cheerful despite the fact he was going to invade his students privacy.

Fluer didn't know if she should be understanding or angry, so she decided to me neutral when she said curtly, "So thiz is only for helping them with their classes?"

Harry heard the warning tone in her voice and then replied. "I'll tell them what I did when I am done getting all the information I need. Happy?" Harry tried to lighten the atmosphere with the compromise

Fluer was about to respond with a 'no' when Susan interrupted her. "We'll accept what your doing since Albus has obviously decided you get free reign in your teaching methods. Which is why I couldn't even enter the corridor where your class was last night right?" Susan looked hurt. She wanted to take a look at Harry while he was teaching, but she promptly forgot about the incident when he came to visit her after his class.

Harry flinched. "Sorry about that. I was supposed to let all the teachers know where it was and allow you all to know the location so you can get me in an emergency." Harry conjured ink and parchment and wrote out. 'Advanced Magic's class room is located at the end of the hall on the third floor.' Harry gave the parchment to Susan and said, "Let every teacher read this and hang on to it until you can give it back to me. I'll set an age limit to the shields around the hall." He waved a quick good bye before Fluer said something else. He left the hall as the students began to come down in droves. Harry cast a invisibility spell on himself, a silence spell on his body and a 'don't come near me charm' for added effect. He then started his long task of observing his students.

His first seven students were none eventful. Each of them loved to gossip about nothing important. Harry instilled the moment in his memory so he would be able to only bring up that memory when he started to legimens the students. One group of girls one of his students was in was talking about him as Professor Dursley. He almost laughed at the way one of the girls said how dreamy he was. Harry decided it was time for him to retreat from that one and looked for another student to observe. He ran across Alice's friend Owen and followed him around. He didn't have a class with Alice at the time and Harry listened to how Owen was lucky to get into the special class. Harry had to smile as Owen talked about the class without giving anything away to break the contract. The kid certainly was able to bend every rule as much as he could while discussing things with his friends. Harry noticed that Owen was usually a sullen young man. But when someone talked to him, he would light up.

Harry moved from one student, then another. He skipped lunch as one of the Ravenclaws he was observing was in the library reading. He read over Miss Kee's shoulder and was happy to see that she was reading something about meditation with magic. She had already written notes. And to Harry's surprise she deduced that the point of the meditation was to be able to sort their own thoughts. And that was what she was researching. _Another Hermione Granger right here._ He thought happily.

He left her and started to walk toward the dinning hall to eat a late lunch when he felt a layer of magic that shouldn't be there. Harry followed the trace of magic to a door. As soon as he broke the spell he heard, "Come on and tell it you stupid witch! What's going on in the advanced class that I am not able to handle." Harry saw some one on the floor with three Hufflepuff students who must be at least sixth years. Harry's blood froze when he saw Alice on the floor slowly trying to get back up but refusing to say anything. The look she showed the three boys was calm and determined.

"Stupid girl. You obviously don't know who it is your insulting. If you were so smart why didn't you notice us grabbing you. Quite the proper pure blood aren't you." Alice stone face glares at her attacker. "Quit looking at me like that."

The prefect raised his fist to punch Alice again but it stopped in mid-arc. The Hufflepuff turned back in time to see Professor Dursley become visible. The three thugs tried to run out the door but ran into an physical shield spell. Harry looked over to Alice who was looking down to the floor and was not saying anything. Harry saw a hint of a smile when she saw him stop the three from running.

"I would expect three upper classmen to set an example for the rest of school." Harry drawled. The walls that blocked the exit surrounded the three Hufflepuffs and closed around them pushing them next to each other. "This action coming from a prefect is inexcusable." Harry just saw the badge when he stopped the boys fist a moment before. "If you believe that you should have been able to participate with my class, you should have come to me personally. As it is, I can see why you are not in my class with this kind of childish behavior." The Hufflepuffs spat and glared at Harry. "Are you alright there miss Niete?" She limped over to him and nodded.

"Well since we are late to lunch now, how about we skip the trip to the hospital wing." Harry raised his hand over Alice's head. The remains of Harry smiled evaporated when he saw how severely injured Alice was. Harry concentrated a moment before the palm of his hand glowed. Alice immediately felt all the bruises fade away. The pain in her side left her as well. She gasped from the sudden healing as other places that were numb came back with feeling. She then looked up at him. Her eyes were wide rhombuses. Harry realized that she didn't expect him to heal her completely. Which was understandable as there weren't many wizards or witches who can simply heal, and few less who understood the human body to completely erase a beating like the one she took.

Harry turned back to the three Hufflepuffs. One of them glowered at his wandless hand and said bitterly, "You can't be that great of a teacher if you don't even have a wand. You must have been some kind of a convict and gotten the job out of Dumbledore's pity." He knew that there was no way for himself to get anything other than expulsion.

Alice half scowled and half cringed when Harry's normal smile was replaced with a hard edged grin. "Would you like to see how pathetic I am with out a wand?" The three were transfigured into three small dogs. The leader was a Chihuahua, the mouthing Hufflepuff was a pug, and third who was holding Alice changed into a dachshund.

"Well I am glad that I made my point." Harry conjured a leash for each dog. Harry turned back to Alice. She was giggling. Harry was relieved that she was alright, some of the damage was hard for him to heal. "Although I am sure you would like to kick the dogs. I can't have a student retaliate on another in my presence. Maybe I'll let one loose you can chase after it." Alice tried not to laugh. She was feeling really good now that she was saved. "I think I should make an announcement to the school, would you care to join me Miss Niete?" Harry's smile returned. Alice blushed then nodded unable to say anything than the close giggle she would not allow out.

When they walked the three dogs Harry started up a conversation. "Are you used to that kind of punishment?" Harry thought back to her stance when she was being beaten. She was silent for a second too long. Harry gave a side glance when he asked. "Does that happen to you often?"

Alice sighed she wasn't expecting the question. "Not as often as I would expect, but not infrequently enough not to be considered a common occurrence. Stupid pureblood crap." She couldn't hide the edge in her voice.

Harry raised an eye brow at that. "You have a problem with the lineage stuff?"

"No, but my family seems to have a problem with me because I don't. I get harassed for not being a proper pureblood. I just want it all to go away." She took a deep breathe and continued as they started down the last flight of stairs. "Sometimes I just wish I could just make the pureblood families disappear. It seems that a lot of the problems come from them, not muggle born families." He looked at her while they were walking. He understood what Albus was talking about. He could see the underlining bitterness. It was there. The resentment was deeply rooted with her magic. Harry decided to take advantage of the conversation.

Harry nodded in understanding when she finished. "Must be hard to put up with it all. If it makes you feel better, I hated living with the muggles I grew up with as well. They thought of me as a freak and did everything they could to push the magic out of me when I was young." Alice looked up at him then. Her face was unreadable, so Harry kept talking. "I think its neither muggle or pureblood that causes those problems. Its just a philosophy people carry. Both sides have people who have a severe superiority complex. Have you ever met a Weasley before?" Alice shook her head. "They are one of the best pureblooded families I know. Ron was my first friend at Hogwarts. He never got along with many of the pureblooded families simply because he didn't have the same attitude. His father was a good man and taught them that blood lines are pretty much meaningless. I think, if more pureblooded parents who hated the bloodline problems would raise their own children thinking that bloodlines were not important, we would all be better off." Harry looked at her significantly. The two stopped just outside the gates to the great hall. Alice looked thoughtful about the conversation turned lecture. "Well lets go make a good show, but as its just the same to you," Harry looked over to the three dogs who cringed. "I think our conversation should stay between us." Harry raised his hand and erased the three Hufflepuffs memories of the walk.

Alice looked at what he did and said aloud to herself, "Its scary what you can do." Alice said as a fact.

Harry smiled then, saying, "Wait till we really get going in class." Harry straitened his smile and nodded to her to look serious as well. When she looked plenty displeased the two marched into the main hall with three dogs in tow. The whole school was in the hall finishing their lunch when everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at a very angry looking Professor Dursley.

"I would like to have everyone's attention for one moment." He said in a strong voice. Everyone did not move and just looked at him. "It seems that a few students had deemed it necessary to harass one of my students over the issue of the class I teach." He snapped his fingers and the dogs transformed back into the students. If Professor Dursley hadn't looked so angry there would have been a lot of laughter. "I will **not **allow any of my students to suffer needlessly over what goes on in my class. What goes on there stays there. I will not allow students to try what I will teach there when they are not ready to handle the capacity that I am about to test on the students of my class. The students who were chosen for my class have the ability to succeed in what I am teaching there. I will not allow any harm come to my students, from my curriculum and certainly not from the rest of the student body. I take it very seriously when three sixth years beat a second year out of petty jealousy. Miss Niete was very fortunate that I was skilled in healing." There was a few gawking sounds that came from the students and a few murmuring sounds from the Staff Table. "If I hear of another instance where one of my students is harassed over the issue of my class, that person will receive detentions with me for a month. And I guarantee you that those detentions will make spending a half a year with the bloody baron look pleasant in comparison." With that he turned around sharply, making a snap sound come from his robes. The three Hufflepuffs in question followed him when he gestured for them to come.

Everyone gapped at just what happened. Alice was very embarrassed. She made her way to the Grifindor Table. She was stopped by Miss Bones who said, "Are you alright?"

Alice nodded then said, "Professor Dursley healed me before we came down here."

Miss Bones smiled at that and said, "While I trust him with everything he does, would you mind if you follow me to the infirmary to make sure he didn't leave anything out? You can have lunch their and get to your next class a bit late." Alice nodded and waved bye to her friends and walked with the medi-witch.

When they got to the infirmary, Miss Bones called. "Ogg,"

A portly house elf popped in front of Susan, "What can Ogg do for Miss Bones?"

"A meal for Alice would be lovely." The house elf popped out again and a tray piled high with food appeared in front of Alice.

While she began to eat, Susan scanned Alice with her wand. Susan smiled at the job of healing was well done. "Alice, can you tell me how long ago you were healed? And how long you were being attacked?"

Alice looked up from her plate. She was busy thinking about what Professor Dursley said and suddenly felt rude for not paying attention to the person who is trying to help her. "Well, I was healed about ten minutes ago, and those jerks were beating me up for over twenty minutes before."

Susan gasped at that. "Well how are you now? Professor Dursley did a good job healing you but I am more concerned with how you feel."

"I think I am fine." She started out slowly. "Professor Dursley and I had a good talk on the way to the great hall. He helped put some stuff in perspective."

Susan snorted at that. "Only he could put a girl being beat up in perspective."

Alice looked up at that. Did all the teachers know who the professor really was? She was about to ask when she felt a soothing sensation come from her hand. She looked down and saw the charm Professor Potter gave all the girls. Alice kept her mouth shut, but realized that all the teachers must know who he was. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't allow someone to keep his identity a secret to the whole staff as well as the school. "Well, it was more of how those jerks acted than anything else." Alice added lamely.

Susan flushed in embarrassment. And said, "Well that's good then." Alice looked at Miss Bones then, and realized that at least this nurse must know with the way she was acting. Alice finished her lunch and looked at the clock. "I'll be able to make it to potions now. Am I good enough to leave?"

Susan nodded and said, "Yes, just be more careful where you go by yourself."

Alice promised and ran out the door. She had a lot on her mind with what Professor Dursley and Miss Bones had said.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Harry escorted the three Hufflepuffs to Albus's office. When all three students looked at the professor they made fun off, they regretted ever saying a word to him. He looked down at the three of the disdainfully. "lacking lemons." Harry growled. The Gargoyles moved aside and Harry and the three students went into Albus's office.

"Albus we have a little problem. " Albus looked at the three of them and wondered briefly why they wore collars and leashes. Harry relayed the events of what happened to the headmaster. The three cringed when Albus's usual smiling face was in hard lines. "If it were just for this, I would take their detentions myself." Harry's voice grew harder and the three students had the presence of mind to cringe. "But after how injured Miss Niete was I know you would want to assign punishment for the two Hufflepuffs, but I believe the prefect deserves more than just detention." Harry glared at the middle student who did not look as high and mighty as he did twenty minutes ago.

"How bad was she James?" Albus was concerned for the girl if she was laid up in the infirmary.

Harry glared at the boys. "Fractured wrist, broken ankle, several broken lower ribs, severely bruised upper ribs a few bruised internal organs and a slight concussion. Don't worry, I healed her immediately." The three students looked up with that none of them expected her to be that bad.

"Liar." Said the prefect.

Harry looked over to Albus who nodded. Harry turned to the three students and moved his hand to his side. For the three Hufflepuffs benefit, Harry said aloud, "Priori Incantitem" Light shot out of his hand forming a casing of a human body. But the body was the same size as Alice. "This spell allows me to see the effect of the last spell I cast that was wandless." The three boys looked at the light, there were red hues where Harry described an injury. All three boys looked down in shame when they saw exactly what they done and were caught completely.

Albus looked at the three boys sadly after he saw the extent of the damage they inflicted. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. But I believe that this is the second time such an event has happened with these three particular students, although the first was not to this extent." Albus summoned the prefect badge from the Hufflepuff. "Fawkes if you would be so kind?" Albus wrote three quick notes. "Please deliver these." The phoenix burned before disappearing. "Now that your parents have been informed of this latest infraction, I believe that all three of these students are to be expelled. I'll leave this in your hands James. Their head of house will not be able to leave his class at the moment."

Harry nodded. Harry escorted the three students to their dorms where they packed their things. Harry was grateful that no students were there to see the three students in tears being dragged out of school. When all three students were done packing he levitated the three suitcases. "Is there anything else any of you should bring?" They all shook their heads. One of them muttered something under their breath but Harry ignored it, he was still too mad at these three for attacking one of his students, but Harry was more mad at himself for not seeing something like this would happen.

The three students followed the new professor to the gates outside Hogwarts. A carriage was there waiting for them. All four of them entered and were carried to Hogsmeade. When they exited, Fawkes flew over to Harry and left him a message. Albus gave him the addresses to each students house. Harry smiled grimly and asked all three of them to touch his arm. They all did so with out asking what he was going to do. The group aparated with a pop to the first house. One of the students was scared to be home already. Harry knocked on the door, and a house elf allowed him to enter with the student who lived here in tow. The mansion was certainly old. The mansion was built on old mortar and stone. Trees lined around the house and around to the back. Harry saw the interior was richly furnished.

A tall woman came from the other room, "I had just received the letter from the headmaster. I am sorry that my son was involved in such an act." The mother said sincerely.

Harry nodded, and said, "Thank you for your apology. If you will excuse me I have two other students I need to attend to."

Harry left the house after trading a few more pleasantries with the husband. When Harry was next to the two remaining Hufflepuffs, he reached out his arm again, and the two students grabbed his arm. With another pop the three apparated to the next house. It was not as richly designed as the previous one, but the house was on the side of a cliff as if it was an old fort. Harry knocked on the door, and a burly man answered it. He looked down at his son. His disappointment was plain on his face. He simply dragged him inside and bade the professor a good bye.

Harry turned away from the home and grabbed the last student by his robes and apparated to the last house.

When the two landed, there was already something going on. Harry looked around and saw that there was going to be a celebration soon. House guests were coming in to the large mansion. The former prefect looked anxiously around. Harry didn't pity him. Harry dragged the boy across the front yard and sharply rapt on the door. A butler answered. "I wish to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Deedman about his son." The boy looked up at that. He was expecting to be dropped off like the others. The butler bade them to enter. Harry and the former prefect were led to a lounge where they waited a few moments. The father came in and looked at his son. "Hello I am Professor Dursley. I am the Advanced Magics Professor at Hogwarts." The father shook Harry's hand politely.

"Hello, my name is Jordan Deedman, I take it from my sons presence that the school has already expelled him."

"Yes, Albus felt that after the second time there was no other choice. I was severely upset when I found them. It was premeditated." The father looked stricken. Harry continued. "They silenced the room where they were beating the second year girl." Just then the mother came barged in with the letter from the headmaster in hand.

"How dare they expel my son from the school! What is that useless old fool thinking!" The husband immediately went to his wife to soother her. The mother reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley's temper. He didn't like the comparison and began to give himself some space before he did something that might set this woman off.

"I am relieved that I was able to receive an audience with both of you. If we could all have a seat I will be able to explain why I am here and not simply dropping off your son." Both parents looked like they wanted to say something to the professor who was the guest of the household and not the parents but obediently took their seats. The son followed suit and sat next to his father. "I have come here because I was requested to remove our son, and his two friends, Mr. Nelson and Mr. Johns from the ground of Hogwarts. I have not received the details of the previous infraction, but am willing to discuss the reasons for your sons expulsion." This gave the mother time to recover.

"I would like to start with some information that started this incident. I am Professor Dursley. Albus had decided that there were enough talented students in Hogwarts to merit opening a course for an advanced placement of magical education. The class was by invitation only as it was constructed for specific students who were above the talents of the rest of the school. Apparently your sons' pride was slighted when he did not receive an invitation to the class." Harry's gaze moved to the boy who sat next to his father. "One of the students in the class is one of the most brightest students that Hogwarts has ever seen. She accepted the invitation and received a charm to remind her of the conditions of the class." Harry looked down then disappointed with himself, "I suppose that is how they found her. Only students in my class have such a charm on their hands and are easily identifiable as participants in my class. The charm is to remind the students of conditions of the class. I had the all the students sign a contract of nondisclosure. It was best judged that no students should try and perform the skills that would be taught in the class without supervision and my students would not be able to share what would occur in my class unless directly to another professor. And I personally felt that any one jealous enough to want to see what happened in my class would not be able to do so. I never would have guess that there would be some students who attended Hogwarts who would lower them selves to the level, where they would beat a fellow student out of the information." Harry took a deep breath to steady himself.

"I am sorry, would you like some tea. I should have offered before." Harry nodded grateful for the small break.

After Harry received his cup and took a drink he continued. "As you can imagine, I felt upset at the unintended situation I placed my students in." The parents were silent but stirred at this. Neither of them wanted to look at their son who was squirming in his seat unable to speak about the situation. "I was going through the halls looking for Alice. That is the girl whom they had chosen to attack. I found her after I came across a ward around a small class room far away from the populated side of the castle. The ward was a silence ward that would not allow sound to enter or exit the room. I passed through the ward where I found three Hufflepuff students hovering over Alice. I walked in as your son kicked her while she was still on the floor." The mother began to cry. The father looked beyond angry. "He was interrogating Alice of what happened in my class. I promptly stopped them and performed several healing spells on the girl. She was severely injured from the beating. After I addressed the student body over the incident I took your son to the head master who agreed that expulsion was the best option. However I believe that your son's predicament only starts there."

"Why is that?" Asked Mr. Deedman.

Harry looked at them surprised. Obviously the richest heiress wasn't as famous as he thought she would be. "The girl whom they attack is Miss Alice Niete, heiress of the Neite-Catton estate."

The boys eyes widen at that. He obviously had no idea who he had attacked. "As such it is most likely that your son may be charged with assault crimes. The injuries she received were extensive. Alice had a fractured wrist, broken ankle, several broken lower ribs, severely bruised upper ribs bruised internal organs and a slight concussion. Had I not healed her when I stopped the fight I doubt she would have lasted much longer to their beating."

The father and mother were shaken. They looked at each other and to their son a complete loss for words. "I wanted to inform you of the situation. I will personally discuss the situation with Alice and her family. I believe they would not press charges for the fact that she was taken care of in such a timely matter." Harry didn't believe a word he said. He read the profile about Alice and her Aunt Nan Niete dealt swift and damaging blows to those who anger her.

TLLTLTLTLTLLTLTLTLTLTL

After the lengthy discussion with the Deedman's over their son, Harry returned to Hogwarts in time for the last class to end. The students rushed through the halls some waved to the new professor. Several girls batted their eyes to him. Harry cringed at the dancing lashes and quickly entered a nearby empty class room. He casted his illusionment spell and proceeded to find Miss Johnson and Miss Brundage the last two remaining students he needed to observe before his class would start. He had little time left since the class started promptly after dinner. He entered the Library and found both of his missing students working together over a large book.

When Harry looked over the book then wish he hadn't. The book was apparently a book of modern wizards. Harry saw a picture that was taken four years ago of himself half scowling and half smiling at the two girls. "But he is so seriously cute. I mean the green eyes the messy hair. He has that, 'I want to protect you thing going.' Oh god!" Miss Brundage started fanning herself.

Miss Johnson laughed and said, "But Professor Dursley is still cuter. His brown hair is just so.. I just want to play with it all day long." Both girls giggled quietly in fear of Madame Pince's wrath for disturbing the quiet library. "Well it doesn't matter either way," said Miss Johnson, "I heard that he is dating Professor Delacour. Isn't that tough luck?"

Miss Brundage gasped, "I heard he was dating Miss Bones! He can't be dating both of them can he?" Her voice rose a few decibels and caught herself and blushed.

"Well if he was dating me and some other girl I wouldn't mind, I mean just to go out with him." Miss Johnson sighed. "Its not like he is _that _older than us, what, he has only got to be twenty-three at the most. Ohh its not fair!"

Harry just stood there for a few moments before promptly turning away from then and trying to forget what the hormone driven teenagers were discussing. He would have a time when looking at them during classes. Harry then vowed that this would be the last time he would spy on his students. Harry began to leave until he saw Mathew Andrews, the young boy was sitting at a table by himself with a blank scroll sitting in front of him. He was looking over to the two girls when he heard the name Harry Potter and Harry suddenly felt guilty for not speaking to the boy. Harry saw him with friend earlier but something was bothering the quiet boy. Harry noticed that the shelf where the girls found the book with Harry in it was right behind Andrew. Harry saw a copy of the book the girls were reading still on the shelf. He spelled the book to open to his name and pulled it slightly and it tipped over and landed loudly on the floor. Mathew jerked up and saw the book. When Madame Pince did not come around he walked over and picked it up. His eyes went wide when he saw the name Harry Potter on the page the book opened to. He quickly took it to his seat at a table and started reading.

Harry cursed himself when he realized he didn't know what anyone wrote about him. He was never too keen on what other people said and never opened a book that talked about him. Harry decided to rectify the situation and walked over to Mr. Andrews and read over his shoulder.

Synopsis

Harry Potter is one the most recognized wizard of the twentieth century. Harry Potter is to be the only known survivor of the killing curse and has a highly recognizable scar on his forehead. Harry survived the killing curse after his parents were killed when he was one year old. Not only had he survived the killing curse but also defeated the Dark Wizard Voldemort (He-who-must-not-be-named). It is still unknown how this occurred and many believe that even Harry Potter doesn't know how this happened as well.

When the young wizard was eleven he became the youngest seeker playing in Hogwarts in over one hundred and six years. In his fourth year Harry also became the youngest triwizard champion and was the subsequent winner of this tournament although tragedy struck at the very end as was later revealed that fellow triwizard champion was murdered by You-know-who after he had revived using Harry as a victim in a dark ritual. The boy-who-lived started his first mission at the end of his fifth year where he fought You-know-who inside the Ministry until Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, appeared to give the young hero aid. In Harry Potters Sixth year, he again faced his enemy in the druid ruins of Dundoon where he lost his wand and suffered his first defeat. It was after the defeat that Harry Potter vowed never to rely on a wand again. For almost a year during his final year at Hogwarts, Harry mastered magic with out the aid of a wand. He is the first wizard to do so. And he is considered to be the only master of wandless magic.

Harry swore at himself when he read that bit. He had forgotten that not many people could do any kind of magic with out a wand. And he had been going wandless the entire time he dealt with the Hufflepuff students. He decided he needed to talk to Albus about it sometime. Harry read the last of it quickly.

It is also said that he created a special form of a protronus that he used to aid in defeating the dark wizard on the July 13, 2000. Harry is the only unregistered Metamorphmagus, a wizard who can change his appearance at will. The Ministry Office does not plan to pursue him to force him to register.

Harry noticed that the summery didn't add anything extra and actually came close to some things he thought no one except for him and Dumbledore knew about. Thankfully there were no blatant lies as he would expect from a newspaper. Harry smiled when they compared his magic to a protronus. The description was close in the way the final result looks like it might be a protronus, but that was it. He was happy to know that the book did not mention how he had left. It must be a sore spot for a lot of journalists.

TLTLTLTLTLTL

Class that evening went well. Harry was pleased that several students went to talk to Alice and a few promised that they would start looking out for all the lower classmen just incase Professor Potter's speech to the school would be ignored. Harry thanked them all and started class with a discussion on their opinions of meditations. Harry explained techniques on how to breathe and how to focus and relax their minds. He conjured a variety of chairs and couches where the students would be able to sit and relax while they try to meditate.

"Alright we will stop here. Your homework is to simply meditate a half hour a day. Fifth and Seventh years will realize soon enough that this will do wonders with you handling stress. If you are unable to find a spot where you can mediate here in the class room. It is always open. Just please no snogging, Professor Dumbledore will kill me." The class gave a chuckle. "Also there is no class tomorrow."

There were some cheering. "Hey! Am I that bad?" Several of the guys laughed. Some students yawned as they filed out of the class room. Others waved to him as they left. Harry was glad they all got over their shyness about him. Although he did not appreciate some of the looks a few girls were giving him.

Harry saw Alice stay until the rest of the class left again. Owen was the last to leave. Alice waved for him to go ahead of her. She moved to the front of the classroom where Harry sat.

"How can I help you?" Harry didn't want to address her yet. He had wanted to give her the option to make this formal conversation of a private one.

"I just wanted to thank you for today, for both saving me and healing me. I never got a chance to say it before." She fidgeted a little and looked up at him.

Harry smiled when she wanted to say more but didn't. He briefly wondered if she had a crush on him too. "I am glad that you are fine. Truthfully I was surprised at how injured you were. I never would have thought anyone in the school would go that far out of jealousy. But that brings another point that I wanted to discuss with you Alice if you were able."

Alice nodded and Harry gestured to both take a seat. Alice sat on a couch and Harry grabbed a chair from one of the tables. "I am wondering if you plan on telling your family about this incident. I was speaking to Mr. Deedmans' father and explained that your family might press charges then remembered that you said that your family doesn't necessarily get along."

Alice nodded at that. She hadn't been expecting the conversation to go this way but felt she should explain her family to the teacher. "Of my family, there is only my aunt who I live with when I go back home for summer, and then there is a score of third and fourth cousins." she started. "I more or less rejected the preaching crap when I noticed that all that noble stuff didn't do anything but get me into trouble." Harry almost laughed at that. "I out right refused to play along on one of her tirades when I was seven. She was livid." Alice gave Harry a grin. "Nan simply scowled at me and said I was a foolish little girl who did not know any better. So I thought, alright, if I don't know any better I should learn. So that's what I did. I studied history, magical theory, muggle history, politics, everything I could get my little hands on."

Harry grinned. "The sorting hat must have had fun with you then. I would have been hard pressed to not imagine you in anything other than Ravenclaw."

"That's what he said, I was surprised about that, I never heard of anyone getting an option to choose a house before."

Harry laughed out loud, "I think he does it more often than people think. He said I could be in either Griffindor or Slytherin." Harry leaned forward to confide in her, "I choose Griffindor because I met a slimy git named Draco who was as much as a snob as your Aunt."

The girl looked shocked but then giggled, "Then you can understand my frustration when she hovered over me to see what I was doing." Alice yawned then and Harry was about to say they should retire for the day when she continued. "Well when my aunt saw I was studying the blood lines she was pleased and said 'I had come to my senses.' Boy was she upset when I didn't. She hit me a few times before I went to Hogwarts, saying that she didn't want the world to know that her niece was a muggle lover. I don't care either way. But she wants to keep a reputation of a proper witch. I am sure that Nan would have tried to bare another heir. Just so I would not be the heir to the family fortune but she is too old now." She then laughed and said, "And she doesn't want my distant relatives to have a single knut. They have been waiting for my aunt to disown me and for her to croak so they can have the money. Not a good time in my house so I am used to the crap that went on today. Although I had to admit I didn't think I was hurting that bad until I had no more pain. Kinda makes what I did stupid. I could have fought back at least. But I was being stubborn."

Harry smiled then thought, "Must be a family trait. Your Nan certainly sounds that stubborn. Do you still get hit when you visit your aunt?"

Alice shook her head. "She basically pretends that I don't exist and prays I hurry up and have children whom she can teach to be proper." She winked at her professor. Harry smiled glad that his earlier conversation with her didn't seem too preachy.

"So your not too keen on getting your family involved with anything in your life then?" Alice nodded. "Well that is fine I suppose." Harry thought back to the Deedmans' he told them they would receive an owl about the matter if the Nietes wanted to press charges. _Looks like they got lucky._

"Thank you for the chat Miss Niete, now you should get to the tower before it gets to late its almost ten now." She eeped and ran out to door waving happily to him as she left. "Well, it's a start." Harry replayed the conversation over in his head again. There was still something that was nagging at him. "What she told me doesn't explain all of the bitterness I sense from her." While the chat with Alice was nice, Harry felt he needed to unwind more and decided to visit his favorite medi-witch.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Alice ran up to the Griffindor tower still slightly disappointed with herself. "How can I be such a gibbering idiot around him." She huffed. "I just wanted to know if he always wanders around the halls invisible like he did today. Its not like I couldn't understand when every girl here is slobbering over him. As if I am not doing it. Get a hold of yourself Alice." She ran to the portrait and inside the common room before anyone noticed that she was ten minutes pass curfew.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Harry made his way to the infirmary and was pleased to see that Susan was walking around the beds and checking her supplies. "Still up?" Asked Harry cheerfully.

"Ah-ha! My favorite patient has made an appearance." She smiled and waved him to come in. "Care for some tea James?"

"Tea would be wonderful Susan." They walked into her office where she poured them both a cup. "I would have come to visit sooner, but I had a busy day today."

"I was surprised at lunch. The poor girl. I am glad that you were able to heal her although I felt a little redundant when I checked on her."

Harry smiled, "Sorry. If she wasn't so badly injured, I would have sent her here. But she was really bad off when I found them." Harrys voice was hard when he described the injuries. Susan paled then she looked incensed.

"Those rotten little trolls! When I get my hands on them-"

"Easy there Susan, all three have been expelled. Which is why I was late for dinner. After class I had a very nice chat with Miss Niete."

"Again?" she teased. "I do believe I am getting jealous James." She batted her eyes much like the girls in his class.

Harry laughed then saying, "That won't work on my now Susan, I have been jaded by every single girl who has given my that look in the last two days."

Susan laughed at that. "Is it that bad?"

"It is." Susan smiled but said nothing. "O.k. You want an example? I over heard two girls who wouldn't mind sharing me with any other girl in the school."

"Ouch, that is bad. Well it should calm down in a few weeks."

Harry snorted before saying. "Tell that to Remus."

Susan chocked on her tea. "He gets that to?"

"He told me that we will probably get it until we get gray hair. Or get married." At that there was a sudden dead pause between them. "Sorry."

"Don't be." She said. They remembered their relationship before Harry left. Both knew that Harry proposing would have been the next step in their relationship.

Harry grasped at ideas before he said, "Are you free tomorrow?"

Susan looked up from her cup. "Y-Yes. Why?"

Harry leaned forward coming closer to her. "I plan on meeting Ron then, and I don't think Hermione is a suitable shield." Susan looked disappointed before Harry added. "Besides I would like to see you in that dress again." Susan smiled at that. Harry and Susan leaned a little closer to each other. Both were drawn to a moment of what they had four years ago. The moment was long enough for them to steal a kiss.

They both pulled away simultaneously. Both just looked at each other in the silence. Finally, Harry said cheerfully, "Well isn't this awkward?"

Susan hit him again. "Idiot." She kissed his cheek and pulled him to his feet. "Get out. I need my beauty sleep if I am to look amazing tomorrow." She smiled happily.

"I'll come by here at eleven. Assuming Hermione owls me her address, she hasn't yet."

Susan nodded, "Oh before I forget, I sent the note around to the staff. Albus thought it was funny that you would place a secret keeper over the classroom."

Harry took the letter. "I am sure he isn't laughing now after what happened to day." He said sullenly. He immediately incinerated the paper in his palm then banished the ashes. "Well I look forward to tomorrow Susan, Good night." On impulse he kissed her cheek before he left the office.

Susan saw him leave, the door clicked behind him. "Yes!" she shouted with a jump. "Oh God, I wonder is Fluer is awake!"

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-::-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:

A/N thank you for the review GRYFINDORbravery, I am trying with the time I have.

I am also looking for a beta. Nothing big just some one to read over and put bracket side notes to spelling, sentence structure, telling me if something doesn't make sense. Things like that, if your interested look at my profile for my e-mail adress. I'll get in touch immediately.


	5. Chapter 4 Visiting the Weasleys

Disclaimer me did not steal, just borrow.

Beta:gallandro-83

Chapter 4 - Visiting the Weasleys

Harry had more energy this morning than he had in the past four years. At promptly seven o'clock Harry raced down to the breakfast table and began to enjoy his meal. Susan came in a half hour later and they both shared a smile. Fluer followed her and winked at him when she took her seat at the staff table. Harry almost laughed aloud. He wondered if Susan told her this morning or last night.

"You are looking good James." Remus sat down and piled a few eggs, and a steak onto his platter.

"Yeah pretty good." Harry replied cheerfully.

Remus snorted but didn't say another word. Owl post came in ten minutes after many of the students were managing to sit down for an early breakfast. Harry grabbed a letter a ministry owl bared for him addressed to James Dursley. He opened it eagerly and scanned it quickly. He looked over to Susan and who nodded after a drink of apple juice. "See you later Remus I need to talk to Albus before I go out today." Before Remus could form a question, Harry left.

Harry made his way to the Headmasters office. He said a few polite hellos to a very large group of sixth and seventh year girls before breaking into an all out run so he would not be able to get stopped by another female mob. A few more dodged hello's and he finally made it to the Headmasters office. When he walked in he was half out of breath. "Hello, Albus." Harry took a few deep breaths then said, "And I thought the press was bad. This is ridiculous. I really should start casting a visual spell so I won't get harassed in the halls."

Albus laughed at the boys predicament. "Surely a few young ladies can't beat you down."

Harry scowled at that but finally smiled. "I am not so sure about that sir. I came here to talk to you about my use of wandless magic. I have been doing it a lot in public. And more so when I had to drop of the three students yesterday. It didn't even occur to me that I should at least carry around a piece of wood to look like I am using a wand."

"Its interesting you should mention that, I received an owl from a few parents about the expelled students." Harry looked up at that. "They seemed interested in how you were able to apparate with out a wand and bring several students with you. Only highly trained wizards are able to apparate others with out hurting them. Among other things, two of the students decided to tell someone they were miss treated after they were found. I read their complaints but it is nothing to worry about. I also submitted a report of Miss Niete's injuries to the School Board if they decide to make an inquiry. I did have to concede to tell them that you had worked with Harry Potter, but no details."

"Do I have a background story other than that?" Harry asked suddenly unsettled that so many people outside of school were already taking an interest in him.

Albus scratched his chin thinking of the problem. Finally he looked at Harry and said. "I'll get a history for you together. And now I think I have detained you enough. I believe you have a date with the lovely Miss Bones, correct?"

Harry was about to ask how the old man knew about it, but stopped himself knowing that it was futile. Albus smiled at the boys flustered thoughts. "Go ahead I already got someone to cover for Miss Bones in the infirmary. It wouldn't do to keep the young lady waiting would it?"

Harry smiled and casted a illusionment charm on himself as he left the headmasters office.

Harry ran to his own quarters where he jumped into the shower and bathed then put on the robes blue robes with black trim. He was never one for color coordination and dearly hoped He and Susan would match well. He placed on a large cloak over his shoulders effectively covering his dress robes. Harry tugged a tuff of hair to cover the invisible scar and left out the door. He made his way around another group of young lady students who almost mobbed him when he stepped out of the staff hallway. After making a large loop around the castle to avoid another group of girls he bumped into Alice. "Hello Miss Niete. How are you on this glorious morning?" Harry said in a very sunny mood.

Alice was caught off guard at the question and showed great self control in not turning into a giggling idiot like the rest of the girls. "I am doing fine, I was on my way to your class room to meditate. The common room is too noisy this time of day."

Harry laughed at that. No doubt he was probably the reason. Harry hoped he wasn't getting a swelled head over this. "That's fine, I am on my way out of the castle for the day. Would you like an escort to the classroom? Its on my way and I still need to see if anyone hasn't turned it into their personal broom closet." Harry couldn't help but be bubbly at seeing his friends together again.

Alice really did try not to giggle at it, but she couldn't help it. "S-Sure." The second year let out a quite sigh. She then thought of something. "Professor?"

"Yes?" Harry saw a few students look at Alice with a bit of jealousy. _Uh-oh._

"I was wondering since you appeared in that room where you saved me. Do you usually walk around the school invisible. I noticed a lot of girls are mad not being able to catch a look at you in the halls."

Harry snorted at that. "Damn, I forgot to tell the class that last night. Well, there is no harm in telling you right now. Though what you said is a good idea. Well, yesterday I was observing your class while they were enjoying their free time." Alice looked up in horror turning beat red. "Don't look at me like that." He said playfully. "I needed to see how each of your classmates behave outside of classes. The next part of your studies will be Occulmency. When your meditation is done everyone should be able to organize their thoughts, force one thought into their mind and hide another thought from someone else's mind. I used the time to watch them to see a memory that wouldn't be too personal to them that I could see while they try to force me out of their mind." Harry turned on the last stretch of hallway to his classroom.

"S-so what did you see when you spied on me." Alice looked at the ground still mildly embarrassed.

"I didn't get a chance. I was about to look for you when I felt a disturbance of magic in that class room."

"Disturbance?" Alice asked mystified.

"You'll see what I mean before the end of Christmas. Anyway as soon as I saw you I stopped the fight. And I didn't need to observe you after that. We had the two conversations, one after each class, and this one right now. Arvalis." The painting swung open. They both entered the class room and Harry was pleased to see a few other students there. Harry discretely made his way to the front desk and pulled out a book. All of the students stopped their meditation and looked up at him when he looked at them. "I am glad to see that all of your awareness is progressing well. If any of you feel up to it, here is a book on basic Occulmancy. Its very old, but still the best source on the subject." He placed it down on his desk.

Harry then saw a short black haired girl with long earrings and recognized her as Miss Johnson. Harry waved her to come over to him. She almost ran to him immediately and only tripped on one chair along her way. Harry bit back a laugh and said, "I know I asked the student body to stop harassing the students in this class, but I noticed on the way here that a lot of students were looking at Miss Niete threateningly, could you please spread word around to make sure everyone in this class looks after each other? I do not want another incident to happen again." Miss Johnson nodded and went to talk to one of her friends who was already reading the book. "I will not return till later this evening, good day class." The class said a collective good bye.

With that, Harry left for the infirmary. Fluer opened the door to the office and dragged Harry in. Susan already wore her own cloak but took it off to twirl her dress for Harry. Harry took in a deep breath and said, "You look stunning." Susan smiled and walked over to Harry and laid a peck on his cheek.

Susan turned to Fluer. "I suppose we should get going, I'll see you later tonight Fluer. Take care of my hospital wing!"

Fluer laughed. "Get out of here already!"

Harry led Susan out to the front gate. Harry noticed a few students on the grounds outside and frowned wondering if this is going to be part of the gossip when he gets back. Albus was kind enough to send them a carriage. "Well lets get going before we start a riot." Susan just laughed she was as happy as Harry to be reunited with their friends. Harry got in and sat next to Susan. Susan leaned against Harry a bit while they were carted off the grounds. When they arrived in Hogsmeade, Harry handed her the parchment Hermione sent him. "O.k. I got the address. I'll apparate after you." Susan smiled and apparated with a pop.

Harry counted to ten before he followed.

When Harry arrived at the apparation point he found Susan a few feet away from him gawking at the house. Harry looked at the mansion and laughed. "What do you expect from the minister of magic and the Coach of a world level quiditch team?"

Susan just nodded dumbly. Harry reached out his arm and waited for Susan to take it before they approached the door. A house elf answered and bade them to come in. Harry and Susan heard an argument going on and Harry couldn't help but grin stupidly. He looked to Susan who almost laughed at his face but instead playfully poked his ribs. They turned around the corner to see Ron who let his hair grow to a length almost as long as Hermione's. It coiled around his neck where the hood of his weather robe was attached.

"Seriously Hermione, Do I have to stay and listen you to talk to one of your boring Ministry friends? I mean it gets pretty bad when you go into politics. I just feel stupid when ever I hear you going into details."

Hermione took his hand and said, "Your not stupid Ron, You just simply have no interest in those subjects. Besides I am sure my guest today will not even talk about politics. He kinda hates it too."

Harry stifled another laugh. "Your right about that Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello James. I am glad you could make it. Ah! You brought a guest, Hello Susan I haven't seen you in ages." Hermione and Susan gave each other a kiss on the cheek and a long hug. Harry hung back until the girls broke apart. Ron eyed the man. He obviously didn't like his guest already. He dragged Hermione out of the room.

"Well that was rude, wasn't it?" Said Susan testily.

Harry laughed, "I know exactly what he is thinking. He thinks I am some kind of jerk who picked you up since your obviously not over Harry." He winked to her and she laughed. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door where the married couple were already arguing.

"I don't like him. He is already dating Susan! What would Harry say if I didn't do something to stop him!" Hermione did her best poker face.

"Ron! She isn't a little girl anymore and she has the right to date whomever she pleases. Now we are going back in there and we are going to be the perfect host and hostess. Alright?" She said suddenly her voice was very stern. Harry suppressed a laugh when he heard Ron sigh in resignation.

Susan and Harry ran back to where they were standing. Harry was still not trying to smile when Ron walked in. Harry nervously tugged a tuff of his hair pulling it down. That stopped Ron in his tracks. Ron walked over to him and gave the guest named James a good look.

"Hello, I am James Dursley." Harry extended his hand.

Ron took it and said, "Ronald, Ronald Weasley." Ron looked at where a scar would have been and realized, the way this man played with his hair was the same way Harry tugged hair over his scar when he was nervous. Ron looked over to Susan who gave an award winning strait face. Ron looked at Harry again and said insecurely. "Mate?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh now. "You look like you just saw a ghost Ron."

"Mate!" Ron actually gave Harry a bear hug and Harry hugged back with both laughing. Ron turned to his wife. "You knew!" he said accusingly.

"Of course. He had to clear some stuff with the ministry and went strait to me. That was two days ago. I am sorry Ron I would have told you but he wanted to talk to you personally." Hermione didn't look it but she was nervous about Ron's reaction. He merely smiled at her and took her up in his arms. He kissed her well, then set her down. "I understand love."

"If you don't mind, may I place a few wards up?" Harry asked.

"By all means mate." said Ron gestured for him to finish up.

Harry was glad Ron was aware enough to see why he was in disguise. Harry placed his wards so they laced through and reinforced the current ones. Harry closed his eyes and changed back to Harry. "That's better."

"Much, where the hell you been? I see that you and Susan got back together that's great news at least." Susan and Harry flushed at once. They gave false laughs before they looked at eachother. Neither one was going to correct Ron when he was this happy.

Hermione laughed when she caught on.

"Well that doesn't matter! All is well in the world. Come on Harry lets get some food and tell me why I shouldn't hex you for disappearing." Ron laughed at his own threat knowing full well he couldn't hex Harry if Harry wouldn't let him.

"Well that first part was easier than expected." said Susan hopefully.

"I know. I hope Ron isn't going to do something stupid…"

Susan snorted. "Your hoping Ron isn't going to do something stupid…"

Hermione glared at her friend then laughed, "Your right. Lets go hear Harry's story."

The two girls entered the Dinning hall. They took a second to absorb the scene before they both began to outright laugh as both men were already eating and talking about quiditch around full mouths. The ladies went to sit next to their date for the day, and began to eat. "So how did you pull off getting a coaching job?" Harry asked around a mouthful of pork.

"It was actually on accident. You see-" Ron chugged a glass of pumpkin juice then continued. "After a really bad game, I was going on at how stupid the Cannons strategy was. They had no defense against the Harpies beaters and the Cannons beaters were useless the whole game because of the Harpies complete control of the Bludgers. Well Julian Defnik the Keeper for the Cannons was ahead of me and was disgusted with my complaining. He turned around and asked what would I do if I was the couch. He had expected me to back down or at least say something stupid showing that I didn't know anything I was talking about. But I told him strait to his face. I would have both beaters take control of one bludger and disable one of the Harpies beaters. That would cut their effectiveness by over eighty percent, he could allow the chasers to spread out and not be picked off by the opposing chasers since a lot of the beater's plays would have worked with two beaters doing their job properly with at least one Bludger in control and possible both since the Harpies Beaters always work as a team." Harry and Ron both laughed at that. Then they continued to eat in silence for a moment. Susan and Hermione took the moment to look at each other between bites of food. They both giggled. Ron came up for breath then, "Julian just looked at me like he found a pot of gold. He asked me who I was and I told him who I was and that I work for the miss-use of muggle artifacts branch of the ministry. He then asked if I would be interested in being an assistant coach. I took him up on the offer. Dampsfield retired from coaching the next year and I been coach since then." Ron smiled at that and finished the last of his crackling.

Harry shook his head. "I am glad you found a job that is worthy of you mate." Harry finished the last of his meal. Both men looked up at the two girls and stopped. Harry had forgotten that they weren't alone and had began to eat with out waiting for Susan to show up.

Ron must have forgotten as well. He turned to his wife who looked between the disciplinarian and a young teen. He said after one last drink. "I love you." Hermione just looked at him as if he was insane. Susan laughed along with Harry.

After everyone had their fill Harry looked at his three friends. "Lets go outside, I think the fresh air will do us all some good." Harry got up and took Susan's hand.

"Is that going to be ok Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"It is." He said simply.

The group headed outside and received the grand tour of the house and property. Ron was plenty pleased with himself and talked how he was able to expand the burrow since his parents would never allow themselves to move to a new house anyone bought them. After the tour they sat at a lawn table looking over the yarn that extended beyond the tree line seven hundred yards away.

"So you want to tell us where you been?" Asked Hermione. She was holding Ron's hand and Ron gave it a tight squeeze.

Susan looked over to Harry but he smiled and started with something's they didn't know. "As you know, I was cursed by Voldemort. What you didn't know was the extent of the curse." Harry saw them all listening intently. Harry felt a squeeze of his arm where Susan's' hand rested. "I didn't want to come back until I knew I could handle the curse as well as the damn fame. The curse was Voldemorts bane in a sense. All his evil will, bitterness and anger, they were forced into me. It took a few days for me to realize it but I was slowly turning into a dark wizard. Albus and I were finally able to weaken it but I could never stop it. It fed off the magic around me." Harry looked at his closes friends. Ron and Hermione just started understanding what he said.

"You had to leave and tell no one where you were going because of your fame. If a wizard were to come to you, the curse would feed of him and begin to turn you again." Hermione said sadly.

"And I could not tell any of you. Although now I wish I did." Harry looked over to Susan. "I have been living as a muggle until Albus found me. I been tending a small garden for three seasons, and travel during the winter to pass the time. I had been able to erect a kind of shielding charm around the curse for about a year and a half. The spell separates the magic from the curse from the rest of the world. But it took me a while to get used to having it on all the time. Even now I still carry the curse with me." As if it was listening to the conversation the curse pressed against the wall that sorrounded it. Harry was suddenly aware how dangerous he was again. "Its just separated from everythng else."

Ron looked irritated, "If you can keep it separated or whatever, why not just throw the bloody curse out!"

Harry smiled, leave it to Ron to give a simple answer. "Ron, the curse is apart of me. If I try to, as you put it 'throw the bloody curse out', It would be like cutting off my head. Its rooted in my entire body. Just becuase its contained and separate from me doesn't mean we are seperable."

The three looked at him sadly. "So why did you come back now?"

Harry wondered what to say to that. Albus never did say that he could or could not tell anyone. Harry decided to follow Albus's footsteps and use a few half truths. "I was asked to train a few students who had the disposition and the need of mental discipline that I could offer." They just stared at him expectantly. Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I am preparing them, so I can teach them rune summoning. Although I don't know why you people call it rune summoning. The symbols on my friends bodies' are not runes." He said the last part a little annoyed.

The three still just stared at him.

"What?" Harry finally said.

"Finally!" Shouted Hermione thumping the table.

"What?" Harry returned a blank stare.

"I always knew you should have shared that with the world. I mean the last form of magic invented was soothsaying, and that was well over a few thousand years ago." Hermione beamed at him.

"Well I am glad your happy." Said Harry moodily.

The three laughed and dragged him inside to show off the rest of the house.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Pamela Johnson had taken Professor Dursley's advice and spread word around to the rest of the class to watch each others backs. When Alice decided to leave the class room to go to the tower, Pamela joined her. "So what do you think of Professor Dursley?" Asked Pam.

Alice blushed and mumbled something incoherent.

Pam laughed and said, "I didn't catch that. Any way I think he is quite the looker. Too bad he doesn't seem the type to go after younger girls. So we just have to sit through his class and be tortured no?" Alice laughed.

"He is nice, I have been talking to him about some of the things that will happen later in class, but he says he wants to explain some stuff first. He said we will start tomorrow though." Pam grinned. She immediately liked the girl, she was cute kid.

An older girl came running to them after nearly colliding with a wall when she turned sharply to them. "Hey! Did you hear? Miss Bones went on a date with Professor Dursley today!" Shouted the girl when she caught up to them.

"What? When!" asked Pam excitedly.

Alice listened to the conversation only mildly interested. She was more concerned with how fast the rumor was spreading than the rumor itself. _I wondered why he cancelled class today, It doesn't sound so good that the rumor came through so fast, even if he left right after I saw him it was only two hours. _Alice's face closed while she began to think about the rumor itself.

Both girls looked at the young second year who was in deep thought. Both girls shared a private look. "Don't worry Alice, I am sure its just a rumor." reassured Pam.

Alice snapped out of her stupor, "What? Why would I care if it was a rumor or not?"

The two girls looked at her before Pam's friend said, "I guess your right. O.k. I just wanted you two to know what's been floating around. Later guys!" She ran off quickly.

"What was that about?" asked Alice pointing to the fleeing girl but looking up at Pam.

"What? You don't know? Well I guess you wouldn't." Pam gave a slight groan not liking what she would have to tell her. "There is a crap load of rumors about how you are trying to get together with Professor Dursley."

Alice tripped at the news. "Ow." she said dead pan. She didn't move from the position she fell when she asked, "What are you talking about?" She sat up and rubbed her nose sniffing back a tear. Her nose really hurt.

Pam helped her up. Then counted off on her fingers. "Well there is one rumor where you spent a few minutes after class the first time where you tried to seduce him. There is another rumor where you set up being beaten up so you could follow him around. And there is one where you were with him late last night, you didn't come in until ten minutes after ten o'clock. And there is probably one now that you were walking with him to the class room." Pam cringed when she relayed these rumors to the young girl. Pam knew rumors could break a girl.

Alice felt like crying. "But, I was just talking to him..." _We have been here for three days how did this get so screwed up._ Alice thought privately, then she sniffed.

"Shhh, just ignore the rumors, I told you because you had a right to know but that doesn't mean that you should let them rule you. Surely you remember Harry Potter?" Alice nodded, looking at the girl curiously. "He had a bunch of rumors when he came here as a student too. Well in my first year here, there was a nasty rumor that he was learning dark magic to replace you-know-who. No one would go near him except for his girlfriend and his two best friends. But he never let that get to him. He took it all in stride and never once looked back."

Alice nodded. She knew Pam was right. Alice took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. When she was calm the pair started up the stairs towards the Griffindor Common room. They were stopped on the second flight of stairs to some girls talking.

"Well if it isn't little miss teacher's pet. You sure got Professor Dursley in your pocket. To bad you don't have anything else of his. That would be an accomplishment for some one like you." Alice shivered at the venom this girl was flinging at her.

Pam gestured for Alice to ignore the comment and move on. But Alice stayed there and said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Huh, you don't even know? Seems like Professor Dursley has got a girlfriend. You must be terribly disappointed that anything you try will be pointless now ." A few other girls tittered with her.

Pam nudged Alice again who didn't move. She looked over to the other three disdainfully. _Damn, Professor Potter wasn't kidding. I wonder how many girls are going to be gunning for Alice now?_

"Who said I was trying to get attention from Professor Dursley? I was just talking to him. Unlike the rest of the staff and students here, he has knowledge of things that can't be taught here." That struck a barb. Everyone in the school knew that Alice would take her NEWT level courses next year. All she needed right now was just experience handling a wand. "Just because you are jealous doesn't mean you can waste my time. Good day ladies."

Alice began to turn away form them and was stopped. She was forcefully turned around. Pam stopped the flying hand from hitting Alice's face. "I would kindly remind you ladies that harming another student is strictly forbidden here." Pam said through gritted teeth.

Alice just smiled at both Pam and the girl that attacked her. "I know I have a school girl crush on my professor." All the girls smiled triumphantly. "But that doesn't mean I waste my time drooling over him or finding ways to get his attention. He simply has information that I couldn't get any where else at the school, so I asked him. Don't think I am like you who can't stand to see some other girl with a guy I like. I think your more mad that he is probably on a date with Miss Bones than your mad at me, but I am here and she is an adult. I am personally happy for him. He deserves a little peace and happiness from girls like you who trail after him in between classes and through the halls. Haven't you even notice that half the time he is in one place and then another? Did you never notice that he casts an invisibility charm to hide from the female mobs that dog his every step? I guess not from your faces. And before you start on me again, the only reason I know is because he dropped it when those three jerks were beating me up. Yes, I know I have a crush, I also have a bit of hero worship for the man. But that doesn't mean I am going to let it get to me and interfere with my life." With that she said good bye with a small wave of her hand and started back up the stairs. The group of girls stood there for a moment in shock. Pam came to her senses first and followed Alice, laughing along the way.

"That was amazing! Oh to just get the look on their faces framed." Pam laughed as they entered the common room.

Alice smiled at her. "Its thanks to you, you know. If you hadn't talked to me before that I might have just run away crying. Thanks for that. I think I can understand a bit more why I like Professor Dursley now." Alice winked under her black bangs. "Well if you'll excuse me I need to meditate to calm down a little after all of that.

Pam thumped her new favorite second year on the back and said, "Go relax and clear your mind. And I am glad to hear what you said back there. Hey!" Pam chased her up the girls side stairs that lead to the dorm rooms. Pam waved the girl closer. Alice leaned in. "Can I tell the story to everyone? I am sure that a rumor of a few jealous seventh years being talked down to by a second year would put the whole lot in their place."

Alice laughed. "You little tart!" Pam laughed and ran down the stairs to the common room to tell everyone the story.

TLTLTLTLTTLTL

"We'll see you guys soon, we promise." Susan gave Hermione and Ron both a hug. It was late evening when Harry and Susan decided that they should head off.

"She's right, we have to get going, Fluer is still watching over the infirmary and Susan is afraid that half a dozen boys will be faking pains to visit Fluer." Hermione laughed and the Weasleys waved them a good bye. Harry felt his forehead.

"You ok there James?" Asked Susan.

"Yeah its weird sometimes when I go back and forth I still feel it there."

"It doesn't bother you that you change so often?"

Harry shook his head, "Its something I just do, like being able to fly a broom or speaking parsole-tounge."

Susan smiled nodded in understanding then said bravely, "You thinking Ron might have had the right idea?" Harry looked at her surprised. He knew exactly what she meant.

"But that would make Ron right, I don't know if i could live with that." Said Harry even as he took Susans hand. He smiled at her.

Susan felt what ever tension they had between them all day disappear. "Come on, lets go back to work."

Harry laughed at that. "Did you see all the students gawking at us? We are going to have a field day tomorrow with the rumors." The couple felt themselves leave the warded property. Susan pulled closer to him.

"No, you are. I am going to be safe in my infirmary." Her eyes twinkled at him.

Harry smiled at her and pulled her gently to him. "Aren't… you… the luk-" He didn't finish as they kissed each other. When they pulled apart they both apparated to Hogsmeade.

Albus had a carriage waiting for them and they gladly took it. They sat close to each other while they were carried to Hogwarts. When Harry walked inside, he was surprised by the group of girls just inside the door, there had to be at least fifty of them. He looked over to Susan who mutter just loud enough for Harry to hear, "So much for hiding in the infirmary."

The ladies were all from different houses and years but had the same pleading eyes. "May I help you ladies?" Asked Harry unsure if that was such a good idea.

All the girls nodded politely to Susan before several dozen questions started flying in Professor Dursley's direction. "Are you dating Miss Bones?" "Is it true that your dating Miss Delocour and Miss Bones at the same time?" "When did you dump Professor Delacour?" "Has Alice seduced you at all?" "Does Alice know about you and Miss Bones?" "Miss Bones, do you know about Alice?" "How do you manage to handle three ladies at once?" "Can you handle more?" "Don't you think a relationship with a second year is inappropriate for a teacher, no matter how cute he is?" "Why can't you have a relationship with at least a sixth or seventh year?"

Harry's eyes flew open. He turned to Susan who looked upset. Harry pushed off the girls with soft wave of magic before touching Susan's shoulder and both disappeared. The girls cried in an uproar which lead several teachers to see what was the noise about after hours. The group of girls turned their questions to the headmaster and deputy headmistress.

As soon as Harry casted a spell that increases time for the caster, he dragged Susan who was still looking upset and was beginning to cry to the infirmary. When they were in her Office he broke the spell and locked the door and turned to her. "Are you alright Susan?" She was still sobbing when she wrapped her arms around him.

"I just never been this mortified in my life." She managed between sobs. Harry held her until her sobs quieted. _Albus_. Thought Harry.

I suppose this is about the angry girls who are at the entrance to the castle is it not?

Yes. What the hell happened to bring this all on?

Harry heard Albus laugh mentally before he legimened back to Harry, _You have Miss Niete to thank for that. There had been a few rumors that she had been trying to cur your favor. When an older female student said so to her face, Miss Niete admitted to having a crush on you but knowing full well that holding such a thought would do little for her, she said she would move on. She insulted the girls who were harassing her because they were just jealous of Miss Bones. When word got around rumor changed the story and some how all the girls had come to believe that there is a wicked triangle of love between Susan, Fluer and Miss Niete to gain your attentions. I new they were at the entrance but didn't think they would be so tactless in their questions to you._ Harry felt his old professor feel slightly embarrassed.

Albus no offense, but you really are a bad judge of girls, remember the crap Remus and Gilderoy had to go through? I am in the infirmary office with Susan. She is very distraught with the questions that were asked.

I am sorry to hear that Harry, I'll make sure you two can get some peace and quiet for tonight at least. I am not sure how tomorrow is going to go.

Susan quieted her sobbing when Harry looked down to her. He was absently stroking her hair. "How are you feeling?" Harry said carefully.

"Was it really this bad for you before?" She asked in the silence.

"It doesn't really matter does it? Its still humiliating and embarrassing. Being more or less is pointless."

Susan hugged him tighter and nuzzled her face to his neck. "So what do we do now?" They were like that for a time until Susan felt more comfortable. She finally let out a breath of air.

Harry pulled away from her to look at her face. He wiped away a fading tear and said, "We keep going. They are just students. They will take this very seriously until they realize that everything they say will not change the fact that I am with you. And when they see that truth they will promptly forget that this happen. You won't have any angry girls following you. And none angry at me. Actually none of them seemed really angry, now that I think about it."

Susan giggled through her slightly runny nose. "Yeah they sounded more hopeful than anything else."

"I was speaking to Albus a few seconds ago."

"What did he say?" Susan got up and took off her cloak and went into the next room to change back inter her nursing robes.

"He said, that there were a few nasty rumors about Alice Niete. And where she confronted them, she gave a good lecture that would do any Griffindor proud. Too bad it backfired."

Susan looked up at that in shock. She covered her mouth with her hands, "Is that what happened? The poor girl!"

"I hope she is ok after this. Well I will see her in class tomorrow, at least I hope so."

"But tomorrow is Sunday… You have classes on a Sunday?" She started incredulously. She took a few steps back looking him up and down.

"I would have had them today too if we hadn't gone to Hermione's and Ron's. Good thing we didn't have class that would have been a mess." Harry smiled at her.

Susan rolled her eyes.

"You going to be alright Susan?" He walked up to her.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll be fine, I have a wonderful boyfriend who cares too much about the people around him and not enough for himself. I would think you would be more worried about what will happen tomorrow morning during breakfast."

Harry raised his eyebrows at that. "You think I care what a few school girls say about me? This is me, remember? The guy who basically told the whole magical world to bugger off."

Susan couldn't help but laugh. She was glad she could still do it after what just happened twenty minutes ago. "Thanks Harry I appreciate it." Susan kissed him for a long moment then let him go. "Go to sleep we'll both have a long day tomorrow. Besides I am more worried as to why Fluer wasn't here when we got here. I'll talk to you both in the morning I am too drained to do it now." She kissed him again and he left the hospital wing with his illusionment spell on. He didn't expect to see anyone in the halls now but decided to put the spell on whenever he walked in the halls to make it a habit.

Harry walked to his class room so he could put away the things he left out for his students. He was plenty surprised to see someone in there. He didn't recognize who it was and waved for the lights to come on. Fifty floating candles illuminated the room at once. Harry was suddenly worried. "Hello Miss Niete. How are you doing?" Harry saw the kneeling form of Alice in meditation.

She looked up to him startled that he was suddenly there. "Sorry, I just been upset with some stuff that was going on today."

"You mean the angry mob of girls who harassed me and Miss Bones as we came in the door?"

Alice was close to tears when she said, "They did?"

"Hey, hey, its not your fault. From what I found I heard, you defended your self admirably. What they think of it is their fault not yours. And you should **not **waste your time being concerned over their stupidity."

Alice nodded. Her eyes were red and not just from the crying. She looked exhausted. "Do you want to go back to your dorm?"

Alice shook her head, "The girls in my dorm are mad at me too, they think I didn't want to share that I was going out with my professor or something. Everyone in the class knew better, but they couldn't help much… The girls in the dorm don't believe me…" Alice began to sniff again. "I can't seem to do anything right, I am too smart, I am too young to be taken seriously, I can't…" Alice was openly crying now.

Harry placed a hand on her head. He murmured some soft words and Alice felt calm again. "Its ok to feel those things, but know that you don't deserve to feel them, despite what you think. You are an intelligent young lady who has an understanding for things that many other people in this school won't have for another ten or twenty years outside of this school."

Alice nodded still a little blurry eyed. Whenever she talked to this man she always felt better, and he just proved what she thought. "Thanks dad," She said in almost a whisper.

"Dad?" Harry just barely caught it and new he shouldn't have said anything, but he smiled.

Alice reddened, slightly embarrassed. "That's what I figured out while I was meditating. You weren't an object of my affections in the way the other girls think, you were my hero… sorta. You give me advice. You help me think. I think that makes you like my unofficial dad." Alice said shyly, still hiding under her bangs.

"Thank you." He said sincerely, "I never been a father before." Harry squatted to be close to eye level with the girl. He brushed hair away from her eyes and asked, "Anything I should know?"

Alice's smile came out from her bangs, "My birthday is in October." She said helpfully.

Harry laughed along with her. "I'll see what I can do." Harry conjured a bed and thick blankets. "You are welcome to sleep here. If it gets to cold, say aloud 'burner up' and to cool down 'burner down', got it?" Alice nodded and hopped into bed. Harry tucked her in and put out the candles. "Good night."

Alice was already half asleep when she said, "Night."

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-::-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:

A/N alright another chapter up!

gallandro-83: Thank you for a big hand for being my beta, quite a few questions that you have asked will be answered in the next couple of chapters, about Harry being wandless opposed to being with a wand, although many of the students are more concerned with what Harry looks like rather than what he is teaching.

Citan: I am not bothered by the reviews so much. I am just writing. This is a H/S and later has a Remus/Fluer pairing.

Lap: Thank you for the review, and I am sure Harry is worried in much the same way. It was enough for Harry to stay away from the magical world for four years and most likely indefinitely if Albus did not find him.

Halloween: Thanks for point that out. I'll make it more clear in an edit. I was referring to Voldemorts first fall. During his first reign, Voldemort must have scared a lot off muggleborn wizards away from going to school. I was just figuring that after his reign, the student population was slowly increasing over the next twenty four years plus the fact he killed many adults along the way.


	6. Chapter 5 All that Matters

Disclaimer: me did not steal, just borrow.

Beta:gallandro-83

Chapter 5 All that matters

Harry didn't sleep well that night. He had too many things going through his mind. Among them Susan, the student body, Alice, and the reason why he was there in the first place. He crawled out of bed early to shower and dress. Fully awake now, he found that it was six o'clock. Harry reasoned, even the girls would not be up this early but casted the illusionment charm on him self anyway. He walked around the halls to stretch out his legs and let himself think. Professor Dursley needed to have someone to pick up Alice. It couldn't be him. Susan was out of the question. He was tempted to wake the headmaster, but he must have been up as late as Harry since he had a mass of girls to settle down.

Harry scratched his head and was almost knocked over by one of his own students. She fell down hard looking quite shocked. Harry immediately cancelled his spell and knelt next to the girl. "Miss Johnson are you alright?"

Pam looked up at him and yelled in surprise forgetting a moment ago she ran right into him. "Sorry, I just been looking for Alice all morning she didn't come back last night. And its my fault that those stupid rumors got so bad-"

Harry interrupted her there. "Nothing is a single persons fault. Especially when it concerns rumors. Did you spread a lie about Alice?" Harry didn't believe for a second that she did. When she shook her head, Harry continued. "Well then it is not your fault. You can't stop what another person says, all you can do is choose to do is believe it, or choose to look into the matter and see what is truth and what is rumor." Harry started walking and Pam followed. "Can you please tell me what occurred yesterday? Miss Bones and I were very surprised to see so many young ladies out and about past curfew."

Pam flushed at the little lecture and took a deep breath. "Sorry. A little frantic. O.k., I took your advice and all the class were aware to be alert except for Alice. She was in lala land after whatever you said to her." She raised an eye brow at that.

Harry thought back and said, "I don't think I really said anything of significance, I told her of my spell to be invisible and that I had been using it just to gain a memory I can use for each of the student when we start Occlumency in a few days. But after seeing you all yesterday I might move that up a little."

"Well, anyway after a few hours I walked with Alice. As soon as we left the warded area of the hall one of my friends found me. I think she was on the on the floor for a half hour running in circles. Any way, She let us in on a big secret that you and Miss Bones went out on a date." She paused there to get a confirmation.

Harry didn't look to her but said, "Although its none of your business, we went to a friends house. But yes I would like to think we are together."

Pam smiled and shook her head. She couldn't imagine this man being shy about anything. "After the news, Alice said she didn't really care what went on with you, which surprised me, I thought she was quite infatuated with you." Harry grunted a response. "Sorry again, guess this doesn't make you feel exactly comfortable does it?" Harry mutely nodded. "Well what she said surprised me. She must have been the only girl who didn't care. We decided to head up to the common room when we ran into a few unsavory ladies. The three started making snide remarks to Alice. I actually stopped it from escalating to violence but Alice just gave back as she good as she took. She admitted some stuff about you." Alice looked down at that but continued. "Then we went up to the common room. After some discussion and I asked Alice if I could tell my friends. It was really funny after all. Alice gave the go ahead and I was retelling the story word for word. Well, one of my ex-friends," She added with a very hard edge. "Started on downstairs and with a few other angry girls made an elaborate story. By the time me and any of the class could refute anything it was too late and there was an angry girly mob just running around. They actually found Professor Delacour and started asking her questions. I don't think I have seen an angry veela before. Man that was scary. I wonder where she hides her wings…"

Harry stopped in midstep. He looked over to his student and asked. "Was she ok?"

"Yeah. She scared off the girls, then promptly left the infirmary saying she needed to get away from the crap the girls were giving her. Well, after a bit I lost track of Alice. I asked the girls in her dorm but they started talking indignantly about Alice not saying anything about you and her." Harry just looked at her. Pam nodded at that. "That's what I did, they heard what really happened. It sucks that a few rumors can change so much."

Harry looked at her then continued to walk. A small curve formed at his mouth. "You have no idea."

Pam smiled appreciatively, remembering what she told Alice. "Professor do you know where Alice is? I would think you would be more concerned than I would be."

"She was in my classroom when I went to go clean up late last night. I talked with her until she calmed down and allowed her to sleep there." Harry lead her down the last hall. "I would have woken her up and lead her to the dorm or somewhere else, but as this whole thing started because of my apparent attention to her, I don't think I can do that. Could you please attend to her?"

Pam nodded numbly. She was still upset for not stopping her friend when she had the chance. She would do anything to help Alice.

Professor Dursley turned back the way he came from. "Had he come here just to escort me to the classroom?" Pam let out a sigh, "That's so sweet!" She stopped her self knowing things like that is why she was here. She said the password and entered the class room. She saw Alice on the bed and the room was unnaturally warm. She sat on the bed next to Alice and said, "Hey Alice, wake up. You have your classmates worried." She gently shook the girl and was rewarded with a mumbled 'one more minute'. Pam laughed and bounced on the bed. "Get up! Professor Potter wants you up and about. I think he wanted to talk to you but left so maybe he is eating an early breakfast before the female population wakes up."

Alice peeked out from her sheets and saw Pam sitting next to her beaming. "Professor Potter give you "its not your fault" lecture to?"

Pam's smile broke into a confused glance before she laughed. "You think he has to do it a lot?" Pam dragged off one layer of blankets. "Get up! I am sure everyone is concerned about you. Specially Owen, he was beside himself yesterday."

Alice felt guilty at that. She had not spent much time with her best friend. "O.k. I am getting up." Alice yawned. She had slept well considering everything that happened last night. She looked up at her new friend and asked almost embarrassed. "How long had you been running around until you ran into Professor Potter?"

Pam stuck her tongue out at her and said, "An hour. And I literally ran into him. He was invisible when I hit the ground. I wanted to look for you earlier, Me, Kelly, and Bruce were all worried when you didn't come back. But they were still asleep so it was up to me too look for you."

Alice yawned and stretched now that she was out of the bed. As she got off the bed it disappeared. Pam was still sitting on it when he vanished and fell onto the hard floor. "That's what you get for waking me up." Alice countered sticking her out her tongue. "Breakfast sounds good, you think I can hide back in here till class starts?"

"I don't know, I kinda got the impression that Professor Potter wanted to hide in here." They left the class room when the heat in the room cooled.

"That's not fair, he has his own bed room." Pam blushed at the thought. "Oh please don't do that."

Pam laughed. "He can't hide in his room, the girls would just mob the entrance to the staff hall."

"Well he has that invisibility spell, he could go anywhere else." Alice pouted.

"Do you want to see him again? You sound as if you don't want to be in the same room as him." They passed the wards around the floor and were heading for the great hall.

"Its not that. Er- I'll tell you later. When I know no one can over hear us." She whispered back. "I really hope none of my friends are up. I do not want to talk to them right now."

Pam nodded sympathetically. The two girls entered the hall and found a few people up and eating. They noticed Professor Dursley talking to the headmaster. He waved to the two girls before he left. No one was at the Griffindor table when they began to eat a very early breakfast. "You know I ran across a book that details our teachers' life in Hogwarts." Said Pam around a mouthful of sausage. "Want to go to the library with me and see how he came up with all those speeches?" Alice laughed but nodded.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

Harry made his way down to the infirmary to check on Susan. When he creaked open the door he found her already wondering around filing paper work. She just finished rolling up another scroll when she saw him and smiled. "How are you doing Susan?"

She walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "Fine, I just had a conversation with Fluer. She wasn't happy about yesterday."

Harry nodded. "I heard from one of my students this morning that some of the rumors circled around me and her. Is she o.k.?"

"She was only as mortified as me. At least she was able to keep most of her temper in check, though she did feel bad that she started to throw flames at her students." Harry took her hand and led her to her office.

"I thought it would be best if we have breakfast here. Is that fine?"

Susan nodded, but then asked, "Do you mind if we bring Fluer over too?" Harry nodded. Susan got some powder from a small pouch on the fireplace. She threw some of the powder into the fire saying, "Professor Delacour's office."

Fluers' face appeared in the fire. "Hello Suzan, James. Are you two alright?" Fluer didn't look like she had a good nights sleep either.

"We could be better. We wanted to know if you would like to join us for breakfast this morning in the infirmary." Susan sat down on a couch that sat directly in front of the fire.

Fluer smiled and said, "That would be grand. I really want to talk to you two anyway."

The flames died and rekindled as the face of Fluer disappeared. Harry conjured a table and seats in the clearing near the couch and a house elf promptly filled the table with food.

Susan changed into some more comfortable robes and had just entered the office as Fluer walked in. "I could have killed thoze inzufferable girls lazt night." Harry flinched as more of Fluer's French accent leaked through.

"Well, lets sit down to eat and we can talk afterwards. Albus said he wanted to make an announcement but suggested none of us be their for it."

Susan looked alarmed. "Did he say what he was going to do?"

"I am actually hoping that he will just cast a peace charm on them to calm them the hell down when I walk around. This is getting really bad. Was there this much of a problem when we were here Susan?"

Susan thought back. She was as busy as Harry in their final year. She was stuck taking over the D.A. a lot of the time with only Hermione as support. She took a sip of orange juice to clear her throat. "I am not sure. If there was, then we really didn't pay attention to it. Remember we had more important things to worry about than just rumors. It is kind of sad how we are so easily effected by them now." Susan looked over to Fluer who sighed.

"But itz not az though we can simply ignore. Even when I was a student teacher here. You all azked me to help and I did it with out worrying about the consequenzes." She finished her toast and started on her eggs.

"Well we just have to move on. So what did they ask you Fluer? I only heard about two questions dealing with you before they tried to ask questions about Alice of all people."

Fluer nodded. "I got some of those too. Did you do anything besides rescuing her? I know she admitted that she like you, but so does the rest of the school." Susan elbowed her friend to be quiet.

Harry wrestled with talking about this with his friends. Finally he cupped his hands together and several wards weaved through the room. Both girls set down their food. They new this was important. Harry took several tries before he started with, "You both know Albus asked me here to teach this class." Both girls nodded. "But you don't know why." Harry was still deciding if he should tell them that it was Alice he was here for or just a nameless student. "Albus has been teaching long enough to recognize several patterns in his students. One is that of an approaching dark wizard." The two girls gasped.

"You mean one of the students here might be like Voldemort?" said Fluer sadly.

Harry looked at the two girls. "Or students that may take a path like me, Yes. I have seen the underlying bitterness with this student myself. So I took steps to talk to them about some issues they had. I didn't expect that the extra time would be noted when I made time to discuss about this persons family. We talked about their family, their own problems, and what and why they think about some things." When Harry heard himself talk about this, he realized this was much as what Sirius would do and later Remus did. Harry suddenly felt a little better about being in a role of a father instead of a leader or teacher. "I helped this student in a predicament and that's what most likely started the snowball these rumors are based off of."

Susan was the first to recover. "Alice… She is the one Albus is worried about." Susan looked incredibly sad.

"Yes, And I am worried about her too. I ran into her last night when I went back to my class room to clean up. I was too wide awake to sleep. She was sitting there meditating. We talked for a bit and I allowed her to sleep there. She hasn't had much of a parenting figure before, so she told me something before she fell asleep. That during her meditation that she finally realized why she felt kinship to me. She saw me as a father." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Harry didn't look at the two girls for a moment. Susan spoke first. "What did you say?" She had a tear coming close to leaving her eyes.

Harry scratched his head and said, "I said thank you. I meant it. I never been a father before and when she said that it, it felt kind nice. I asked her if there was anything I should do. She didn't seem that she needed me to do anything but talk to her. But she was smart enough to say that her birthday was in October."

Susan and Fluer laughed at that. Susan asked, "So what are you going to do now?" The food disappeared from the table and Harry and the girls stood up and dissolved the table and chairs. The three moved to the couch and got comfortable before Harry said anything else.

He leaned over and placed his head in his hands. "I have no clue. I am going to continue what I planed to do. I planned that with the meditation and the Occlumency she would look at her mind and see what her tendencies were. Maybe she would allow me to guide her through the process. But last night threw all those plans out the window. And not in a good way. I don't have any experience in this aspect of a relationship. I am way over my head now."

"Its going to be ok Harry. Just relax. I am sure if she sees you as a father, then all you have to do is be you. You didn't do this on purpose so you shouldn't try to do anything you wouldn't ordinarily do." Susan laced her fingers through his.

"She iz right you know." She blew out a breath of air. "I guess this makes me venting kinda dumb right?"

Susan let got of Harry's hand and gave her best friend a hug. "Of course it doesn't. I was a wreck last night. I wouldn't know what I would have done with out Harry, and here you are with no support while we were gone. I am sorry." Fluer hugged back beginning to cry now that her mental barriers were caving around here with her friend there to support her.

Harry gave them a group hug before he left the room and placed the illusionment charm on himself. He was glad the two girls would be fine. Now he wanted to see what was going to happen to the rest of the students. Albus said that the three shouldn't be there, but Harry got the impression that he should just not be seen. It was ten o'clock now, and breakfast would be in full swing.

LTLTLTLTLTTLTTL

Alice and Pam walked in comfortable silence. They saw a few students skate circles around Alice which made both girls sigh at once. They both looked up at each other and giggled. Alice grabbed the older students robes and dragged her to a nearby classroom. Alice waved her wand and said, "_Silencio_" Then closed and locked the doors. She sat on a desk and Pam sat on another one across from her. "Sorry but I really wanted to talk to you in private about last night." Alice looked down biting her lip.

Pam just smiled and nodded. She patiently waited, seeing that her friend was building up the courage to talk about it.

"I was meditating in the class room last night since everything went to hell. During my meditation I was trying to figure out why I wasn't acting like the other girls or why I wasn't even bothered with hearing Professor Dursley was going out with Miss Bones, when just a few hours before we heard the news, I was giggling like the rest of them. I went through all the conversations I had with our professor, and had an epiphany. I didn't give a damn about him like that." She said cheerfully. Pam looked confused but Alice just kept talking. "When ever I laughed it was because he made me happy. He helped me work through some stuff that I has having problems with. I felt as if I was at home when I talked to him."

"Sounds like you have a crush to me Alice." Said Pam still slightly confused.

Alice reddened but said in a rush, "I realized I see him like a father."

Pam just looked at her as if she said that muggles were rulers of the world. "Wow." She said after a moment. "Does he know?" She was grasping for something to say and wanted to yell at herself for asking that.

"Yes, I accidentally told him last night after he did a good fatherly thing and talked to me." Alice smiled while swinging her legs under the desk she sat on.

"So, how did he react." Pam was still in shock.

"He said thank you and asked if he should do anything."

Pam smiled, "Sounds like he would say that. But this is fast Alice, I mean you met the guy what? Not even a four days ago."

Alice nodded, "That's why I was kinda anxious to be around him. I never had a father before Pam. My parents died when I was several months old. Then I was just stuck with my aunt." She stopped swinging her legs and looked at her feet.

Pam mulled over the situation and finally said, "For one, you can stop worrying about it." She hopped off her desk and looked over to the second year. "He already said that he didn't mind you think of him that way. So congrats, you got yourself a dad." Pam messed up Alice's hair. "For a second thing, he opened a door for you to discuss problems with him, if you got stuff that you can't discuss with me go to him then. I am sure he would be more helpful than me anyway."

Alice smiled at her friend, "I don't know about that you were down right helpful yesterday and right now."

"I am glad to hear it. Feel better now?" Alice nodded and hopped off her desk. "Good cause I really want to go back and ogle at our professors' picture in a book that I found." Alice repressed a laugh she could almost see the drool coming out of Pam's mouth.

"Hey! I thought we were going to look up to see how he got so fatherly."

Pam grinned, "How do you think I found the book about his history here at Hogwarts?" Alice laughed. They grabbed each other's elbows and walked to the library. One girl to find more about her surrogate father and the other to drool over his picture.

TLTLTLTLTLTTLTL

The father himself looked around and noticed that many of his students were there but looking none too pleased with themselves with failing to stop the girls last night or with finding Alice Niete whom many thought was still missing. The girls who attacked him and Susan were back to normal and chatting about anything they wanted too since Harry wasn't there to distract them. Harry briefly wondered if he missed what ever was going to happened when he looked at Albus. He simply looked right back and smiled a weary grin. Harry walked to a wall to lean against it to watch. He saw the Griffindor table was actually divided. One side grouped many girls from all seven years at one side of the table. The other side was the rest of the house. Harry smiled that his students in Griffindor that were on the mixed side. Harry looked around and noticed that Miss Johnson and Miss Niete were not in attendance. _Of course they would not be, They were eating in here three hours ago when I spoke to Albus._ He briefly wondered if they were o.k. but stopped when Albus stood up to address the student body.

"I would like have everyone's attention!" The chatter slowly died. Every student looked to several groups of girls in each table. It was obvious that what happened last night was well circulated by now. "I would like to address some issues the students have with a few members of my staff."

Everyone's suspicions were confirmed. The students looked around and a few noticed that both Miss Bones and Professor Delacour were not in attendance. They had already noticed that Professor Dursley was gone.

"I have never seen such blatant display of misconduct over one teacher much less three." The headmaster started. Several girls looked away from the staff table. "I met with several students over the incidents that occurred last evening. I know what really occurred from the initial rumors. And the extent of the individuals who started the rumors after Miss Niete's explosion to several seventh years." Two girls in Ravenclaw and one girl in Griffindor looked away from their headmaster. "I have disciplined them for their actions. However that does not excuse the other students whom harassed Professor Delacour, Professor Dursley, and Miss Bones. For these actions, each student will loose twenty-five house points each." There was a large rumble as it was only the beginning of the school year and all four houses started off with minus house points. All the girls sank into their seats. "I expect to never have to do this again. Passion is one thing, but inciting a riot is certainly a different matter." Harry smiled, it was certainly a light punishment for the girls. But it was a good public demonstration that this was unacceptable behavior and would be swiftly punished.

Harry walked around the tables listening for reactions. Several girls were mad that they should be punished for passion, until another student pointed out, "You heard Professor Dumbledore, passion is one thing, but what you guys did was mob a few professors. After hours! It's a wonder he didn't take more house points or place the whole house under detention for not stopping any of you. Now shut up and eat." Harry moved to another table. He saw similar reactions. He was happy to see that many of the girls seemed dejected.

Harry left the hall feeling good and decided to take another walk. He stopped by to tell the girls what Albus did. They raise wine glasses. "Isn't a bit early for that Susan?" asked Harry slightly amused.

"Of course not. We deserve to commiserate Fluers lack of boyfriend. No get out of here. It's a girl thing." Harry laughed as they were both already tipsy. He locked the door to her office before he left.

He stopped by Albus' office. "Albus," The headmaster set down the letters he received and waved for Harry to come in.

"It is good to see you. I have had quite a time with parents this morning."

Harry flinched. "How bad is it?"

"Well the a few students owled their parents about your alleged relationships. I had a conversation with the School Board last night. They agree that the rumors had no real basis, and could not force you to leave." Harry was then surprised he didn't think he could loose his job over this. "I spoke with Mrs. Malfoy. She asked that you submit a testimony over the incident." Harry grunted. Mrs. Malfoy was not one of his most favorite people. Her husband died in the last raid the Order of the Phoenix made. And Draco escaped and his most likely hiding somewhere. "And I believe that the howlers I received will stop coming by the end of the day."

"I am sorry Albus." Harry felt bad that he could cause so much trouble in such short time.

The headmaster just waved his hand. "Nonsense I am the one who brought you here. Besides its been very quiet after you left its almost refreshing to be so busy."

Harry didn't quite believe that. Harry grinned remembering why he came up. "I came up here to tell you Susan is not quite up to working today. She is spending some time with Fluer."

"Of course. I'll have one of Susan's old students form her healers class take over."

Harry left the office and walked a wide circle around the fourth floor until he neared the astronomy tower. He walked by it and felt that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to fly outside someday. He no longer owned a broom since his Firebolt was destroyed when he was fighting death eaters on it. But that was six years ago. Six years was a long time without a broom he decided.

He walked into the library to look up some things about Legilimency since he hadn't been properly trained. He was just a natural Legilimens. He entered the restricted section and looked for a book on the subject. He found three but none of them looked very promising. He picked up all three and sat at a table just outside the restricted section. Harry propped one book and began reading from the beginning. "Professor?" Alice stood next to him. He looked at her and was please to see that she was accompanied by Miss Johnson.

"May I help you?" He said innocently.

"I was about to ask you that. Your still invisible."

Harry turned beat read, placed down the book and canceled the charm. He looked up at the two still slightly embarrassed and said, "Thank you. How are you two ladies doing?"

Both girls took a seat, "We are fine, we were looking up recent history." Said Pam giving Alice a sly look. Alice simply laughed.

"I am glad to hear it. It never hurts to get caught up on current events." Said Harry oblivious to their motives.

Pam joined Alice in another round of laughter before saying, "Sorry private joke. What are you reading?"

"Legilimency. Its what I will be using to enter your minds while you defend with Occlumency." Harry passed the easier to read book to them.

"Only Alice, Owen and Bruce were able to make heads or tails of the last book you gave us I am afraid." Pam flipped through the book and muttered not knowing what a few of the words meant.

"Sorry about that, It was an old book and written in a different form of English." Harry picked up the three books and headed for Madame Pince. "I need to check these three books out." Madame Pince gave him a shrewd look but check them out. Harry left with Alice and Pam trailing behind. "I doubt that you heard since you were not there but the girls who started yesterday's rumors got detention and the girls in the mob last night lost twenty-five house points a piece."

Pam laughed. "Serves them right! After all the crap they did." Alice gave an affirmative 'mm'.

"I am glad that you think so. I am going to give house points tonight in class but I believe that I am going to change the time of weekend classes so you all won't be going to bed late. Is that fine with you two?"

Both girls gave a cheer. Harry laughed.

"Tell the class to come into the class room when they feel like it today, we can start class early if everyone is there. Then we can decide on a time to have class on a regular basis for the weekends." The girls ran ahead of him to find their classmates. Harry was glad to see that Alice had a good friend. He had briefly wondered what happened to Alice and her friend Owen, but most likely thought that it hasn't been much time since school has started. He headed down to his class room and saw that there were a few students already there. Some students began to use the class room as a study hall and had a few other books with them that they were reading. Harry nodded at them and placed his three books on his desk and pulled out the Occlumency book again. "Please don't go anywhere today, I have asked Miss Johnson and Miss Niete to round up the class so we can have an early class today. So you won't have to be here late tonight." Some of the guys gave an approving hollers. A few girls moaned as they had plans but said it wouldn't matter anyway with what Professor Dumbledore did today. They reasoned that their friends wouldn't be in a talkative mood.

It was another hour when all the students appeared in class. Harry reverted back to being Harry Potter and looked at the class. They all sat around him eagerly awaiting for the class to start. These students were not effected by what happened with the rest of the school. They even tried to prevent it when they found out. For the first time, Harry felt fortunate to be teaching these students. "First I would like to ask if any one has a time they would like to have class on the weekends other than the normal time after dinner." Several students gave times. Harry laughed at the jokes when some people said that was too early or too close to lunch. Several students commented that it would be nice to have the weekend classes longer so they can really try to meditate for a long time. But others said that the class was open all the time and any one who wanted to mediate that long could simply walk in and do it. Harry saw the group of students in his class. Although he didn't speak to many of them personally he knew all their names. "Mr. Dent what do you believe would be a decent time that is not to early or too close to a meal?"

The young man who was a seventh year looked up from his reading. He had the Occlumency book at his seat and had been reading it. He smiled and said simply, "Why not just have it after lunch?" With that he looked back down and continued to read the book. A few students supported the idea. The a vote of thirteen to ten for Dent's suggestion and it was decided that all classes during the weekends would happen after lunch.

"Alright now since that is out of the way, I want to award house points for exemplary actions to a few students in this class. Owen Yellow, Bruce Dent and Jessica Lee for aiding in the delay of the group of girls from finding Professor Delacour for several hours. Ten points each. Thirty points to Pamela Johnson for her unwavering support to a fellow student." There were shouts and thumps at this. "And finally to Alice Niete for standing up to her attackers and defending herself well without raising a wand or a fist, forty points." Everyone cheered. They all new that Alice telling off a older student was once in a lifetime event for the meek girl. After the cheering Harry had the class meditate and Harry would provide distractions through mental probes to each student.

The students soon learned that they can use the meditation to organize their thoughts and defend to some extent from Harrys gentle probes. Harry smiled as the class ended and no one looked exhausted or even tired from his lesson. "Homework besides meditation! During meditation try and find a way to organize your thoughts in a way that works for you. What works for one person will not necessarily work for another. Come back tomorrow with an idea to share in class on how to organize your mind. We have started the basics for Occlumency today, but I'll start a lecture on it tomorrow. If you think you have time, take a look through this book." He clapped his hands and several copies of the book appeared. "These books will be around for a few days before they fade so take the opportunity to look through them. O.k. A few hours till dinner so your welcome to stay or get out of here and waste your time on something pointless." Several students started to leave but Owen, Alice, and Pam stayed and looked through the books.

Harry smiled at the three and started through his own books. He really had to learn to be more subtle than Professor Snape when he taught Harry. Harry wondered how he ever learned from Professor Snape at all. True he didn't need to use Occlumency for almost another year since Voldemort had basically been burned when he possessed Harry at the ministry. But that just meant that Harry had to work harder to learn it two years later. Harry rubbed his temple. He was getting a headache thinking about it so he stopped and continued to read.

It was at dinner time that he realized that he hadn't shown himself since last night to the rest of the school. Professor Dursley stopped just outside of the dinning hall. He was the last one out the door in his class room and was naturally late.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed until he saw it was Susan. "Hello, you and Fluer have a grand time this morning?" Susan glared at him but smiled before kissing him quickly.

"I've been good. I heard that you had an early class today."

Harry snorted. "Damn news travels fast." He grinned before he said quietly. "I heard that a few students were wondering why you and Fluer were singing an old pub song when you two were locked in your office."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." She said with a shrug. Harry openly laughed, then started walking with Susan.

"Well, we will cause a ruckus tonight I believe." He offered his hand to hers.

Susan smiled. "Lets get this over with so we can have a quiet evening." She took his hand and they walked from the entrance hall all the way to the staff table. All of the girls glared daggers at the couple who were both smiling and chatting quietly. Harry spotted Alice and she waved and giggled. It was not lost on any of the girls who had been chasing after the young professor. Harry suppressed a laugh. The quick exchange would stop the rumors about Alice if she openly approved of Susan and him as a pair. When they found their seats, the girls resumed their meals but their chatter was certainly more subdued.

Remus looked at Harry before he said, "How do you do it James?"

Harry began to eat smiling benignly. "Hmm?"

"You literally cause several riots, two man hunts, an angry mob that takes Albus to calm down, all of that and in one afternoon the whole school changes. I didn't think Albus would have made such an impact with his speech." Remus took another swig of his butter beer.

Harry ate his meal then finally said, "Its no big deal, I just had to show everyone that I am clearly not interested in what they do." Harry smiled at his surrogate father who laughed. "Besides this is nothing." Harry looked over to his class several of them looked back. "Susan, and my class is all that matters."

"Why is that?" Remus ate slowly waiting for Harry to speak.

"When I left, I didn't have high expectations. The students in my class give me hope." Harry looked around the hall and slowly all his students looked up to him. "That is enough for me." Remus smiled then went back to eat his plate. "I haven't really spoken to you yesterday, how were the first few days of class?"

Remus took a drink and said, "Not so bad for me. Although it was hard to get the girls to concentrate."

Harry smiled, "So anything else keeping you busy?"

"Nope, someday I'll get a personal life. But I don't see that anytime soon with me teaching here." Remus didn't sound regretful.

"You know there is still a single teacher here." Said Harry. His eyes took a rare twinkle.

"Huh? Who?" He choke a second that caused Fluer to look in his direction. She smiled and continued to eat. "Fluer?"

Harry smiled, "Its not like your that much old than her, only twelve years. That's not long for a wizard. If anything, you two could use the company. " Harry finished his dinner and stood, then calmly walked up to Susan. "Are you free this evening?" Harry extended his hand. Susan blushed but accepted his offer. They walked out the main entrance arm in arm. Harry heard several of his students cheer. Susan was red when they left the Hall. She kissed him much the same way she had kissed many years ago. When she broke away she whispered, "I love you."

Harry felt his heart beat through his chest when he kissed her again then said, "I never stopped loving you." Susan led Harry to his room. They sat together the rest of the night, neither one of them cared what others thought. All that mattered was them that evening.

End part 1, one week of women hell

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-::-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:

Yay! Part one done in a week! That was nuts! Part two is being written but I won't post part-two for a week. Me and the beta Gallandro,are both going to be going on thanksgiving vacation. But that doesn't mean I haven't stopped writing.

But if you all behave or by some strange miracle, I'll see what I can do.

Wadeva: Harry is still trying to keep a low profile but as with everything that happens to the poor man, he will probably have to deal with the wiz. World soon.

Gallandro-83: thanks for another beta. Have fun on vacation.

Lap: While the situation is mostly resolved here, there will be instances where he will be dogged throughout the year. But those may be just from his own students. Sorry about the week hiatus, but I also wanted to plan something along the way during thanksgiving break. If I can get some stuff done fast, you might be pleasantly surprised with the next update.

Zero-skills: thanks for the review! I am glad that I am not doing anything too um bad with the story to make you just stop reading in disgust.

If you can't wait for good writting, go check out Gallandro's C2. the id is 5418 there are a alot of damn good stories there. "Change of Heart" is damn good by Lplus. It seems to stop abruptly until u realize the focus of the story was revolving around Harry and Ginny getting together. But its a damn good long read. 170k words. its a few pages in, you'll have to look, or do a quick search.


	7. intermission: correspondence

READ THIS PLEASE!: O.k.! This isn't your average chapter. I decided to put together a scenes from the last two years of Harry's student life at Hogwarts and put them up as quick little almost one shots to past the time until a real chapter comes up. Hopefully these will be somewhat entertaining and will help me flush out the characters I am writing. Both good points in my book.

Following the events of Order of The Phoenix: summer first week.

Intermission: correspondence

It had been pouring rain for the past 3 days. Harry was resigned to sit at number 4 Privet Drive with only the screeches from his relatives and the occasional hoot from Hedwig as company.

"I wonder when Moody is supposed to send me another 'check to make sure I am not dead letter?' " He thought idly. He had tried his best not to think of Sirius with little luck. The rain wasn't helping much with the constant tapping it made against his window. Harry jerked his head up and saw a small brown owl tap the window again. Harry ran up and let the little fellow in. The owl hooted thankfully and sat patiently. Harry looked at the owl and recognized it as a Ministry owl. It held a smalltag around his neck with the insignia of the Ministry. Harry looked back to the letter. If it was a ministry letter it would be enchantment proof at least. Harry looked at the owl who looked back expectantly.

"I guess your expecting a reply? Let me give you some treats while your waiting." It hooted happily and joined Hedwig at the water feeder in Hedwigs cage. Hedwig didn't seem to mind. Harry smiled at the two owls then looked at the letter. "Susan Bones? How did she get a Ministry owl? Why would she even owl me?" He had never had much contact with the quiet Hufflepuff. The times they had spoken, which Harry could only remember a handle full despite the five years of going to the same school, were quick and unmemorable.

He raised his eye brows while he read the letter.

Dear Harry,

I heard from my Aunt that you and some of the other D.A. members had gone and broken into the Ministry of Magic and encountered Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. I was relieved to see that you were alright and felt that I should owl you and give you my support with what you did there. Aunt Ami had always wanted to get that jerk Fudge out of office and this might be the big chance.

I also heard what really happened with Sirius Black and feel awful for you. But from what I heard I am sure he would be happy that you were safe now. I don't know how busy you are over the summer but if you have time I would like to hear from you.

Well wishes,

Susan Bones

Harry looked over the letter and couldn't help but smile. If Hermione and Ron couldn't owl him for whatever reasons he was glad it did not extend to everyone. He read over the letter again and felt she should get a response now. He sat down after digging through his trunk for ink and quill. He thought for a moment what he would say and how to start before he settled down and wrote.

Dear Susan,

I am glad to hear from you. During the summer I tend not to get many owls.

Harry stopped there and flinched, it sounded like he was replying her as a last resort. After not being able to come up with anything else he decided to leave alone and let the chips fall where they may.

Thank you for the support. I feel horrible for my godfathers death. Everyone says-

Harry stopped again. He suddenly realized that this would be harder than he thought. He didn't want to confide in someone who he didn't know well. Harry sighed then finally decided to write down what he felt like saying and if he doesn't like it, he can always trash it.

that's its not my fault, but that doesn't mean I don't feel it. I am glad that you feel what I did was good, but I still have a self doubt. But I know what I am supposed to do now, I can move ahead.

Harry looked at what he just wrote. He had wanted to vent and didn't even know why he wrote this last part but realized it was true. Sirius was dead but Harry finally knew why he was so calm about Sirius' death. He felt pain but he didn't know now if it was for Professor Dumbledore not telling Harry things he had a right to know, or that all of that just led Sirius to an early grave. But it led to the fact that there was a purpose that he had to fill. And it seemed Harry could only have learned it after Sirius died.

I hope Fudge gets kicked out for this. Its ridiculous what he was getting away with for the past couple of years. I don't think you knew, but he had tried to get me expelled from Hogwarts for defending myself last year from dementors that had attacked me and my cousin, from Umbridge who had confessed to doing it. The hearing was more like a damn trial. Your aunt thankfully was one of the few people who maintained professionalism through it all. I guess I never really thanked her for that. Susan? Can you please pass the word to her? I appreciate it. I guess I wrote down more than I thought I would have now that I am looking back at this letter. But I don't regret it. Thank you for writing Susan. I think you helped me solve some things I have been having trouble sorting out on my own.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Harry reread what he wrote, it was a little personal for him. But Harry decided it was best to confide in someone who was outside of his circle of friends who believed him. Instead of the friends who would just console him blindly. He cooed both owls over to him. They both promptly flew on to his desk.

"I am sorry I don't know your name little guy, but I want to have Hedwig go with you." It looked hurt. "I am sorry, Hedwig is more used to the things that might intercept owl letters. Right Hedwig?" The snowy owl gave an affirmative hoot. "Just for this once. I really don't want this letter to fall into anyone's hands other than Susan's" The small owl finally relented and both owls flew off with Harry's letter in tow. Harry looked down at the letter Susan sent him. He was glad that someone owled him other than the obligatory owl of concern. At least Harry hoped that was the case. Harry sighed and leaned back into his chair. "I wonder if this is another mistake." He felt the doubt climb back into his vision, but knew that there was no way to bring either owl back. Aunt Petunia screeched for Harry to come down and cook her duders some breakfast. Harry grimaced. Of all the things that happened, he was almost glad that there was a kind of normalcy at the Dursleys.

TLTLTLTLTLTLT

Harry gave an honest smile when Hedwig returned that evening with another letter from Susan. He quickly opened it and read,

Harry,

I am glad to know I could help you with sorting stuff out. Even if I didn't know that I did. Aunt Ami said she was grateful for the thanks. I have been really worried with the what the prophet has been writing. I don't know if you get it so I put the article with my letter. Its about you and how powerful you are getting. It's a nice little article for Harry Potter fans, but its these kinds of articles that seems to be setting people up. Aunt Ami thinks so too. Sorry for bringing this up. I am sure you didn't want to know. I am almost tempted to cross this whole part up, but I think you should know anyway. I hate it when people talk behind my back and I know you are the same.

Anyway, I was really happy that you replied. And I was surprised to see you had your owl, Hedwig? Come back with Julie. When I saw your owl there, I had to reply immediately. So I thought of things to say, and realized you probably don't know much about me. This is where I am thoroughly embarrassed for even owling you in the first place. I almost curled up in a ball when I realized it, honest. Then I just sucked it in and wrote back. Well, for some background information about me. I live with my Aunt Ami in London. You already know who that is. I have a small circle of friends who are in Hufflepuff, but they have been getting on my nerves this past year. They just keep changing their opinions about everything. Especially when it comes to the Daily Prophet. They are so ready to believe what that damn paper says and if they have to contradict something they had said earlier, my friends say, "Well they obviously can't be right all the time." Arg, sorry I am getting my self worked up over those idiots. I think that a news paper should have facts not just 'news'. It just angers me the crap that people go through to sell a damn newspaper.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at this point. He tried to be quiet since Uncle Vernon had finally allowed the boy to not work outside in the rain, but if he laughed anymore Uncle Vernon would throw him out there again. Harry ended up laughing harder when he read the rest of the tirade, the delicate writing of Susan's had slowly morphed into tight jagged scrawls.

What really sets me off though is when the whole schools agrees with those idiots. I mean what the hell is wrong with these people! Whew, I guess that has been building up.

I could just scratch this off, but after you wrote something so personal, I can't. I hope you don't think me mad. But if you do, at least call me eccentric. That will help when I get hauled off to St. Mungo's. Write back. I like to hear from you again.

With honesty and love,

Susan

Harry promptly wrote out a reply but slowly wondered what he should say to it. He decided a background would be just as entertaining to her as hers was to him.

Dear Susan,

Thank you for not cutting anything out. And I heartily agree about the papers, and this article about me isn't going to be good. I was thoroughly enjoying your opinions of the Prophet and of people in general.

I don't know how much is published about me so I'll just write you what its like living with the Dursleys. Its crap. When I was orphaned I was stuck with these people. They really don't like me and I guess the feeling used to be mutual. Now I don't to waste the energy being angry at them. I have had enough of that.

But there was this one time when I was young that I first got my glasses. My cousin Dudley wanted to take them off and break them. I didn't want him to so for three hours the pudgy kid tried to tear them off my face and they would not come off. He finally got so frustrated he ran home and told aunt Petunia that I wouldn't let him take my glasses off my face so he could crush them. I was feeling smug so I sat and listened. Uncle Vernon was mad so he shaved my head that evening. It was a shock to all of us when it was back to normal the next day. Every single time they shaved my head for the rest of my stay here, it would grow back by the next morning. Its one of those little things that has endeared them to me I guess. Being sarcastic here.

There were a few other times where it was fun being here when I would get a slight retribution through accidental magic when I was younger, but they seems petty now. So I guess my only real joy staying here now is sharing owls with you.

Awaiting for your next owl with a smile

Harry

Harry looked at it and thought it didn't seem as funny as her letter was. But he decided being honest was easy and important first step in writing the letter. Harry walked over to Hedwig who looked irritated for flying out again, "I am sorry Hedwig, rest at Susans for the night and you can come back in the morning. I'll save you some extra bacon." She nipped his finger affectionately. Harry wrote quickly at the bottom of his letter.

P.S. my poor owl, I just wanted to send one more letter to you tonight. Can you please let Hedwig rest over tonight and send her back tomorrow? Thank you.

Harry sealed the letter. Hedwig gave another hoot before she left to deliver Harry's letter.

The following weeks had the same pattern of two or three letters a day. Harry constantly begged for Hedwigs forgiveness as Susan did the same for Julie. Harry sat on his bed one day smiling to himself. He began to realize how much he became attached to Susan. He looked over the letters. He knew his were always more serious that Susan's but she never complained or even commented. It was raining again and Harry wondered if Hedwig would be able to send him the letter Susan no doubt had already written to him. He looked at the last letter she had sent him and smiled again.

Hey Harry,

Just got done shopping. Aunt Ami would not let me get the new set of quills that I wanted. Arg I know I don't need them but they are nice. Well, can't have everything right? I asked Ami about either of us visiting each other but a no go. I guess Professor Dumbledore didn't think you moving around or being visited was a good idea. Damn. Well I guess I just have to suffer to reading your untidy scrawl twice a day. Oh, I almost forgot. Ami said your birthday is coming up. I am going to give Julie the gift that I got you. I hope you like it. If you don't I am going to have to hurt you then. Or break down and cry. This is where I am being overly dramatic. Yes, I have been watching a muggle show. Its about some women who all fall in love with the same man, but he is already married. And there is this whole involved story how they try and get his attention. He finally makes his point that he is not interested only to find that he really was and divorces his wife and goes after one of the girls to only find that she really didn't care about him, she was just going along with her friends. Its was depressing. I was crying for half an hour after the show. Ami was actually concerned until I explained what had happened. Then we sat down and watched the next episode and we were both bawling our eyes out.

Aunt, niece bonding time is fun. Write back and beg me to tell you what I got you. You have only a week before your birthday. Beg!

Love Susan.

Harry smiled before a knock came at the front door. He ran down to see Mad-eye flanked by Tonks and Professor Lupin in the hallway. Whatever smile Harry had faded. He would be leaving number 4 Privet Drive and Susan wouldn't know what had happened.

TLTLTLTLTLTLT

Susan sighed again, much to her friends complaints. She looked over and saw a few of them playing exploding snaps. They asked if she wanted to join in but she shook her head and looked back out the window. Susan had made a correspondence with Harry for over a month before the letters were abruptly cut off. Her Aunt told her that Harry had to go into hiding again. Susan was surprised that her aunt said again. Susan wondered all summer how often that happened to her new friend. Susan had asked if he was o.k., but the aunt merely grimaced and said, "He asked me to tell you that he couldn't owl you for the rest of the summer." That was at the end of July.

Since then, she had steadily gone over his letters and realized that she really fallen for the moody guy. She grinned at the word moody. He wasn't moody so much as he was just thinking. He always thought about something, even when he was in deep conversation. Susan sighed again, she really missed his letters. And him. Which she tried to rationalize as ridiculous as neither of them had really been in front of each other for longer than a class length period.

Susan listened halfheartedly to her friends on the train. They were all talking about how fun their vacation. Susan smiled slightly, then looked back out the window of the Hogwarts express. The only fun time she had was when she read Harry's letters. She was dreading if the relationship would only be attainable through letters, or if it was simply in her head, and he wrote to humor her. Susan shivered at that. She tried to find Harry on the train, but the Griffindors said they did not see Harry on the train at all. She was worried now if Harry was alright.

Susan got off the train and looked around. Students filed out of the train and she couldn?t help but sigh depressingly. Susan felt a hand on her shoulder and she tensed. She turned around and saw Harry stand there smiling at her. Susan surprised herself immensely when she jumped and hugged him. Harry was apparently as surprised as she was but hugged her back happily. "I am sorry I couldn't owl you Susan. I been studying here at Hogwarts for the past few weeks."

He let her go and they started to find a cart. The students skirted around Harry. He looked at Susan for questions. Susan felt sad when she explained. "There was a few articles released questioning if your not becoming as dangerous as Voldemort."

Harry almost lashed out at Susan before he caught himself and sighed just as Susan had done. "D-do you believe them?" He asked suddenly uncertain.

Susan walked closely to him and lean slightly towards him saying, "Not a word. You are a wonderful wizard Harry, a tad too eager to blame everything on himself, but that's it." Susan smiled at him and Harry reddened slightly at her leaning close to him. Harry and Susan walked to the carriages and their hands naturally reached for eachother. They both looked at each other and smiled. With the press circulating the articles about Harry, Harry and Susan found a nice carriage all to themselves. For the first time in Harry's life, he didn't care what was going on around him. Susan was still standing with him and that was all that mattered.

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-::-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:

Yay! Intermission: correspondence is up!

Hope you all liked it!

Hedwigpig: I am working on Part 2 and it's a little more action orientated. Had to set up the characters first you know?

Lap: Thanks, I am glad that you found Harry in distress as amusing as I did. I think Remus and Fluer would suit each other well. And wizards and witches are so long lived that age wouldn't really matter past 20 years old. Well that's my view anyway. I hope you liked reading this little snipet of Harry and Susan's past until Part two is beta'ed next week.

Zero-skillz: thanks I am going to put up one more intermission piece this week, and hopefully get Part two up a week from today.

MistRose: Thank you for the review. I am pleased that you have enjoyed the premise of the story. I hope that you will stick to reading until the end.

Oh god what did they do to the editor and stuff. Every single qutation mark became a question mark. This is going to kill me with the coming chapters. Hopefully I just need to save in rtf before uploading. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. The next intermission is a little shorter and will be the last one till part two goes up!


	8. intermission: alternative

READ THIS PLEASE!: O.k.! This isn't your average chapter. I decided to put together a scenes from the last two years of Harry's student life at Hogwarts and put them up as quick little almost one shots to past the time until a real chapter comes up. Hopefully these will be somewhat entertaining and will help me flush out the characters I am writing. Both good points in my book.

At the end of Harry's Sixth Year at Hogwarts

Intermission: Alternative

The day was brilliant for the time of year. Students who were making their way to Hogsmeade planed to forget the end of the years' tests, OWLS and NEWTS. One student hated the day. His friends no doubt thought he went ahead of them. And hopefully they would never notice that he did in fact not go. He prayed they would not notice that he was actually on top of the Astronomy tower looking over the whole field of the castle and the town below it.

Harry glared at the village before him. Hogsmeade was always a nice village this time of year, but the visit before leaving Hogwarts was something he adamantly did not want to attend. The Griffindor gripped the small piece of wood in his hand. He felt a sudden sting and looked at it. The jagged edge of his wand cut his palm and Harry silently cursed.

After his confrontation with Tom that December, Harry was confident that if he could not defeat the Dark Lord, then he could at least fight him to a draw. The mission six days ago was just barely considered a success. A minor role in an attack neededsomeone inthesecondary attack groupto distract the death eater camp. But no one knew that Voldemort himself would be in attendance. Harry intervened when he saw the poor Order member almost die. Harry saved his life but the fight that ensued made Harry careless. Harry gripped the handle tight. He was unaware of the blood running down his hand this time.

It was his fault, he knew it.

The-boy-who-lived had made Tom come to a draw until they finally locked wands. Harry was warned not to let it happen. Harry took the advice to heart in the previous fights with Voldemort. He knew that if he had lost in that match, he could die.

Harry looked at the sky. Then fell on to his back. He could still feel himself fighting against Tom._Do you really think you can beat me like this you foolish child?_ The voice ringed in Harry's head. Voldemort had laughed when Harry saved the Order member. Harry gave a small grim smile to himself that while it was a good idea at the time, Albus was right that if Harry had died, saving that man was meaningless.

_You made me your equal remember? _Countered Harry. Counter…. That was all Harry had learned in his time the previous summer while being forced to hide at Hogwarts. Counter, counter, counter. It was not until he realized that he could change the nature of himself that he noticed how weak that strategy was. Albus, as Harry had finally learned to call him, had said 'countering magic' was as important as attacking or defending. Harry could no longer believe it after he found himself in the room of requirement Halloween night. He learned there, that purpose can change the very nature of a persons magic. When that fact clicked in his head, Harry became an equal to his headmaster in every aspect of a wizard except for knowledge and wisdom.

In the battle that ensued with Voldemort, Harry remembered taunting the evil wizard. _Come on Tom, I know you must have been better than this before you tried to kill me._ Harry remember slowly getting cocky about the fight. He remembered Voldemort slowly getting angrier.

_Don't be ridiculous boy, you are here to die._ Voldemort made mistakes that Harry could exploit. Harry barely remembered the warning about locking their wands.

_I'll meet you in the center Tom! _Harry felt himself silently mouthing out the words. Harry looked at the broken wand then felt his hand moving in a spell to force Voldemort to lock their wands.

_You are a young fool. _Voldemort chuckled.

Albus neglected to mention…

_What? NO! _Harry felt his mind screaming at Voldemort.

That the attacker was always the weakest.

Harry who had locked his wand with Voldemort, instantly felt his wand buckle from the exchange. Had Voldemort locked wands then he would have surely lost. Voldemort knew this and did not make the attempt.

_You impulsive child. Do you really think you can beat me. _Harry moved his arms to the sky and gave them a good look. He could still feel the vibration of his wand against them. It was almost unbearable fighting against the magic coursing through his arms. Harry closed his eyes against the bright sky.

He felt like he was falling for a moment. It felt much like the way he flew across the hall they fought in. Harry saw the look of triumph in Voldemorts eyes, and he could feel the pain of loosing his most treasured possession. Harry sat up from his laying position on Astronomy tower andstruggled to standup.

Harry was no longeron the Astronomy tower.

He was in the Great Hall of Wizards. He was fighting Voldemort. Harry struggled to get up. He felt his arm go limp from the shatter collar bone and snaped upper arm. He looked to Voldemort and felt the horror of now being defenseless. He could do nothing but wait for Voldemort to raise his wand.

Like the Dark Lord was doing now.

And cast the killing curse on him. Then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and knew with shame that Albus was there to save him again. Harry felt the pull of his navel and he was back in Hogwarts.A screaming voice ringed in his ears. A scream of being denied his right to kill Harry Potter.

Harry jerkedaway when he feltSusan touch his shoulder. He didn't even notice that she was there. He was so immersed in his memory.

The Astronomy Tower was not one of his favorite places. But its was a haven now. He was too mad at Albus and himself to go to the headmasters office to think. And that would be the first place Hermione, Ron and Susan would look for him. Now that he had been caught he gave a weak smile. "Hello Susan." Harry sat down on the floor and leaned back. He laid on his back staring at the sky and rolling clouds for a time. Susan knelt next to him.

"You had everyone worried you know." She didn't sound angry, just sad and concerned. Harry felt whatever anger and bitterness of his situation drain from him. He reached for her hand and she eagerly took his.

"Sorry. I am just angry at myself. Snape didn't say anything to me about breaking away from the team and going off on my own. I over heard him saying to McGonagal that I just looked too defeated." Harry looked at her but the sunlight only made her a halo of blonde hair and shadows. "He was right. But it just amazes me." He squeezed her hand and she laid down next to him and cuddle close. They both should have been uncomfortable on the stone floor, but neither of them noticed. "Voldemort… Albus… me… If we are supposed to be the great wizards that everyonethinkswe are, it can change in a heart beat without having a wand." Harry raised his broken wand. The handle and part of core were still in one piece. Susan gasped at the bleeding that was seeping from his hand into his robes.

"You idiot! You should have gone to the hospital wing to get this treated. Give me your hand." Harry reddened and let go of his wand and showed her the three defined cuts the wand gave him.

Susan casted several spells to clean, stop blood flow and finally a spell to seal the wounds. "Good, I am glad that I took up healing with Madame Pomfery. I have never been able to get you to the hospital wing short of you being unconscious this year. You probably would have died from blood loss six times this year if I hadn't been here to heal you." She looked sternly at him.

Harry wanted to smile. She was cute when she glared at him. But Harry just mumbled something about visiting the infirmary too many times. Susan gave him an exasperated sigh and leaned back to him. Harry placed his arms around her and continued to look up at the sky.

Susan bit her lip before she asked, "So what are you planning to do now? Did Professor Dumbledore say when you can get another wand?"

Harry was still thinking and snapped himself out of it. He looked at Susan. He cared about her more than anything in the world. Which was why he almost didn't say, "I am not going to get another wand Susan." She squirmed from him so she could glare at him properly . Harry simply held her until she gave up. She huffed at him and he laughed. She couldn't stay angry at him now. It was the first laugh since he returned a week ago.

"Susan, a wand is a tool to focus our magic." He explained patiently. "It isn't why we can use magic. I am just going to have to find a way to focus magic with out one. I never want to be in a situation where I would be defenseless because I was dependant on a tool." Susan looked at his wand. When she looked up at him, she knew he wasn't referring to his destroyed wand. She let him think himself through. When he did he looked at her. She kissed him quickly before he continued.

"Besides," Harry raise both hands and the wand handle flew back and forth, then hovered between them. "I think I have a head start on this whole wandless thing for a long time now." The handle danced in between his hands and Susan gingerly raised her hand to touch it. She smiled at boyfriend when she pulled back her hand. "And if I can't make this work on my own. There is always Dobby. He could probably help. House elves are good at wandless magic."

"Dobby?" She asked mystified.

Harry looked at her surprised then began laughing again. He coughed and said, "Dobby is a house elf I freed from the Malfoy's." He didn't look at Susan's face when he said it. He was glad that Dobby won his freedom, but was a little embarrassed now that someone else besides Ron, Hermione, and Ginny knew.

Susan grinned. "Where is this Dobby now?"

Harry smiled and said, "Dobby." The house elf immediately popped in front of Susan and jumped at Harry.

"Is there something Dobby, can do for the great Harry Potter!" He jumped on top of Harry for a few minutes. Harry grimaced realizing why he was embarrassed.

Susan laughed and looked from Dobby the house elf to Harry. She kissed her boyfriend and said, "I think he is cute. Hello Dobby, I am Susan."

"Is Miss Susan Harry's ladys friend?" The house elf said in a jumble of words. Susan laughed and kissed Harry's cheek before she said, "Yes."

Dobby promptly jumped on Susan and exclaimed. "I be pleased to meet the great wizard Harry Potters' Susan!" Susan laughed and pulled close to Harry who joined her. Harry let the rest of the day go along with that. Susan and Dobby were good company. For now, being with Susan was the important thing.

Let training to be a more powerful wizard left for the summer.

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-::-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:

Well that was an interesting break. Hope you all enjoyed these two intermission pieces. Note to the readers, the daily update is probably going to kill me with finals approaching in two weeks, so expect maybe 2 updates a week rather than the first 5 chapter blitz. If I have time, I might try to get into a rhythm of a Monday, Wednesday, Saturday posting habit.

Thanks for the reviews!

zero-skillz: This isn't as sweet as the previous one, but hopefully it will help answer some questions about Harry and his lack of wand.

Anonymous: Thanks for pointing out what would normally be very obvious to me. I made note for the mistakes, and will hopefully have them fixed in the earlier chapters by the end of the week. Thanks for pointing out the grammar. Its not one of my strongest points. I'll do better in the following chapters. I hope.

Stryder: Thanks for the review. I am not going to do slash and really try and avoid stories that have it, but there are one or two that I have read that were ok. If you can ignore it.


	9. Chapter 6 hidden sides

Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own stuff written by other people.

Beta: gallandro83

Part 2 Involvement

Chapter 6 hidden sides

The next few weeks flew by. The girls did not chase Harry, but still gave him the looks of 'I want you'. Harry and Susan learned to ignore them. Remus was able to become closer friends with Fleur. But it was still to slow for the meddling Susan's liking.

Harry grinned as he looked over to see Fleur and Remus talking quietly. The first Quidditch game of the season was well underway and Harry didn't realize how much he missed, if not playing, at least watching the game. Susan pointed out Owen who was the leading chaser for Slytherin.

Owen was on a Clean Sweep and caught the quaffle easily and dodged a bludger with a quick roll, then dived to avoid two chasers. He pulled up and raised his hand to shoot for the top hoop. He moved his arm in a shooting motion. The keeper fell for it and jumped up to intercept the shot for the high hoop. The young chaser smiled as he gripped the quaffle a fraction of a second more before he let it go and shot the quaffle into the left hoop. "AND OWEN YELLOW SHOOTS AND SCORES! 120 TO 70 FOR SLYTHERIN!" There was cheering from the Slytherin Side and a small group of Griffindors in the front row of the stands. Harry grinned at them. Alice was shouting insults to the Hufflepuff beaters. "Don't you dare hit one of those at Owen or you will have your-" She was drowned out by the fifth year commentator who shouted. "TOM DINK INTERCEPTS THE QUAFFLE AND HEADS FOR THE HUFFLEPUFF HOOPS! OH BOTH BLUDGERS NAIL HIM AND HIS BROOM. HE DROPPED THE QUAFFLE AND HUFFLEPUFF CAPTAIN LAURA ARCHER HEADS TOWARDS THE SLYTHERIN GOAL POSTS!" Laura Archer dodged a bludger that was aimed at her arm and did a sharp hook around another enemy chaser.

Harry nudged Susan gently. She looked at him and he pointed to the Slytherin keeper. There was a small golden blur floating there. Just as Susan saw it both seekers saw it as well. ARCHER SCORES! GIVING HUFFLEPUFF 80 TO 120! BOTH SEEKERS SEE THE SNITCH! The two small seekers dived and glided over the ground of the pitch both chasing the gold ball. The Slytherin seeker rose up from the ground a few spaces to avoid getting into contact with the Hufflepuff seeker who was flailing his arm. The Slythern seeker dodged a bludger sent in his direction and pitched slightly. The snitch finally rose in to the air before the seeker below him could reach it and the Slytherin seeker grabbed the snitch on its ascent. JAMES MALKITE GETS THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS! There were shouts of boos from the Hufflepuff stands and some from Griffindor before Pam, Alice, and Bruce told them in very colorful words to be quiet. Minerva shouted their names but they were already back to cheering Slytherins' win.

Harry chuckled at the display and walked Susan back to hospital wing to look over the injured. He said a quick good bye and she kissed him. The students laid up in beds cheered at the show. Harry grinned and went to his class for the big test that would start in the early afternoon.

-o-

"Alright congratulations you finished the first stage of the course." The class had just finished their basic Occlumency tests. Many of them looked exhausted from the mental attacks their professor gave them. "Since tomorrow is Hogsmeade weekend, you don't have class. Take the time to rest your mind, meditate only for ten minutes at most tomorrow and tonight if you feel you must." The class filed out except for the same four students. It became habit for Alice, Owen, Bruce and Pam to stay behind and discuss the class with their professor. They all sat on the couch and patiently waited for Professor Potter to walk over. Alice was stretching since they had been sitting in the same spots for some time when Harry took a seat from a desk. "I am glad everyone did so well on the unit."

Pam laughed, "It was neat trying to push you around my mind, though I wish I could lock up some of the time when I was just oggling-." She promptly blushed and closed her mouth.

The rest of the group laughed. "Its ok, I had problems like that too. And my teacher wasn't as nice about it as I was." Harry suddenly looked somber.

Owen asked, "Who was it?"

Harry smiled at him and said, "Professor Snape, he was the previous head of your house."

Alice chuckled, "That must have been fun."

"As you can imagine its hard to work with Occlumency when he is standing there glowering at me." Harry chuckled at them when the two upperclassmen snorted. Pam and Bruce remembered Professor Snape.

Alice asked. "So what are we going to start on Sunday?"

Harry smiled but said, "I don't want to ruin the surprise. But with all of you at the same level the lesson won't take much longer than an hour, then about another hour to master the skill. Then we will have a special class on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday." Harry felt good that they would have fun with those classes. He definitely would. "I have spoken to your professors for those scheduled days. And they agreed you are all doing well enough to miss those classes. But I will be moving the time around so you won't miss the same class two days in a row."

The group looked happy at the prospect of learning something quickly and skipping a few regular classes to attend their favorite class. The group talked more about what they planned to do. Alice said she was stuck in the castle for the day. The group felt sad and said they would stay with her but she quickly told them to go and enjoy the first Hogsmeade of the year. If they want they can stay with her next time. But she forbade them to stay for this one. The group laughed but nodded. They slowly trickled out of the class room to where it was Alice and Harry again. Harry moved around the class and placed books back on shelves and locked up his desk. "You ready to go?" Harry conjured a piece of parchment and signed a note for Alice so she would be able to go to her tower with out getting into trouble.

"Yes, Too bad dinner doesn't end any earlier, these late nights are build up." Alice stopped another yawn.

Harry smiled and agreed. "That is another reason we are having those classes during the day as well. I plan on doing more of them later in the year so that you can all have at least one night of decent sleep a month."

Alice laughed, "I am sure I speak for everybody, that if we wanted to have a decent night of sleep we would just sleep instead of meditate."

Harry laughed, "You got a point there. I'll see you around tomorrow then."

"Yeah, I still have to finish up my studying for the OWLS this year."

Harry whistled as they stepped out of the portrait. "I can't imagine doing that, OWLS, then strait to NEWTS."

Alice smiled under her bangs. "Its not that bad. I already finished most of the OWL work, I am just brushing up over the year. And I get to relax and goof off with the other students during class. I can always tutor them later if they don't pay too much attention. Besides when I am all done I can just take electives. I always wanted to take a full course of muggle studies."

Harry shook his head. "I, for one, am very impressed that you were able to do so well. And I never took muggle studies but from what I saw of how little the wizarding world knows about the muggle one I wouldn't let myself be dependent on muggle studies to be able to survive out there. I once saw a pair of Aurors once walk around muggle London. One man was wearing a wedding dress that is made for a women. Other Auror was dressed in a very ugly spring dress in the middle of Autumn. When I asked them why they chose those, they complained it was the closest thing to robes they felt comfortable in." Alice didn't get it all but she understood the wedding dress part and was laughing along with him. "If you take muggle studies try and find a muggle friend to get some more extended knowledge." Harry winked at her.

She smiled, "If you talk to Miss Bones, tell her I would like to talk to her again when she has some free time. Its great to just chat about stuff." Alice waved happily and ran up the steps towards the tower, she was late for the Griffindor party that had started already.

Harry waved back then headed for the Infirmary where he was able to spend time with his girlfriend every late evening. He pulled out a quill and transfigured it into a white lilac. Harry entered the medical hall and was pleased that no one had to be laid up in the wing over night. Harry quickly walked to the back office. He rapped several times and waited. Susan opened the door and smiled when he handed her the flower.

"Thank you." She kissed him and then led him inside. "Have you spoken with Albus about tomorrow?"

Harry sat on the couch in front of the fire. Susan leaned against him after she slipped off her shoes. "Yes, I am going through with the testing tomorrow." Susan wrapped her arms around him and nodded. "All three of us will just do it in his office since it's the most secure location in the school. The Gargoyles have been instructed to never open the doors if I get out of control." Susan hugged him tighter.

"I am scared." She confessed. Harry kissed her.

"We both are. Albus believes, and so do I, that while we are testing the curse, I should be able to fight it. It is very weak right now from the lack of magic it needs to be fed. It hasn't been eating any magic for over four years. Believe me, if I feel for a moment that it is building close to what it was like before I left I will stop everything. Are you sure you want to come along? I am perfectly able to administer healing to myself if I need to." Susan wanted to throttle him for being dumb but just kissed his neck and hugged him tighter. The couple sat in the same position for a few hours until they both fell asleep. In the morning they would go through another trial and they were both worried that it would kill them both.

-o-

Saturday morning appeared faster than Harry had hoped. Sunlight beamed over his face making him reluctantly open his eyes and look away. He looked over to the weight on his shoulders and smiled as Susan was still there nuzzled against him. He kissed her forehead and waited for her stir. She looked up at him and smiled after a second of being confused as to why he was here. "Are you ready love?"

Susan placed her face to his neck again. "No. But we are going to do it anyway." Harry firmly wrapped his arms around her. _I would never harm you Susan. I stopped myself then, and I can stop myself now_. Harry led her to the back room where they both showered together and walked out the infirmary. They ate their breakfast and both looked over to Albus. He nodded at both of them then leaned over to speak to Minerva.

"Minerva, I am going to my office along with James, and Susan. We are not to be disturbed. Regardless of what is going on. I have told the Gargoyles to not allow anyone access including you. I have no idea how long we will be but it may very well be into the night." Minerva looked shaken by the sudden information but nodded and continued to eat her breakfast. Albus, Susan and Harry all stood up and headed for the headmasters office.

When they entered the office, many of the items were pressed to the side walls. The portraits all watched eager to see what was about to happen. Harry casted several wards around the room. He smiled as he finally was able to revert to his original self. Harry stole a quick glance over to his girlfriend. They both smiled when she took in a good look at him now that he was normal. "Susan can you stand over here please?" Susan obediently walked to the side entrance that lead upstairs to Albus' quarters. Harry raised his hands and a barrier blue and silver beaded lights formed around her in a square. Harry then weaved a stronger form of his magic barrier that had a yellow hue to it. "Susan."

She was looking at the lights that had now encircled her and looked up to him, "Yes Harry?" The barriers all turned gold in response to her voice.

Harry smiled at her. "Now only you can break down the barrier. You can send magic out but none can come in. Even I would have a hard time breaking it down. When we are done, say, _Finite Incantatitem_ and you will break down the barrier. Don't say it until all three of us agree that we are done. Alright?"

Susan felt upset, she thought she would do more than just watch. But she nodded. Harry kissed his hand and pressed it against the barrier. Golden waves of light moved away from his hand in wake waves. Susan did the same.

"Sorry Albus lets get started." Called Harry over his shoulder. He gave Susan one last parting glance then turn to his former headmaster. Albus had his wand out and was already enchanting a circle that was in the middle of the room. Harry stepped into the circle and centered himself in it. The drawn circle began to glow on the ground. A light suddenly beamed and encircled around Harry. Albus's brow slacked now that he no longer needed to concentrate. Albus nodded for Harry to go ahead. "Alright," Harry looked over to Susan. "I am releasing my barriers." There was a sudden pop and violet-black light burst in an explosion from Harry. The light didn't travel farther than the circle Harry stood in. He took several deep breaths. When he looked to Albus his eyes were glazed over. "O.K. its loose." Harry sucked in his breath. All the air in the cylinder poured itself into the young professor.

Harry looked around slightly surprised. "A barrier?" Harry grinned and touched it. It stung his hand and he shook it slightly amused. "I wonder how strong it is." Susan looked at Harry concerned, she didn't know that he might not remember who he was. Harry raised his hand at the barrier and it gently shook form the sudden impact. Harry snarled. "I am not going to be a prisoner!" He raised both hands to the barrier. His palms glowed white before another impact shook the whole office. Harry panted for a moment before he looked over to Albus, "Sorry. I forgot how much effort it took to fight it. Especially with all the ambient magic in this building. It overwhelmed me for a moment with just the magic in the air of this cage." Harry looked over to Susan who was beginning to cry. "I am alright now Susan. Sorry to have scared you." Harry looked back to Albus. "Albus lets skip through the first three tests I can tell now they won't help with this curse." Albus nodded, silently agreeing.

-o-

Alice had finished her OWL homework and wasn't interested in over viewing her NEWT course material so she walked down to the class room and realized with a pang she would be the only one in the class that was not in Hogsmeade. She let out a depressing sigh. She silently wished she could find her 'dad' or Miss Bones. One of them might want to talk to her. Alice grabbed a random book from the shelf and sat on a chair. The book was muggle and dealt with improving concentration. She sat down to read it only to feel restless. After a half an hour she slammed the book in frustration. "O.k. I was dumb not to let them stay." She blew out air that she had been holding in. "Too bad no one in my class are friendly to me anymore."

The room shook for a moment. "What was that?" When another one didn't follow she sighed. "Must be a potion exploding." Alice felt a touch of resentment towards her friends but shrugged it off. The weeks of meditation and organizing her thoughts told her that thinking those thoughts would be counter productive. She moved to a comfortable couch and began to meditate.

When she opened her eyes she looked around the room. It was full dark outside. "Man what the hell was that? I just thought I was meditating for a bit. I must have been down here for almost the entire day." She stretched then suddenly felt her stomach grumble. "Heh, I guess I missed lunch, hopefully I haven't missed dinner." She got up and ran out of the portrait and found her self outside of the castle. "Whoa." Alice looked around and saw the castle was different from what she thought it should look like. She looked over to the exit of the gates and saw her house she and Aunt lived in. She shivered and rationalized. "O.K. this is either a dream or I found something that I blocked out in my mind." Alice thought of what she could do to test it. She wrote out things with her wand and read them perfectly normal. At least they were for her. "Well unless my mind is playing tricks on me, I guess this is in my mind since I shouldn't be able to read while sleeping."

She walked around the castle and tried to find another way back in or at least snap out of her trance.

-o-

Harry was slumped over and dripped sweat. Albus didn't look any better. Seven hours of burning magic would tire anyone. Harry had changed back and forth several times after a few tests. But other than that he was glad nothing else was needed. He looked to Susan who stood and watched. She had stopped crying half way through the test. He felt horrible for allowing her to see him like this.

"Harry I am sorry but aside from the barrier you made I don't see how to stop the curse. What ever we do the curse eats it. I am actually worried what would happen if you die prematurely. Would the curse seek someone else or rest in your very bones. The ideas are disturbing." Harry heartily agreed. Cursed bones are easily one of the most powerful items in magic and only a few have come up in the last thousand years.

"Are we done for today Albus?" Harry took in another deep breath. He hadn't felt this magically drained in some time.

"Yes I think we are, but lets give us a half hour rest before we bring down any wards so you can recover enough to place your own personal ones."

Harry nodded relieved. He sat down in the circle and looked over to Susan. She smiled at him reassuringly. She kissed her hand and placed it against her barrier. Harry did the same from inside the circle barrier.

-o-

Alice had been wondering around in the space for some time and found nothing that could tell her where she was, how she got there or even how to get back out. The castle of Hogwarts was sealed off. There were no doors she could try to open and after feeling the walls she knew they were all solid. After sitting back down and meditating she still found herself inside the space in her mind. Alice had read about places where wizards had broken off part of their minds to forget, or to protect something. The second year knew that those who have partitioned their minds should know they have done it. What confused her more was the fact that there didn't seem to be anything here but places.

Alice sighed and looked over to the gates that led to her house. "I guess I have no choice but to go to that damn house." Alice began to walk down the road to her Aunts house. It sat on a similar hill but slightly different to the one the house sat on in real life. Unlike Hogwarts where she had to spend some time trying to get into it. The door to the mansion was where it should be. Alice grabbed the handle and her face immediately changed. She remembered exactly what she hid here. "bugger."

-o-

Owen, Pam and Bruce met up at the gates of Hogwarts and walked back together. "You think Alice would mind that we have an extra party for her?" asked Owen cheerfully.

"I am sure she was bored out of her mind today. Its our fault too. We should have come back early." Pam looked guilty.

"No, she was right she would have been mad if we stayed plus the first Hogsmeade of the year is always the best." Bruce carried several bottles of butterbeer for them and Alice. "Besides it makes it sweeter when we can all relax somewhere in the castle together at night."

Pam laughed, "Can it be? The snobby, rule loving, rich boy wants to stay up after hours?"

The seventh year made a face copying Pam's teasing word for word. "I'll have you know I was a terror in my day. I…. Just happened to mellow out in my old age." The three laughed at that and entered the castle. They all agreed to look for Alice and come back at the library in ten minutes. Pam was back first since she looked in the library and the surrounding halls. "Any luck?" asked Pam, when Owen and Bruce walked up to her.

"Nope," the girls in her dorm said they haven't seen her all day."

"No one was in the infirmary, I thought for sure she would be there talking to Miss Bones. Wait, none of us checked Professor Dursley's class room."

There was a collected hands applying themselves to foreheads. The three friends hurried down to the class room and saw her sitting on the floor leaning against one of the couches. They smiled at each other. "Yo Alice wake up!" Bruce placed down the butter beers.

Pam walked up to the girl and extended a hand out to touch her. She received a magical shock. "Oww. Alice don't do that it hurts." Pam shook her hand. When she looked down, Alice was still sitting there with her eyes closed. "Alice?" Her voice was a little more concerned. Pam tried to touch her again. Violet tendrils of magic threw her back several feet where she landed flat on her back. Pam got up immediately. She looked at Alice who let out a slight whimper. She looked over to the two boys. "Guys! Get Professor Potter now!"

-o-

Harry waved for Susan to go outside, he needed to speak with Albus in private, she looked hurt for a moment but Harry's eyes pleaded. She nodded and walked out. Harry turned to Albus who nodded. "I am sorry we are in this mess Albus. I think when I exorcized the mass of the curse it changed the original nature of it. I don't think it was ever meant to absorb the magic around me. It just latched onto my own ability." Harry stood unsteadily.

"That is likely the case. I am not condemning you. I was pleased your quick action led to leaving the curse as it is now." Harry nodded sadly. "I can't imagine how the loss of Rain affected you, especially on how he is apart of your own mind. However I know what the consequences would have been if you or your tiger did not decide to sacrifice him." Harry nodded. He felt a tear of regret and frustration in his eye. Harry said a quick good bye and walked out of the office with a sad looking headmaster gazing after him.

Harry was just strong enough walk out of the office under his own power. Susan walked closely to him as they headed down the hall towards the Gargoyle. Harry's girlfriend wanted to get Harry to the infirmary to give him a once over to make sure his magic reserves would be alright. "I am sorry we couldn't find anything James." Susan said quietly.

Harry reached out and grabbed her hand. "I didn't expect to find anything the first time we did this, we just know now what not to try. We'll be ok." She smiled as they cleared the steps of Albus's office. Harry froze in his steps. "Oh God. What is that?" He started running. He almost stumbled but Susan stabilized him as they ran.

"What is it?"

"There is something wrong. There is pain tainted magic flooding the halls." He continued to run and looked around for a moment. "Its coming from my class room." Harry cleared three steps at a time being careful not to get himself killed by miss stepping. Bruce saw him and shouted, "Professor Dursley!"

Harry caught up to him, "What is wrong?"

Bruce started running back to the class room with Harry and Susan close behind him. "I don't know, me, Owen and Pam went down to the class to find Alice. When Pam tried to get her out of her meditation, she was thrown back. Alice looked bad."

Harry sped up his pace and passed by Bruce. Susan and Bruce were trying to keep up but were already half a hallway behind him.

Harry saw the portrait and shouted, "ARVALIS!" The old man hissed a 'not so loud' but the door opened as he reached it. Harry ran in and saw Pam pacing around Alice trying to just touch her. "Don't do it Miss Johnson."

Pam ran up to him and said, "What's wrong with her?" She was beside herself with tears.

"I don't know yet." Harry sat in front of Alice. He heard Susan and Bruce come in. "Everyone stay back there." Harry murmured a few words. Violet energy repelled them. "Looks like she found something in her mind she wasn't expecting." Harry stood up and looked over to the group. "Susan I am going to need you to stay. Everyone else, out. Now." Pam wanted to protest but the look her professor gave her made her stop. The three students left the room. When the portrait closed Harry sighed and stood up.

"What is it Harry?" Susan walked next to him.

They both looked at the girl. "Alice partitioned something in her mind. Since she doesn't know how, I am expecting that she stumbled on a very bad memory and is stuck in it." Harry stood in front of her and held out his palm. He felt a force press against it. "Susan I am going to do something stupid."

Harry took off his robes and sat down again. He felt slightly comfortable in just slacks and a t-shirt. "Susan, can you summon your spider Shan? I am going to dive into her mind but I need an anchor."

Susan's face contorted. "Alright, give me a second. I haven't done this in a while." She gave Harry a small smile. Susan pulled out her wand and closed her eyes to concentrated on strength. When she opened them the blue of her eyes extended from iris to the pupil. Several long silver legs wrapped around Susan's body. The spider jumped off Susan's back and looked up at her surprised to be there. "There is no time to explain Shan."

The spider's body moved in the pattern of a head nodding. It looked over to Harry. "Shan I need you to come over here and wrap a magic dispersing web around me. I am really weak and I have a curse sealed with in my body. It can't get out while I am in Alice's mind. Got that?" The spider promptly sprayed a web around Harry, the web glowed gold before beads of silver light encircled him. The web began to constrict until it was tightly wrapped around Harry's body. It continued to wind tighter. It finally went into his body until it could not tighten anymore. The silver light of the web was still connected to the spinnerets of the spider and it feed the web caged.

Susan looked satisfied with the job and said, "We are done here Harry, be careful."

Harry smiled gratefully at the two. Harry closed his eyes and let himself fall into Alice's mind.

-o-

Harry found himself in front of Hogwarts. He quickly looked around knowing that Alice would not be there. He saw a dark corner of the field and saw a house in the distance. He ran as fast as he could. _God I hope I am not too late._ Harry jumped over several toys that littered the ground when he passed the gates to Hogwarts. The door to the mansion was open and Harry slowed to stop in front of it. He placed his hand on the door and felt anger there. He pulled his hand away shaken from the mental image it left. He finally kicked it the rest of the way open with his foot and walked in. Alice was sitting in the middle of the parlor her back to him. He could hear her cry. "Alice?" The girl stood up and turned to him. Harry was relieved it was Alice but became more alarmed when he saw her wearing a white mask. He relaxed slightly when he realized it wasn't a death eater mask. The black markings scrawled across it in to barely distinguishable lines of a face.

"I am scared." Alice said in a small voice. She took a single step back. The ink on the mask changed again the markings looked angry. "I won't be scared!" A wave of violet magic flailed at Harry. He dodged it and started walking towards her. "I have to fight back!" Another wave attacked Harry. This one was quicker. Harry took the hit of the wave and felt his knees buckle. Not because it was a hard hit but the memories that were trapped in there.

The girl was sitting on a chair in the parlor. She was reading a book on blood lines. Her aunt appeared. Her aunt raise her wand. **Imperio.**_ Scream._

Harry shook off the fragmented memories. He ran towards Alice calling her name. "I can't stop fighting!" Alice thrust another wave of magic. Harry was split between what this would show about her that Alice had locked away and dodging it to get to Alice. Harry avoided the beam of light and ran the last stretch to Alice. "I won't be like you!" Harry wrapped his arms around her as she screamed out 'you'.

"You will be a good little pure blood and accept your place in life as a Niete." **NO**_. "You will! Imperio" _**NO**pain

"You will take this punishment until you are!" pain 

Harry felt Alice scream. It rang in his ears when the building disappeared. Alice and Harry were standing in a stone room. It was like similar to the class room but not quite right. Harry saw Alice standing still. She still wore the mask but she looked confused. "Alice?" he asked quietly.

Alice looked at him. "Alice…" she said blankly. The mask smiled. "My name is Alice." Alice sat down with a thump. The mask began to crying. Ink ran down the face of the mask. Harry saw a few tears drip off confused girls' chin. Harry sat down next to her and gave her a hug. "You are safe now." The mask cracked. Harry slowly rocked her as he heard Alice sob. "No one will get you here. You are safe with me." Harry saw another crack in the mask. "I promise never to let anyone hurt you like that again." Harry felt the weight of the promise he just committed himself to.

"Promise." Alice said as if she were trying to remember what the word meant. The cracks began to multiply. Light from inside the mask pulled the mask towards Alice's face. The fragments sank into her and she looked up at him still scared.

Harry brushed her bangs away and smiled at her. "Welcome back Alice." She wrapped her arms around him and cried. Harry just sat there with his charge. Harry consoled the little girl somewhere between their minds .

-o-

Harry felt himself back in his own body. He looked to Susan who smiled in relief. Susan looked down to her spider. "Thank you Shan, that will do." The silver spider let go of the line around Harry and clicked at Susan affectionately before it began to fade away.

Alice slowly opened her eyes. Harry and Susan hovered over her still concerned. "Are you alright Alice?" Asked Susan tentatively.

Alice looked around confused then remembered everything. She was crying again, but said, "Thanks d-dad. I needed that." Susan gave Alice a hug who quickly hugged her back. Harry gave her an appreciative look.

The man let out a breath of air relieved that he was able to pull her out. "Any time Alice." Harry messed Alice's hair.

Alice took several breathes when she looked up still scared but asked insecurely. "Did you mean it?"

Harry smiled and got on his feet feeling a little weak. "Every word." He extended his hand and Alice took it smiling. "Lets get us both checked out. And get some sleep, I am exhausted." Alice smiled and realized how weak she was. Both magically and physically.

Alice looked at Miss Bones and said, "Um, I didn't eat anything. Could I eat at the infirmary?" Susan smiled and nodded.

The portrait opened the Alice's friends enveloped her in their arms. Pam refused to let her go for over a minute. By then the group was half way to the infirmary. When both Harry and Alice were checked out, Susan ordered them both to stay in their beds for the night. Alice and Harry shared a grin at that. Pam asked finally, "So what the hell happened?"

Alice felt shaky for a second but it passed quickly. "I think da-Dursley would explain it better." Alice looked down inter her cup of soup and drank it slowly. She was beat red but only Pam noticed her almost slip up.

Owen and Bruce looked over to Harry who was laying in bed behind Alice. Harry was still laying down when he said. "Alice had several memories that she partitioned in her mind so she would not have to deal with them. Its different from regular mental repression because the partitioned memories are hidden away the moment they were at their most painful for Alice. And since she didn't do it on purpose she didn't remember she placed locks on her mind. When she was meditating she triggered a key in herself to unlock that partition."

Everyone looked at Alice but she said before they asked. "I am not talking about it. I need to come to grips with it first." Alice felt her body shake again. She stopped and her friends just gave her another hug before leaving to go to bed.

Harry sat up on his bed and asked, "Susan? Sorry for being a prat but I think I am hungry too." Susan gave him an impish grin and summoned a house elf to get him soup. Harry began to quietly eat on his bed. Alice turned around to sit on the other side of her bed so she was facing her 'father'. Harry placed down his spoon and looked up to her. "How are you feeling now?"

She still had her cup of soup in her hands. She lowered it to her lap and thought about it before she said, "Its like a distant memory but I feel it. When I think about it I start to shake." Alice then started to shiver a little. She stopped and looked at him. "That was the first time you called me by my first name." She said suddenly. She smiled at the thought.

Harry grinned. "You had me scared, I didn't care about formalities then." Alice nodded and went back to her soup.

Susan fussed over them for another hour before she was finally satisfied with them being tucked in and ready for sleep. Harry laughed saying. "Your almost as bad as Madame Pomfery." That earned him a light slap. Alice giggled and Susan gave them both a kiss on the forehead and told them to fall asleep.

When the door closed and the lights were finally out Harry laid there for a few moments before he said, "Not able to sleep?"

Alice giggled. "How can you tell?"

Harry smiled at the ceiling. "Cause I wouldn't be able to either. Would you want to talk about it or is it too soon?"

Alice mm'ed for a moment before she asked. "Were you able to see some of the memories?"

Harry unstuck his arm from his blanket and moved his hand through his hair. "Yeah I saw a little bit, they were more like flashes really. I remember you sitting on a chair, and your aunt being mad and telling you to be a good little pure blood."

Alice scowled and spat. "I remember hating her." Alice calmed for a moment. The girl was finally able to pull herself out of the tucked position and sat up. She felt tears stinging her eyes before she started speaking. "Aunt Nan wanted to teach me how to be a proper pure blood. When I refused to listen, she put me under the Imperius spell to make me listen. I got so angry when she tried that. I would shout no and be back to normal." Alice began crying harder and was barely able to get the last part out. "And then- she would get mad and put me back on the Imperius and then cast Crucio to punish me and make me listen. She. Didn't. Want. Me. To. Scre-" Alice couldn't finish. Harry had abandoned his blankets and was sitting on Alice's bed and hugging her. Alice sobbed into his chest and Harry sat there for the rest of the night not daring to leaving her side even after she finally fell asleep.

-o-

"Morning Susan," Harry said quietly. Susan walked over to him. He still sat on Alice's bed and had his hand on her forehead. He kissed Susan without moving his hand. Susan looked at the hand and Harry explained. "She sleeps longer if I remind her that I am still here. What she locked up in her mind was awful Susan."

Susan grabbed a chair and sat next to Harry. They both sat there watching Alice sleep for a time. Susan finally looked at them both then and smiled. She leaned against Harry and said, "You're a good daddy."

Harry smiled and looked from Susan to Alice. "I hope so." Harry looked at the time and it was almost nine in the morning. He gave a large yawn and looked at Susan who wanted to scold him. Harry smiled.

Susan looked back to Alice and couldn't help be soften when the girl was sleeping so peacefully. "Have you been up all night?" She asked softly.

Harry nodded. "I didn't want to leave her alone like this." Harry looked down to the sleeping student. "She has been alone long enough." Susan gave him a slight hug and told him she would get him some breakfast. She walked into her office and went to change clothes. Harry looked intently at the young girl. _I need to get her out of there._ Harry closed his eyes remembering he still needs to speak to Albus.

The front doors creaked open and Pam poked her head through. Bruce and Owen did the same. Harry smiled at them. When the door opened more, the whole class was there wanting to know if they could come in. Harry waved for them to come over but put a finger to his lips to tell them to be quiet. They all walked around Alice's bed. Harry whispered a few words to spell her forehead with his hands warmth and finally raised his hand off Alice's forehead. He looked at them and said quietly. "She doesn't want to be alone right now, it would do her good to have some company near by. She is just sleeping right now." Harry looked at his class. They were all looking at Alice, all wearing the same concerned face. He smiled at them. "I am glad that you all came to visit. It will mean a lot to her." Harry got off the bed and Alice only stirred a little. He nodded to the group and left for Susan's Office.

He came in as she was coming out of her own quarters. She smiled and looked outside and saw the group huddled around the single bed. She stood in front of the door looking at them. Harry walked behind her and placed an arm around her waist. "They all came?" She asked.

Harry nodded. Susan felt the nod against her cheek and said, "Lets get you fed and get you to bed. I am sure you are very tired, and you still have a class to teach."

Harry moaned, "Thanks for reminding me. At least I can get a full days sleep." Harry yawned. Susan laughed before she said, "No you don't, its Sunday. Remember? You got class in three and a half hours." Harry just dropped his shoulders. He had clearly forgotten what day it was. Harry ate a quick breakfast and went back to his hospital bed.

The group of kids were still there and talked quietly to themselves. Harry said quietly, "I am going to sleep for a few hours, class is still on." With that he promptly laid down and was sleeping in moments.

The class saw him lay down. They laughed quietly when he was already fast asleep.

-o-

Harry woke up and saw Alice hover over him. She giggled when his brows furrowed. "Get up, class is going to start without you soon." Harry sat up and noticed that it was just her and him in the hospital wing. Harry yawned again and looked at her sleepily.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I woke about an hour after you passed out."

Harry got out of bed and looked at her. She seemed much better after a long sleep. "I am sorry I wasn't there to see you wake up." Harry said earnestly.

Alice smiled and said, "I know you stayed up all night. Thank you." She ran up and gave him a hug. When she backed off she said teasingly. "Now get back to class mister. You are going to be late!" She waved as she headed off before him. Harry laughed. He stood up and stretched and went to Susan's office. Susan was at her desk going over some papers for a few students who had chronic illnesses. Harry told her he was heading out and would come back after the class was over. Susan kissed him soundly and pushed him out of her office with a playful slap to his rear.

Harry laughed as he ran to his class. He was already a minute late. He walked in as the class sat in their seats patiently waiting for the lesson to begin. He grinned at their faces as they were trying very hard to keep them strait. Harry changed back to Professor Potter and sat in front of his class.

"Alright class, we are going to try something a little different than what you have been used to." They all were excited and listened keenly to their professor. "We have covered meditation and practiced awareness and now we are going to combine those two skills to be able to see magical signatures." They all just sat there confused. A few seemed slightly disappointed.

"Sir isn't there a spell you can cast to do that?"

"Mr. Jones, you plan on training to be an Auror correct?" The seventh year nodded. "Well while your chasing someone and lost sight of him will you be able to have the time to cast a spell while he got farther away?" There was sudden understanding from some of the students. "The skill I am going to show you is a wandless skill. And that is one of the reasons we concentrated on meditation even now. So you would all be able to focus enough to use your magic with out the aid of a wand. Soon I hope you will all be able to use this spell with out the incantation, but that is a way off for most of you. Mr Jones come over here. You can be first." The boy flushed but walked up to his professor. "Stand towards the class." Harry smiled. He didn't want to confuse the boy by seeing his magical signature. It had too many nuances to it.

"Close your eyes and settle your mind so its in a meditative state. You remember what the surrounding class looks like?" Mr. Jones nodded. "Good. Now when I say so, open your eyes and say 'sight'." Harry stepped away from his student. "Now try to extend your awareness to your surroundings. You got it?" He nodded. "Alright open your eyes."

Mr. Jones opened his eyes and at the same time said, "Sight." He was suddenly blinded by the light he was seeing. There were several hues to each person. Some were brighter than others. He managed to utter. "Wow." Several students were getting excited. Mr. Jones looked around the room. He was surprised. "Professor? The walls! How?"

"Wait, and don't look at me yet, I need to explain some things first. Close your eyes." Mr. Jones did as ordered. "Think of relaxing your magic." The seventh year had trouble doing it but managed to work it right when he could see normally again.

"That was great!" He said cheerfully. "Everyone was different colors. Is that like looking at Auras?" He then turned back to his professor.

Harry shook his head. "Aura's are a state of being. What you were seeing was the reflection of magical power, and conditioning. As you saw it varies from person to person. And colors can even help show what a particular person excels at in magic. Such as transfiguration, and conjuring. It's a kind of aura, and I'll call it an aura but its not the kind of aura seers refer to."

Harry waved for him to sit down and the next person stood up and tried. After an hour the class all tried to and were able to perform 'sight'. They were all confused about the walls and why their Professor refused for them to see his magical signature. When they all sat down he stood from his desk. "Ok. First things first. The walls." Harry pointed at the wall on his left. The class's gaze followed. "As you have noticed when you were looking with the spell on, everything contains magic. Muggles have magic to varying degrees as well. They just don't have the ability to have it manifest it self. The books, tables, desks, all have a little magic in them from contact by various people. The walls, ceiling and floor of this room do not because of a very strong spell I placed on them. The barriers of this classroom do not allow magic to even touch the room itself. Which is why you don't see anything when you look at them. You just see a normal wall with a slight tinge of blue because of the spelled barrier itself. This is the strongest barrier I ever made, and I am the only one who knows how to make it."

The class tore away form the walls to their professor. They all just looked at him as awe struck as they did when they first saw him as Professor Potter. Harry grinned at them. "Ok now that the walls are explained, I guess I should explain myself since I forbade you to see mine. Although I caught Miss Niete and Miss Johnson look." Both girls ducted their heads. The class laughed. "Its alright. I would just rather had explained first before you all looked. I have several signatures. The first is my natural magical aura. The second is the aura that I used to defeat Voldemort." Harry was surprised that no one flinched when he said Tom's name. He smiled then continued. "The third is the magic passed on to me the first time Voldemort tried to kill me." Harry paused there looking sad for a moment then said, "And the fourth is a light centered here." Harry pointed in the center of his chest. "This was Voldemorts last curse. And its still there, sealed inside and unable to escape." The class looked surprised. Harry looked at them. None of them seemed scared or even alarmed to say he was still under a curse. When he looked up from his chest he said, "Go ahead and look at me with 'sight'." Several students did it immediately and some took a few seconds.

A few students gawked, some were blinded, and many more looked at him in awe. Alice looked at Harrys magical signature wondering a few things she saw there. There was a small pale green light on Harry's forehead. A vibrant green light in Harry's eyes. A violet light in the center of his chest that she now knew was a curse. And they were all almost being blinded out by his own blue magical aura. All the students in the class has a magical aura that flares away from their bodies. Their professors aura was the exact shape of his body. A few looked like they wanted to ask some questions about it, but didn't. They knew their professor shared more with them than they could have imagined. Alice took a closer look at the last curse Voldemort made. "Professor, the curse, its in the same magic barrier that the wall is made of isn't it?"

Harry looked at her surprised that anyone noticed. "Yes it is, ten points to Griffindor." Pam patted Alice on the back pleased with her friend. "This spell is the reason I am able to be here now. Without it, I could never have come back into the magical world without feeding the curse and making it stronger." The class looked back at their professor. He saw they all canceled the spell. "With out this spell, I would still be in the muggle world living as I did before." Harry looked at their faces.

"So professor, does that mean you have it on all the time?" Owen asked getting a little of the awe back in his voice.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I do. I have the spell on this curse, this room and around several rooms in the castle at all times." Harry felt a little insecure. He had told them far more than he wanted to but decided that they should know sooner or later. It just happened to be now.

Several students just stared at him. _At least its not in the 'I want you now' way._ He thought wearily. He looked at the time and was pleased they were done early. "Ok class we are done for the day. Go try out the spell around the castle. Get a feel for walking around while using the spell, you will need it for tomorrow. We got a special class tomorrow! You will meet in here at 9 a.m.! Don't be late I have already cleared it with all your other professors." The class suddenly buzzed with excitement. Everyone hurriedly ran out to try the new spell. Harry smiled when it was just Alice and himself alone again. "Any better?" Alice walked up to him and sat on his desk while he cleaned up after his students.

Alice was looking around the class with the sight spell and suddenly stopped. "I think I am going to be ok. The memories stopped coming up all the time this morning when you were sitting there. But still I don't know if I will get any sleep tonight." Alice shivered.

Harry patted her head. Thinking that he would need to speak to Albus before he does anything rash. "Lets go down to the infirmary. We can eat there and get you a draught of peace to take before you sleep later tonight."

Alice nodded. They headed out of the class room to the infirmary. At the same time, they both thought they were on their way to see the one person missing from their family.

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-::-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:

Woohoo! Part two is starting! Looks like both me and my beta are kinda busy now with the arrival of December. So I am going to put us a quick preview at the end of each chapter to keep you over until the next one comes up. Its at the bottom with some spoiler space.

Thanks for the reviews so far.

Heaven's Reaper: I could have used them as flash backs but I kinda hate using them. I did a fanfic where close to the entire chapter was a flash back, and it was ok, but it seemed to slow the story down and go in another direction that I don't want it to go at the time.

zero-skillz: Glad to see that I still get your seal of approval.

Tradiferis: Thanks for the review. Harry knows the ramifications of the curse and the importance and the unlikely hood of finding a cure. But I am not saying it either way if he does find one or not. Harry is making a plan for his future now that Susan is in it, but what that means to everyone else is still something to speculate.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Preview chapter 7

Alice smiled when she saw that she was right.

Pam moaned. "What! Another riddle?"

One step ahead two steps behind,

Sight has more than one level in mind.

See and feel they are not the same,

Only with both can you end the game.

"So he have to learn another way of using sight with just feeling?" Asked Owen blankly.

Bruce sighed tiredly. "I hate this class."


	10. Chapter 7 The cackling professor

Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own stuff written by other people.

Beta: gallandro83

Part 2 Involvement

Chapter 7 the cackling professor

Pam, Bruce and Owen ran around the school giddily. After running into several students from class Owen finally said, "oie, I need to sit down for a sec, getting dizzy." He promptly sat on stairs leading towards the main hall. He cancelled his spell and closed his eyes.

"You alright?" Pam and Bruce promptly dropped the spell as well.

"Yeah, I think I just got a sensory overload. Looking at a group of friends hurts the eyes you know?"

Bruce nodded. "I was wondering how long we should hold this spell, but looks like thirty minutes is the max for you." Bruce and Pam sat next to Owen who still had his eyes closed.

"So what do you think of your own auras?" Asked Pam. She looked at both of them with the spell. Owen's aura was silver tinged with green, red waves. Bruce's aura was more yellow with flakes of green, blue and orange.

"He said we could determine what we are good at from our auras. What are you good at Pam?" asked Owen he still had his eyes closed and was rubbing his eyelids gently.

"Charms and Herbology actually." She ducted her head, slightly embarrassed.

Bruce chuckled, "What's wrong with that?"

She didn't look at him when she said, "Nothing just not interested in Herbology is all."

Owen shook his head and opened his eyes. "Well your dominantly teal and orange. Think those are for those two subjects?"

Pam just shrugged. "Well maybe." A thought just crossed her mind. "Hey, everyone has their aura flaring out around them right? So why doesn't Professor Dursley?"

"I am more curious why his aura is mostly one color." That stopped the other two in their tracks. The three sat in silence. "Maybe its an adult thing, lets look at the other professors during dinner." Decided Pam she stood up and led them to the great hall to eat.

-o-

Harry walked down to the hall to breakfast the next morning and saw that his students were already eating. He glanced up to the staff table and saw that Albus was absent. Harry turned around and began walking up the several flights of stairs to the headmasters' office still needing to speak to him about Alice.

Harry said the password and walked to the office. He politely knocked and Albus called, "come in."

Harry waved to the head master who was just finishing his own meal. He bade for his young professor to sit down and speak. "Hello Albus, I actually wanted to speak to you about Alice."

Albus's attention went strait to Harry. "That is good, I have been wondering what you have thought of the girl. We really haven't had much time to sit and talk." Harry agreed. Albus was a busy man even if he only managed Hogwarts now. And when he did have time Harry had been busy planning how he was going to teach many things he had only talked about with a few people.

"Well as you know I have had the class study meditation techniques and basic Occlumency. They have completed the Occlumency a few days ago and today they were practicing Sensation and Sight." Albus nodded pleased that Harry had such success.

"So what brought this visit about Alice then?"

"Well Saturday evening, after we had out testing session, I sensed something off within my class room. One of my students told me that it Alice was in a meditative state and couldn't come out." Harry sighed and looked at Albus feeling much older than his headmaster. "She was in a trance. Apparently she triggered a partition she had in her mind to open."

Albus looked startled. He had not expected for the girl to have something that would require her to break her own mind to protect herself.

"When I dived into her mind, I had Susan anchor me with Shan." Harry and Albus smiled at that. Susan had been scared of her friend when she first summoned it. And she did not summon him again for a week until she got over the fact he was a spider. "The partition was a few memories of her childhood before she arrived here at Hogwarts. Her aunt wanted to train her to be a proper pureblood and would cast imperio and crucio on her to make her listen." Albus looked down sadly and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"Unbelievable. How is she now? She is alright now at least or you would have come to me sooner."

"She is alright but for the time during Hogsmeade and all that night she relived those memories. I was with her in the hospital wing. I had nearly drained my own magic with the tests and the dive into her mind so I was locked up by Susan. I am grateful that she did though. She said that she remembers everything, but she would not allow the sudden memories to control her life." Albus nodded. He seemed deep in thought and Harry nodded before saying. "This is what we were sensing in her. Unfortunately its still there. When I look at her I can still see that smoldering anger. I think we need to find her a release. But this is only one of the things I came in here to talk about."

Albus sighed, "There is always more isn't there?" he said wearily.

"I wanted to see if there is a way to remove her form her aunts custody." He looked up at Albus.

His suspicions were confirmed when the headmaster just closed his eyes. "I am sorry Harry, Madame Nan Niete, is more influential than the Malfoys, well, Narcissa now. There is now way with out proof, and with the incident being a memory, its not very well contested in court." The old man pause thinking, "I'll look into finding a way out for Miss Niete by the end of the year." He finished.

Harry nodded thankfully. He paused before adding, "I found out why Alice is so skilled with her magic. You know already how I had to put conditions to my own magic." Albus smiled at the memory of Harry discovering such a skill. "When I did, I allowed my self to gain and learn spells and anything else very fast. I believe that is what happened to Alice."

"Happened? So when she unlocked the partition her condition broke?"

"I think the partition was locked by her anger. But she has slowly been becoming more carefree, and I guess happy. It could no longer keep itself secured."

"That is how she triggered to enter her partition. And when she had no way out…"

"I had to go in and find her." Finished Harry.

"So what was the 'condition' for her learn so much magic so fast?"

"I think it was hate of all purebloods. I looked at her circle of friends, not one of them is pure blooded, they all come from mix families, or completely muggle backgrounds. I don't think it's a conscious decision on her part." Harry looked down to his feet. He didn't like the conclusion but at least it was in the past tense. "I think we are going to be safe for a while with her if she broke the condition subconsciously. She will learn more at a normal pace. Much like the other second years. But she still has all the knowledge she gained from the previous five years under her magical condition."

Albus smiled. "Will this effect her in any way in her studies then?"

"It might just add a little stress to her work load, but she already had the knowledge to pass all her classes, OWLS, and NEWTS next year. She'll be fine. What happens after that, when she goes on her own, that I still worry."

"Yes, It was the same with you and Tom. There only needs to be one trigger." Harry thought back to Albus telling him of the prophecy. Albus thought back to the time Tom found out who he was a descendent off.

-o-

Harry finished his breakfast and was already in his class waiting for his students to trickle in. He smiled, at the memory of the previous night. Susan, Alice and himself talked over her memories and Alice was slowly able to come to terms with them.

"I am fine already! Let go of my hair!" Alice came walking in with Owen tugging on her hair. Harry snapped out of his trance when Alice was the first to arrive with Owen in tow.

Harry smiled to them and they paused their chatter to say hello before continuing. "If you say so, but you had us worried all yesterday and last night. You didn't even stop buy the Slytherin table like you usually do." Owen complained.

Pam and Bruce walked into the class room and stopped looking at the two kids. They looked at each other and chuckled. Pam promptly walked over to Alice and pinched her and Owen's cheeks. "See! What did I tell you! They are so cute together!" Own promptly let go of Alice's hair. The two youngest students in class turned crimson and would not look at each other.

"You can lek go ov my cheeksh now!" complained Alice.

Harry was relieved that she was able to talk to other people easily. He wondered if he should press a little harder on her to make sure she was ok but decided against it. He had hated it when people constantly asked if he was alright when he was in school. The whole class was present. Harry smiled to himself before he addressed the class.

"O.K. today we are going to play a game to make you all more proficient in the 'sight' skill you learned yesterday. This may take all day so I hope you all ate well this morning." Harry was grinning openly and saw the anticipation on some of his students faces. "The game is hide and seek. There are a few rules, one you can only use the 'sight' spell to find me. No other magic. If you feel sick from using the sight spell for so long while we do this, cancel it immediately and give yourself a five minute rest. Two, there are going to be obstacles and clues along the way. The only way you are going to find me is with that help. Three when you do find me you are to report back here. Do not giving help to students still looking for me after you have found me. And four is, this is also a practical test, you should be able to use the spell with as much normalcy as possible. The boundaries are the first three floors of the castle. Now that the rules are out of the way, lets try and have some fun." With that he disappeared.

There were several students that began swearing as others shouted sight. When they saw he wasn't in the room they all ran outside to start looking for their run away professor.

Harry ran through the halls and skidded to a halt around the front entrance. He saw three students come up towards him. He ran across the hall right in their line of sight. Two of them immediately took off after him while the third was trying to get the spell recast.

Harry snickered like a first year as he dodge several other students and ducted into another room. He looked around and was happy to see that this room had another entrance. He casted several spells and wards to confuse who ever walked in then left the room.

-o-

"Any luck?" Pam bent over breathing hard. They all have been running throughout the castle trying to find their professor.

"Nope, just his traps. Professor Dursley must be having a ball writing these notes all out for us. I mean how long did it take him? They weren't up last night. I swear the next time I run into a dead end and see another stupid message written on the wall with magic, I am not going to be held responsible for my actions." grumbled Bruce. Owen laughed weakly. He cast sight and the blank wall he was starring at suddenly glowed with a short poem written on it.

Behind the gates, above the crates

Train the class to imitate

Find me now, find me then

Sight is now your only friend.

"If these are clues I have no idea what they mean." Alice sat in front of them thinking. "Well where are there gates in the castle? I mean we can't go outside."

Owen perked up. "He says we have to imitate what he is doing too."

"There is a storage room that is behind Filches old gate office." The four ran out of the room and down stair towards the janitors office. When they got there Filch was thankfully absent. They quickly snuck in and looked around the room with sight.

"Nothing, O.k. what now?" Bruce was out of ideas and left the floor open for everyone else.

Alice thought back to the poem. It was written in several different rooms so it had to be important. "Wait, what did you say Owen about imitating?"

Owen looked up, "Um, I was wondering why we couldn't I don't know write on the walls too. Buts its not.. Like.. Um what are you doing Alice?"

She walked on some crates on the back wall and wrote _now _in a magic imprint that was left on the wall. She hopped down and sighed when nothing happened. "Well it was worth a shot."

"Alice look!" The 'now' that Alice wrote faded away and another message scribbled across the stone wall. Alice smiled when she saw that she was right.

Pam moaned. "What! Another riddle?"

One step ahead two steps behind,

Sight has more than one level in mind.

See and feel they are not the same,

Only with both can you end the game.

"So he have to learn another way of using sight with just feeling?" Asked Owen blankly.

Bruce sighed tiredly. "I hate this class."

-o-

Several students rushed into the infirmary hoping to catch their professor. They looked at the wall and scowled. "I told you he wouldn't be here. Its too obvious."

"Well he wrote another clue." A short Hufflepuff girl pointed at the wall with no windows.

Another clue we begin to drove

Open the doors to houses closed

Only when the faces told

Open them and see the world.

"Okay, Slytherin and Hufflpuff entrances are on first and third level. I guess we should talk to some of the paintings?" There was a mumble of agreement and the group headed out.

Susan peeked out her office window and smiled. She turned over to her boyfriend and wanted to laugh. "So do they know that you can hide your magical signature?"

Harry smiled while drinking his morning tea. "No, but the clues will help them figure it out. The fast ones should be able to find me with just feeling my wake in about an hour or so." Susan shook her head.

"I really wish you came up with better rhymes. Some of those are awful. And they weren't really fun when you had us do it." Susan made a face when she remembered her own experience.

Harry laughed. "Well, they are doing it as a class, you guys were just dumb enough to expect me to just teach you when I was so busy. While you were all running around the castle I was able to get quite a bit of work done in our seventh year." Susan laughed at that. Shut cut it off when she felt the hospital wing have another guest. She peeked out the window from her office around her closed curtains. "Its one of your students and it looks like she is going to ask if I have seen you." She grinned and waited to have the student knock. Harry promptly turned invisible and made sure his visual aura was nonexistent. When the girl knocked, Susan opened the door and looked at the girl. "May I help you?" The girl was the Ravenclaw girl Harry dubbed the next 'Hermione Granger'.

The girl asked, "Um can I come in for a second. I just want to ask a quick question." Susan looked surprised but let her in. She was feeling reluctant to say anything with Harry in the room, and hoped the girl wasn't going to say something too private. When the door closed the Ravenclaw girl Harry remembered as Angela Kee smiled at Susan before turning around to Harry and asked, "Do I pass?"

Harry saw her look right at him and he laughed canceling his spell. "I knew you were the bright one when I saw you studying in the library on your second day. Congratulations, ten points to Ravenclaw. Susan what was her time?"

Susan whistle while checking the time, "One hour thirteen minutes." Susan smiled disappointedly.

Angela looked confused at Susan's reaction. Harry just continued to laugh. "Don't worry about it Miss Kee, Susan is just disappointed that you broke her record. By ten minutes I might add."

The Ravenclaw sixth year was smiling brightly. "Ok go ahead and get back to class. I want you to test your new skill. Test the wards in the class room you will find some interesting things on how some wards are made. Its like looking at theory if you can understand that. When you are done you can get a head start on homework. Twelve inches on both sight and sensation. That is the name of the skill you used to find me." She nodded still too happy to say much.

"Thank you Professor."

Harry smiled, "When you get done and if there is time, you are welcome to use the rest of the time as study hall. We will wrap up today when all the students are sent to the class room."

"Alright thank you!" she said happily as she ran out of the office.

Harry grinned at Susan who just wanted to wipe that stupid look off his face. "Come on Susan, someone had to get a better time than you."

"I am sure you are right, I was just kinda hoping that it wouldn't be so soon." She said childishly. Harry laughed again and resumed his late morning tea.

-o-

"Alright I think I got it now." Said Alice. She looked around and was aware of her three friends as a form of pressure in her mind. "Ok, this just feels weird."

"That's good. I am not having any luck though." Owen sighed. He sat on the floor in the hall. Another group of students waved as they ran by looking for another clue. Bruce, Pam and Alice all shivered from the displaced magic the other group made.

"You'll get it. Just think of how you thought of sight. But instead of thinking of your eyes try to think of being aware of your surroundings." Said Pam helpfully.

Owen nodded and tried again. He was the last one in their group to not get how to use the skill. Bruce and Pam had done it immediately. Alice had a little trouble starting it but quickly picked it up. They all just sat waiting for Owen to figure it out so they could split up. "Whoa."

Pam and Alice laughed. "I guess you got it." Pam added cheerfully.

"Gah, this is weird. Its like…"

"Like you are touching everything around you at once? Yeah we get that too. O.k. should we split up?" suggested Bruce. He was already looking in one direction trying to feel his way through the halls. Owen tried to stand up a little to fast and stumbled. Alice tried to catch him and went down with him.

Bruce and Pam chuckled. "Don't try and make any sudden movements until you can get used to it. Or you will fall like that. Don't think just because you feel something holding you up means that something is there. Specially when there is another person next to you. You don't want to just tip over and fall on them. When I first got it I was kinda wanting to lean against the three of you though you were all at least a meter away from me. Now that I can just stand still, I feel like I am kinda drunk myself." Said Pam cheerfully.

"When did you get a chance to drink a lot of alcohol?" asked Bruce, obviously jealous.

"Family full of happy drinkers!" She grinned at the three staring back at her. "Whoever finds him last buys a round of butterbeers!" shouted Pam. Then she ran off ahead of the group who was still slightly unable to stand much less walk with the new 'sight' skill.

-o-

Harry had long ago abandoned his sanctuary his girlfriend who had kicked him out anyway since she and Fleur hadn't had any good best friend chats in a while. Harry wandered around the halls and ducted in class rooms laughing silently to himself when a few students came close to finding him. Two more people found him and he told them their assignment and to get back to class.

Harry was mildly curious how well Alice was doing but wasn't foolish enough to find her. Harry walked through several of his wards that told anyone who walked by to go away. Harry almost laughed aloud when he thought he should have let the wards effect everyone instead of just his class. That would have made it more interesting for the students in other classes.

He heard several foot steps and sat patiently waiting to be found. He saw Alice and Pam walk into the room he was sitting. The walked right up to him and said, "That was fun! What now?"

Harry didn't cancel his spell but said, "Go to class and ask the others what the homework is." The nodded and ran back out.

There were four students left and Harry decided to give them a break so he went to the main hall and just stood in the center of the path waiting. He didn't wait long. Three of them came immediately to him and he told them to head back. The last person was Liam Stone. A fourth year who was just walking around. He smiled at his professor before saying. "Sorry, I can't really find anything until I am in the room."

Harry smiled and cancelled his spell. "That's alright. Everyone has their strengths this just isn't one of yours. But you were still able to find me well enough. I dare say, if you ever come across something in the immediate area you would still be ok."

The boy nodded feeling a little better about being so slow. He walked ahead of professor.

-o-

When Harry walked into the class it was buzzing with talking about the new skills they had learned. Harry waved for the class to gain back their attention. When they were all quiet he said, "Nice job. We have about a half hour before lunch ends, run." They all stood up and were packing their bags when Harry said, "Don't forget homework for tomorrow! Class will start fifteen minutes till ten! You need to be there then!" Everyone looked at him. That was an odd time to start a class. A few shrugged and ran to eat a late lunch.

-o-

Harry walked down the stairs and saw a few girls wave shyly at him. He smiled and politely waved back. They blushed for a moment then ran. Harry rolled his eyes and cast his disillusionment spell. He walked down to the hospital wing and saw Susan talking to a student in her office. Harry walked closer and noticed it was Alice. Harry hmm'ed for a second debating if he should leave or wait. He didn't need to decide as Alice opened the door and said, "You can come in now. We are done talking."

Harry looked at her surprised but laughed and cancelled his spell. He walked in and took a seat. "I already forgot that all of you can do that now."

Alice smiled then teased. "I guess that means you can't spy on us anymore."

Susan laughed and walked over to Harry and kissed his cheek, then walked over and sat next to Alice on the couch. Harry grabbed a seat and asked, "And why are you not in class young lady?"

Alice smile faded slightly but said, "I have been having trouble concentrating in class. I don't know if its because of Saturday or today's class but-"

Harry nodded. He still had not explained to her what she did. "I can explain that to you." Alice looked up to him. "Susan did you give her anything for her concentration yet?" Susan shook her head. "Good. Alice," He pause for a second to try to figure out how he was going to explain what happened to her. "Have you ever wondered about the contract I wrote at the beginning of the term?" She merely nodded. In truth she was amazed that if some one broke it they would forget everything they learned in class. It was a high level selective memory wipe.

"I did not make the contract myself. Every single person who wrote their name on it helped give it so much power." Alice looked up at him, her face was crossed between confusion and awe. "I placed a spell of condition on the paper. Whatever I wrote on the paper would force all the magic in the parchment to focus on the goals assigned to it. When each person signed it, they lent some power to the parchment to carry out those directions. The paper nor myself did all the work that is involved in the contract. The condition on the parchment did."

Alice nodded still unsure what this had to do with her. Then suddenly it clicked. "I did the same thing didn't I? I placed a condition on myself." She looked down frustrated.

"Yes, I expect you can remember what your condition was now. Am I correct?" Harry's voice was gentle at the question, but to Alice it was as if he was screaming at her. She began to cry. Whatever barriers she had set up with meditation and Occlumency broke at the understanding of what she did, and what she gained from it.

"Does this make me bad?" She cried. Harry walked over and sat next to her on the couch. Susan sat on the other side of Alice, and they both hugged her.

"No it doesn't. How can it? You have seen many trials that most adults will never see. I don't think any one would condemn you for hating." Alice cried harder at the word but nodded. "Do you understand why the condition broke?"

Alice sniffled a little and looked up. "Because of you?"

Harry smiled at reasoning. "I was part of it, but you realized on your own that not all pureblooded wizards are evil. That's what broke it. Does that sound like you are bad?" Alice shook her head.

Susan just sat there and held Alice and looked up to Harry. Harry looked back and remembered his own rant at the end of his sixth year. They both looked back to Alice and held her. She fell asleep moments later. The two adults just held her and let her sleep.

It was not for another hour after Alice fell asleep and woke up again, that she was able to look at either of them in the face again. Harry smiled kindly. "How are you?"

"I am better. Thank you Professor Dursley and you too Miss Bones."

"Hey call me Susan, I hear Miss Bones and I look around for her." Alice smiled.

"And when it is just us you can call me at least James. Alright?"

Alice looked at him before she jump at him and gave him a hug. "Alright dad." She said in a small whisper only he could hear.

-o-

Harry was able to show Alice several concentration techniques that would help her with the sudden loss of her condition. That evening Harry walked outside and looked at the sky. He could see Mars, brighter than he remembered it several days ago. Frienze's warning came to mind then. He sat on the steps of Hogwarts and looked at the moon which was now a new moon. He could barely see the outline. "Hey James. No luck sleeping either?"

Susan walked down a few steps before sitting down next to him. She leaned against him. "Yeah, I just get this nagging feeling that something is going to happen in a few days. And its going to be important."

Susan looked at him. Susan could recognize the barely noticeable lines on his forehead and the twitch of his eyes. He was thinking hard. She looked at the sky and said. "You think something will happen to Alice?"

Harry nodded. He looked away from the sky and sighed. "I think I am going to have to come out of hiding when it happens too."

Susan didn't look at him, she just held his hand. "Well. I will still be here."

Harry kissed her gently then looked back to the sky. "Thanks."

-o-

"Class! Form up here!" There were two minutes before students would come pouring out of class rooms to head to another class. "We got a similar game to yesterday." There were some moans but Harry smiled. "I won't be hiding this time however. You all just have tag me. Again no magic other than what you have learned in class."

The bell rang.

"Oh before I forget. You only have fifteen minutes to find me!" As he finished the doors to three different classes opened and students poured out. Harry smiled at his class before he changed into a student no older than Alice and disappeared into the crowd. The class just gawked there for a few seconds before they all tried to find him.

Harry slipped around them. He was already a different looking student. "I wonder if they will notice that I am right behind them." He said quietly to himself. Two of the students turned around and saw him for a split second before he ran and was someone else again.

"There are too many for just sensation alone." Alice muttered to herself. She thought she caught a glimpse of her dad. It dawned on her, if she used both skills at the same time the professor could be narrowed down to a specific area. Sensation would focus on the kind of pressure a student was emitting and sight would allow to her to see the magical signature since his was pretty recognizable. And if he hid his signature she would find him anyway. He would be the only student who wouldn't have one. "Guys use sight and sensation! It's the only way we can tell from the other students!" Alice shouted over her shoulder to Owen and Pam who had just caught up. The three stopped looked at each other. And split. Pam weaved through students going to their classes and had no luck trying to sense or sight her professor with so many other people around. She stopped and sighed.

"Any luck Pam?" She didn't look to see who it was.

"Nope Owen, no clue how are we supposed to find him?"

"I guess we just have to look." He ran off quickly in a different direction. Pam looked around again and didn't see any way their professor could have gone.

"Hey Pam, any luck?" Owen came walking towards her.

"What do you mean.." She paused for a second. Then Pam shouted in frustration. Professor Potter was right next to her and she didn't even notice. She ran in the direction she thought he went. Owen called back to ask what happened.

Harry was laughing madly. He was surprised none of his students didn't notice that there seemed to be quite a few students laughing their heads off but he shrugged. The last laugh with Miss Johnson was especially rewarding. Just to see her scream in frustration when she didn't even look at him caused him to exert severe mental discipline not to laugh. He saw a few students run towards him and he changed when they were out of line of sight and walked towards them. They grabbed his shoulder and said, "I don't think so Professor."

Harry smiled. "Go back to where we started. We'll be done in seven more minutes." They nodded happily and left him. Harry walked around not so much playing tricks on his poor students than just changing shape and clothes to fit him as a student. Several other students found him before Alice and Owen found him. He had hoped to have played with the students longer, but he was on a severe time limit with the students going between classes. Finally Pam found him as the last person. She growled saying "That was not funny." Which made Harry laugh harder than before. There were two minutes left and Harry was pleased that they were able to find him so fast. When the class room doors all closed Harry changed back and smiled at his class. "That was great. Everyone found me with time to spare. Miss Kee and Mr. Jones ten points for finding me first. Now who can tell me why we did this?"

Bruce raised his hand first. Harry pointed at him. "So we can try and use these skills in situations where we would be in a populated area like Diagon Alley."

"Good that's one reason. Another?"

"So we can get used to using both sight and sensation at the same time?"

"Excellent, any other reasons?"

Alice raised her hand after some time thinking. Harry pointed at her. "If we are able master these skills we can see without using our eyes."

"Yes. That is what I am looking for. Think about that. Class is over for today. You are welcome to go back to the classes you have this hour or stay in study hall in the class room. But after lunch you need to go to your regular classes."

The class all went down to the class room to think about what their professor said.

-o-

Harry had a time discussing the events of his thirteen minute class to Susan, Fleur and Remus. They laughed along with him as he described Miss Johnson's temper tantrum. And he described excitedly other people he teased by impersonating their friend that were not in the class. His favorite by far was when he turned into Mr. Yellow and Owen had a conversation with himself before he even looked to see who he was talking to.

There was a chorus of laughter to the last story. Harry turned to his almost-god-father and his equally almost-a-close-call-girlfriend. They were sitting very close together and his eyes danced merrily. "So how have you two been doing? I haven't had much chance to talk to either of you." Remus stopped in mid laughter and looked away embarrassed. Fleur looked at Remus quite interested in his reaction. Harry was glad his question was not lost on either of them.

Susan gave him a light slap on the shoulder. "Don't do that, its rude."

Harry laughed and Fleur and Susan joined in. Remus just shook his head finally shaking his embarrassment. Harry sighed. Remus was still not over the age thing. He waved for Remus to follow him for a private conversation. Fleur and Susan didn't mind, they were already in deep conversation over some students who were in Fleur's potion class.

"Yes James?" Remus looked a little miffed with Harry.

Harry just smiled and asked, "So you and Fleur?"

Remus smiled awkwardly. "We have been talking. I don't know, there seems to be too many complications. Age is the least of them." He finally let out.

"Hey if this has to do with you being a werewolf don't' start. I am sure she doesn't have a problem with that." Said Harry Seriously. "Besides she is a quarter Veela, its not like either of you would be taking a great risk by at least trying. Come on, ask her to join you for a drink. The most harm that can happen is she refuses. And you both know where you stand." Remus just glared at him.

"You make it sound so simple." Harry smiled but did not say anything. "I have been thinking about it and we have had great conversations. But every time I think of a full moon I stop myself from doing anything about it." He slumped his shoulders.

"Remus. You need this as much as she does. Look, the girls are done talking. Lets go over there, I'll dismiss me and Susan and you talk to her about going out sometime. Its not like you two haven't done anything more intimate, like a dinner in her office, in front of a fire..."

"How did you know that?" He asked snappishly.

Harry smiled, "This is a school, rumors travel fast, especially when it involves the only two single teachers in the school. Now go over there and be good."

Remus chuckled. "Okay, okay. I'll talk to her."

Harry and Remus walked back to the table in Remus's office and they took their seats both sitting next to the lady whom they were both trying to court. Harry leaned over to Susan and said, "I am trying to make Remus make his move, think you can help?"

Susan smiled and leaned to Harry's ear. "Already ahead of you." Susan turned to the group and said, "I am going to walk with James for a bit, we'll see you two in tomorrow morning." She grabbed his arm and ran outside. She was cackling close to the way Harry laughed earlier that day. Harry just cackled along with her.

"You think they will be ok?" Asked Harry.

"Fleur was getting impatient. She wanted to know if she should just strait out and ask him."

Harry and Susan just looked at each other. Then they laughed again. "Well either way its going to happen. That's a relief." They were arm in arm when Susan was heading towards the Infirmary. Harry tugged her arm and said, "No you don't, I was promised a pleasant walk with a lovely lady tonight. And I plan on keeping it." He kissed Susan's cheek and they walked in the late evening around the castle.

-o-

Harry woke up and got dressed quickly. He wanted to walk Susan to breakfast and had made it moments before Susan stepped out of her office to head out. She smiled brilliantly at him and kissed him before they linked hands and walked to great hall together. They entered the hall and looked up to see Remus and Fleur. They were happy to see that the werewolf and veela kept looking at each other and smiling. "I guess they finally did it."

Susan snickered, "You make it sound dirty like that." She waved let go of his hand to find her seat and Harry sat next to Remus.

"So it went well?" Remus smiled. He was obviously not paying much attention to Harry and just ate and glanced at Fleur. Harry did not let himself laugh. He felt good that those two were getting together. Owl post came in as usual for breakfast. There was a white snowy owl that flew in and Harry felt a pang of sorrow for his old owl Hedwig. She died just after delivering a message to him. It was a warning about an impending attack on London by Voldemort five years ago. He was also surprised to see that the snow owl landed in front of Alice. She looked horrified. Alice quickly glanced up to Harry. Harry nodded and left to enter the class room next to the great hall. Alice joined him a few minutes later.

She looked visibly shaken. She handed the unopened letter to Harry. He looked at it. It was just addressed to her. She looked at him and said, "The hand writing is my Aunts. I don't think I want to open it."

Harry looked at her sympathetically. "Should I read it to you?" Alice nodded numbly. Harry opened the letter and read aloud.

Dear Niece,

I have received a letter from Gringotts. There seems to be some problems with your inheritance dealing with your damnable cousins. I want you to come back here tomorrow so we can sort this out as soon as possible. You can get back to your school as soon as we are done.

Nan.

Harry looked at the extra letter behind the one addressed to Alice. It was addressed to Albus and says in very sweet words that a problem arose and Alice needed to return home for a time the next morning.

"Lets go see the headmaster." Alice nodded and they walked up the hall. Both looked equally grim.

Harry led Alice up to Albus's office. He smiled and was slightly pleased and surprised that Harry was paying a visit with Alice Niete following closely behind. He was concerned for a moment until he saw a letter in Harrys hand. He waved for Harry to see the note, and Harry handed them both over. Albus looked like he was having an internal debate. He looked to Alice, "Miss Niete, would you like to go to see your Aunt?"

Alice looked over to Harry. He was looking strait forward. She sighed and said, "Not really, but if it will make my aunt more pleasant for the next summer I don't have a choice." Albus looked over to Harry. Harry almost grinned at the tone Alice took. It sounded like Harry heard himself.

"Very well then. As you are under aged, and traveling, you will need an escort. Professor Dursley?"

"Yes Professor Dumbledore?" Harry looked strait not daring to look at either of them.

"I want you to escort Miss Niete safely to her aunts household and back when her business is concluded." Harry smiled faintly and nodded. Alice looked relieved that he would be able to come.

"Alice Niete, we will leave shortly after breakfast tomorrow. I'll inform your teachers of it. You have one class before I see you again for Advanced Magics. Hurry or you will be late." Alice smiled brightly, happy that she would not have to face her Aunt alone. She said a bye to Professor Dumbledore then left.

"I don't like it Albus. Something about this is wrong. Gringotts would have owled both Alice and her aunt in such an event. Especially if it was about inheritance. They always charge for it."

Albus agreed heartily. "Which is why you are to go along with her and look after her as best as you can." Harry nodded and left to prepare for his class.

-o-

Harry told the class to show up for their last mid day session near the front doors to Hogwarts. He sat on a box waiting for his class to show up. Susan walked up to him and smiled. She sat on the box with him, "How long until the class starts showing up?"

"Right now." Three students walked around a corner and started heading towards the couple. Harry said hello to the students then turned to his girlfriend. "You got a replacement for today?"

Susan nodded. "Yeah she is already there I am all yours for the next few hours."

Two girls walked up and were suddenly crimson after hearing that last part. Harry simply smiled brightly are the two students. Harry could almost see their hearts melt. "So ladies you two ready for today's lesson?"

They nodded, dazed by Harry. Harry laughed which made them swoon a little. Susan pinched his arm discreetly and said so only he could hear. "Will you please not flirt with your students, you're a horrible tease."

Harry just grinned and whispered back, "I am just being myself. Its not my fault they think everything I do is endearing." Susan looked like she wanted to throttle him when the rest of the class walked up as a large group. Harry and Susan got up and welcome them to the final special class. There were a few cheers to this. A few did not like the running involved in the past two classes.

"Alright, you have all learned sight, sensation, and then how to use them both together. Now is the last step and its going to be hard." He opened the box and handed out a piece of cloth to each student. Some just looked at the fabric suspiciously. Two were terrified at what this meant and several were openly confused.

"What are we going to do with these?" asked Miss Kee.

Harry and Susan placed their pieces over their eyes. "You are going to put them over your eyes." Several students complied immediately. Some hesitantly and three reluctantly. "Now that your eyes are no longer an issue you will be able to focus sight and sensation enough that should be able to see."

Several were grunting trying to concentrate. Two people sucked in their breaths simultaneously. "Well done, Miss Johnson, Miss Kee." After several minutes Harry asked. "Whoever is able to see now, raise your hand." Several people raised their hands. "Good."

Harry and Susan went around to each person who did not raise their hand and he said something to each of them. Alice was embarrassed that she could not do this and felt her dads hand on her shoulder. "Alice, don't try to see. Just use the spells as they were meant for. You'll do it then." Alice nodded blindly and cast the spells at the same time. She sucked in a breath of air. She felt magic surrounding her. Alice looked at her hands. Blue hues and warmth made her realize anything warm was something living. It took her a moment to realize what a person looked like and what a wall looked like. She had to learn to see all over again but it was still fun. She noticed several other glowing lights disturbed the area around her and she turned around to see a glow that had a small pattern in it. She recognized Pams magical signature well enough from Monday when she chased after her. "Hello Pam."

"Hello yourself." Pam smiled. Alice could only make out the contours of her friend face. Magic reflected off the planes of everything. It was her new eyes light. "Isn't this wicked?"

Alice laughed. Her own laugh gave her goose bumps she could feel the change in the air. It was cut short by Harry who was waved his hand once. Everyone could feel its wake. A few shuddered from the sensation. "Alright. Today is another short class. Just like yesterday. But today all you have to do is follow me. And try not to hurt anyone by running them over." There were a few chuckles as friends looked at each other. Then the bell rang and everyone lost the smiles on their faces. Harry wanted to laugh when he heard a few 'bloody hell's. When students from other classes started walking across the corridors, Harry ran with his whole class trying to keep up.

Students who had just walked out of their class saw twenty-three blind folded students chase after a blindfolded cackling professor. Harry weaved through the traffic easily and was already running upstairs. Several 'Advanced Magics' students almost knocked over a few unidentified students while trying to keep up. Susan followed slowly behind the group to make sure no one was seriously injured.

"Don't fall down Miss Johnson they are only steps!" Susan wanted to laugh hard as she heard her boyfriends' echoing laughter ring through the hall.

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-::-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:

Yes! Another chapter up. Looks like I am just going to be able to put one chapter up a week. Expect the next one to be uploaded next Sunday at 10a.m. pst.

Reviews!

Stryder : hehe not saying a word.

Egyptian Flame: You will get an answer to one of your questions in chapter. Pst.. Look at the preview.

Heaven's Reaper: Thanks, hopefully by the end of the semester I will be able to put up more than just one chapter a week.

Snuffles : Thanks, I think Harry makes the most interesting kind of father since he only had a few examples to work off of. I am sure he will do a good just because of the kind of person he is.

Lap: Lap! You just got lucky, here is another chapter. I am glad you are enjoying the story. I am relieved the intermissions came out as well as they did too. I plan to do a few more in between part two and part three. And if worse comes to worse, I can at least put one up if I fall behind in my writing. They help me get the ideas going of how to write some of the characters that I am going to be working with. A few chars in the later chapters might seem out of character until I have to explain what they went through to get there, so I am nervous about that.-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Preview Chapter 8: Confrontations

Harry quickly conjured a fake wand and stopped her with a petrifaction spell then slammed her against the wall on the far side of the room.

Harry was done being civil.

Professor Dursley walked over to Alice's aunt. Madame Niete could see him at the edge of her vision. The professor said quietly, "You would do well to remember Madame Niete, that while Alice is in my care, I am entrusted for her welfare and safety. That includes from people like you." Harry started walking towards Alice when he unfroze her. The woman got up quickly and drew her wand.


	11. Chapter 8 Confrontations

Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own stuff written by other people.

Beta: gallandro83

Chapter 8 Confrontations

"That was fun!" said Harry happily. He started his dinner with enthusiasm that he had from the morning and in fact since Monday.

"I heard you made quite a ruckus this morning. You had your students blindfold wandering the halls?" Remus served himself a slab of steak and gravy.

"They were blindfolded but not blind." Was all he said. Harry still grinned thinking back to the few people who Susan had to heal for running into various things when his students got too tired to keep the spells up for more than 5 minutes. Harry was pleased by the fact many of them could keep pace with him. Unfortunately no one was able to catch up completely. Susan walked to the table from the faculty entrance and smiled at Harry.

"Everyone is taken care off. But they all seemed pleased with today's class." Susan grinned over to Remus who wanted to ask a few questions. Susan looked back to her boyfriend, "James, the usual tonight?" Harry smiled and nodded.

Remus just sighed and mumbled something about being out of the loop. Harry laughed and said, "It's ok. We just spend the evenings together." Harry looked at him then to Fluer. Remus just nodded in understanding and continued to eat his dinner.

Harry looked at the students below staff and saw Alice look apprehensive. Harry remembered that he hadn't told Susan about the letter. He promised that he would tell her tonight. Harry finished his meal and waved to Susan. Harry looked around to his class before leaving.

"Okay it can get really boring when there is no classes in the evening." Harry walked passed several students oblivious to their attempts to make him notice them. It was another hour of wandering around the school before he decided to visit Susan in the infirmary.

Harry walked into the wing. "How are you James?"

"Fine, I see you don't have any patients again." He looked at the beds and smiled at a memory. "How busy do you get here anyway?"

Susan smiled, "Not that busy until Quidditch practice days or Quidditch matches." Harry grinned and Susan took his arm and led them into her office.

"Susan, I am not going to be here tomorrow." Susan looked up surprised he would need to go somewhere.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Alice got a letter this morning from her Aunt. So she has to visit her tomorrow." Susan leaned against Harry.

"How is Alice taking it?" Harry looked down at her and smiled slightly. "Better than I hoped. But I am still worried about her."

Susan dragged him to the couch and they sat there and talked for a few minutes before a knock came at the door. Harry stood up to open it. He had a good idea who it was without using his magic. "Come on in."

Susan looked from the couch and got up immediately. "Hello Alice."

Alice managed a weak "Hello Susan." Harry placed his hand on the girls shoulder and she felt a little better.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" She nodded mutely. "Sit down and join us, we were just talking." Alice nodded again feeling a little better. Alice sat in between them. It slowly became habit for the three of them to sit in this arrangement. Alice just looked depressed as Susan and Harry talked to each other with her to join in for a comment. Alice looked more depressed about tomorrow and leaned against Harry. Harry looked from her to Susan then back again. He placed a hand on her head and the young girl felt better.

-o-

Harry had spoken to Albus early in the morning on where Harry was taking Alice. Harry had known little about Alice's actual home other than the glimpse he saw when he entered her mind. Albus had told him that the house was far from any wizarding or muggle city. And the only way to get to the residence was by floo. Anti-apparation wards were placed around the residence and only a few knew exactly where it was. Harry was not liking the information the head master was giving him.

"So there is no way to get there but by floo. There is no one who really knows the location to the residence. And an antisocial pureblood loving woman has been assaulting Alice since her parents died." Put that way, Albus felt a little depressed at Alice's situation as well. "I'll talk to the old bat civilly. I hope." Harry still had the mental image of Alice crying in the hospital wing. He left Albus's office with the image still in his mind. Breakfast was already over and the student body were all in class. Harry met Alice at the entrance to Hogwarts. She changed into her regular robes as she was not going to be at the school for the day. "You ready for this?" Alice looked down at the ground. The truth was she has been feeling sick. The impending visit to her aunt made her nauseous ever since she received the letter.

"No." She said honestly. "But I can do it." Harry patted her back and started down the steps to a carriage that was waiting for them. They arrived at Hogs End and flooed to 'Niete Manor'.

Harry cast a quick cleaning charm and both Alice and himself when a house elf appeared. "I see you brought a guest I'll inform the mistress." The house elf bowed and disappeared with a pop.

Alice looked around and shivered when she saw entrance to the parlor from her memories. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed. She smiled appreciatively.

"Alice you think I can hex your Aunt?" He said dead pan. Alice looked up at him unsure if he was serious or not. She giggled and cleared her throat. They exited the floo room and entered the parlor.

"You're a teacher remember?" Harry looked crestfallen. Alice gave another slight giggle then said, "If you feel like you must hex her, promise you will come to visit me during summer break." She grinned.

"It's a promise"

Harry felt a women walking down the stairs. He let Alice go and stood behind her. Alice saw her aunt and took a deep breath. The old woman must have been older than Minerva. She looked at her niece disapprovingly. "You look like you were with too many mudbloods. Come over here and lets get this done quickly. Then you can take a proper bath. I have several unwelcome guest waiting for me upstairs and I don't want to leave them alone in the house for too long."

She waddled to a table with Harry and Alice closely behind. She found what she was looking for and pulled out three scrolls from a old bag. "Your mother had placed a clause in your inheritance that after your twelfth birthday you would actually inherit the whole inheritance before becoming of age. I have made sure that it went through, but your damnable cousins found a loop hole and are trying to get the inheritance to be rewritten to them."

She handed Alice the second scroll. Alice was as well versed in the parchments as her Aunt was and quickly found what she was looking for. "Arg, Justine had a baby named Alice?"

"Yes, those Gringott fools don't care to know the difference and were paid off quickly to change the inheritance contract. I was informed of it immediately and changed it back and went strait to the damnable spawn who is in charge of the bank and nailed him to the wall until he made sure it would never happen again." She spat. Harry took a half step back as the wad almost hit his foot. He looked at the old woman and tried not to snarl at her.

"So what do you expect Miss Niete to do if the problem has already been resolved.?" Asked Harry steadily.

Nan turned around to him and squinted. "Who are you to dare speak to me you filth. You can't possible be from anywhere important. Too low nose, fading eyes, unkempt hair. No I don't think I have seen your family. No doubt your muggle born." She glared at him with as much hatred as Draco had directed at him in school.

Harry stepped forward not the least bit intimidated. "I am your nieces teacher, and she has been placed in my care for the duration of this visit."

The old woman just snorted. "I doubt you could do much." She said dismissively. The aunt turned to Alice and said, "You better watch out for yourself girl. This lout will probably dump you as soon as trouble appears."

Alice gave a very aunt like snort and continued to read the papers. "Professor, I need to read and sign these papers before the end of today. This won't take as long as I thought." She said with a slight smile.

Aunt Nan snarled at the exchange. "You permit yourself to talk to such low trash. You stupid girl! Have I taught you nothing?" She raised her hand towards Alice who flinched. Harry quickly conjured a fake wand and stopped her with a petrifaction spell then slammed her against the wall on the far side of the room.

Harry was done being civil.

Professor Dursley walked over to Alice's aunt. Madame Niete could see him at the edge of her vision. The professor said quietly, "You would do well to remember Madame Niete, that while Alice is in my care, I am entrusted for her welfare and safety. That includes from people like you." Harry started walking towards Alice when he unfroze her. The woman got up quickly and drew her wand.

Alice ignored the exchange. She was rereading the paper work and called out with a slight smile. "Don't hurt her to much professor, I still have to live with her." Madame Niete threw a reducto curse towards the Professor's back. It was absorbed into a shield that he had erected moments before.

Harry smiled. He continued to walk towards Alice and waved his wand over his shoulder. Nan's wand hand froze in mid arch while performing another hex. "I told you that you will not interfere with Miss Niete. We will be here no longer than the times she needs and be on our way. If you have a problem, file a complaint with Albus, or the Board. I am sure attacking your niece will look well in public." The old woman scowled but put away her wand.

Harry looked up at the ceiling startled. Harry, Alice and Nan all heard the banishing curse from above them. Harry saw the high ceiling crumble down. The professor didn't have time to run over to Alice. He raised his hands, one towards each Niete. He hated the old woman but didn't want her dead even if Alice did. Debris was fast approaching each lady and Harry saw the golden dome wrap around Alice before he looked to Madame Niete. He didn't make in enough time for her. Three large slabs of stone had already crushed her when the dome encircled her body. Harry cast several spells on himself after a large piece of stone hit him in the shoulder. He was able to see the rest of the ceiling fall on him and he pushed it all away. Harry looked up in time to see the rest of the house fall on top of him.

The dust settled for a few seconds before he blew a large circle of debris away from him. He looked around and saw Alice was still safe in her dome.

"She is alive. Ignore the man. Kill the girl." Harry looked around and saw three forms in heavy cloaks with deep hoods. They circled around him and two of cloaked wizards pointed at Alice "Avada Kedavra." Harry ran but knew he could not get to Alice in time.

He dropped all pretenses. Harry raise both his hands and screamed. A blue solid beam hit the first killing curse and pushed it out of the way missing Alice. He raise his hand at the dome protecting Alice and a stone slab rose out of the ground blocking the second killing curse that was aimed for Alice's back.

The three forms looked startled then charged after him. He cleared another killing curse directed at him. Harry countered with a stunning curse. Whoever they were, Harry wanted them alive. Harry saw one of them make for Alice again. He conjured another stone wall to block the curse the attacker launched. Professor Dursley fired off an burning curse towards Alice's latest attacker. The attackers joined together in their attack against Harry.

Harry tried to see their faces but couldn't. "Who are you?" he said steadily. He was not out of breath, but the three attacking him were. They simply moved to one side and started attacking him alternately. Harry blocked each attack with one hand and released several stunning cursed at them. They all barely missed. These people knew how to duel well enough to know how to move in combat. Harry began to study them. _They don't fight how death eaters fight._ Harry countered another burning curse with a flood deluge spell. The tallest attacker was pinned under the water weight against a large stone slab that resemble what was left of a wall. _Death eaters were never this organized._ Harry managed to spin and just narrowly missed being grazed by a cutting curse. _And these guys are not nearly as ruthless._ He noted. Several times they could have made a attempt to kill him and would naturally turn back to try and kill Alice. _They fight like the Orders' old teams fought_ He suddenly realized. The thought disturbed him. He was the first one to assign and train the teams in a fashion similar to Aurors special operation teams. He dodged another curse and the three attackers regrouped. Harry summoned debris from behind them and he nailed two before the third dodge. _Definitely the leader._ He glared at the standing figure and realized it was a woman. Harry raised both hands and fired several curses rapidly to the standing assassin. The robed attacker dodged them and banished stone slabs from the house towards Harry. Harry cast a shield and the stones shattered against it. The two other attackers recovered and joined in the assault against the professor who made sure that he was always between the three robed assassins and Alice.

Between dodging curses he looked as saw Alice shaking in her dome. He smiled to her reassuringly. She saw it but was too rattled to make any response. A well time curse aimed at the ground near Harry's feet made him stumble. The three cloaked attackers turned from him to kill Alice. All three shouted the killing curse. Harry conjured several concrete slabs to form a box around her. "You are not harming her!" Harry cupped his hands and pushed his hands into the ground. The cube sank into the earth leaving no trace of Alice. The three attackers saw that their chance was gone and disapparated.

Harry canceled the spell he left on himself from the collapsing house, then raised and swept the stone box into nonexistence. Harry ran to his student. "Alice are you alright?" He knelt down to see her face. She was crying and still in shock. "Alice look at me." She didn't move. She simply huddled there on the ground. Harry hugged her a moment before he stretched out his arm. Harry felt the sudden weight of his airborne summon. "Phor go to Hermione and tell her to send Aurors to the Niete Estate. The apparation wards are down." The silver bird disappeared before it looked ready to take off. "Alice look at me." He ordered more firmly. Harry held her until she stopped shaking. Alice looked at him before hugging him. When she was able to look around she noticed her Aunt wasn't screaming.

Alice looked over to her Aunt who was under blocks of stone. "Is she dead?" She said almost relieved and happy.

Harry wished that the old bat was alive just so Alice wouldn't feel so vindicated. "She is dead. I guess you don't have to worry about her anymore." Just then several Aurors wearing silver and black badges apparated to the grounds and were shocked that there was no more mansion.

"What happened here?" Ordered a woman. Harry recognized the voice and repressed a smile.

"There has been an attack on the house hold. I am assuming it was the guest Madame Niete had above us. After the attack, they apparated away." Harry let go of Alice who looked evenly at her aunt. Harry stood back up and was rubbing his neck. He grimaced realizing that those stones that nailed him was the only damage he took.

The woman looked over to the girl and saw her looking at her aunt. "Will she be alright?" She asked uncertain if she should try and consol the girl. Alice just stood over Nan's body staring at it strangely.

Harry nodded grimly. "I think the unresolved issues between them were resolved when the attack occurred." Harry turned over to Alice.

Alice took a deep breath and turned to the head Auror. "Hello, I am Alice Niete. The owner of the Niete Estate." Alice let all the emotion drain from her and she looked up at the brown haired Auror. _ Brown hair?_ Thought Harry with a repressed grin.

"I am pleased to meet you Miss Niete. My name is Nymphadora Tonks, Head of the Dark Wizard Corp." Tonks waved for her Aurors to look around the area and look for other people who might have been caught up in the attack. "Is there anyone you know who would do this Miss Niete?"

Alice snorted. "Anyone of my relatives who could inherit the family fortune. There are a few partners in several businesses that might try. Nan had just made that impossible with those papers I just signed. And my Aunt said she had several unwelcome guests upstairs. She only uses the wording when my cousins come around to sniff for money." Alice sighed, "I am just surprised they would attack now of all times, Summer would have be easier. Why bring me out of school. That's assuming the papers are real and not a draw tactic."

Tonks looked at the girl sadly. She turned to the adult who was with her and asked. "And you are?" Harry had already decided what he was planning to do now. Alice had no one that could protect her with some one willing to hire an assassin. He changed back to normal in front of the half dozen Aurors.

Harry was still sore and was rubbing his neck when he said, "I am Harry Potter." He looked strait at her. "Its good to see you again Tonks."

Tonks smiled. "Its not the best situation to meet, but that has never really been the case has it?" Harry nodded and they both looked down to Alice. "Are you alright, we can send you to St. Mungo's to get looked over." said Tonks formally.

Alice shook her head. "I am fine, Harry did a good job making sure nothing even went near me." Tonks nodded. She saw the circle in the middle of the room where there was not even dust on the floor.

"Excuse me Harry." Hermione was suddenly behind them. Her own green and blue robes were raised slightly to not allow dust to touch them. The Aurors began to spread out and look around the area. One Auror was over looking the papers Alice just signed. Gringott papers were indestructible. Harry turned his attention back to Hermione. "I need to talk to you and Miss Niete."

They looked at each other before Hermione offered a ball point pen portkey to her office. The three grabbed it and felt the familiar tug behind the navel. They landed softly in Hermione's office and she waved for them to sit down.

She sighed, then looked to Alice. "I would like to send my condolences about your Aunt Alice."

"Please don't Minister. She was not worth it." Alice said with no emotion. Hermione looked startled and looked to Harry. He shook his head for her not to push the issue. She nodded then made to continue.

Harry interrupted quickly. "There was three people after Alice. It was a clear assassination attempt against Alice." Harry thought about how quiet two of the attackers were. They just took orders. "I think that two of them might have been under the Imperius curse."

Hermione nodded. The minister pulled out a file paper and looked at it again. She thought something was off when spoke to the goblins this morning. She decided to speak of the information she had already received about the reason why Alice was at the estate. "The Gringotts staff had no recollection of Madame Niete visiting them. It is my guess that someone implanted the memories into her."

Alice didn't look surprised, just tired. "So someone did all this to kill me?"

Hermione looked at the girl sadly, "Unfortunately yes. I did take a look at the paper work for your inheritance. There is a clause of no interference so you are the sole heir. Which may complicate things for both you and who ever wanted to kill you."

Alice nodded. "So what am I supposed to do? I don't have any family to live with. And now I don't have a home to go to either."

"Normally I would search for a relative of yours to live with, but I found that people in those situations often come across hard times." She looked at Harry when she said this and Harry smiled. "So I believe that we will have to look for a volunteer. There are many people other than your family who would be able to house you for several months a year until you graduate. Harry here can tell you three months in a house during vacation isn't bad until you get your own home." She sounded hopeful about selling the idea to the girl. She was inexperienced with dealing with this kind of situation.

"Hermione?" Hermione turned to Harry. It was nice seeing him in her office again. The last time they talked was when he had met Ron again three weeks ago. "I believe I can adopt her. I have a steady job, my own place, and I can say that I would be the best protection she can have." Alice looked up startled at the possibility.

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "I think that can work. It is up to Miss Niete actually. What do you think?" Alice just gawked at the two of them. "I'll take that as a yes?" Alice nodded numbly. "I'll get the work done for you. The press will be talking about Alice for a while. Should we make them avoid talking about you?"

Harry shook his head. "No I want whoever tried to kill Alice to know Harry Potter is her guardian."

Alice's face split into and she hugged her dad. Hermione leaned back in her chair relieved. She was unsure who would take responsibility for her. Not many people would want to adopt a child who has an assassin after her.

The Minister worked through all the paper work for adoption quickly. As the adoption papers were cleared, Tonks walked into the Minister's office. "Sorry to interrupt but we found something Miss Niete should see." Hermione waved for her to come in and Harry, Alice, Hermione and Tonks looked at the parchment that Alice had signed just before the attack. "The document was enchanted to look like something else. And with Gringotts impervious charms on all their documents, it would have easily survived the attack had it gone successfully."

Alice seethed with anger. "Someone had me sign agreement to breaking off my parents will."

Tonks looked to Hermione who said quickly. "With this paper signed, Alice's inheritance can be directly challenged."

Harry looked at the three of them. "Tonks give me the paper." He said seriously. All three girls looked up suddenly. His voice seemed very deep. Tonks gave the contracts over to Harry. Harry looked at them and felt the charms that made sure they were really Gringott papers. They were. He smiled at that. If they were truly changed to look like another form, then he had a chance to fix this. He looked over to the minister and said, "Hermione will you please accompany me to Gringotts I need to pull a few favors and you need to be witness. Tonks, can you look after Alice?" Tonks gave an immediate yes. Harry smiled inwardly. If he wanted make presence known that he Alice's guardian…

Harry concentrated on the idea of protection. A great silver wolf with black streaks across the length of its fur stepped around from behind Harry. Alice and Tonks almost screamed when they saw it. It was as tall as Harry's shoulder. "No offense Tonks but I want to remind who ever is watching, who's protection Alice is under." He smiled at Alice when she walked up to the wolf. Harry stopped for a moment to think of his time working on the Orders' team one, "Come to think of it, you never met Argent have you Tonks?" Tonks didn't hear him.

The wolf looked amused, "This is the girl?" he nudged against Alice. The wolf's head was still taller than her. "She is smaller than I thought."

Alice almost fell backwards in surprise. Harry shared a grin with Hermione before he said, "Alice, meet Argent. Agent, Alice."

Argent moved his massive muzzle around the room. "Hello Hermione, I heard you have done well for yourself."

"As can be expected Argent." She looked over to Tonks who was just gaping. "Tonks, this will be your partner for a bit." Tonks recovered and walked up to the wolf. She held out her palm as if he was a puppy.

Argent nudged her palm. Chuckling silently at her gesture. "She will do. A lot nicer than the last one you had me work with."

"Good, lets go Hermione. Diagon Alley."

They both quickly apparated.

Alice looked over to her two guards. "So what do we do now?" Tonks looked lost as well.

Argent knew exactly what he wanted to do. "We go parade you around with me in tow. Harry wanted us to make it clear who's protection Alice is under. I expect seeing me will make it clear." He nudged for Tonks to open the door to let them out.

"Ok, Ok. I am moving already. You don't have to knock me down."

Alice looked around and saw similar reactions to Argent that she and Tonks had. They walked down several floors and finally entered a private waiting room.

"Is that good enough?" Asked Tonks slightly amused now. Argent let out a throaty laugh and nodded. The three sat down and Tonks asked cheerfully, "So who wants to play exploding snap?"

Argent let out another amused chuckle. "Oh yes, you will do."

-o-

As soon as Harry arrived, people stopped what they were doing. Harry sighed and looked over to Hermione who apparated right next to him. "Lets get this over with." Harry cast a pressure circle around the two as they walked towards Gringotts. People who tried to mob Harry were pressed gently pressed away. Hermione smiled and said, "I really need to learn that."

"Its not that hard." Harry gripped the papers in his hands. "Gringotts contracts are enforced by the ministry still right?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I think I know where you are going with this. I'll take your lead. Just remember that I still have to work with the goblins when we are done."

"I'll try and keep my temper in check. That good enough?"

The two passed reporters who were already trying to ask questions. "No, but I can't ask for more."

They entered Gringotts and the Gates closed behind them. Every customer who saw the Minister and Harry Potter stand side by side got out of the way. A goblin looked steadily at the two. "May I help you."

Harry handed the Goblin the paper. When he took it, his face instantly changed. Harry leaned closer so only the goblin could hear. "I need to know how a contract made by Gringotts was changed after creation without Gringotts being notified. My daughter had an assassination attempt made on her as soon as she signed this." The goblin nodded seriously.

"Follow me." Harry and Hermione followed him up several floors. The goblin swiftly opened the doors to a room where a dozen Goblins were talking at a table.

"What is the meaning of this intrusi-" He didn't finish. He looked to the Minister and nodded for them to step forward.

Harry walked forward. "I have here a parchment that was made by Gringotts. It was spelled to be a different parchment at its signing. Shortly afterwards, the signer had an attempt made on her life. Even though it failed, the parchment changed to its original form." Harry placed the parchments on the table for the goblins to see. There was quick mutterings between them.

"These are serious charges you are pressing Mr. Potter. You know well that only a goblin with a high ranking in the bank can change these papers. We are no doubt concerned about this, however we are bound to not investigate as it is policy for transactions to be done in privacy." The head goblin started.

"I am well aware of the situation. I have asked the Minister to accompany to advise on the situation, and she suggested that I have an inquiry performed by the Confederation of Goblins."

"Are you sure you are willing to finance such charges against a goblin?" The fortune required to fund an inquiry was enormous for anyone.

"If this goblin can help identify who tried to kill my daughter then I'll pay **any **amount." He said loudly. There was a ring of his voice when a few goblins looked shocked at this.

"Very well, I'll see to it that the Confederacy is notified. You will have the results of the Inquiry in a few days. May you have good luck with this venture." He said sincerely.

Harry thanked the table for listening and left.

Hermione followed closely. "I am impressed Harry, they didn't even try to bargain over the fee to charge you to send a request for the Confederacy."

Harry smiled wearily. "I don't know if it was because of you or saying it was about my daughter, but they seemed impressed either way." The goblin who escorted them back to ground level bade them good day and left. Harry unsealed the entrance doors. The people who were found waiting to leave looked at him surprised he came back down so fast. Talking to goblins was usually a time consuming sport.

Harry and Hermione left Gringotts and were swamped again with reporters. Harry cast another spell to press them away. Hermione gave Harry a playful grin at the antics the Press were giving about being pushed away. She then pulled out another portkey and let him touch it before she activated it.

-o-

"So, Harry has more than one of you he can make?" Alice placed down another card.

Argent squinted at the cards he had on the floor. "Yes, but I don't know if its make or summon, but he likes to feel we are already with him, so he calls us summonings." Argent pawed a card and it promptly exploded. "I really am horrible at this game." His fur was covered with soot.

Tonks and Alice laughed.

Harry and Hermione opened the door and looked relieved. "Hello, Argent I wish you could have said where you were going." Said Harry a little irritated.

"Tonks was leading. Like I ever been to the Ministry before." he growled.

Tonks smiled and said, "We were protecting, besides why would I tell anyone where we were going?"

Harry sighed and conceded the point. "Alright. Alice, I have started a goblin investigation on who worked with the contract. Hopefully it will lead us to who wanted to kill off both of you." Alice nodded still slightly shaken from the fact someone wanted to kill her.

Hermione spoke up and looked at the young girl. "I also took the liberty to freeze all Niete assets and contracts that are pending. No one can ask for forms dealing with the Niete-Catton fortune. And I will be notified personally if someone does." Alice mumbled a thank you.

"Argent thank you for the help."

The wolf laughed easily. "Its nice to get out for a while. I could use more time running around though."

Harry smiled apologetically. "You will get a chance soon. I am teaching a class on the subject."

Tonks and Alice nearly snapped their necks to look at Harry. "What?" They shouted in unison. Argent laughed again as he faded away.

Harry smiled and waved for Alice to come along. Harry said good bye to Tonks and Hermione. "I'll visit again soon, I promise. Tonks you still owe me a beer, a real one."

Tonks laughed then said, "Damn, I was hoping I would never have to pay for that."

Harry led Alice down the stairs and immediately let out a groan. Reporters were literally pressed against the glass doors. "You think you are going to alright with the questions they are going to ask?"

Alice took a deep breath, "I can do this, I will probably have to do more of it now that I am the last true blooded Niete left. Just drag me out of there if I breakdown or something." Her voice shook for a moment but Harry nodded.

Harry and Alice walked outside the steps of the Ministry and were instantly mobbed by the press. The first question that Harry and Alice heard was "Are you still single?" He turned to Alice who smiled impishly at the predicament. Harry had to hold an informal address for the damn press now and he was not happy with it.

He pushed the press back several paces then addressed them. "I'll take a few questions now." They press could not get past an invisible line and finally stopped trying and people started shouting questions. Harry raised his hands, "I'll take only one question at a time." He said patiently.

Finally he chose a reporter and he asked, "Does this mean you have returned?"

Harry sighed, he was hoping for several questions about Alice, but no such luck. "No, it doesn't. I have a debt to pay for Alice and her Family. That is why I am here."

"So its true that you adopted Alice Niete as your daughter?"

Harry gave a curt "Yes."

Many reporters buzzed at this and then the settled down for another reporter to ask a question. "Alice Niete, Is it true that there was an assassination attempt on you and your Aunt?"

Alice stepped forward and said with great calm. "Yes, my Aunt, Madame Nan Niete was killed in the attack and unfortunately she was the only one who knew the identity of the people who had attacked."

"Mr. Potter are you not a little young to feel qualified to adopt anyone?" Harry simply looked at the woman who asked and it shut her up.

"Mr. Potter! How did you become indebted to the Niete family."

"My parents were saved by them during a death eater attack shortly after I was born." He said steadily. Alice looked up at him. Harry groaned to himself that he had forgotten to ask her if she remembered her parents at all. He only knew of the attack because Albus told him earlier that morning when he wanted information about the Niete family. "I think we will end the questions here. Good day." Harry walked passed the press with Alice following closely behind them. The front desk pushed a book on a tray to them. Harry and Alice grabbed it at the same time and port keyed back to Hogwarts. When they arrived, Harry immediately change to Professor Dursley.

They walked to Dumbledores Office and headed up to him. He was in his seat patiently waiting. "I see that there were indeed problems with trip. Are you well Alice?"

Alice took a seat. She felt very tired from the busy morning. "I am fine I think." She said in a small voice.

"I decided to adopt her with the lack of decent relatives with whom she could live with." Albus felt the barb but shrugged it off. He knew Harry no longer felt that grudge. Harry was just upset.

"I am glad to hear that. I suspect I'll find out the rest from the evening edition of the Prophet tonight. You two should head to the infirmary to be looked over. I am sure Miss Bones is worried about both of you. Hermione sent her an owl along with mine about the situation." Harry nodded and sighed.

When they finally left the headmasters office, Alice turned up to him. "What's wrong?"

"Just remembering every single time I went on a mission in my seventh year. Susan would have a panic attack until she knew I came back safely. I hope she is alright now." They walked into the hospital wing and were relieved to see Susan just pacing back and forth. "Susan."

She turned around and shouted, "Thank God!" She wrapped her arms around both Alice and Harry. "I was worried to death! Sit on this bed I'll look both you over." She pushed them down and went to get her wand which she left in her office.

Alice laughed feeling much better knowing Susan was worried. "So did my parents really save your parents?" She felt put out if that was the reason he adopted her.

"Yes, but I didn't know about that until I spoke to Albus, although Moody had said something along those lines a long time ago. Sorry if it seemed I was keeping things from you. I didn't mean to." Alice nodded looking somewhat relieved.

Harry messed up her hair fondly. Susan returned and checked them up and gave them a bell of health. "Susan did you hear anything besides the attack?" asked Harry.

"No, but I was worried if you two were alright, I mean I know you were, Hermione told me you were with her, well not with her but stan-" Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She hugged back. "It was just like back in school." She cried silently.

Harry just held her and Alice went and hugged them both. Harry let go after a few minutes and said, "Susan, I would like to introduce you to my daughter." Susan looked up confused. Harry gestured to Alice.

"I was adopted." She said happily. Susan looked at her before she hugged the young girl tightly. Alice hugged back. Harry led the two girls to Susan's office. "So.. I can call you dad openly now right? Well private er- you know." She said flustered.

Harry laughed. "If you want to kiddo." Susan felt much better when they all sat on the couch and watched the fire. She listened to both of them happily.

"So.. Since my fortune is frozen, do I get an allowance?" She grinned at her father.

"No, but you do get more than one birthday present." Harry remembered then, "When is your birthday?"

Alice said, "Damn, er, oops?" She said helplessly. Harry wanted to look stern but couldn't help but laugh. "I forgot to tell you, it is October 9."

"Perfect a Sunday. Me and Susan will take you somewhere nice. Teachers privilege and all." Susan grinned and placed her arm around Alice to touch Harry.

Alice saw it with interest before she said, "So when is Susan going to be my mom?"

Both Harry and Susan turned beat red. Alice just laughed loudly. The adults joined in shortly afterwards. The rest of the afternoon was spent in the same fashion. Jokes then serious talks to give them a break. But all three of them were happy with the new life they planned start.

-o-

The evening meal was quite until several owls delivered a late edition evening paper. Several students huddled around the papers at each table. A few students asked how Alice knew Harry Potter. Several students in Alice's dorm were crying. They were worried about the girl who they had miss treated the majority of the month. Then many students went quiet when they didn't see Alice Niete present for the dinner. After some quite chatter many students resumed their meals. Pam looked to the Slytherin table and Owen nodded. Twenty-two students stood up at once and left in the middle of their meals. A few teachers and students watched them go sympathetically.

Once outside the hall several voices said "Sight", a few said "Sensation." "Of course, they are with Miss Bones." Pam said half disgusted, half relieved. There were a few chuckles at this and the group headed for the Infirmary.

Harry was silently eating his meal when he looked up and towards the entrance to the hospital wing. Harry looked to Alice and said, "Uh-oh here comes the class onslaught."

Alice gasped, she had not even spoken to anyone yet. She got up and ran out the door. Harry smiled to Susan and they both followed.

Alice ran towards the large infirmary doors to see Pam open the door and come in. Alice quickly jump at her friend. "I am sorry, I didn't see you guys yet." She was crying but was glad to see that so many people went to see her.

Pam and Owen hugged her tightly. The rest of the class gave a few hugs, a few guys gave her a nod. Harry walked out with Susan. "Have any of you finished eating?" There were a few flinches at realizing that dinner would be over soon and they didn't really eat much. Harry laughed and placed a hand on Alice. "Take them down to the class room, I'll see what I can do about food."

He winked at the class and they all smiled. A few students shouted party now relieved that Alice was alright. When they headed off Harry turned to Susan. "To bad Dobby isn't around any more. I am sure he would have put up a great party."

Susan smiled sadly. "I am sure he would have. Ogg!" The portly house elf appeared in front of Susan. She smiled wickedly and said, "There is going to be a party thrown in a few minutes in James class room. Make it a party Dobby would have been proud of." The house elf gave a genuine smile then popped off.

"He knew Dobby?"

Susan took Harry's arm. "Every house elf knows who Dobby is now. I guess you didn't know, but after he finally died, many house elves would take up his spirit to do things if their masters asked them too to honor him."

Harry smiled at that. Dobby became Harry's house elf at the beginning of Harry's seventh year. Albus thought it wise that Harry had an aid with so many activates Harry ran. Harry grinned at the memory that Dobby had actually trained and fought against Harry using his own wandless magic.

Dobby often followed Harry to fight against Death Eaters. Harry looked over to Susan and felt grateful for Dobby. He had let himself take the force of an Avada Kedavra for Susan when she came to relay a message to him during a fight with several Death eaters. Dobby didn't' die from the curse as it was made specifically for humans, but he lived a dead life, sitting in a chair until his body finally died. Many house elves were so moved that he had severed his master so faithfully that they honored him when called upon to act as Dobby would if he was alive.

Harry and Susan walked slowly and finally reached the party in the class room. The students cheered, then shouted in one voice, "Congratulations Professor! You are a daddy!"

Harry and Susan turned deep red and the students laughed. Alice ran up to Harry and hugged him.

-o-

Mathew was busy eating when the paper was passed down to the first years. "Finally!" exclaimed Mathew. He had heard the news from all the shouting but he wanted to see the moving pictures himself. He read the article and smiled when he saw the Prophets picture of a solemn girl who was only a year older than himself look up at Harry Potter. Mathew grinned and said carelessly. "Its about time he gets someone to keep him company during the summers." Several first years stopped what they were doing and looked over to him. Mathew's eyes went wide. _Oops._

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-::-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:

Well another chapter up and going. I am soo happy that finals will be done by the end of this week. . Waaay too much stress if you ask me.

Gallandro83: I already explained to Gallandro, but to those who don't know, I write a few chapters ahead and hadn't had the time I usually need these past few weeks to be keeping ahead. One of the big advantages to writing ahead is that if I get an idea I can implant it early in chapters that I haven't sent out yet. Quite a few details in the story came about this way and I am pleased with how it is working out. Well, if I were to keep the original updating pace I would have run out of chapters to post and would have to write really fast to get back to where I wanted to be ahead of.

Heaven's Reaper: Thanks for the review, the next few chapters are close mix of drama action and humor. Hopefully I will be able to pull that off well.

zero-skillz: Yes super Harry is fun to write, I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a shock for you or Alice.

atlantis-rob: While this chapter is a big step in Harry and Alice's relationship, it will still have its set backs. Harry having parenting instincts being a big one. But those two will work damn hard to figure it all out.

Stryder: I hope you didn't' suffer too much in waiting for this. Still plan on the weekly format. If you haven't already, read my response to Gallandro's review. Its all my effort to make this the best story I have ever written.

Ravenway: Thank you for the reviews. I like the self assertive Alice moment. She unfortunately does not get many of them. Hopefully the events of this chapter were not too jarring for everyone. But you can't forget why Harry was at the school in the first place. This is just another trail for Alice to overcome.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Preview chapter 9 requisite condition

"Harry? You know who he is?" She didn't say who Harry was, only that she might now what he was talking about.

"Professor Dursley was my neighbor." Alice just stood there staring at him. "What?"

"Wow, you knew Professor Potter as a neighbor?" Mathew nodded. He began to smile and started laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Alice.

"Besides the fact that I live next to the most powerful wizard in the world and all he did was complain about weeds in his daffodils? I don't know."


	12. Chapter 9 requisite condition

Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own stuff written by other people.

Beta: gallandro83

Chapter 9 requisite condition

Mathew ducted his head after he set the paper down. He had never meant for the comment to get out but he sat there now, with twelve first and second years looking at him. _Think fast idiot. Professor Dursley told me not to say that he is Harry._ A few students were waiting for him to explain.

"Um, well, from what I read he just seemed really tired of stuff. And, well, if Alice was, you know, going to school… She would only be living with him for the summer. See?" He explained weakly.

The students bought it except for one girl who just looked at him skeptically. She turned back to her dinner and Mathew sighed in relief. _Alright, now I need to talk to Harry._ He got a little dizzy, he never knew someone so famous or powerful lived in his neighborhood, and liked to tell stories. Most of which were actually true. Mathew was amazed how much Harry had told them. Mathew felt good in his knowledge of history thanks to Harry and his stories. It made going to Professor Binn's class manageable.

Mathew got up quickly now that he was done with his dinner and headed up to the Ravenclaw common room.

-o-

Harry walked into Albus's office in the morning. "I got your mail for today." Albus said in greeting. Harry looked at the pile and wanted to scowl.

"Anything other than press?"

Albus handed a small pile of letters from various ex-D.A. members and one from Hermione. "Damn nothing from the goblins. Thank you Albus." He set the small pile of letters down and took a seat. "I wanted to ask how we are explaining James escorting Alice then it suddenly changed to Harry taking his place."

The grin faded and Albus gestured to Hermione's letter. "I think you should read that."

Harry picked up Hermione's letter and noticed the back had the Ministry Seal.

_Harry Potter,_

_Your presence has been requested for an inquiry over the Niete-Catton incident. Please appear promptly at 8 a.m. Friday October 1st. The inquiry will be in the presence of The International Confederation of Wizards. _

_Hermione Granger, Minister of Magic_

It was short and to the point. "This is all for just a damn estate?" Harry really didn't want to believe inheritance would be this important.

"I believe it is because the Niete fortune spreads across several countries, including England, France, Germany and Italy."

"What did they do to get so wealthy? You gave me information about Alice, not her parents. The only reason I know who they are is because of a off hand comment from Moody years ago." Harry just scanned through the press mail.

"Much of the wealth came directly from Alice's parents business practices. They invested well, and started several companies, one was for books publishing. Their publishers sold Lockhart's books." Harry snorted. "Another Niete owned company deals with translation of ancient text. They also bought out several muggle companies for medicine."

Harry sighed. "So what do you propose I say when I get there?"

"I suppose you will need to be honest. Go ahead and tell them exactly what they want to know."

Harry frowned but nodded. "I'll finish reading the letters in my room. So what about me being gone for those in school?"

"I'll set up a public statement where you called in Harry to fill in for you since you were very sick since the three of us were good friends."

Harry nodded and began walking out with just the personal letters in his hands. Albus cleared his throat and gestured to the pile of letters still sitting on Albus' desk. Harry sighed and shrank them to fit in a small pouch he conjured.

Harry hurried down to his room before anyone saw him and unleashed his pile of mail. He looked at the letters that Albus gave him. "Neville, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny, Oh one from Tonks, that should be pleasant." He grinned as he opened it.

_Harry, its Tonks, just wanting to check on the kid. Glad to see you again, although I wish you had dropped a heads up first before you headed off to a potential disaster. From what I got from Alice, there is no loss with her Aunt? Well, at least she got's you now. I am sure you will be much better at parenting than her aunt. Well, that's from what I heard from Alice. Anyway, owl me if you still want that beer, I need to drag your ass to more parties._

_Tonks_

Harry snickered at the last part. He wrote a quick reply.

_Tonks, yes, I hope I will be. Do you know anything about the letter I received from the ministry about an inquiry? I haven't checked to see if Alice has received one. I guess I'll do that next. I doubt that I need to just explain why I was there. I'll owl you later, we need to drag Remus and Fleur when we go, they are just barely getting comfy. You can't do that well surrounded by students. Me and Susan are trying. But we already had a running start._

_Harry._

Harry closed the envelope and headed out to send his letter. With the letter on its way to Tonks he checked to see that it was close to lunch. He headed towards the dinning hall and bumped into Mathew. Mathew looked up at him thankfully.

"Oh good, I was hoping to see you before lunch Professor." Harry looked at the poor first year and waved for Mr. Andrews to follow him. Harry led around the third floor until a door suddenly appeared. They walked in and Harry almost chuckled. The room had an assortment of listening detectors and protection runes along the walls.

Two seats appeared in the middle of the room and the wide eyed first year was waved to sit in one. Harry to the opposite on. He sat down and started. "Welcome to the room of requirement. We can't be listened to in here. And I think it would be nice for you to know where it is incase you feel a need to be alone to sort things out."

Mathew was still wide eyed but nodded. After a few seconds he was able to gather his wits. "I almost let it slip Professor." He looked down highly embarrassed and ashamed. Harry gave a fraction of a smile. "I was reading the Prophet yesterday and said aloud something like its good he can get some company during the summers." He turned red and said, "I am sorry it just slipped and then I just explained sorta about how 'Harry Potter' doesn't seem like a person who would have much company. But it still was close."

Harry looked at the student and neighbor. The child looked like he was expecting a punishment. Then Harry thought back to what he just said and started laughing. "Do you really think I need company during the summer?" He managed to get out.

Mathew looked up surprised to see the Professor laughing. Fear kept the student silent but Harry finally stopped laughing. "Its fine, there was no damage done and I know you didn't mean for it to slip. Hmm." Harry thought for a moment. "Mathew, raise your leg." The first year was confused but did so anyway. Harry raised his hand to it. It heated for a second before he stopped. "O.k. when ever you are about to say something that might reveal me, you will feel that warm sensation on your foot. Its similar to the kind my students have. If you feel that you need to talk about anything, I am around, if you can't find me, find Alice. You can bring her here, and you two can talk in private. Tell her about where she is going to be living during the summer, she has never had much contact with the muggle world and the most information she has, is from a book. I am sure you two would have some thing to talk about."

Mathew nodded. He didn't expect this. He smiled to Harry and said, "Thanks Professor. I will be more careful now. And I'll see to talking to Alice." Harry smiled and showed Mathew exactly how to find the room.

-o-

Alice entered Miss Bones' office cautiously and sat on the couch facing the fire. Susan felt the anxiety the girl was bringing with her into the room and quickly set down her work. The medi-witch brought tea and sat next to the young girl. "Is there a reason for this visit?" asked Susan carefully. She poured some milk in Alice's tea and handed it to her.

Alice took a deliberate sip before sighing. "I mostly needed to get away from everything you know?" Susan nodded with a hint of a smile.

"How are you taking everything?" she asked vaguely.

"I think I am ok. Its like with my sudden memories. When I think about it, I feel kinda numb." Alice's posture relaxed a little. "I know its silly but I feel like… like its both a dream come true and a nightmare." She sniffed slightly.

Susan placed a comforting arm around her. "It's not the best circumstances to gain a father is it?" Alice nodded. Susan looked at the girl thoughtfully before saying. "I know that Harry is placing every effort to make sure you will be both happy and safe. I can't say how I felt about your aunt, but I know that you can't waste what happiness you have now because of something that was out of your control." Susan gave her a tight squeeze. Alice looked uncertainly at Susan. Susan just thought of something and asked carefully. "Do you grieve for your aunt?"

Alice felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "Yes, but I hate her. She was horrible. But I still feel bad that she is gone. When the Minister tried to consol me I just told her that Nan wasn't worth it. I think she isn't but I still feel…" Alice couldn't continue. She continued to cry for a while. Susan just held her and stroked her hair.

"She was the last connection to your family right?" Asked the older woman. Alice nodded. "And you also kind of scared that something like that might happen to you too?" A shadow passed through the girls eyes before she nodded again. "Its ok to grieve for someone that you knew. You don't have to love someone to know that you might miss them in some way. It also doesn't mean a thing if you are scared how she left. It doesn't make you a bad for thinking either way."

Alice wiped away her tears and sat quietly with Susan. Susan prodded gently to what they planned to do over vacation. Susan was only aware that Alice would come back a few days before Christmas eve. Alice was grateful for the distraction and they talked lightly for a few hours. It was close to dinner when both felt ready to leave the privacy of Susan's office.

-o-

Harry sat on his desk meditating. He had asked Susan to join him for this class and was relieved that Fleur could cover her for the two hours. Harry felt the students come into class but were all silent. He knew why but did not mention to Susan that he had never shown them his full magic signature. They had enough practice now to be able to handle it without getting sick. That was what he had hoped. He broke his meditation at the same time Susan did. They both looked up at the class. Everyone was staring at Harry. He turned to Susan and grinned. She just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I guess if not all, many off you have used sight or sensation and are looking at me right now." Every student nodded. Harry smiled at a few of the squinting eyes that looked at him.

Pam, Owen, Bruce and Alice just stared. They had discussed in private why their professors aura never extended beyond his body. Now they knew that he was holding it in how ever that worked. Owen and Alice looked at each other and suddenly received an appreciation for what Harry did. Professor Potter would have overwhelmed them if they had seen him like this the first time they performed sight.

Pam looked at the two then back at their professor. The magical signature of anyone she had met in the school only extended about seven or eight centimeters. Everyone in the 'Advance Magics' class was actually more. Alice thought it had to do with meditating all the time. Pam thought about that now. She remembered that most of the adults extended twice as far. Pam shuddered remembering when they looked at their headmaster. His magical signature extended out a few meters and would engulf people who would walk near him.

Alice looked around the class and back to her dad. She took a deep breath and used 'sight' and 'sensation'. She was almost blinded. "God." was all she was able to mutter. Harry looked back at the class. His magical signature was a sphere that enveloped half the class with blue, green, silver, red and yellow light ribbons. No one could even make out to three other magical signatures they had first seen a few days ago. The students in the back saw outside of an aura and the one muggle born in the back muttered. "Its like looking at a star."

Harry stood up and instantly repressed his magical aura. All of the students fell forward. They all felt that they were being sucked towards their professor. "Alright, I guess that answers the questions as to why my aura was so precise right?" Several students nodded. "The reason I had you all learn Sight and Sensation was for this. So that you can understand the enormity of having such an aura and what it means to wield that much power." Several students looked confused. "Today we are going to 'condition'." Harry looked over to Alice who nodded steadily.

Susan stood up and looked at Harry expectantly. "I have asked Miss Bones here to aid in demonstrating what a condition is. A condition is a set of terms set on something or someone. The conditions focuses the magic used by that object or person for a set goal. When a condition is set, an aura can become enflamed since all the magic is focused on performing through the set conditions." He nodded to Susan who stood next to him.

"I became a battle field medi-witch during my seventh year at Hogwarts." She suddenly blushed at that but didn't look at Harry. "I was a decent fighter, but I was too busy treating injuries to aid in the fighting, so Harry taught me how to use a condition. I conditioned my magic so that my job on the battle field was to heal." She concentrated and several students grinned when they saw Miss Bones Aura grow from the few centimeters to well over a meter. "With a condition in place, I was able to heal and save many Aurors during the fighting. And many of them were healed instantly and were able to continue fighting." Some of the students were excited but Susan added sadly. "But this left me defenseless, I couldn't even cast a shielding charm. Every time I went out to heal, I was basically doing a suicide run." The excitement faded slightly. "As Harry knows, several people had sacrificed themselves to save me since they knew I was more important than they were during the fighting." No one was looking eager to learn conditioning now that something like it could cause such sacrifice.

"Also." Added Harry. "Performing a condition is a moderately hard spell and draining. If a person performs a condition for a prolonged amount of time, they will become weak. Miss Bones can testify that it could take weeks for a person to recover magically." Harry looked at his students then said. "At one point I had half dozen conditions on myself at all times. I have actually tried to use this method to drain my magic completely as a way to destroy my curse. No luck. In fact I learned that I was never drained when I used condition. And I know of only two people who can perform a condition and not be drained from it at all and we are both sitting in this room." Harry looked right at Alice who wasn't feeling very special at the moment. Several students turned to her in surprise. "Before anyone says anything, know she has broken that condition, and in fact didn't even know she performed it. And I know it is nothing she is proud off." There was the unsaid order to not question her. They all accepted it.

Miss Kee raised her hand timidly. Harry smiled then pointed at her. "How many conditions do you have on right now?"

Harry looked like he wanted to say something else then looked for Susan for help. She smiled and shook her head. "None." Several students laid back in there seats.

Susan spoke up. "Today we are going to show you how to perform a condition, and how it can be used to perform various jobs." Harry and Susan split the class and slowly showed a student at a time how to perform a condition and its impact on their body. "Concentrate on a task and use both your mental discipline from Occlumency and your skill of meditating to force a focus on your magic." The student she worked with tried two more times before he was able to enflame his aura. He smiled and went to work on his own.

"Now Miss Johnson, don't try and enflame your aura, just think of a condition that you can manage to do right now." Pam concentrated but there was no change. She seemed very put out. "Miss Johnson think of something you would like to do right now." She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened her eyes her magical signature flared three times its original size. "That's great!" Pam blushed slightly. "What condition did you use?" Asked Harry. He smiled at her openly.

Pam faltered and her aura shrank back to normal. Her blush deepened when she said, "T-to impress you." A few people were able to hear her and chuckled.

Harry didn't loose his smile and said, "Well then, mission accomplished." Pam was beyond red. "Now try to use that same kind of idea to make a condition you can apply to a situation." She nodded not daring to say a word.

The students began to get excited again when they saw their magical signature fluctuate so much when using conditions. Several students realized they have different results with different conditions, and for the rest of class the students experimented with the condition they set on themselves.

"Professor Potter!" shouted Mr. Olsen. Harry turned to the seventh year. Harry nodded for him to speak. "If conditions are so great, why are then not widely used?"

Harry smiled at the question. "One, is because it get be very draining. If you are on the field fighting, and you can't make it past on day, your dead. And a second is as far as I know, no one has used them before. You will be the first _students _it will be taught in a way that I am using it. I have actually shown a few friends years ago. But like Miss Niete, there are people who stumble across the ability without knowing what they are doing. But compared to what they do there is a significant difference. Someone who doesn't know what they did might place a condition of 'I will not steal'. The condition raises their aura but it does nothing to aid that person in anything other than the temptation not to steal. If a person who loves to steal performs that condition, then he may have a series of accidental magic preventing him from stealing."

Susan continued. "But then there are people who Harry trained like me. And we focus are abilities on a specific goal dealing with magic and our determination to perform it gives us a completely different affect."

Harry picked up from there. "Sorry Miss Niete, I am going to use you as an example."

Alice huffed, "Thanks dad." The class chuckled.

Harry smiled. "As I was saying, when _my daughter_ was injured from the prefect who attacked her, she was seriously injured. I was able to heal her in about thirty seconds. Susan here." Harry pointed to his girlfriend. Susan gave him a playful glare. "Had she found Alice on a field battle, Alice would have been healed in about five seconds. Then Susan would have run to the next person. Or I would have banished her myself to the back of the battle field." Harry grinned at Susan.

She glared back at him. "He did it too." The class snickered.

The class ended with a lot of students realizing that they exhausted themselves. Susan gave them enough pepper up potion to make it to their dorms and ordered them to sleep. The class said a satisfied and thoughtful good bye to the two teachers. Harry noted that Alice didn't exhibit any signs of being tired or even drained. She walked toward him and he shook his head. He mouth out 'tomorrow'. She nodded being a little put out. She waved to him and headed out with the class.

-o-

Harry closed to portrait and escorted Susan to her hospital wing. "What was that about James?"

Harry smiled at her. "You caught that?"

She looked at him for a moment. "Fine, don't tell me." she said airily.

"Its not like that. I am just thinking how to explain some things to her. Alice needs to know what she placed on herself. She had questions that I didn't know how to answer yet." Susan nodded.

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached Fleur and Remus. "Hello Remus, Fleur how are you two?" They both smiled more confident in their relationship.

"We have been fine, and the wing has been quiet with no emergencies." Replied Remus.

Susan walked over to her office door and unlocked it. "That is good to hear."

Remus leaned closer to Harry and said, "Remember, you are covering for me on Monday. Full moon will end on Sunday night and I won't be able to shake the effects of the wolfs bane potion." Fleur looked over to him expectantly. "Fleur has been giving me different variations of the wolfs bane potion to see the various effects. This month is her second potion variation she is trying." Fleur beamed. Harry and Susan laughed and waved a good evening to Fleur and Remus.

Susan let the two of them inside her office and sat on the couch. "I take if from the class today, that you never showed them what your signature looked like." Harry looked at her innocently. Susan stuck her tongue out. "That was evil, why didn't you tell me they never saw you like that before. I can see why you scared the bejeezus out of them all." Harry smiled at his girlfriend.

"Remember when I showed you three about what I was doing. You nearly killed me. Not to mention Hermione fainted when she was finally able to see it. I had to find a way to ease them into it before I start the condition part of class. At least no one fainted, although a few came close."

Susan grinned widely. "Was that the real reason why I was in the class?" Harry just laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"That reminds me, I need to send notes to the teachers to be lenient of them tomorrow, they won't be able to use some magic very well in the morning if not all day." Susan nodded.

"So did you read all those letters?" Susan looked up to him.

Harry kissed her then said, "Yes. The one from Mrs. Weasley was especially threatening. Neville is doing well, and so is Gin, oh god that was interesting. You know she is turning into her mother? Their letters were the same and almost word for word." Susan laughed. "I placed them next to each other and the only difference I could see was Mrs. Weasley seemed to be addressing a five year old, and Ginny was addressing a ten year old."

Susan's eyes danced with his description of the two letters. "Anything else?"

Harry sighed. "Besides the Ministry letter and a crap load of press mail I am just tempted to burn." Susan was told about the Ministry Inquiry before they started meditating in the class room. Susan leaned against him and sighed contently.

"So did you ever ask Alice if she got a letter form the Ministry?"

"Crap. That is another thing I forgot to talk to her about."

-o-

Harry woke up at 6:30 a.m. to shower and dress. He was down for breakfast promptly at 7 a.m. "You alright there James?" Remus sat down for breakfast and poured syrup on his pancakes.

Harry shook his head slightly. "I have to go to the Ministry today for a Inquiry about Alice's assassination attempt." He quickly drank another cup of juice and looked over to Alice who was chatting happily with her friends. "I guess she didn't get a letter since she didn't talk to me or Albus. Later Remus, I need to get over to Hogsmeade to apparate to the Ministry." He was tempted to kiss Susan a good bye but the school was filing in to the Hall. He touched her shoulder and she smiled and nodded a good bye. He turned and left.

Harry felt the girls of the school eye him as he left. Harry sighed. It was going to be hell on Monday. Remus **had** to ask him to fill in since the full moon was coming up.

When he arrived in Hogsmeade he went to a back alley before changing back to Harry and apparating to the Ministry. Harry arrived at the Ministry at a quarter to eight. He registered and was escorted to a waiting room. Hermione walked in and gave a slight smile before starting. "I have been requested to summon you here for an account of what occurred at the Niete Estate. Please follow me." She turned and Harry caught up to her.

The escort and guest entered a large hall in a section of the Ministry Harry had never been in before. He recognized a few members of the members of the Confederation who nodded to him. Hermione left him and took her seat at the table facing him. Harry stood there feeling as if he was on trail.

"We have gathered here to record the accounts of Harry Potter. May justice be what rules us all." A chorus from the table said, "May justice rule us."

"Mr. Potter, we asked you to appear before us to recount the incident dealing with one Alice Niete. However some of us," There was a hard glare to three people at the end of the table by the speaker. "believe it would best to have you give your recount under veritaserum. Will you submit to this?" Harry wanted to smile and laugh at the ridiculous request but nodded. A house elf appeared and left the tray for Harry to take the serum. He took it quickly and counted to ten before looking back up to the table. Harry looked at the group wondering why Alice was so important but went ahead with his testimony. He described what had occurred in the mansion and waited for them to respond.

"We would like to ask you a few questions." Harry nodded cautiously. He was waiting for this and wondered what they were planning.

"You were in charge protecting Alice Niete during the time of the attack, but was it not Professor James Dursley who was assigned to this task?"

Harry grinned. "As the Aurors who were present can confirm," Harry changed to Professor Dursley. "I was present and accounted for. I deemed it necessary to change back to-" Harry reverted to his natural self. "normal since I knew that I would need to find a protector for the girl if she was going to still be an assassination target."

There were murmurs at that. "Are you saying you are the Professor of Advanced Magics at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Harry quickly said, "Yes, I created the disguise as a necessity to avoid unwanted attention to the students whom I was teaching." A few of the witches and wizards at the table looked to Hermione who gave a slight smile.

"Very well, moving on. We would like to know the reasons to your adoption of Alice Niete." Harry was beginning wonder when they would get around to this one.

"A major reason was that she was a student whom I have come to respect and knew would need protection from predators to her situation." There were several quick glances around the room. "Another is the debt her family truly did create when they saved my mine. I know what it is like to be placed in the care of a cruel family. From what I have seen of her distant relatives, her situation would be far worse than the one I would wish on a child."

A portly wizard spoke up. "Thank you for the explanation, however some of us have doubts that your intensions are less than pure in relation to the fortune at stake."

Harry snorted. "I am under veritiserum." He said simply.

The man persisted, "But you can still say half truths."

Harry said frankly, "Why would I need a fortune sir? I am aware that any one of you have the authority to look at my assets and can see for yourselves, that before the time I was a teacher, I lived a frugal life with no use off the money held there. I left it best to pass it on to any children I may have in the future. But my condition left that unlikely, I thought a chosen heir may have been a suitable replacement." There was more harsher murmuring at this. Many did not believe that he would not only seek the child's fortune for himself, but he was looking for an heir for his own wealth. Hermione just looked at the other wizards smugly. A faint I told you so painted on her face. Harry repressed a grin. He was relieved Susan wasn't dragged into this conversation.

"We are pleased at your answers. One more question would suffice our curiosity. What is the contents of the class you are teaching?" Hermione looked surprised at the question. She looked to Harry apologetically. Harry smiled at them all. He had already broken down the truth serum as it entered his stomach. It did not mean that his answers were not true. He had answered them all honestly. But now faced with the question and the questions most likely to follow he wondered if he should tell them what Albus wanted, what the cover was, or what he now wanted to do with the students. He looked at them all. Everyone eager, except for Hermione, to know what Harry Potter would say. What could only be taught by the great wizard that it was deemed important enough to pull him out of his personal exile.

"Know before I answer that question that what I teach to for the safety of the entire wizarding world." That made everyone pay extra attention. "I am passing on what I have learned fighting Voldemort to these students whom I have come to trust." There was a roar of disapproval, outrage, and malice about his intentions. He continued unhindered and said, "I am teaching these students to protect the world from me." He looked deadly serious. The table was just staring at him. He continued. "I have within me a deadly curse laid by Voldemort as he died. I am making sure that there will be someone to stop me if I loose control. That was the reason why I lived away from the magical world. To continue to protect. I plan to return to that world a fraction of my conscience lighter because if I ever cave in, some one will be there to stop me." Harry saw the face of every single student in his class. "I trust those students with my life. And I am honored Albus has found so many students who are worthy of that claim. I do not have long to live ladies and gentlemen." There was startled murmurs. Hermione looked stricken. _Damn she didn't know._ "With the curse still with me, I will live maybe fifty more years. I have made preparations with Remus Lupin, whom I trust, to take my remains to a place where no one on earth may find them. As we are unsure if the curse will still reside in my bones." That whole last bit was a lie, but Harry felt he needed to stretch to give them assurances if the curse was indeed that powerful. "In the mean time, Albus Dumbledore and my self have been working on solutions to aide in the removal of this curse."

The silence around the high table was interesting to Harry. The Confederation showed an array of intensions from placing him in a cell to protect themselves to awe at his selflessness of taking steps to stop himself. Others were just jealous that such knowledge where going to students whom they didn't see as worthy of such teachings. Harry waited for a reply. Finally the leader looked to his group then back to Harry. "Very well. You have proven your judgment in years past. We will defer to it in this matter. Thank you for your time Mr. Potter."

Harry turned to go, before he felt a wave of intention and turned back. "Know now." He said coldly. "That no one who has intentions against me or the students of the school will be unable to go near Hogwarts or Hogsmeade. That is the least I could do for them." He glared back to the three wizards at the corner the three representatives puffed at the glare. Everyone at the table looked in the direction as well. Several wizards looked outraged that any of the Confederation would over step their bounds. Harry was relived that the anger was directed at the three wizards and not at himself for suggesting it. Hermione smiled at him again as he left. Harry left with a parting wave.

Harry apparated back to Hogsmeade and began to wonder if he did the smart thing about revealing what he was planning. Albus didn't even know the intentions he had for his students. Harry sighed and decided that Albus deserved to know now since the Confederation knew, and he would have known now anyway if he had not stepped down from his position of that council.

-o-

Professor Dursley was wandering the corridors trying to decide how to tell Albus of his decision. The headmaster would not be pleased with his reasoning. Harry decided to check on Remus's class. He wasn't too keen on the idea of teaching students that were not of his class, but knew he had to do it since he was the only free teacher in the school.

"Now, that we have learned the charm I want you all to line up and prepare to immobilize one of the fairies." There was a resounding scrapping of chairs when Harry walked in. The fairies were quickly released one at a time and frozen as soon as they exited the cage they were in. The girl who was next in line to immobilize her fairy stopped and stared at Professor Dursley. Harry raised his hand at the fairy as it was about to attack the poor girl. She suddenly came to, then saw her fairy a few inches away from her. She flushed and went to the back of the line to try again. The other girls were almost jealous of the girl whom the Professor had protected.

Harry grimaced at the girls faces. He then noticed some of the boys faces had a similar look when he stopped the fairy with out a wand. "Hello Remus. How is class?"

'immobulous'

"Its fine, the students in this class learn fast. Especially for third years." Harry leaned against Remus's desk.

'immobulous'

"So how did the meeting go?" Remus asked cryptically.

'immobulous'

Another fairy got away and started to harass the students in line. Remus grinned at Harry. Harry whispered 'Lockhart' before he said to the class. "Twenty points to the student who can freeze that fairy."

Several students gave it a brave try. Most of the class went under their desks. The fairy threw various objects at his attackers and laughed. The critter was fast and taunted the students relentlessly. Finally a student from Hufflepuff managed to freeze the 'little bugger' as he called it. There was cheers from his house mates. Remus said for them to get back in line and continue. They did so with out complaint. "It is a good class. The 'interview' wasn't so bad. There were a few shady people on there though. They some how convinced the other Confederates to have me take veritiserum." Remus hmm'ed at the information.

"You think any of them might have, you know, had a hand in the attack?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so, but I know next to nothing of the Niete family and their investors. One thing that is a saving grace, The International Confederation of Wizards does not know of the Inquiry I am placing with the goblins. They work independently of each other." Remus nodded.

"Class we are done for the day. Place the remaining fairies back into their cages and you can go. Also! Monday, due to my lycanthropy I will not be able to teach class." There were murmurs of disappointments at that. Harry grinned to Remus, both because Remus was a great teacher and that they would have a great surprise. "However, I have asked that Professor Dursley will take my place for that day."

There was a sudden intake of air from the students. They stared at Harry wide eyed. The mysterious teacher is going to be teaching them for a day!? The class left excitedly.

Harry smiled then asked while Remus was cleaning up. "So how did Fleur rope you into take her experimental potions? No private time?" Harry grinned slyly.

Remus didn't miss a beat. "She would flame me."

Harry laughed then. "Are you serious?"

Remus shook his head. "No, she didn't need to threaten me with anything, I would gladly do anything for her. And she is very good with potions." He added testily.

Harry smiled then looked at the class that was coming in. _Great, it is a seventh year class._ Thought Harry as several girls just stared at him. Harry had been used to stares for most of his life. He had even gotten used to feeling comfortable while being stared at, but what these girls did was unnerving. Harry had a sudden thought. "For Fluer's observations, does she need to be in with you when are under the influence of the potion?"

Remus nodded. "Its kinda nice really. She said she will change to a Veela and keep me company all night." Remus smiled wistfully.

Harry smiled then said, "I am happy for you." He let Remus start the class. Harry waved at them and left. He still cringed when he saw the disappointment in their eyes.

Harry arrived in Dumbledore's office with time to spare for dinner. Albus grinned and waved for the newest professor to take a seat. When Harry sat down he leaned forward and laced his fingers in front of his face. Albus recognized the position and knew he was going to get told something he didn't like. "What is it Harry?"

"I met with the Confederation of Wizards. Normally I would expect that a interview of that manner would not need the aid of veritiserum right?" Albus looked appalled. "Its alright, I wasn't so much asked anything personal, thank god. But one question they asked me was the purpose I had here at the school." Harry paused for a second. He didn't want to tell Albus that he had broken down the potion. "I gave honest answers for why and who I am, and I found my self giving them an answer that I honestly never really thought of but has been going on in the back of my mind." Harry looked at his former headmaster. He nodded to continue. "I told them, that I was training these students to stop me if I loose control."

Albus looked disappointed and a little left out but nodded. "I can understand the position you are in. But is that really necessary?"

Harry smiled. "It won't be for long Albus. You already know how much time I have left if I don't dispel the curse." Harry looked at the old Professor, who had a array of mixed feelings about the decision.

"Thank you for telling me Harry. How far into the progress are your students?" Harry smiled. Albus hasn't given up on getting his favorite pupil cured. He just wanted to bide his time to convince him that there must be a cure.

"They are doing fine. I am glad that all of them are so mature about the training. They are ahead of my progress when I started exploring the possibilities." Albus smiled and nodded. Harry took it as a dismissal. "Thank you for your time Albus. I am already late for dinner." They both grinned and Harry said a farewell as he left.

Albus sat back in his seat feeling very old. He looked to Fawkes, "I would like to have you send a message please." The phoenix flew to Albus' shoulder. "Wait for a reply. It is very important that I get this conference." The bird cooed before it disappeared into flames. Now all Albus had to do was wait.

-o-

Mathew stood in front of the charms class waiting patiently for the second years to get out. He skived off potions to figure out what to say to Alice and finally just decided to talk to her. The class door opened and Alice came walking out ahead of the rest of the class. "Um Alice?" Alice turned and saw a pale brown haired boy walk to her.

"Can I help you?"

He simply gulped before he said, "I need to talk to you about Professor Dursley do you have any free time right now?"

Alice nodded, "Um ok. Hey Julie!" Alice turned to a girl leaving the class room, "Tell Owen and Pam I am going to be late!" Alice turned back to kid, "Ok lead the way, um what's your name again?"

Mathew felt embarrassed, "Mathew Andrews, but you can call me Mat." Alice saw Mathew's Ravenclaw badge and nodded. Mathew lead her to the room of requirement thinking of a place to keep secrets. When they entered the room there were several snooping detectors and furniture facing a fireplace. Mathew sighed, relieved he was able to find the room. Alice looked around the room in amazement. It was the exact opposite of Professor Dursley's room. The place was filled with magic. She felt like she was in a pool of it. "What is this place." She breathed.

Mat finally closed the door and the door disappeared leaving a small outline to where it is. "Harry said that its called the room of requirement. He wanted me to talk to you here since no one can over hear us."

"Harry? You know who he is?" She didn't say who Harry was only that she might now what he was talking about.

"Professor Dursley was my neighbor." Alice just stood there staring at him. "What?"

"Wow, you knew Professor Potter as a neighbor?" Mathew nodded. He began to smile and started laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Alice.

"Besides the fact that I live next to the most powerful wizard in the world and all he did was complain about weeds in his daffodils? I don't know."

Alice just let that sink in. "He grew flowers?" She started giggling along with him.

"That and tell stories. He said that if I needed to talk about any of it I could come to you." Alice smiled in appreciation.

She took a seat next to Mat and asked, "So what was he like as your neighbor?"

"He liked to grow things. He always had a garden going in his back yard. One year, a magazine wanted to publish his backyard but he turned them down. One of his favorite summer past times was to actually tell stories. You know I think I got more history lessons from him than from Professor Binns." Alice laughed.

The rest of the time they shared small stories about what they new about Harry. Mat shared that he had always admired how Harry could live as freely as he did, and Alice shared how she felt him as a mentor and as a father. It was close to dinner when they decided to meet again some time next week to talk about Harry, Mat's neighbor.

-o-

"Welcome back class." There were a few weak replies and Harry grinned. "I would normally have you all not come to class today, but I want you to meditate in class how you can use a condition to aid in what ever profession you will be entering. And note that there can be several conditions that any job can use." Several of the sixth and seventh years were still thinking Auror training. They grinned to each other then the class began to meditate.

Towards the end of class he was pleased that many of the students lost the pinched look on their faces. Harry called, "We are done for the day, no class this weekend, just take time to meditate. I suggest you don't use more magic outside of class until the end of Monday." There were a few weak feeling students but they said a grateful thank you for no class. Harry smiled before he forgot to mention, "I will meet some of you again on Monday. I am replacing Professor Lupin for the day. Its full moon this weekend." Several students grinned. Pam was ecstatic. Alice looked at her friend and just rolled her eyes. She pushed everyone out of the door and came back into class a moment later.

Harry yawned, "Sorry I guess I am a little tired. How are you Alice?"

Alice took a seat in front of him. "I am fine. Thanks for having Mathew talk to me." She said earnestly.

"He did? That's good." Harry looked at her waiting for her to ask her question.

"I just wanted to ask you about the condition thing. The way you had the class do it yesterday was a little different than what I did."

Harry understood immediately. "I know. I had them learn condition of will instead of emotion."

Alice just blinked. She smiled and asked, "Its because emotion can be too unstable right?"

"If I wasn't so partial I would award you points. But yes. The emotions that we think matter most are the ones that can be the most unstable for a condition. Doubt plays a big part in emotional conditioning. Emotions can either do two things." Harry pulled out a bottle of butter beer from his desk. Alice looked at him in surprise. He looked at her then pulled out another for her. "Your friends left them in here when they found you and never claimed them." Alice smiled and shook her head when she received hers.

"Ok." Harry conjured a bucket. "Lets say that the beer is magic and the bottle is the condition." Alice nodded. "In a normal person the magic is used in about this fashion." He poured a small amount out steadily into the bucket. "If a person uses a regular condition, the kind I showed the class, this happens." He began to pour out slightly faster.

Alice grinned and said, "Your wasting your beer."

Harry smiled back saying, "There are two more in my desk. Now, if the condition is based on an emotion two things can happen. One is this." Harry simply turned the bottled upside down and the beer came out in unsteady gulps. Alice began to understand almost immediately. She looked up, half afraid. Harry noticed and said quietly, "The other thing that can happen is..." Harry placed his thumb over the opening and shook the bottle rapidly before he let the contents spray out into the bucket.

"Is that what happened to me? But how can I even use magic then?" If she had that much power, why had she never noticed it before.

Harry smiled, "You were very lucky with the way your condition worked. Your partitioned mind held the condition in a place where it could not be affected, you were still growing magically as you are now, and also, you inherently absorb magic around you."

"Absorb magic?"

Harry nodded. He pointed his hand at her and muttered a incantation. "Use both sight and sensation." He commanded. Alice was surprised by the tone but did it. She looked at Harry then at herself. Air pooled towards her. She looked at her dad and saw that air was pooling towards him a lot slower than it was going towards her.

"You most likely have been absorbing magic since you were born." Alice looked scared. This was too much. Harry got off his desk and hugged her. Harry cancelled the spell quickly and Alice began just to see the normal glow of her signature. She close her eyes and opened them to see her dad look at her apologetically. She hugged him back.

"I absorb more magic than you do, don't I?"

Harry nodded. "But unlike you can I cut myself off from doing it. I do this because the curse I hold does the same thing." Alice sat there until she finished her butter beer. Harry banished the bucket and its contents and finished the remaining amount of his own bottle.

"Thanks for explaining this dad. Its… a lot to take in."

Harry smiled at her sadly. "At least I am here to explain it to you."

Alice nodded gratefully. She then looked up startled. "You were all by yourself when you did this weren't you?"

Harry grinned at her. _She is smart._ He thought again reminding himself of their first conversation. "Yes, I didn't have my friends with me. I needed them to keep a safe distance. Well after I burned myself, Susan followed me everywhere."

"Burned?"

Harry smiled wistfully. "When I was still learning how to define what a condition is and how to use it, I would get sudden burst of magic that would literally burn my skin. For the most part it was my hands. Its one of the reasons no one in the class is allowed to tell anyone else of what's learned here. There are several instances where I almost killed myself doing what I am teaching you. The burning is just one of them." Alice nodded again.

"Thanks again." She said finally she finished her bottle and handed it back to him. He smiled banished the bottle to the trash. "So I guess I'll see you on Monday?"

Harry smiled, then said, "What? My favorite pupil isn't going to visit me this weekend?"

Alice giggled openly thankful that something about her was solved. She headed for the door. "I'll see what I can do." Then left.

Harry sighed. He felt bad about telling her this way. She really wasn't ready to comprehend it all. Harry doubted that she understood the ramifications absorbing magic will do later in her life. Harry looked at both empty bottles that sat in the trash and said, "I am going to need something a lot stronger than this." Harry pulled out a bottle of fire whisky from his desk and made his way to Susan's office.

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-::-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:

Another chapter done! Thanks again for all the reviews, no new chapter next week since I am mostly not going to have access to a computer. Next chapter will be in two weeks, Jan 2, 2005. Now to the reviews!

Fuzzball : LOL thanks for pointing these out, Me and my beta really just bounce ideas off each other since we are pretty bad at picking some of these things up. We will try harder to make this the best reading experience we can give.

Heaven's Reaper: Mathew is a character I have been trying to get back into the story for almost four chapters but never seemed right for him to make his reentrance. Now is the perfect time since he will need to be in the story by the end of part 2.

Otspock: I like his classes too. Its probably the most fun I had writing so far.

zero-skillz: Hopefully you will be satisfied with the small scene in this chapter. I have been trying to keep chapters a little shorter than this, but the last few seemed to run over board. So much to write and so little time.

Schnuff: Thanks for the review, Harry's return is still unknown since he has been hiding in Hogwarts for most of it, but we'll see him going out later in the story and force to face the things he is famous for. And actually there is no 6th or 7th year story, Later when I get closer to the end of this one I am thinking whether I should make a sequel to this or go back to write a 6 and 7th year story. I would like to do both, but I plan on doing one project at a time since I can get kinda spastic when my college classes start up again in the second week of January.

loopy dance: Thank you for the critic, me and gallandro are both had a hectic time with real world, and we both kinda goof off with the grammar of the story. I hope you are willing to forgive us in the future if and most likely when we both miss something that should be obvious.

Locatha: You know I just caught my self doing that in chapter 7 or 8. Thanks for the heads up and keep the grammar mess ups coming, hopefully I will get them fixed in a far off update.

Again there is no chapter next week, Merry Christmas. Teaser is still below I guess you all will just have to read that over and over again.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 10 Adventures in Babysitting

Albus bade for them to enter the conference chamber where his guest sat. Harry was the last person to enter. He chuckled when he saw the visitor. The wizard's dark hair was slicked back by grease and his curved nose pointed to Harry. He held an amount of a sneer when he greeted the Professor.

"Potter."

"Snape"

"Brat"

"Git."

Harry and Severus sneered at each other for a moment longer before they both smirked. "Its good to see you Severus." Harry offered his hand. Severus took it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Since I am going to miss a week, here is another teaser for the same chapter.

"Those are all good reasons but I am looking for control. If you can learn precise control you can actually defend against almost any curse or hex thrown at you." Harry realized he probably shouldn't do this wandless and looked to the student closest to him. It was thankfully a guy, "Can I borrow this?" He pluck the students wand. "Mr. Allswan, can you please throw as many curses at me as you can, you are free to move as if this is a duel."

The Griffindor grinned, and threw several curses. When they were half way to Harry a few girls gasped. Harry raised the borrowed wand and said confidently, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Several students just gawked that the chosen charm.


	13. Intermission: Bedtime Christmas

READ THIS PLEASE!: This is a small Christmas special! I hope you all enjoy it.

Christmas before Harry Potters Return: Alice Niete's first year.

Intermission: Bedtime Christmas

"I don't know why you want to see him, he's a Slytherin." Said Julie. She pushed a brown lock behind her ears and looked down at Alice who was packing her bag.

"If you didn't care about him, then you shouldn't even have brought him up." Growled Alice exasperatedly. "I am not going to just leave someone in the infirmary who is there because he tried to help me. I don't care what house he is supposed to be from." Alice Niete quickly stood up from the chair in the library and ran to the infirmary. Alice had stayed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the holidays and was lucky that so many other students had as well. Several olderHufflepuff students didn't like that she had been taking a few of their classes and cornered her the day before. A second year boy had stood up for her that day and was attacked by the same Hufflepuff students this morning. Alice didn't know why the Slytherin stood up for her, but was grateful for it.

Julie gave up on chasing after her when she left the library. Alice smiled weakly at that. Julie was the only friend she had made since she first started Hogwarts that September but was quickly finding that Julie had narrow views on things Alice did not appreciate. Alice's advanced abilities in magic being a major one. It also did not help that everyone who would whisper behind her back would come around and ask for help with their homework. When ever Alice balked at the audacity her fellow class mates showed, they would just harass her for thinking they were better than her. Alice puffed a breath of air to push away a longer than normal bang that hanged over her eyes. She unconsciously fixed her robes as she entered the Hospital wing.

Madam Pomfery swooped on the incoming student like a bird of prey. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Alice was surprised by the sudden challenge. "T-there is a boy who was brought up here, can I see him?" Madam Pomfery raised her eye brow at the request but nodded and escorted the first year to the boy. His bed was cornered off into a private room by walled curtains. Alice gasped when she saw the boy was severely cursed and had welts and gashes on his body. "Why haven't you healed him yet?" Alice said in a shaky voice.

Madam Pomfery sighed and said, "There were so many hexes that were cast, that if I tried to heal any of them at least another one would react to it, I am using salves for now. We just have to wait for the body to heal itself before I can actually start healing spells. He has been unconscious when he came in and will likely sleep for the next few days."

Alice looked at the blond Slytherin. She touched his head before looking up at the matriarch, "What's his name?"

The medi-witch said softly, "Owen Yellow." Madam Pomfery check Owen quietly then left.

Alice sat next to Owen's bed for the rest of the day. When she returned to Griffindor tower, Julie was in a right fit that Alice was gone for so long. "I can't believe you missed dinner to stay with some Slytherin."

Alice's nose flared when she closed the book she read and looked up at her friend who was close to endangering the status of their relationship. "If you think that I should not go and visit someone who had protected me from a bunch of upperclassmen then bugger off! I can't believe that you could be so thankless for someone who did not let me end up like him." Alice stalked up to her dorm room and slammed the door shut. Several other students who had stayed for the holidays looked up at Julie expectantly but she merely huffed and went back to reading her book.

The next few days had Alice spend breakfast with a silent Julie and lunch and dinner with an unconscious Owen. Alice found that she would often speak to Owen as if he was awake and silently wondered if he could actually hear her. Two days before Christmas, Alice walked into the infirmary and waved to Madam Pomfery who just smiled. Alice walked around the curtain and was surprised to see that Owen was sitting up. He silently sipped a bowl of soup with the occasional slurp. Alice stood there a few minutes watching him and wondering what he would say to her visiting him for the past week. She knew no one else visited him and wondered if he had any friends. Many of his classmates in his house had not visited. She also knew for a fact that they were all there since they would make sure to harass her in the hall ways when she went to visit him.

Owen finally set down his cup of soup. Several lacerations had healed nicely with no scars marring his face. Suddenly, Owen looked up to her. Alice caught her breath when he smiled. "Hello. Your the girl that those Hufflepuffs were harassing right?" She nodded mutely. He laughed lightly. "Don't be afraid I don't bite, well I _did _bite the prefect when he disarmed me…" He winked at her and Alice felt herself relax around him. Alice walked next to the bed and grabbed a chair near him. She just looked at him and was about to mumble an apology. Owen saw the 'sorry' coming and said quickly, "You don't have to say your sorry for anything, your not the one who attacked me. And I _am _the one who nosed into your business right?" Alice was still a lost for words. "I am right. Yeah, I know that your supposed to be smart, but I am never wrong. I guess your just going to have to live with it." he said in a mock snooty voice.

Alice didn't know how to respond to him and finally let out a giggle. "O.k. I won't apologize since its obviously your fault that you're in here."

Owen smiled, "Obviously." He looked at her for a moment. Alice blushed under the gaze not sure why he was looking at her so intently. Finally he smiled and said, "Thanks for visiting me the whole time." Alice looked up at him. "I recognized your voice."

Alice blushed again. "So do you have a tendency to save girls in distress?" She teased.

Owen smirked then said, "I just don't like people being bullied, yeah I know it doesn't go with the Slytherin motto, but being a muggle myself and in Slytherin isn't a picnic either. I have never seen such bigoted people in my life." he said mater-of-factly.

Alice snorted, "You should meet my aunt. The epitome of bigot." she said darkly. Her expression changed when she said, "My aunt was really mad when I didn't make Slytherin." Owen raised an eyebrow. Alice shrugged. "I come from a long line of purebloods."

Owen nodded. "So what did you do to earn the aggression of a few prefects?"

She grinned at him and the two began to talk about themselves for the rest of the day. The next day was Christmas eve and Alice found herself wearing her best robes to visit Owen who will be stuck in bed for another four days. She waved to Madam Pomfery again and took her usual seat next to Owen and brought her homework to help him with his charms. "Sorry for dragging you into this Alice, but I really am hopeless with Charms."

Alice grinned at him and took her seat next to him. She opened her fourth year charms book and handed it to him. "Its not that hard from what your learning right now. You just need some confidence and a relaxed wrist." She demonstrated the flicking movement and Owen copied it with out a wand.

She smiled at him and he grabbed his book that his head of house retrieved for him. He flipped it open to repelling charms and Alice guided his wrist movement. "You see?" she said gently. She used both of her hands to move his wrist. She looked up to smile at him encouragingly and saw his face turn a brilliant shade of red. She looked confused for a second then looked down to her hands still holding his. She let go slowly and smiled at him. "I don't bite."

Owen looked up to Alice and they stared at each other before they both laughed nervously. Owen did the wrist movement precisely and smiled at her. "Your right, not so hard."

"I guess that dispelled the 'youare always right' notion." Alice raised her nose imperiously. Owen chuckled. "All right, now you just need to take the charm slower. Its easier to make more precise movements."

Owen followed her instructions to the letter. After several hours with lunch and dinner serving as breaks, Alice had to go back to her tower before curfew. She waved to her new friend quickly before she packed up her things and left. Alice sighed on the way up to the tower. The past two days had been the best she has had since she got to Hogwarts. And Alice couldn't help but feel that she knew Owen for several weeks rather than a few days. When she entered the common room Julie looked up at her then looked away. Alice sighed and walked over to her friend.

"Julie?" Alice leaned over her friend. Julie sighed then moved over on the couch to allow Alice to sit. "Look I am sorry that I yelled at you…"

"Alice, don't, your right. I was being a prat." Alice looked at her and smiled.

"I am still sorry for yelling." She nudged her friend.

"So how is the Slytherin?" She looked at Alice expectantly then thought. "What's his name anyway?"

Alice blushed slightly and said, "Owen Yellow."

"Oh…" Julie looked over to her and smiled, "So that's it." She winked at Alice who just looked down at the table. "O.k. I am really sorry then, I didn't know."

"Will you be quiet. It's not like that!"

Julie smiled and said, "I don't suppose you got him anything for Christmas?"

"What are you talking about I just met him little over a week ago!" Alice almost shouted. She quickly lowered her voice and looked down. "It's not like I 'don't like him', it's that we just met. He is a nice guy and I am really grateful that he saved me." Alice sighed.

"Nothing to give your beau for Christmas, some way to start off your relationship." Alice just choked out some noises but Julie ignored them. "O.k. so you don't have anything to give him." Julie perked up a moment, "Does he have any favorite foods?"

Alice was about to argue that she wouldn't know then realized with embarrassment that she did. "He likes chocolate cake." She said in a small voice.

"Perfect!" Julie shot up and ran across the room. She quickly ran back with an older student. "Pam, Alice. Alice, Pam." Alice smiled weakly at the curious upper classmen. "Alice needs to get a chocolate cake to her new boyfriend Owen, who is in the infirmary."

Pam hmm'ed excitedly. "The Slytherin right? I heard he saved you." Alice just nodded still feeling red from all the excitement the two girls were exuding off them. "Ok follow me!" Pam grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her out of the portrait.

"But its after hours!" protested Alice. As the painting closed.

"Good luck Alice!" called Julie.

Pam quickly guided her down several flights of stairs to a painting of fruit. She grinned at Alice and said, "Look at this." She tickled a peach and the painting flew open. Alice gawked at the kitchen and house elves busily cleaning dishes. Pam walked in confidently and Alice followed with the painting closing behind her. "Ogg!" called Pam. A portly house elf appeared. Pam squatted and said, "Ogg, do you think you can whip up a small chocolate cake for my friend here? (its for her boyfriend)." She whispered to him conspiratorially. The house elf smiled and appeared a few minutes later with a small Christmas tree shaped chocolate cake with candied fruits decorating it as ornaments and a box to place it in. Alice and Pam awed at it before Alice placed it carefully in the box and the two Griffindor girls left the kitchen with a thank you to Ogg. They started walking towards the tower when Pam placed a hand on Alice's shoulder. Alice looked up to a grinning Pam. "Go to the hospital wing now, its late enough for Pomfery to be sleeping." Alice was about to protest, when Pam said, "Go, shoo."

Alice sighed and started heading towards the Hospital. The closer she got there, the more excited she became. By the time she reached the hospital doors she was giddy. She easily avoided Filch and his cat on the way down and only had to juggle the cake to open the enormous door. The door silently opened a crack and Alice slipped inside the dark room and was only able to navigate it because of the white snow outside. She walked quietly to Owens' bed with the giddy feeling fluttering her stomach.

He laid there legs and arms sprawled out and sticking out of the blankets. He snored lightly and Alice couldn't help but giggle. She walked up to him and noticed that two sets of tableware appeared next to Owens' bed. Alice grimaced. One of the house elves must have followed her. She set the cake on the table that held the plates and forks. Alice carefully leaned over Owen who still slept oblivious to her presence. She giggled again before touching his arm. It moved slightly and he continued to sleep. Finally, she took in a deep breath and shook his shoulder gently. He stirred, confused that the lights were still out. He rolled his head to her and almost shouted in surprise but caught himself.

"Alice, what are you doing here? Its got to be late."

Alice grinned at him in the dark room. "I just thought I would wish you an early Happy Christmas." She gestured to the cake and Owen looked at her in surprise them smiled. He got out from under his blankets and sat properly as Alice dragged the table to the bed so they could sit together and eat.

"This is great Alice, I feel bad now that I didn't give you anything."

Alice just grinned at him, "Its not like you could really do anything with you being in bed for most of the time I have known you."

"Is that cheek Miss Niete?" Owen teased. Alice simply stuck her tongue out at him. Owen chuckled and took a bite out of his half of the small cake. "This is great! Where did you get this?"

Alice smiled, "My secret, maybe I'll show you someday." She winked at him and they both laughed.

Owen looked at his watch. "Its 12:03. Happy Christmas Alice."

Alice blushed again, "Happy Christmas Owen."

Owen set his fork down and took a deep breath before he quickly placed a small peck on Alice's cheek. She looked at him with a mix of awe and surprise. He grinned back at her and they both laughed nervously.

When they finished their cake, the two sat there talking for a time before it was almost 1:30 in the morning. Owen prodded her to go to bed already. "Alright, but you need to promise me that we can do this again sometime." said Alice.

"If you insist. But I reserve the right to spend my free time with you when ever we both have it." Alice blushed and nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning, er in a few hours." Alice waved then crept out the door to the tower.

Owen laid back against his bed wondering where he got the courage to kiss her. He smiled back to the memory of her smile and thought, _That's where._ He fell asleep quickly knowing that he found a friend and hopefully something more this Christmas.

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-::-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:

Alright had enough time to put up a intermission piece. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Schnuff: Snape will start making a few appearances in the following chapters.

zero-skillz: Glad to see that you liked the small scene with Alice and Susan. I feel bad how neglected I have had Owen in all this. Hopefully this will allow a little background information on their relationship.

SlythsRule: Thanks for the compliment. I am glad to see that I am attracting new readers to my story.

A-man: Thanks for the review.

Next full chapter is still scheduled for Jan. 2, 2005. Have a Merry Christmas and New Year everyone.


	14. Chapter 10 Adventures in Babysitting

Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own stuff written by other people.

Beta: psychotoo

Chapter 10 Adventures in Babysitting

Harry woke up with a slight headache. He yawned and got out of bed to get ready for the classes he was to teach today. Harry left his room late and didn't know if he should head to the hall for food or see if Susan was still in the infirmary. He decided that he would check the medical wing before making his way to lunch.

He entered the medical hall and looked around. One student was sleeping soundly with someone sitting with him for company, but there was no sign of Susan. Harry closed the door quietly to not disturb the two students.

He noticed that many of the staff were not at the head table. Susan looked at him and smiled. When he sat down there was already a owl sitting on his plate. The letter was from the Confederate of Goblins and Harry was irritated to see that the letter was address to Harry Potter.

Mr. Potter,

We have investigated the incident that you spoke of, and found a goblin by the name Garmok whom is responsible for the tampering of the documents in question. He is currently held in custody. Given the nature of the Inquiry and the expectations given to the Confederation, we await your instructions.

We have conducted our own investigation including questioning the goblin. However, we were unable to gain much information. We ask for your presence to proceed further in this Inquiry. As well as for you to take custody of Garmok prior to his trail.

Sincerely,

Kartom, Head of Gringotts, Head Council of The Confederate of Goblins

Harry read over the letter three times. He then sighed. He saw that Alice was eating and talking to Owen at the Griffindor table. He smiled faintly at that. A few Griffindor students were glaring at them. But Owen and Alice happily ignored them. Harry wondered how to get everyone together, then just smiled.

"_Alice."_

The poor girl almost screamed.

"Albus, _Susan."_ Susan took another bite of her lunch then set down her fork. "_Would you three please meet me in the class room next to the dinning hall?"_

, Susan took another bite of her lunch then set down her fork. " 

Harry stood up and walked out the room. He saw Alice already excusing herself from the table. Owen just stood there gawking, surprised at being left behind at the table. Pam rushed to his rescue and began chatting with him about how she met the young second year.

Harry waited a few minutes and the three people slowly walked into the class room. He held up his letter and Alice and Susan looked up surprised. "Sorry Susan, Alice. I didn't tell you that I started an Inquiry with the Confederate of Goblins." They both felt their jaws drop. He quickly started before they could say anything. "They tracked the forged document Alice signed, but the goblin in question is a little less than cooperative. I have been asked to see if I would like to question him myself." Susan was still not able to say anything.

"Wait a second, how did you pull that off?" asked Alice. "No one is allowed to speak to a person in custody for an inquiry by the goblins."

Harry just smiled then looked to Albus, "I am going to visit Gringotts this afternoon, but I think I should have someone accompany me as a second. No offense Alice, but you can't, you're too young. Susan can't either, you are needed here with the student in the infirmary." Both ladies shut their mouths. "Albus I don't know if you have the time." He said uncertainly.

Albus smiled, "The letter arrived with good timing, I was having a meeting with an old friend who might be willing to help you."

Albus already started walking to his office. The three followed quietly. Harry changed back when they entered the hallway past the gargoyle and stretched. He smiled to Susan and Alice when they saw him walk around as his normal self. Albus bade them to enter the conference chamber where his guest sat. Harry was the last person to enter. He chuckled when he saw the visitor. The wizard's dark hair was slicked back by grease and his curved nose pointed to Harry. His expression held a sneer when he greeted the Professor.

"Potter."

"Snape"

"Brat"

"Git."

Harry and Severus sneered at each other for a moment longer before they both smirked. "Its good to see you Severus." Harry offered his hand. Severus took it.

Albus was amused by the exchange then waved for everyone to sit. Each person took a seat at the couches surrounding the fire place. "I have asked Severus to aid me in some matters dealing with your curse Harry." Susan and Alice both looked to Harry. He merely nodded. "I am afraid that I am unavailable for your trip today but maybe Severus would be interested?"

"In what Albus?" Asked the old potions' professor.

Harry spoke up before anyone else. "I have a goblin who is in need of persuasion. Your interrogations skills would be most helpful. The goblin is the only clue to Alice's assassins."

Severus looked over to Alice. His voice held a slight amount of contempt when he said. "Alice Niete? Or Potter?"

Alice looked dumbfounded. She didn't know. "Um- Alice Potter." He looked down at her and she managed to squeak out, "If you please." She then added uncertainly "sir."

Severus chuckled. "She certainly takes after you in the manners department Potter." Harry smiled.

"I am pleased you think so."

The old potions master turned back to the original conversation. "Interrogating a goblin?" Harry nodded. "Well that is interesting. I will accompany you then."

Harry proceeded to outline what had occurred in the attack and the change in the documents that were signed by Alice. Severus nodded, seeing what really happened. "I am surprised that you were able to gain such custody."

"So was I, but I am not going to turn it down." Harry paused there. He sighed then looked over to Alice. "But I am concerned that releasing the goblin to me means that there is no information to be gained." Harry looked back to Severus. "Lets prove them wrong." He finished with a smile.

Snape laughed and stood up with Harry.

"Albus we might not be back until late evening. May I have a room to rest for the night when I return?"

Albus nodded, "Of course Severus."

The two professors left Hogwarts and entered a carriage already waiting for them at the entrance. When they sat down, Harry changed from Professor Dursley to Harry. "So Albus thought that you might be able to help me?" Harry asked.

Severus stayed quiet for a moment before he said, "It's an interesting problem. And I can see why you left." He remained quiet until they reached Hogsmeade. "I think that there is a few magic draining potions that might work for a while. They were made to drain magic from captured enemies and slaves. I don't know how we can target the curse rather than you."

Harry nodded. "I have tried several ways for draining magic from the curse. It works, but the curse is still there. Right now the curse is just sitting by itself. We might be able to see what you can do with just the curse with no magic."

The potions master smiled. "Yes, potions are the way to go."

They stepped out of the carriage and immediately apparated to Diagon Alley. When they entered Gringotts, they were escorted to a room in the upper floor. A surly goblin stood there waiting for them. "Hello, I am Kartom. We will use this portkey."

Harry and Severus took the portkey and it activated when Kartom reached for it. When Harry looked around his new surroundings, they were in an enormous cavern. He briefly wondered if they were still under Gringotts, but decided that they were not. There were no cart tracks.

They entered another cave that was shaped into a room. Kartom closed a door Harry didn't notice before and walked towards the back. "He is being held here." Kartom pointed to the door then walked to the shelf next to it. He pulled out a stack of papers and continued. "We were able to get a date and some information about where the change was made, but the incentive to break such a law and to allow himself to be coerced are both punishable by our laws. His punishment is pending your own investigation."

The two humans nodded and entered the room with a single goblin. He looked very young by their standards. Few wrinkles and hairless ears. Harry looked at the goblin and walked over to face him. The goblin was in a prisoner chair, legs and arms were bound. The goblin looked wearily at the two humans who had entered.

"Hello Garmok." Harry's voice held no warmth. Snape was behind Harry going over what the Inquiry found. "What do you think Severus?" Harry said coldly.

Snape sneered at the two people in front of him. "They conducted several interrogations with veritisurem. Whatever this goblin knows, he is very smart to not let the identity of his employer be revealed."

"Very well." Harry conjured a chair and sat in front of the goblin. Garmok shivered slightly when he saw that the black wearing scary man sat next to him too. Harry gave a cold smirk while he said, "You know, I never had the privilege to invade a goblins mind before."

Snaped nodded. "It's usually forbidden and their minds are not well equipped for a strong invasion even if their mental barriers are decent. Only strong Legilimens can penetrate a goblins mind."

Harry grinned, "It's also painful for the goblin. I personally heard its almost as bad as the cructicus curse. Which is why its not done very often." Harry showed a paper from the file on Garmok. "You see this paper Garmok?" The goblins eyes widen. He started struggling against his cuffs. "I am glad to see that you recognize the goblin court has allowed us to perform our own interrogations with no repercussions."

"Don't worry goblin. This won't take long. We are only looking for whatever your master wanted you to do. It shouldn't take longer than an hour."

The goblin had a flash behind his eyes that Harry and Snape recognized as a memory of the incident. They both immediately shouted "Legilimens!"

"When can I expect payment? The job you're asking has very serious dangers." Garmok stated as fact.

"I don't think you are in a position negotiate, goblin. We arranged to see you this meeting. Just do your job and you will have your reward." said a woman in black robes.

"I was not talking to you woman. I am talking to the man."

The woman snarled then looked to the man she sat with. Harry recognized him as William Catton.

"You are aware that you are wasting time. Do your job. You will have your reward."

They said the meeting was arranged before hand. Harry looked deeper for another memory. _Garmok had just opened a letter and looked quickly to see if anyone was around. _Harry reread the letter twice over his shoulder before Garmok closed it and began to write the contract Alice would sign. Harry let himself out of the goblins mind.

The goblin Garmok had just finished his first scream and began shivering in his chair. The echo of the Legilimens still bounced off the walls. Harry stood up and walked to the far corner. Severus joined him. "That was easier than I thought, but I don't like this. From what I saw, it looked like Catton was under an imperio."

Snape nodded. "I agree. This won't be so easy then. I don't recognize the woman either."

"And the author of the letter didn't leave a name or signature, just instructions." They both looked to the goblin still expecting to feel pain. Harry left the room and came back with another goblin. "We are done with him, but we need an artist to render a few pictures of faces we saw. And I think you should investigate the reasons why Garmok was allowing transactions with someone who he suspected was under the imperius spell."

The goblin nodded for the artists then snarled at Garmok when he heard another charge was being brought up. "I'll pay for trial. No sense draining his family's money on his own stupidity." The goblin looked at Harry, surprised at his generosity. He quickly bowed and escorted a cuffed Garmok out of the room.

"That was very generous of you Potter. Any reasons?"

"If he was being bribed enough to break such a heavy law, his family would likely be broken from the financing of his trial. If I pay it would give the family a chance to survive. Besides it will most likely leave the family indebted to humans. Anything that is heard from other people would say that at least one human is generous and may hopefully lead to one less goblin war."

Severus sneered. "Of course. You must put in one more noble act before you go back to hiding in a cave right?"

Harry snickered. "Of course."

-o-

After the goblin artist rendered a picture of the woman and William Catton, Harry paid for the total of the inquiry and the pending trial of Garmok. He looked at the price for several charges to his account and whistled. Many of the conversion surcharges were not placed. He briefly wondered if they did it for being nice or as a thanks in their own way for how he took care of Garmok.

Harry felt that the slight drain in his fortune was worth it. He would have most likely used the money for a new home if he did not have the curse. He waved to a few goblins late that evening as he and Severus were leaving. Many goblins gave him a look of respect when he left their doors.

Harry yawned and said, "Hungry? I didn't even have lunch when we left. Just a quick snack."

When they were alone Severus asked, "Do you plan to change back before or after we get to Hogwarts." He eyed several people who walked by staring at Harry.

"I'll wait till we are on the carriage. Too many people saw me with you today and saw that I left Hogwarts." Severus grunted.

They apparated from Diagon Alley to Hogsmeade and entered the Three Broomsticks. When they ordered their dinner Harry cast a silence spell around the booth and pulled the file the Confederation of Goblins gave them on the case. "Something still bothers me Snape."

Severus finished his fire whisky. "What is it?"

"If this was about money, they would never need a middle man. I wonder if it would have been easier for whomever did this to just make a polyjuice potion to look like William Catton."

"The Ministry has already arrested William Catton and are currently investigating to see if he was under the influence of the obliviate and Imperius curse." He poured himself another glass and cleared his part of the table when the food arrived.

Harry waited until the waitress left. "That's what I am worried about. What if they don't find that he was under the influence at all. Like this was a set up by someone to get rid of the next inheritor of the fortune after getting rid of Alice and her Aunt."

Severus perked up at that. "There's an idea." The two wizards ate for a time before Severus said, "If that is true the images of the woman may be fake as well. Which leads us to a dead end again."

"Not necessarily but I don't like what I am about to say." Harry paused before continuing. "When I was fighting the three wizards or witches, I saw how they fought. They attack how we attack Severus. Not just any team of the Order's Raiders. I mean us. Our team. You, Tonks, Susan and I are the only ones who know this much of our team. And I can't imagine how any of us could leak this information. Even Susan is a competent Occlumens…" Severus was disturbed by the news as well.

"I'll talk about this with Albus. But you are right I don't like it either. A few Order members might have seen us fight, or heard us discuss this, but I don't think anyone would ever betray this kind of information. And we know already that anyone who was our target never knew what happened when we were done." The two men both sat in silence for a second.

"I don't think whoever made the strike will attack again for at least a month. If they are patient they just might wait till the holiday, summer break or even next year when Alice Potter is going out for Hogsmeade."

There was a thought that didn't sit well with Harry. "Unfortunately I agree. I can't control Alice and I rather I wouldn't. From what I have heard from her, she planned on visiting Pamela Johnson's residence for the Christmas holiday and she would return to Hogwarts to spend Christmas Eve and day with me and Susan. But she said that Owen Yellow was going to visit them for three days; the nineteenth, the twentieth and the twenty-first." Harry felt the insecurity crawl on his face.

Severus gave a deep chuckle. "I take it you are not sure if you want to countermand that order?"

Harry gave a frustrated grunt. "I am concerned she might just get angry at me and not speak to me or something. Owen being with her during vacation. Then with Miss Johnson and whoever else they invited encouraging them is not something I want to think about. They are _way_ too young."

Severus let out laugh. "You are already thinking like a dad." Harry nodded and looked around the bar. He had many evening with Severus and Tonks here.

"Too bad we didn't get Tonks. She would have liked this reunion stuff."

Snaped smiled, "She still owes you that drink doesn't she?"

Harry stopped in mid thought and looked at him. "She's still trying to weasel out of it too. I saw that woman right after the attack on Alice. She just owled me to goof off with her sometime." Severus chuckled and took another drink.

Harry smirked then asked. "You and Samantha have any luck with a family? I know you two tried really hard not to be obvious about it during those last two years."

Snape gave Harry the signature scowl but said happily, "Our daughter Gwen will be one year old this November. But I must say that you missed out on all the fun parenting and went strait to the rebellious teenager handling." Both professors chuckled.

They raised a glass in salute and finished their meal.

-o-

By Monday morning, Harry's suspicions were confirmed. Every relative of the three families who might have been able to make the attack had no signature of spells placed on them and could give witnesses to where they were at the time. Harry also noted that while greedy, all of them lacked the magical ability to fight as well as the ones Harry described to the Aurors and to Hermione. Harry scratched his chin thinking about the report he received that morning. "O.k. what do I know?" He mumbled to himself. He placed the papers on his small table in his room. "Someone wants Alice dead. Her relatives are not involved. The attackers consisted of two people who most likely were under the Imperius and one leader. Alice's aunt who is now dead thought they were her relatives looking for money. Whoever wants Alice dead, most likely wants her money." Harry scratched his head now that there were no leads. "Damn, time to eat breakfast and teach those classes." The professor got up, dressed and then left his room.

Harry arrived at Remus's classroom only to find that the class was already at the door waiting excitedly. He looked at them and asked as he was unlocking the door. "You do know that class does not start for another thirty minutes, right?"

Several girls just stared at him longingly and the guys were giving him an appraising look. He caught everyone's reaction and opened the door, suppressing a sigh._ This is going to be a long day._ The class filed in and sat down staring at him intently. He looked at them and wondered briefly if he should just start the class now. Harry looked at the class and just noticed that all his sixth years were in the NEWT DADA class. They all grinned at him stupidly.

Finally he said, "Well, since sixth years double NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts class doesn't really start for another twenty five minutes why don't we do something to pass the time. What have you been covering in this class so far?"

A timid Hufflepuff raised her hand. "We have been studying defense tactics." Harry smiled at that. The girl blushed and added. "Um, Professor?" Harry nodded, "How old are you?" She said in one brave breath. A few girls giggled and the guys plainly just laughed, he heard someone in the back say 'some people never learn'.

Harry smiled, "I am twenty-two years old."

A young looking student asked, "Did you attend Hogwarts?" Harry shook his head no. "Where did you go to school?"

"I was under an apprenticeship before I graduated during the war."

"Did you fight in the war?" asked someone else.

Harry grinned. "I worked with Nymphadora Tonks and Professor Severus Snape on hidden ops. I am currently retired."

The sixth years from his Advanced Magics class were almost laughing out loud now from the girls reactions. Harry ignored the 'he's so brave' comments and pointed to Pam who was trying hard to hold in her laughter when she said, "What did you think of Harry Potter?" That got a gag from the Advanced Magics students. The other students saw the barely repressed laughter. A few expected it to be an inside joke.

Harry grinned, "Harry Potter was a damn good fighter. A little snobby, a hair boorish, more than slightly ignorant of the magical world, and lets please not forget the fact that he was very stupid around his girl friend and using a muggle term, undeniably whipped." That got a few chuckles from the class, but the Advanced Magics students were rolling on the floors with laughter.

"Is it true that you are teaching wandless magic?" Asked a male student. There was a sudden turning of heads from Harry's AM class towards the student who asked. Everyone looked at Harry and shrugged.

Harry almost gave an exasperated sigh. "There was one skill I taught that was wandless. But as to what the spell is and what it does is something I can not say. The information in the class is confidential for a reason."

A different student wasn't satisfied with the answer and asked, "But I heard that some of the things that you are teaching is dangerous. It must have taken a lot of magic to be able to wander around blindfolded."

Harry frowned at the young man. Several girls gave indignant cries in Professor Dursley's defense. Harry spoke evenly, "I don't know what rumors have gone around the school about the activities of my own class, but I have come to an understanding that rumors can lead to disastrous consequences." Harry looked at the student dispassionately. "I have had friends who lost their lives to rumors. Gossip is something I do not particularly appreciate." Harry looked to the rest of the class to give the squirming student a break. "I have nothing further to say about my class or any rumors that you may have heard. Does anyone else have any questions? We still have time to waste until class starts."

There was silence until class began. The time for class had started and everyone came to attention. "You have been doing tactics, so none have you had practical fighting tactics yet in dueling situations?" There was a collective no. "I think we might as well do some exercises then. Any one want to volunteer for a demonstration?"

Every single girl raised their hands happily at once and then glared at each other. Harry looked at the scene amused. A single Griffindor male saw the scene and no doubt saw the inevitable riot as Harry saw it. He reluctantly raised his hand and Harry thankfully chose him to a simultaneous groan from the girls. The seventh year volunteer named Mr. Allswan, pulled his wand out at the ready facing the substitute professor. "Alright, what is one of the most import part of dueling?" Harry asked the class. Several hands went up.

"Power." Harry nodded,

"Variety." Harry smiled and pointed to another student.

"Aim." Harry grinned wider still not hearing what he was looking for. He almost stopped when he heard a few girls sigh at him.

"Physical fitness?" asked a young looking Ravenclaw.

"Those are all good reasons but I am looking for control. If you can learn precise control you can actually defend against almost any curse or hex thrown at you." Harry realized he probably shouldn't do this wandless and looked to the student closest to him. It was thankfully a guy. "Can I borrow this?" He plucked the student's wand. "Mr. Allswan, can you please throw as many curses at me as you can, you are free to move as if this is a duel."

The Griffindor grinned, and threw several curses. When they were half way to Harry a few girls gasped. Harry raised the borrowed wand and said confidently, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Several students just gawked that the chosen charm. A large rock on Remus's desk flew and blocked the path of each curse aimed at Professor Dursley. The demonstrating student began firing curses and moving in a wide circle. Harry blocked each spell with the rock. The Griffindor almost snarled as he launched seven hexes in quick succession at different targets on Professor Dursley's body. Harry barely moved the wand and the rock moved forward slightly and began moving back while taking the hit of each spell. Harry flicked the wand making the rock fly towards the students stomach where it hovered for a painful second a few inches from the students abdomen. "Thank you Mr. Allswan, ten points." There was a round of applause. "Does anyone know why that worked with so many spells? Even ones designed to destroy a target?"

A Ravenclaw raised their hand, "Its because the spell was focused on you, not the rock." Harry gave her a winning smile that turned her red.

"Good. This is an excellent defense against all curses. This strategy forces someone to destroy the rock first. It's a hard target that can move very fast with the floating charm. Also, when someone has to destroy the rock, it leaves you open to attack them. It is not well known, but every single spell including the three unforgivable can be blocked when it hits something before a person. However, this technique requires a lot of control."

Harry raised for everyone in the class to stand. "I am going to have each of you float a rock through a set of rings." He conjured several rings in different angles around the room, then handed back the wand back to the student. The student looked at his wand in wonder. "This is just to make you all see how well you can control any spell." The class lined up and each one took their turn trying to float the rock through the set of rings around the classroom. He smiled when he saw many of the students were able to get most of the way around the class before the rock missed the last five rings. The bell rang, "No homework for today, enjoy it." There was a series of cheers.

Harry saw a few furtive looks cast in his direction before the whole class left. Harry walked into Remus's office to look to see what he had the third years cover. When he didn't see anything he sighed and made his way out of the office. He paused just before he opened the door.

"Stop it you jerk." Harry recognized Owens voice immediately. There were several grunts. Harry turned himself invisible and closed off his aura. The only way for anyone to notice he was in the room now was by using both sight and sensation and Owen was too occupied to perform the spells. Harry walked into the classroom and saw several larger Slytherins cornering him.

"Its bad enough that we had to be taught by that half breed, now we have to be taught by some muggle loving fool too. We are already disgraced by having a traitor in our own dorm." Spat the larger Slytherin. "Maybe those Hufflepuffs had the right idea on how to handle your girlfriend." He grinned. Several other Slytherins laughed. Several students in the class stayed clear of the scene and Harry noticed that no one was willing to stand up for Owen. Harry looked at the Slytherins sadly. "I wonder what kind of scream she will make when I grab her." Said the Slytherin.

"You lay a finger on her and you're a dead man." Hissed Owen. Harry eyes went wide when Owens aura suddenly extended to several meters. It was close to Susan's fighting aura. Owen pulled his wand. Several enemy Slytherins pulled their wands and aimed at Owen.

Harry cut off his charm and stood between the two fighting parties. He looked to Owen reassuringly who lowered his wand. Harry sighed in relief when the young man's aura returned to normal. Harry looked over to the other Slytherins who suddenly tried to hide their wands. "You are very lucky for a number of reasons." He said quietly so only the angry Slytherins would hear. "One, Owen Yellow had been storing so much magic into the first spell he would cast you would all most likely be in the hospital wing for the remainder of the year. Two, you have been threatening my students. If you had carried out any of those threats, you would wish that you were in that hospital wing for the remainder of the year. Three, I don't see a point to deduct house points since the same amount of points I would have deducted from your house for this incident would have been given to Mr. Yellow for sheer self control." The whole class cringed by the tone. "Now please be seated we are about to start class."

The class passed with a tense air and only lightened up with Harry allowing them to move around the class to practice curses that repelled ghouls. Two classes later, Harry looked at the schedule and smiled, he had second year Griffindor and Slytherins after lunch and that was it.

-o-

Harry dropped down to his seat at the dinning hall table. "How is it so far James?" Harry turned to see Susan standing there smiling at him. He grinned back.

"I have a new respect for what Remus has to put up with. I am just thankful that I only need to teach for his classes one day." Harry just let himself down a moment before he added. "a month." Susan grinned then went to her seat.

Fleur tapped his shoulder quickly. "Hello, is Remus doing ok?"

She nodded, then said, "Yes, he just wanted to have me thank you for covering for him."

Harry smiled. "Any time." Harry finished his meal and headed back to Remus' office and waited for the students for his last class to walk in.

The second years began to timidly walk into class except for Alice. She walked right up to him. Harry thought it amusing when several students gasped at her boldness. "How are the classes coming Professor?"

Harry smiled. "As well as can be expected. Have Miss Johnson tell you what she did before class though. She was laughing her head off after the students started to interrogate me." Alice laughed at the prospect and went to her seat.

Harry wondered if Alice knew what Owen took from his own house for being friends with her. Harry suddenly realized that he didn't mind Owen chasing after his little Alice so much. He shook off the idea and began his lesson. "All right class, today we are going to continue the study of pixies…"

-o-

Harry walked down from the dinning hall and entered his own classroom. It had only been for a few days, but he missed being in it. He cleaned up a few books students left behind from study sessions they held in there during the weekend. He saw several sixth years walk in and look at him before breaking out laughing. "Sorry Professor, but that was hilarious!" Pam walked in with her head held high and several of her year mates cheered for her.

Harry smiled and finished cleaning up. "Miss Johnson, it was very entertaining what you subjected me to, but remember that turn around is fair play." He said it lightly. She stopped in mid chuckle and looked at him warily. The rest of the class laughed.

She perked up and said, "You bet it is! That's for the whole pretending you were Owen hiding thing!" That brought another round of laughter.

A pure blooded student asked, "Professor Potter, your girlfriend didn't really whip you did she?" That got many more laughs before two muggleborn's tried to explain the term to him. There was no progress when Harry started the class.

"All right. Before we start the next stage of the class, I want to show you all some dangers with using conditions." The class paid attention and Harry raised his arm. "Right now I have no condition. But if I really try and work a condition that is unstable for my mind." Harry closed his eyes and felt the skin of his left hand begin to burn. He opened them to see the skin peel off and the flow of magic began to illuminate his hand. The burns began to slowly crawl up his arm until he stopped. He panted slightly before he healed it. "That is called a magic burn. It happens when your body is exerting more magic than it can physically handle. It is very dangerous and can actually be fatal if you leave it. Believe me." The class was stunned at what he did. He just injured himself to show them something.

"Remember that while you do conditions. You all must understand that while your magic may have limits that you can break, your body doesn't." Silence ringed through the room before Harry continued with a more composed voice. "Class please stand." They did so and the desks suddenly moved to the back wall and stacked themselves. Many of the students looked back and forth between themselves. Harry looked to Alice, and she caught his smile. She grinned. She knew what was coming next.

"Let me remind you what you have learned so far in so few weeks of this class." Harry stood from his desk and the desk backed away from him and sat against the wall. "You have learned meditation to calm and organize your mind. You all learned a decent amount of Occlumency to aid in keeping your thoughts strait and your control of magic in check. You have learned both sight and sensations giving you a basic idea of wandless magic and an appreciation for 'condition'. You were able to learn condition to allow yourself to cast stronger spells with a great deal less effort. Now I am going to show you what you will be working on for the rest of this semester and most likely the rest of your lives."

Harry looked at the class. He was glad that these students were so earnest with this class and were the most excellent students he had ever seen, from his own classes as a student, DA training or as a teacher today. While Alice and her friends stuck out in his mind, many of these students impressed him with their Occlumency. Their ability to endure many of his attacks astounded him and he was glad they would still be honest with him and themselves. The private memories that he had seen of his students and the images they saw of him when they countered his mental probes allowed a closeness to his students he had never thought possible.

Harry looked at his class and thought back to the morning and afternoon. The rest of the school had good students, good kids, good friends, but these few that he met and taught had become good people. Ones he could trust with anything. Harry felt the movement of fur against his back and a silver wolf walked from behind him to sit next to the professor.

"Class this is Argent. Argent this is my class." The class gawked except for Alice. She waved at the silver wolf. "He is the end result of this class. By the end of the year I am expecting everyone to be able to summon their own guardian." Harry looked to Argent who just scowled. Harry laughed.

"So this is it then?" Argent began to walk around in front of Harry and spotted someone familiar. "Hello Alice." said Argent in a deep voice. Several students turned to Alice who just shrugged.

Harry continued. "For the next few weeks until vacation you are going to meditate and find several aspects of your mind that are the strongest for you. Start with abstracts to help you get started, then you can narrow it down to a few specific ideas. Think of which of those right now off the top of your head and think if those are truly who you are. I want you to meditate on them for this class. Don't expect to make any real progress for several weeks, it took me months to do this. But I never knew where I was going with this training. Hopefully you will all be able to do this faster."

Argent walked around the class and got used to the students. He sniffed a few of them and nipped playfully at Alice's ear. Several students found it hard not to stare at Argent as he walked around them sniffing them or growling a comment to someone across the room. The rest of the week continued in that fashion. Meditation, a few quick questions and a small explanation of summons are based of an aspect of the casters mind made the week pass quickly. Before Alice knew it, Griffindor tower was alive with a birthday party for her on Saturday afternoon. Several students were allowed into the common room from other houses and Professor Dursley's classes were again cancelled for the weekend.

Alice felt it was one of the happiest days of her life. Alice was surprised she got a few birthday gifts since she only received one from Owen the previous year. Bruce gave her a book on meditation. Pam gave her a photo album with a few pictures of the four of them together. Owen gave Alice a necklace with a single blue crystal. "It's the color of the aura we both have." He said embarrassingly. She gave him a quick hug in thanks. Owen, being the daring man that he was, gave her a peck on the cheek. A few Griffindors almost started a riot before Pam told them in a very threatening fashion to be quiet. Then they shouted ecstatic cheers. There were a few chuckles at the antics of the Weasley Wizarding Weezes that were smuggled into the school. Alice was still held in high regard for her outburst against her upperclassmen at the beginning of the year and the party went well into the night.

The next morning found her in the company of Susan and Harry. They had pulled her from the breakfast table before she could even eat a thing and dragged her to Susan's office where she was presented with her first birthday gift from her adopted father. The one piece muggle dress fit perfectly and a long coat that matched was a gift from Susan. The couple found a perfect fit pair of shoes that were both comfortable to walk in as well as being a perfect match to the rest of her ensemble. Alice quickly went to the back and changed.

Susan and Harry took her outside of Hogwarts and into Muggle London. Harry had asked Albus for permission and it was granted for Alice's birthday. They had just finished their breakfast at a small restaurant and were walking around the shopping center looking for muggle clothes for Alice. Harry smiled as both girls were eagerly trying on different clothes and styles. "Give me another minute then we can go to the next store!" Alice ran back in with another pile of clothes. Harry grimaced as he remembered the last time he took two ladies shopping earlier in the year.

"What do you think dad?" Alice emerged from the dressing room with blue jeans and pink frilled blouse. She grinned at Harry who was holding a stack of clothes that Alice had already chosen for her father to buy.

"You look great. Susan doing all right in there with you?" Susan had been going in and out of the fitting room bringing in more clothes for her to try on before discarding the ones Alice didn't like.

Alice nodded and ran back inside before Susan came out with the clothes that the young second year had just tried on. "She is so excited. It's adorable." Said Susan as she gave Harry the clothes she brought out. Harry had to do a slight juggling act when several hangers caught against each other.

"I am happy to see she is having such a good time." Harry commented. He stood from his seat and set down the clothes he was holding. "Do you think she would wear any hats?" Asked Harry. He had been glancing at some nice ones that might go well with a few dresses Alice had chosen. He picked up three and looked around the corner to Alice who had just emerged with a long silver dress. Harry grinned and picked up a wide brimmed one. He held it behind him as he walked up to her. Alice did a twirl for him laughing. Harry grinned and placed the hat firmly on top of her head. She grinned underneath it.

Susan smiled and took the hat off and placed it on the pile of clothes. Harry looked over to the stair well that led to several floors below them. Harry held a curse to himself. He looked over to Alice smiling. "Alice tell me what you see?"

Alice looked over to where Harry was looking and said, "_Sight._ One man, magical, holding something in his hands, most likely a camera." She looked over to Harry who smiled at her but turned grim and he started walking towards the stairwell. Alice grabbed his shirt and pulled him to a stop. "Don't worry about him." She said happily, "This is a great day and it's enough just to be here with you both. We can ignore them today."

Harry smiled at her and nodded. "I won't do anything, I promise."

Susan looked at Harry sympathetically and walked over to the stair well when Alice walked back into the fitting room. Harry grinned when he saw Susan was a little upset as well. The reporter was huddled against the wall and was not expecting to be caught so fast.

Susan rounded the corner and the man holding the camera was indeed a wizard from The Prophet. She sighed and picked up the camera he dropped. He just stood there while she went through the pictures that she had the camera go through. An image formed of Harry and her standing very close and she could imagine the headline already. "Excuse me." She said in a quiet but deadly voice. The news reporter looked at her timidly. She sighed and then promptly erased the pictures taken from the camera. The reporter launched a weak protest. "You know," Susan felt the subtle shift in her own magical aura as she concentrated. "It's people like you who made Harry leave." She handed back the camera and said, "Accio paper." Several notepads flew from the reporter to her hand. She looked through them all and saw several things about their day that made very bad insinuations. She glared at the reporter again before she smiled. "Actually I am glad you're here."

The man looked slightly relieved. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes." Susan pulled out her wand. "I think you would be a good messenger to all the other reporters who come snooping for a story about Harry." She cast several hexes forcing the young man to have the words 'I am a snoop' emblazoned across his forehead. "Just to let you know, if you breath a word of this 'story' you were making this out to be to any one else, another curse will hit you from those words. Any one who listened will have a curse like yours with the same conditions. If people ask about why you have that on your forehead, tell them that Harry Potter does not like publicity and they will get something much worse if they try and invade his privacy again. The curse you are under should fade in about a year." She incinerated the notes the reporter made and walked away.

She walked back to Harry with a smug smile. "See? I took care of it. Everything is just fine."

Harry smiled, "Do I even want to know?"

"I'll tell you tonight." She winked at him and he chuckled.

"What do you think of this one?" asked Alice as she emerged with a string strap shirt and a low cut jeans. "I think Owen might like it." she blushed.

Harry looked at her then looked away with a shudder. "No."

Alice's face fell and she looked over to Susan, "It was worth a shot."

Susan grinned at Harry. Alice walked back into the dressing room to take off the little-too-revealing-for-Harry outfit.

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-::-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:

Whew another chapter up and going! There are just two chapters left in Part 2: Involvement. I decided to set up a small yahoo group and poll. The poll is what would you like to see as an intermission between part 2 and 3. Go join and vote, I'll set up votes later and give the poll results at the end of Chapter 12.The yahoo group is in my profile since it won't let me post it here. grrr.

I also would like to introduce my grammar beta, (who is my sister, cough), psychootoo. She will help me go over previous chapters and they should all be corrected soon.

zero-skillz: Thanks, I always thought it would be something else to see how a muggleborn reacted to being placed in Slytherin. Owen's muggle born background allowed him to absorb a lot of the things going on there and helped shape himself as some who views himself better as his 'bigoted housemates'.

Dumbledore: Thanks for the review, You will see the twins soon, and more of the rest of the group later in part 3. I don't see so much of a problem with the Remus/Fleur pairing since this particular story concentrates around Harry, Alice, and Susan. And even Remus had problems with the age gap. If they stay together is still up in the air, but with not much information about their relationship written I am not going to say anything about where its going yet. Harry is a natural Metamorphmagus. When he left the wizarding world, he simply did a few cosmetic changes, hair color to brown, eye color, lost the scar, and changed how his hair is actually styled instead of being just a mess of spikes. When he took the job as Professor Dursley he never thought of what he looked like other than hiding from the rest of the world. When he started teaching it was already too late to change how he looked so he was stuck. I am glad my story was addictive enough to read through the night, I have done that quite a few times to stories I have read.

Thraintalonwater: Thank you for the review.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Preview chapter 11 Making Moves

"It's that kid again." Pam almost spat. "So, what about you and him?" Alice choked on her pumpkin juice.

"What?!"

"You know what I mean. Is there something there? What about Owen? I was going to set you up this holiday break remember?" She almost pouted.

"It's not like that!" Alice almost shouted. She reddened and sat down when she realized she was now standing. "He is just a friend."

"Is that why you disappear for several hours?" Pam asked skeptically.

Alice was beyond red, "I told you before _Pamela. _It's not like that. He is simply a friend that I met and we like to talk. That is all."


	15. Chapter 11 Making Moves

Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own stuff written by other people.

Beta: psychotoo

Chapter 11 Making Moves

The weeks passed quickly, Ravenclaw and Griffindor had their Quidditch match with Raven claw winning 260 to 120, and the season ended as the winter holidays crept closer until they were days away. Severus had worked on several potions to no avail and now had to resort to calling Nymphadora, the resident Dark Arts Master in to help deal with Harry's curse.

"You know more about the dark arts than I do Tonks. What do you think?" Tonks had been studying Severus' notes for a few hours now and set down the last scroll.

"I think that the best we can do to it is maybe a permanent seal, but even that might leak. We can at least try and look at the procedure for a sealing ritual, but I know Harry won't like it. I will have to carve symbols into his chest and back."

Severus paled but nodded. "At least it's an option. But I know he wants to have it removed completely." Severus pulled out his bottle of fire whiskey and offered his former teammate a glass.

"Thanks. I know I am the resident expert but this is way out of my league. And I have no idea who else might have this much knowledge and might be willing to help us."

Severus rubbed his eyes, "Maybe we are taking the wrong approach. Lets look back to the original form. From what Albus and Harry said, the curse was more of a transfer of emotions from Voldemort. Harry then exorcised it to one of his beasts."

Tonks face fell, she remembered liking Argent. "Yeah and Harry said he had to kill him. But how does that work? Wasn't Rain part of Harry's mind?"

"Harry told me he had tried to summon Rain a few years later but with no luck. He's truly gone." Tonks and Severus just sat there looking at the table glumly.

"Well, lets just say for the moment that his summonings are completely separate from him. If he had sent the curse to another person then killed him, there still would be a water mark of the curse left behind."

Severus looked up, startled for a moment. He said quietly. "I think that's what his curse is then, it's a water mark of what the real curse was." Then it dawned on him. "Voldemort didn't create the curse himself. He would never allow a curse he created to have any kind of trace left behind." His voice rose slightly from the revelation.

"That means we have a chance of finding it somewhere!" Finished Tonks happily. "I am going to pull strings from the Auror Academy. A few heads still have some dark books withheld from Grendelwalds reign. That might be a good place to start." She got up and waved as she walked out to the door.

Severus looked over his notes again. He just thought of another idea. If the curse Harry had truly was a water mark of another curse. He might be able to expel it like Harry wanted. Snape reached for a quill to write two quick notes. One was a quick list of instructions and a second note was to his wife. He ran from his personal lab inside Hogwarts to the owlery. He sent the messages, expecting a quick reply from one and a forgiving reply from his wife.

-o-

Alice had just left the room of requirement with Mat. "Well I do like writing poetry. And it's that man's fault." Mat joked, "Ever since he showed me this book on poems I would try and write them. I was never any good but it was a fun past time." Alice grinned at him. Mat looked strait ahead when he said quietly. "But I got in trouble for writing weird things once in a while."

Alice looked over to him intrigued. "Like what?"

Mat sighed. "Well, sometimes I would write a paper for my class at home. And suddenly I would write a poem right in the middle of the paper for no reason. I don't even remember doing it though I did write it. They got weirder before I got my letter to Hogwarts. I didn't even know what any of them were talking about. I decided to stop over the summer but I liked writing poetry so I started up again. I actually kept a few of the weird ones. I am hoping that I might remember writing one of them but when I read them I can't help but wonder what the heck I was thinking."

Alice just hmm'ed. She had never heard of something like that happening before. "That is weird. Bring the book tomorrow I want to take a look at some of those weird ones." She grinned.

Mat's face look horrified. "I bloody think not."

Alice laughed. "You bring them Mister or you will have a lot to answer for." She said in her best McGonagall voice. They both chuckled when they entered the great hall. She waved to him when they split and headed for their respective tables for dinner. Pam waved her over and looked at the boy walking towards Ravenclaw table.

"It's that kid again." Pam almost spat. "So, what about you and him?" Alice choked on her pumpkin juice.

"What?!"

"You know what I mean. Is there something there? What about Owen? I was going to set you up this holiday break remember?" She almost pouted.

"It's not like that!" Alice almost shouted. She reddened and sat down when she realized she was now standing. "He is just a friend."

"Is that why you disappear for several hours?" Pam asked skeptically.

Alice was beyond red, "I told you before _Pamela. _ It's not like that. He is simply a friend that I met and we like to talk. That is all."

Pam clicked her tongue but let it pass. Pam nodded over to Owen at Slytherin table. He looked at Alice impassively. Pam groaned before she leaned over to Alice. "You better talk to your lover boy Owen then." For the second time that meal Alice choked on something.

"Will you please stop teasing me." She hissed. She looked over to Owen and acknowledged that she was right. "I'll talk to him after Dursley's class." She just had an idea and said, "No I got a better idea. Pam, you and Bruce go ahead and leave tonight, I need to speak to Professor Dursley and Owen in private." Pam raised an eyebrow but nodded.

-o-

"Alright everyone go back to your seats please." Harry stood in front of the class sitting on his desk. Miss Kee stood next to him blushing slightly. When everyone was seated the class looked over to the teacher and student expectantly. "I am pleased by everyone's progress. You may not have noticed but all of your magical signatures have matured dramatically since the beginning of this class." Several heads raised at this. Harry grinned when he saw a few heads dart back and forth looking at their auras. "That is a good sign that you will all be able to handle the summoning that I am preparing you for." Argent appeared next to Miss Kee. She looked at the wolf and reddened again. "I am also pleased to announce that Miss Kee accidentally stumbled onto the next step of this class." Harry waved for her to step forward and explain what she did.

She coughed shyly, "Well, I was meditating on what were things I did best and decided, that I was smart." There were a few chuckles. She was one of the smartest students in school next to Alice. "Well I thought how Professor Potter first showed us Argent, he was a little silvery, so I tried to concentrate on bringing out that idea of being smart like casting a pratronus." She raised her wand and concentrated before she did a single wave and a sudden silver gas formed from her wand. The gas formed in a shape of an animal before it disappeared.

There was a round of applause. "I am surprised that she was able to learn this on her own. And she earned forty points." All the blood in the girl's body rushed to her cheeks and she murmured a thanks and walked back to her seat. "How many of you know what a patronus is?"

A few students didn't know and Harry grinned. "Expecto Patronum." A silver stag sprouted from Harry's hand and cantered around the class before disappearing. "The patronus is a spell used to fight against dementors. Its concentrates a single happy memory and uses it to fight off a dementors ability to eat away happiness. What Miss Kee has done is what I did when I was creating this kind of magic." There were a few pleased comments. "I am pleased to say that everyone has at least one idea that they can use that represents themselves. So I was not to terribly upset when I am now forced to step up the class since Miss Kee demonstrated how one can change thought into something tangible that is neither conjuring or transfiguration. In class we will start to try and convert your own tangible ideas into a summons. Miss Kee would you be so kind as to aid me in showing the class?" The girl smiled nervously still bright red.

The class split down the middle and the two aided the rest of the class to a point where everyone began to form a wisp of a form. Harry went back to the center of the room and thought about what he planned to do next. While he trusted these students to never tell anyone what they learned here, that would not stop someone else from trying to force it out of them. Harry sighed. Knowing that he placed these students in danger to make sure that he himself was no longer a threat did not comfort him much._ I guess I will have to graft the information onto them instead of teach it._ Harry looked at the class and made his decision.

When the class was coming to a close Harry told everyone to sit. "We have some time left so I am going to place some ground rules for the class now." The class listened tentatively. "From here on, I am not going to teach you how to perform the rest of the summon." There were several audible gasps. "Let me explain first. You all know that while you are learning this it will come out sooner or later that I am your teacher." He allowed them to think on that for a moment. He noticed Miss Angela Kee and Alice eye him wearily. "This makes you all a target for anyone who would try and steal what I am teaching you. As you can tell from looking at yourselves, such skills learned by people with less than honorable intentions would cause a problem." Harry saw a few alarmed and hurt looks from his students. He proceeded before he changed his mind. "So I am giving you a choice now. You may leave this class with what you learned now. I will not bind you to any secrets except for the knowledge of my identity and of conditions. Or you can continue in this class, and I will graft the skill onto you." His students stared at him. Harry suppressed a sigh. He was getting a lot of those stares lately. "I understand your position either way." Harry looked over to the entrance and the painting opened up. "I'll give you a few minutes to discuss this decision. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. If you feel that you do not want to take this risk that I spoke off, the door is open." He stood up and left the class. He silently prayed no one would leave the class but he already heard the murmuring of students discussing what he had just said and implied.

Harry turned to the headmaster's office. He still needed to speak to Albus. He had not heard word of the apparent leak in the Order of the Phoenix's circle. Harry knocked on Albus' door and heard a 'come in'.

Albus sat at his desk with several stacks of papers. He gave a brief smile to Harry before tidying up. "I assume this isn't a social visit?" Harry smiled. It was getting late and Harry wondered what Albus usually did while at Hogwarts during the Holidays.

"I wanted to see if there was any progress with the leak." Albus nodded. He pulled out a scroll that had a phoenix seal. He nodded for Harry to open it. "It appears that our 'leak' was Mundungus Fletcher." Harry snapped his head to Albus. "He has already paid a price for his mistake. He is dead." Harry looked back to the scroll. The report listed Dung's last few deals.

"Albus, when did he die? These deals are only up to two years ago."

Albus nodded. "His last deal was two years ago. We did not know that he died. He had a knack of staying under the eyes of everyone. Apparently he was selling trade secrets of the order. His first deal was likely the one where he died. We searched his home and several of his stashes and none of them were touched. We were also able to recover scrolls Mundungus had written on both demolitions and infiltration teams."

"Did any of them mention anyone by name?" Albus shook his head. Harry gave a sigh of relief. "So whoever wanted to could buy the scrolls of how my team attacked and then kill Dung. Anything else?"

Albus smiled. "I was just able to get this information yesterday, but I have since then been trying to confirm it." Albus moved a piece of parchment towards Harry. "The name of the buyer was Cyan. No surname. I looked in the Ministry's registry and Auror watch case files, no mention of her. I know it's a her because a journal Mundungus kept mentioned that she was beautiful."

Harry nodded then had an idea. "When did you find Dung's body?"

"Last week."

"Where?"

"In his shack. It is in London. The body was still decomposing when we found him."

"I'll need to go there. I might be able to find a lead. But I want Tonks and Severus with me."

Albus smiled at that. "I'll have them both notified and readied for the excursion." Albus began to write notes to both of them.

"I also think I might have a few students drop from my class tonight." Began Harry. "I am giving them an out if they don't want to risk their personal safety. I am also not teaching them how to do the new set of skills. I am just going to show them the answer." Albus nodded in understanding.

"I think that is wise. This is the last class before the holidays right?" Harry nodded.

"They will be leaving in two days. Tomorrow will be hard enough for them with the last minute assignments many of them will get. They don't need to loose sleep or packing time for my class."

Albus nodded. "I'll have Tonks and Severus ready the day the train leaves Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head. "I need to escort Alice to Miss Johnson's home in southern London. Tell them to be ready to go but the outing shouldn't take longer than three hours. I just want them with me to help check on this lead. If we find anything we will go the day after the students have left Hogwarts." Albus nodded and amended his letters.

Harry gave a quick good bye and ran down to his class. The fifteen minutes were almost up. He could hear a few of the students arguing but not about leaving. He rounded the corner to his class and braced himself to see how many students were still there.

Harry smiled in relief. The class had pushed their desks to the walls but all stood in the middle waiting for him. Miss Kee said, "I think that it is unanimous that you are stuck with us until the end of the year professor." The rest of the class shouted the sentiment. Harry nodded feeling very pleased with his class.

"Alright then." Harry walked to his desk and sat on it facing his students. "Take a seat on the floor." The class sat and waited patiently. "I am about to send you a memory. In this memory I want to stress to you the dangers of trying to learn this new skill on your own. I don't want any of you to try and work ahead." Harry playfully raised an eyebrow to Miss Kee who blushed. "I am starting on the count of three… 1... 2... 3... Legilimens."

-o-

Harry had been meditating for over four hours. Like the rest of his routine he had skipped his classes for the day and needed to get around this one doubt that had been nagging on his mind. His last mission almost ended in tragedy. Wandless magic depended greatly on a persons ability to control his emotions and concentration. Many times like this the best way for him to concentrate and clear his mind was to think of a single happy thought and cast his Patronus. But settling his mind was the main problem. He was no closer now to settling his mind than he was when he first started.

Harry released himself from his meditation and stood up. He looked around the room of requirement and sighed. It was doing little help in aiding his mind. He move his hands in front of him in a fighting stance and took a steady breath. All of the thoughts he had were of anger and he tried his best to calm them down. His mounting frustration was not helping. Finally he just muttered, "bloody hell." He raised his right hand and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" Harry's anger quickly vanished as a twenty foot long snake erupted from his palm. The silver snake coiled at his feet. "What the hell?" Harry looked over to the still glowing snake and tried to touch it. He expected it to disappear or move away when he reached for it. He was more than surprised that when he touched it the silver glow disappeared and silver scales replaced them.

The snake raised its bone-crowned head and hissed at him. "_Who dares touch me?_" The snake raised its body to full height and towered over the young Harry. Harry himself was knocked back several feet. He recovered quickly.

"I suppose I do. Who are you?" Harry tried to rationalize what had just happened but his mind was just jumbled with impossible ideas.

The snake did another surprising thing and spoke in English. "Such a weak little thing is questioning my existence?" The snake scowled. "Reducto," it hissed. Harry just had enough time to dodge the spell. He had too many questions and not enough answers. He stood up again and stared at the snake. It was a snake he had never seen before. The snake had flat pointless horns protruding behind his head. It looked like they served no purpose other than to protect a non-existent neck.

"I will take it that you are not a patronus." The snake scowled at him and cast several hexes towards Harry. He dodged them easily. He hissed back to the snake. _"I don't care what you think of yourself, snake. If you don't stop attacking me, you will regret it." _ The snake just looked at him amused. It continued to cast hexes at him and the ground he ran across. Several times Harry found himself running into quicksand or swampy areas of the room of requirement. He cast a quick counter charm to each hex and raised his right hand. The palm began to glow. Harry looked at the snake and murmured. "Bind him." Harry moved his palm towards the snake. "_Immobulous!"_ The snake stopped in mid casting. Harry gave a sigh of relief. He looked over to the room's damage and grimaced. It was pretty bad. He closed his eyes and when he opened them the room was back to normal. He looked over to the snake and it began to struggle against the spell. Harry walked over to stand right in front of the enormous snake. "I won't ask how you are able to cast a spell. But you appeared when I cast my patronus. Which means I am the one who brought you into existence. Would you do me the great pleasure of not starting to hex me if I let you go?" Harry's question rang into the room. Harry broke the spell and looked at the snake appraisingly.

The snake shook its head and looked at the little human. It coiled in on itself and saw something it recognized. "I see you…" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Are you supposed to not see me?"

The snake ignored the question. "I see me…" it hissed when it lowered its head to be eye level with Harry. The snake bowed its head and black markings appeared along the length of its body. When it looked back up, Harry felt connected to it. "What is my name?" The hiss of its voice disappeared. The sound resonated with power and magic. Harry saw its eyes and noticed that they were slightly green.

Harry looked surprised at the question and answered as if he had known all along. "Your name is Arvalis." Harry suddenly felt the connection with the snake empower him. For the first time his eyes lost their pupils and were simply emerald green.

-o-

Harry broke the connection. He looked around the class and saw many of them sitting in wonder at what they just watched. Harry smiled and a large snake appeared over Harry's shoulder. It flicked his ear and Harry chuckled. The class looked up and would have fallen backwards had they not already been sitting on the floor. "Class meet Arvalis, my first summon." The snake hissed something and Harry said quietly, "Behave." The snake laughed. It slithered up towards several students who wanted to run away from him. The snake chuckled. Its fangs disappeared and reappeared every time he laughed. He slithered back towards Harry and waited patiently. "As you have noticed when I showed you my memory, I was exceedingly angry when I first triggered my summoning of Arvalis." Harry saw comprehension dawning on a few students. "One of the things that makes me is anger. Anger is what Arvalis is made of." There were several students that said a long 'oh'. Harry smiled, "It's not something I was proud of when I realized later on what made him appear, but it's still a part of me. And anyone who is going to try to summon will need to be honest with themselves. It is the only way to perform a summon and not have it turn into the violent first meeting that I had."

Arvalis spoke up then. "When I was summoned I was very confused. I had no idea what I was, how I got there nor why I was so angry." The snake half smiled half scowled at Harry. "It wasn't because I was made of anger that I was so violent. It was because Harry, the idiot, had not sorted out himself very well. When I was summoned, I was feeding off his confusion. Which is why none of you should try a summons without him here to help. You may all be able to protect yourself from a rampaging summon but many of you may not have the power or ability to stop them." The snake hissed at Harry and disappeared.

Harry smiled. "He really doesn't like being out unless I am fighting. He was complaining the whole time that he was being wasted here talking to students." A few of the class laughed along with him. Arvalis' statement was likely carefully edited.

The class stood up waiting for their next order. "That is it for this year, I'll see you all when you come back. Don't forget to meditate, and try to find as many true ideas that reflect yourselves." The class slowly trickled out after the chatter among themselves had died. When the class was half way out Harry began to clean up since no one would be in the classroom for a few weeks. He heard a voice clearing itself and Harry turned to find Owen and Alice standing there waiting for him. "Sorry, can I help you?"

"Actually, I wanted to know if it's a big secret about Mat?"

"Mr. Andrews? No. I don't think it is among this class." Harry looked over to Mr. Yellow and suddenly understood what must have been happening. "Have you been meeting him lately?" Alice nodded and Harry had to chuckle. "Mr. Yellow, the first year named Mathew Andrew was my neighbor in the muggle town I lived in." Owen looked from Alice to Professor Potter. "I encouraged them to speak to each other since they both had secrets that they needed to express in some way and not many who could help relieve the stress." Owen nodded slowly taking in the information. "I am sorry if that had placed undue stress on your own relationship." Owen jerked his head to Professor Potter. Owen's face matched the Griffindor scarf Alice was wearing. He looked to Alice who was the same shade of red as he was. Owen just laughed and pulled Alice by the hand out of the classroom. Harry laughed. "I guess I really don't have anything to worry about on that front." He placed his things away and locked the classroom up for the remainder of the year.

-o-

Susan sat ready with tea and biscuits at the small table in front of the couch. She heard a knock on the door and waved her wand to unlock it and it opened. James walked in and smiled at her. He closed the door behind him and sat himself next to Susan and felt his body change back to Harry. He kissed her happily and placed his free arm around her. "O.K. out with it Harry. I know you wouldn't be this chipper if you weren't going to do something I wouldn't like." Susan leaned against him despite her tone.

Harry smiled at her then removed his arm. He took her hand before he began, "I got a lead on Alice's attackers." He looked at his girlfriend who just bit her lip. "I am going to the site tomorrow after I see that Alice is safely on the train. It shouldn't be dangerous. I am just going to use some tracking magic to see if there is a trail I might be able to follow." Susan glared at him but didn't say a word. "I'll be fine, Severus and Tonks are going to be with me. And we are not even going to be anywhere dangerous. Not when I have to go pick up Alice three hours later from the train." Susan smiled at that.

"Alright but you should have told me sooner." Harry just sighed. "Harry, you will be careful won't you?"

"Of course I will. Argent is going to escort Alice on the train since I won't be there. Were you going on the train still to escort her as well?" Susan just shook her head.

"I'll be here when you get back. I spoke to Alice earlier. But are we still planning on picking up Alice from the Johnson's?" Harry nodded.

"Well now since that is out of the way." He placed his arm around her again and she sighed contently.

-o-

Alice sat with Owen and patiently waited for Mat to show up. She wanted Owen to at least speak to Mat instead of being surly whenever he was brought into the conversation. Mat came around a corner and waved to the two upper classmen with a folder under his arm. Alice felt Owen tense, "Behave snake boy." she said playfully.

Owen couldn't help but snicker. "I'll behave."

"Hey lets go! I wanted to show you them before we hit the train." He grabbed Alice by the arm oblivious to Owen scowling at him. When a door appeared out of nowhere, Owen's attitude changed.

"How?"

Alice smiled, "Welcome to the Room of Requirement."

The room still had the secret runes on the walls and eavesdrop detectors on the shelves. The room also now had a large table and parchment and paper. Mat ran to the table and breathlessly pulled out whatever was in the folder. "These are my regular poems."

Owen felt his voice rise slightly. "Poems?" Alice tugged on his scarf.

"And these are the weird ones. Tell me what you think?"

Mat gave a few parchments to Alice. She took the parchments and read one of them. Then, she passed the first one to Owen.

"Sorry I didn't even ask your name,"

"Owen."

Mat smiled, "I just wanted a second opinion on these." Owen nodded, trying to figure out what he was reading. "You see, I like writing poems." Owen finished reading the first one. "But as you can see from that one." The poem in Owens' hand was a paper for Mat's school. The poem started in mid-sentence. "There are times when I am writing something and suddenly I end up writing something like this." Mat gestured to the rhyme. Just then Alice gasped. Her hand shook and she looked at Mat and Owen. She handed it to Owen who read aloud.

__

As the ninth time turns the world

Young ones learn to play the score

The orchestra of waking sleep,

Takes the heart of cold memory keep

"I don't get it Alice." He muttered. Alice smiled slightly. She handed him another one she just finished reading. Mat just shrugged at Owen.

Owen sighed but read this one aloud.

__

The drama unfolds to watchers stare

Laws and customs victims care

Bloodless lines are free from wrath

Only those who love may find the path.

"I guess that one is more vague." Alice sighed. She knew what she was reading but to convince them would take something more concrete. She dug for another poem and found,

__

Hard times approach the gifted one

Anger fells the locked doors, shun

Mask of fear, vengeance demands

Only the father my take the hand

Alice ducked her head when she said, "This one is more personal. Mat, you have been writing prophesies." Owen and Mat looked from her back to the poems.

"I see them now, the second one is talking about the attack at your house." Alice nodded. Owen and Mat muddled over the first one.

It was Mat who said, "The ninth… September?" Alice smiled at them. "Its using music reference but that doesn't really mean it has to be about music. So if someone is learning something, it sounds like it's a secret…"

Owen smiled then, "Professor Potter's classes." Alice nodded.

Alice sighed then looked at the two boys. "The third one is about my mental partition." Alice quickly explained to Mat what a partition was and he nodded understandingly. "Well while I was stuck in my mind, I was wearing a mask that was locked away in that partition. At the time I already considered Professor Potter as a surrogate dad. He was the one who was able to pull me out of my mind, Mat." Mat nodded at the answer to his unasked question.

"All of the ones that you guys have read are at least a year old." He said quietly. Owen fell to the floor and was caught by the sudden appearance of a chair. Mat smiled at him weakly. "How do you think I feel?" Owen let out a nervous laugh. "But these are so vague. There is no way that we can tell who these are talking about until it has already happened. And I have written dozens of these. These are the first three I have seen that made sense."

"Have you ever tried to do this on purpose?" Asked Alice as she went through a few other poems.

Mat shook his head. "I tried to stop myself from zoning out as much as I could. I was on a muggle medicine for not being able to pay attention. I hated taking it. Made me feel all weird." Alice and Owen nodded.

"You think you could try to do one now? Just to see if you could?" Owen said nervously.

Mat smiled and said, "I can try." Owen handed him a piece of parchment and Mat began to write random lines. Suddenly his expression changed. He stared blankly at the paper and started writing.

Alice and Owen said sight and gasped in unison. The aura they were expecting to see in Mat was non-existent in his body. Only his hand and quill radiated magic. They cancelled the spell and looked at each other. Mat finished and shook his head. "Well?" He asked expectantly.

Alice and Owen cast the 'sight' spell again and saw that it looked like a normal aura. Mat's was a brown light with hints of reds, black and orange. "We were looking at your aura just now. When you were writing, you didn't have one. Only your hand." Alice reached for the poem Mat wrote and began to read aloud.

__

The new menagerie opens the claims

Choices made are not the same

True to selves the children bind

Only they can save the Mime---

Owen snorted, "Mime? Like in white face mime?"

"Um, no clue." joked Mat.

Alice thought about it and looked to Owen, He shook his head. "I don't get it either." Mat looked at his watch and said, "Crap we are going to be late if we don't get going now. Owl me if you guys think of anything, I'll try and write a few more." The other two nodded. "Guys?" Owen and Alice turned back to him. "Can we keep this a secret for now? I don't really like people looking at what I write and I don't want to be asked to write these more than I have to." Owen looked at Alice.

She nodded. "We won't say anything Mat." Mat looked relieved and grabbed his folder making sure all his poems were secure before they left the room to finish packing for the train.

-o-

Alice packed her chest and left it for the house elves to load. She quickly joined up with Pam, Bruce and Owen aboard the train and was almost tempted to tell Pam and Bruce about Mat. She looked at Owen who smiled but shook his head. She nodded weakly and the circle of friends began talking. The air felt different and the four students immediately cast sight. They looked over to Alice and suddenly a bright light focused next to the second year. They all screamed in surprise before they cut off the spell and just sighed. "Hello Argent." called Owen.

"Don't do that! You scared the bejeezus out of me." Said Bruce.

"Bejeezus?" Asked Alice with a hint of a smile tugging her mouth.

"Don't start Alice, the last thing we need is to have him start on his lack of swearing." Argent just chuckled at the exchange. "Hello Argent, how's the little puppy?" Pam walked over to the wolf and started massaging his jaw and forehead. Argent's tail wagged slightly and the other three occupants laughed.

"Sorry to scare you. (a little to the left, there.) Harry asked me to be a small chaperone on the train. He will meet us at the train station before you are off to Pam's." Argent's tail began wagging more from all the attention Pam was giving him. "O.k. that's enough Pam."

Pam pouted but quickly ruffled his fur one more time. "Oh well. It was fun while it lasted." She quickly sat down as the train began to depart. Alice looked out of the window and saw both Susan and Professor Dursley waving at her. She waved back until they were out of sight.

Pam pulled out an exploding snap deck. "Who wants to play?"

Argent laughed loudly. "My one weakness. Deal me in."

Alice laughed at her three friend's expressions. "Don't get too excited guys, he's horrible at the game."

Argent growled, "You're not supposed to tell them that."

-o-

James and Susan saw the train off. Susan gave a small sigh. "Going to miss her?" James asked.

"Like there is no tomorrow." She laced her fingers through his.

They turned back towards Hogwarts. When they reached the entrance, Severus and Tonks were already there. "Sorry that I took so long. I wanted to see Alice off." They both nodded understandingly. James turned to Susana and kissed her. "You be good, I'll be back in a while." Susan nodded.

When Harry turned to leave, Susan grabbed his arm and kissed him again. "If I find that you are hauled back into the infirmary by someone else I am going to be very angry with you." Harry smiled at her and kissed her one more time.

"If I end up back in your infirmary and in bed I am sure I will deserve anything you will put me through." Susan smiled finally satisfied.

Severus raised a portkey and the three disappeared. Susan sighed and walked back to her Hospital wing expecting an at least bruised Harry on his return. "That boy never learns to keep himself from being hurt."

-o-

Severus, Tonks and Harry arrived at a small unkempt house near the outskirts of London. Harry changed back to normal and surveyed the area while Severus and Tonks spread out to cover the perimeter. Harry quickly found the area where Dung died. The smell of rotting flesh was still heavy and Harry did his best to ignore the stench. He saw how Dung fell and where the attacker must have been. "Tonks, Snape, I need you over here for a sec."

They both appeared behind him but not quite entering the room. They waited patiently while Harry walked in a wide circle to them. "I think I am going to need a little more power than what I have right now, the signatures are still there, but are very faint. I am not sure if I will be able to pick them up. If this had been a sealed room I might have, but right now there have been a lot of animals running though here, most likely rats and a few stray cats."

Severus nodded but Tonks groaned. "How much do you need Harry?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a second before saying, "Maybe a third?" Tonks bit back a retort and Severus just smirked. Tonks quickly pulled out a knife and cut her thumb and drew a small symbol with her blood on the back of Harry's neck. Tonks handed the knife to Severus who did the same. "Are you guys ready?"

"This coming from the man who just did it last time and made us pass out. Thank you for the concern Potter but just get on with it. I am curious to see if Tonks will pass out again." Tonks scowled.

Harry chuckled before he began to concentrate. He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them. "Sight."

Harry saw the movement of bodies that had once stood in the room move backwards. Harry concentrated until he recognized Dung. He saw how he died in reverse then concentrated again up to the time where the person who killed Dung entered the room. Harry could just barely make out the voices from all the weakened signatures.

__

Do you really have those documents?

Yes, but it will cost you.

How much?

5000 galleons. Nothing less. If you're not interested, I have other buyers. Harry saw the file that Dung held in his hand and sighed. The scroll had the name 'Order team 1' on the length of the seal.

__

Very well, but I want to see the contents before I make my purchase.

Very well.

Alright I will take it. Avada Kedavra.

Harry saw the woman prepare to apparate. Harry muttered 'Sensation'. He saw the escaping woman's aura. He quickly made a string of magic and attached it to the memory of the killers' aura and felt the memories of the room disappear. Harry closed his eyes and searched. He felt thousands of auras in the country and ignored the ones that did not match the diamond sapphire colors of the escaping aura. He found seven auras that were closely related but none were the assailant. He moved on again and found one that matched the attacker exactly with only the shift of age present. Harry smiled, "Got her."

When he opened his eyes to look around he saw that Tonks and Severus were on the floor panting. They both glared at him. "That was a little more than a third Harry." Accused Tonks.

"Sorry. Dung was selling order information, the scroll that had our own attack patterns was the last thing that was sold, a woman killed Dung when he was waiting to be paid. She quickly apparated. I had to search for her while her aura was still present in my mind. It's far North of here, but still on the island." Harry looked embarrassed at the two of them still on the ground. He bit his thumb to make it bleed and quickly drew the same symbol on both of their hands. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt himself get slightly weaker. When he looked at them again they were noticeably better. The three stood up. "I can take us there, but I don't want to do anything else for today. That fine with you two?" They both nodded and each grabbed his shoulder. Harry's body began to glow silver and the light quickly enveloped both Tonks and Severus. A moment later they were gone.

They appeared seconds later in a small forest. The silver light quickly disappeared from their bodies and the three moved slowly to find a castle in the middle of the forest. Harry was looking around the forest and raised a rock. He looked over to the other two and threw the rock beyond the trees they stood by. It disappeared before reappearing a few feet away. "We are on unpolt-able land." The two nodded and approached the castle closely. Harry bent several wards to allow them passage and were able to climb the walls to get inside.

"I don't care what you have to do! Find her." Four men in red robes went running out of the castle entrance. Harry's team rounded a corner, squatted and looked down to the throne room. A woman Harry recognized as Dungs' killer sat there and was quietly talking to two people who knelt before her. When they both bowed they merged back into the one hundred people forming a red robed crowd that knelt in front of the throne. "My fellow dark wizards and witches, we have come far in these past years. Many of you are eager to start the attacks and make yourselves known now." There was a large cheering at that. "FOOLS!" She screamed"You would endanger our existence. For what? Your own personal amusement. Have I taught you all nothing? You will all have your chance after I gain control of the Catton-Niete fortune that is rightfully mine. With that influence I will be able to push aside that mud blood who calls herself minister and take back the Ministry into the capable hands of the purest blooded families. Nan Niete did try her best with that selfish whelp, but her failure has already been paid with her life, see to it that none of you see such failure. I have a something special in mind for the next person that fails me." The red robed wizards bowed their heads again then quickly dispersed.

Harry leaned over to his accomplices and said, "Let's get out of here." He quickly cast a small spell to notify him when more than eighty wizards were present in the throne room. Then, they found a small room where Harry transported them directly to Albus' office.

When Harry saw that they were safely back in Albus' office, he sighed in relief. "Don't say a word Tonks, we were already spent finding the place, you two were exhausted and we had no way of getting aid if we needed it." Tonks closed her mouth. Albus walked down the stairs from his quarters and sat at his chair. The three joined him. "We have found a number of things Albus."

Albus nodded. "I had hoped that you might. From the looks on your faces it is not good news?"

"I'll get the easiest part out of the way." Harry sighed then said, "Dung was selling our secrets. A woman who he was selling them to, killed him. I was able to track down her location with the help of Tonks and Severus. She is leading a group of dark wizards on unplotable land somewhere far north. Each of us can apparate there since we now know the location, but there were too many wizards for a direct assault with the way we were when we arrived. It looked like this woman was also behind the attack on Alice." Harry paused there trying to think of something he missed.

Tonks spoke up. "It sounded like she should have been an heir to the fortune. She wanted to use the influence to get rid of Hermione."

Severus frowned. "It also sounded as if Madame Niete was under her orders to raise Alice Potter."

"That concerns me. The woman said, that Nan did not do her job in raising Alice." Harry looked to Albus and nodded. He proceeded to tell the other two team members what Nan Niete did to her niece.

Tonks had her mouth covered and sniffed back tears. Severus nodded and looked at Harry appraisingly. "There is something weird I don't get." Tonks finally said. "The way she said the fortune, Catton-Niete?"

"You're right," continued Harry, "From as far as I could tell, it was called Niete-Catton because Alice's father made the fortune from the base of his wife's dowry."

Albus finally interjected. "Maybe the woman is someone from the Catton family, I would suggest that one of you investigate further into Alice's maternal family." Tonks raised her hand to volunteer.

Harry smiled at her and said, "Alright, that's settled. I am going to see Alice at the station. Then I am going to see Forge about making some more weapons for us. Any objections Severus?"

"No, but I will be making some of my own. Do we still plan on attacking?" Tonks, Severus and Harry looked at each other and nodded.

Harry turned to Albus, "We will attack as soon as we are prepared and you are both recovered. The sooner this is resolved the better." Harry stood up and started walking out the door.

"Where you going?" Called back Severus.

Harry said over his shoulder. "Meet Alice, then I need to raid the armory and speak to Forge." The door closed quietly behind him.

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-::-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:

W00t another chapter up! Next chapter is the end of Part 2 and then I will put up a few intermissions to give my self a break before writing for part 3. If you guys are interested there is the link to the yahoo group in my profile that I formed last week. The current poll is what you would like to see for an intermission between Part 2 and 3. So go join and vote. If not, I will still plan on writing one or two intermissions. I just want to have fun with this as much as I can. And what's cooler than having readers vote on what they want to read?

DarkHuntress: Thank you for the review, your preference to pairings is dually noted. I actually never really liked the characters of Ron and Hermione, they are interesting by themselves and I would definitely read stories if it was about them individually but when you get them both together with Harry I sometimes wonder how they could not tear their friendship apart. Especially with Ron's petulance and Hermione's over bearing personality.

rozi126: Thanks for the review. I am happy to see so many people enjoy it.

A-man: Thanks for the review!

Atlantis-rob: I am glad you liked the in class portion of the story. And now that Harry gave the class a choice of what to do now, he will most definitely commit himself to them in teaching. I liked writing a sarcastic weary Snape myself and only wished that he was more involved in the story earlier. Now I just have to come up with a few good one liners for him…

zero-skillz: Some of the reason for Alice's attempted murder came to light in this chapter. Its not as much as I am sure your waiting for. More background story will come up in the next chapter over the whole murder attempt plot point and specifically why she was targeted. I like the 'his little girl' worries Harry is going to go through but it won't happen so much in this story as he knows the student who is targeting Alice's affections. Its not going to end there, Alice will most definitely have the celebrity status by the end of the story and will definitely effect how everyone looks at her. Besides I love writing a squirming Harry. snicker

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 12 Family kind

"Do you know the plan Arvalis?" asked Tonks quietly as they made their way to the west gate.

"Yes," Arvalis slithered ahead and clicked a few phrases notifying that there were five guards. Tonks saw two and thought the other three were most likely invisible.

Severus squatted next to them. "Arvalis can you tell us where the three invisible wizards are?" Arvalis pointed his head in three separate directions.

"By the willow. See that knot? He is right in front of it." He turned to the second one. "There is one standing near the middle of the gate. Where the two C's are, she is standing a little to the left of it." The snake turned to the third. "The third one is standing next to the visible soldier over there."

Tonks said, quickly, "Tree."

Snape said, "C's"

Arvalis chuckled, "I get the two."


	16. Chapter 12 Family kind

Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own stuff written by other people.

Beta: psychotoo

Side note: hope you all appreciate this chapter as its almost twice the length of a normal chapter I write. 14k words is almost the entire length of a few old fanfics I have written. Interesting stepping stone for me. Well just wanted to mention that. enjoy!

Chapter 12 Family kind

Harry apparated to Kings Cross after quickly cleaning up. Several parents awaiting their own children gawked at him. Others walked up and gave him a polite hello and asked to shake his hand. He complied aware of the number of people at the station. The train arrived after ten minutes for which Harry was grateful. A silver wolf walked off the train followed by Alice, Pam, Owen and Bruce. Alice's friends did their best to look at him as if it was their first time. It was not so hard for Pam, Harry thought in amusement. She simply looked at him with glazed eyes that Bruce finally broke with a poke to her ribs. She grinned guiltily at him and they moved to the side while Alice greeted her adopted father.

"Hello Alice, It is good to see you again."

Alice grinned at him. "I am surprised that you are not being mobbed by the press."

"I cast a repel charm to people who wanted to ask questions." Argent walked around the two and settled to sit behind Alice as her silent guard.

Alice smiled at the wolf and turned back to Harry. "Thank you for the letting Argent come along, he was funny."

"I am still horrible at that game." Argent told Harry not turning to look at either of them. The professor just smiled.

"Are you still planning to go with Miss Pamela Johnson?" Alice nodded. "Is it fine with you if I let Argent follow you?" He said uncertainly.

Alice grinned, "I actually wanted to ask if he could stay a little longer. He is the only one who tells me stuff about your early life." She said in a quite whisper. Harry suppressed a weary grin.

"Well that's good. Floo or owl if you need me. The Johnson's have both at their residence." Harry looked over to Argent who in turned looked at him. Their eyes locked and widened. Argent grew a few inches. The black markings on his fur became more distinct as weird squiggles. They both looked to Alice before Argent's fur grew a slightly longer to blur out the details of his markings. "There, that's better. I just gave Argent a little more freedom. If you feel that you are in danger and Argent is not around," Harry reopened the cut on his thumb and made a small circle on the back of Alice's left hand. The blood suddenly turned into a tattoo. "Press the circle. Argent will appear next to you almost instantly." Alice looked at the old tattoo like image on her right. The lily was a pale blue. The new one was a dull red.

Alice looked the tattoo in surprise. She recognized the summoning spell, it was in one of the few books she read from Nan's private library. It was boarder-line dark magic. She looked up at Harry who simply shook his head. She nodded and started to get her trunk and Argent followed her to Pam's parents who welcomed her as much as the Weasley's had welcomed Harry. He greeted the family and thanked them for looking after his 'daughter'.

"Excuse me, Mr. Johnson?" Pam's father turned his attention to Harry.

"Please call me Anthony, and my wife Melissa is greeting the children." He gestured to the woman who was talking rapidly with Pam and Alice.

Harry smiled, "Thank you. Mr. Johnson seems so formal. Anyway, I would like to know if I may accompany you to your home to place a few wards around the house." Harry looked over to Alice and Pam. The older girl was happily introducing Alice to her mother and sister. The group started exiting the Hogwarts Express Station and headed for the parking lot. "Alice has had some problems with the wizarding press. I would like to avoid having anyone harass you or your family during the holidays."

"I have no problem, but I have no more room in my car." The car was actually a small van.

Harry just smiled at him. When the Johnson's opened the van's side door, the van had expanded to fit an additional row of people. Mr. Johnson grinned back at him. "I stand corrected." Harry laughed and helped load the luggage into the vehicle.

The drive to Sutton was quick and uneventful for Harry. Aside from the occasional squealing Alice and Pam, the trip was quiet as well. They arrived at the Johnson's and Harry was pleasantly surprised to see the nice spacious house was made of brick and had a private yard that was lined with hedges and trees along length of the property. Harry waved for Alice to come over. Alice smiled at him and walked over.

"I'll see you in a few weeks, you behave for the Johnson's." Alice smiled. Harry leaned over and said quietly. "I am placing several wards. When they are up Argent will be able to do more things to help you in case of trouble. Please take him with you if you leave the property. He can easily blend in as a dog. Alright?"

Alice nodded. "We'll be fine. Owen will be coming over in a week, and I promise to behave for you." She grinned at him.

Harry couldn't help but sigh. He smiled quickly and pulled out a small rectangular box. He enlarged it and handed it over to Alice. "This is an early gift from Susan and I. Well… mostly Susan. Read the card inside tonight. I am sure Miss Johnson will get a kick out of it too."

Harry spoke a few more minutes to the Johnson's and walked down the length of the driveway until he reached the road almost forty meters away. He saw no one was watching and raised his hands. He wove his hands back and forth and felt the wards to repel the press as well as attackers secure themselves around the property. He smiled and apparated to his next destination.

-o-

Alice brought the box inside and Pam and her younger, muggle sister Laura followed. Alice opened the box and the three girls giggled. Alice quickly opened the envelope and laughed loudly before handing it over to Pam. Pam joined Alice and placed her hand over her stomach. Laura quickly took the letter. She read aloud. "Give Owen hell."

Alice raised the outfit from the box and grinned wickedly at the two sisters. "Susan must have reamed dad until he gave up. It's the outfit the wouldn't let me buy on my birthday!"

-o-

Harry arrived in the back room of Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's. Several hexes hit against his barrier. He looked in the direction of the incoming hexes and noticed several stuffed animals growling at him. They cast a few more hexes and finally stopped. Harry grinned at them then opened the door from the apparation room to the office of WWW. Fred and George Weasley both stood in front of a table, wands in hand and three cauldrons releasing various colored puffs of smoke.

Harry cleared his throat. "Forge, I need help." The twins spun around wands pointed at him. Harry grinned at Fred and George. He had coined the name when they started making items more on the lines of weapons rather than aides in spying for the Order of the Phoenix.

"Is it possible?" said the longer haired red head.

"Only if there is trouble." the twin eyed Harry suspiciously.

"Trouble would be nice, it has been too quiet." There was a sudden screech followed by an explosion outside in the main store. Both brothers ignored it.

"But if he is truly here then…"

"He must need to buy our products."

"I am sorry Harry,"

"But you know the drill."

The twins grinned at each other. Harry raised his hands and they both cast a spell on him. He allowed it to hit him and felt his eyes revert back from natural looking green to solid emerald along with the blurriness of not wearing glasses or metamorphmagus shifting his eyes. Harry smiled at them. The spell was used to counter act the effects of Polyjuice potion, as well as force animagus transformations and Metamorphmagus effects. The twins wrote the spell themselves and only a hand full of people knew it.

"There's our boy." Said one of the twins.

"Its good to see you guys too. Sorry for not visiting earlier, but you know, I haven't been in much trouble." The three laughed loudly.

A small girl opened the door to the front desk. "Is everything ok here daddy?" One of the twins turned around and said, "Excellent timing Emily!" Harry smiled. Emily was George's daughter. She was close to six and looked like every other Weasley he had ever met. The only difference was the color of her eyes, which were dark brown for her mother Angelina. George picked his daughter up and spun her to stand in front of Harry. "Harry I believe you may have remembered Emily but I don't think she would quite remember you."

The girl looked up at him in awe. "You are Harry Potter!" The three men looked at each other then all laughed.

"It's Harry to you Emily. I would hate to think that my mate's daughter called me by my full name." Harry raised his hand to shake hers. She smiled and raised a careful hand to touch his. When she made contact she quickly withdrew it with a yip. Harry just smiled.

George shooed her off after the quick reunion then quickly grabbed Harry's arm, "Well, dear boy, we have some fine products for you. Just come over here and take a seat." Harry was thrown into a chair chuckling lightly.

The other twin whom Harry called Fred started, "As you have known, since WWW's inception, we have provided laughs, gags and gimmicks for everyone around the world. But as you have so innocuously disappeared we have found that we had way too much free time."

"And hence we decided to recreate some oldies but goodies." George pulled out a sample tray of candies and placed it in front of Harry. "We have the normal variety of animals for both spying and offensive maneuvers." Harry saw several different animals and insects added beyond the normal Canary Creams, Raven Recons Crunch and Leopard Lemon Loli's. "We have also remade several shielding gums so they would take more than one hit per gum. The gum now takes roughly five Reducto's around Snape's strength."

"Not as if you need it mind you." added Fred who breathlessly brought another tray to show Harry. "These are several instant cast candies. Bite and spit. We made Orange _Rocanta,_ Raspberry _Reducto_, plus five other spells that you will have to find out for yourself. They all come in a quick little candy dispenser I found in the muggle world." Fred handed him a small plastic box with the head of a griffin at one end. "Just press the head back and a candy will pop out. Quick and fast." Fred demonstrated it. Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Now dear brother don't just stand there. Move aside." George moved aside. "We also got our normal demolitions…" Harry raised his hand.

"Guys, relax. I haven't got time, first I need concealment and infiltration. Medical aid then energy reserves. Then I'll see what I else I can test out for you on the field."

"Is it seriously that bad?" asked Fred.

"Oh I hope so, our poor Order candy has sitting here in disuse without you here to use them." Harry shook his head.

"Why didn't you show any of this to the Auror branch of the Ministry. I am sure they would be interested." Harry said curiously.

The both shook their heads in return. "We have several items under contract but these would never make the codes they set, so they are made specifically for you if you ever need to rise to the occasion."

Harry just sighed. "Alright, just give me a normal field set for Team 1. Now, what else do you have?"

-o-

Harry arrived at Hogwarts late that evening. He had sent off an owl to both Tonks and Snape from the twins' office and expected the order he made to be sent to them by tomorrow afternoon. Harry yawned when he entered the infirmary. He was glad that the Holiday season had started. After substituting for Remus, every single professor had talked him into assisting their classes whenever he had free time. Soon Harry found himself helping to teach classes he never took. Although, he did like Arithmacy the most. It was so busy towards the end of the semester he missed the quiet mornings where he could visit Susan and help her make several potions in the infirmary.

Harry entered his girlfriend's office after she said, "Come in." Harry smiled when he saw she was already sitting on the couch facing the fire. He walked up behind her and leaned over her kissing her forehead. She craned her neck backwards to kiss him back.

"Well today was interesting." Harry kissed her one more time before coming around the couch to join her.

"How so?"

"I spoke to the Johnson's. They were very nice. They have a daughter a few years younger than Alice. The three girls hit it off very well..." Susan smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him to get comfortable. "And I gave her the gift." Susan snickered. "Honestly Susan, if you - no. If anyone had done to me what Alice is going to do to Owen, I would have died from the sudden blood rush." Susan just leaned against him and hid her smile against his chest.

"That shouldn't have taken you so long. What else?" Susan was still waiting for the other things that must of come up.

Harry set her down and sat up. He took some tea from the small table and said, "We were able to find that Dung really did sell trade secrets. But he paid for it with his life. I was able to trace the killer to an unplotable castle and found that the killer is the same person who had ordered the attack on Alice. It also looks like she had a hand in how Madame Niete raised Alice."

Susan tugged his arm firmly. "What do you plan to do then?"

Harry sighed. "We plan on moving in to capture her in a few days. Severus and Tonks are recovering. I had to borrow some energy to cast the spells needed to find the woman." Susan nodded. "But it's not looking good Susan. She literally had over a hundred followers in red robes." Susan froze and then looked up at him. Harry nodded. "I know, and she also has the scrolls that describe how my team operates. It is going to be hard to launch an all out attack with just team one. And I don't want to drag anyone else into this." He looked at the fire and said darkly. "I wonder if it would be easier to just kill her."

Susan sat on the couch and numbly looked at the fire. She couldn't seem to form the words to argue for or against his reasoning. Finally Harry leaned back and sighed again. "Sorry. I just ruined our evening didn't I?"

Susan snapped out of her trance but still didn't say anything. She looked at the clock and saw that it was late. "You hungry?"

Harry smiled weakly and they both decided to walk to the kitchens for old times' sake.

-o-

Almost a week went by with Alice staying at her friends house. She was introduced to muggle movies, television, food, music and boys. Alice didn't really care for the last one but chatted along with Pam none the less. She had stayed up the previous night with Laura talking about what their family usually did during the holidays and went to bed late. That is what led her reluctance to be pulled out of bed the next morning.

"Alice wake up already! We are going shopping and you have that appointment!" Alice just rolled in her bed. She didn't have the energy to reply. "Don't make me get Argent in here!" Alice didn't move an inch but she was aware that Pam would do just that. "Alice!" A very heavy something suddenly jumped on top of Alice's bed. Alice heard panting and sniffing.

"Go away Argent, it's early." Argent ignored the comment and scraped the bed sheets until Alice's face was no longer covered then proceeded to lick her face. Alice finally got out of the bed sheets to push him off her. "Alright! I am up." She glared at both Pam and Argent who just stood there smiling up at her. Alice then looked at the muggle clock and gawked. She flipped back into bed. "It's eight o'clock in the morning! Are you guys nuts?"

"But we need to get you to the make-over in an hour!" Alice flinched under the blankets.

"Tell my why that I have to go through with this again?"

"Owen is coming tomorrow and I am making sure that we follow your parents' orders to the letter."

"Damn." Alice sighed but wasn't sleepy enough to not miss the wording her friend used. She grinned to herself and finally rolled out of bed. Both Argent and Pam laughed at her resignation.

"I will be out side." Argent jumped off the bed and wagged his tail to close the door behind him.

When he left, Pam grinned. "Hurry up we still need to eat before we go."

Alice smiled widely. She jumped out of bed and quickly got ready for the day. Pam dragged her downstairs to eat breakfast then proceeded to drag her to the van to take them back to London. In the car the girls screamed when Argent suddenly lost three feet of height and the silvery quality of his coat. He looked at the other passengers who were staring at him. "What? I don't stand out as much now. Plus its only while we are in town. I'll be back to normal when we go back to the house." Mrs. Johnson smiled through the review mirror. When the girls started around town, Argent followed like a shadow. Several people in the city were put off from seeing such a large white wolf as a pet but many of the hair dressers endeared themselves to him when they stopped to pet his soft fur. Alice turned down several offers for them to try and pretty him up. Argent did his best not to show that he understood what was going on and sat obediently in the waiting room where a few small children decided to play with him much to the protest of their parents. Pam couldn't help but grin when Argent suddenly sloped his back and the child who tried to stay on came rolling off only to laugh.

Alice had never been to a hair stylist, muggle or wizard and was surprised that she enjoyed the pampered attention. She had seen other rich witches and a few wizards who had indulged themselves in these kinds of rituals as she called them, but she could never see herself going several times a month like other families. Alice was tempted to ask them to lower the heat on her head but resisted, looking back at the styling she chose. Her hair would drop several inches so it was just below shoulder length. She really liked the leaf like tresses they showed her in the muggle image and wondered what Owen would think. She colored slightly and her hair dresser, Jackie, told her that her time was up. Alice put down her magazine and followed Jackie to her next stop. The hair dresser was busy when Pam cleared her throat. Alice looked without turning her head and saw Pam with brown hair turning slightly towards her face instead of out in spikes that had reminded Alice of Harry's hair. Alice grinned but didn't make a comment. Pam was then escorted by her hair dresser to another stop on the far side of the salon. Alice just hoped she didn't come out looking like something the cat dragged in.

Alice was finally able to see herself in the mirror and smiled. Her usual strait black hair curled slightly outwards and left her long bangs to one side only slightly shorter. She touched a dark brown accent and played with it before she moved the tress behind her ear. She walked up to Argent who perked up his ears and barked at her. She giggled, pleased with his approval. Mrs. Johnson gathered the two girls and the dog and quickly set out for some shopping in the near by commercial district. The group walked from building to building stopping every time to load their purchases in the van before continuing. Alice did her best not to stare at the height some of the buildings raised. Several were taller than Hogwarts and not even as wide as the school court yard. Pam grinned at her every time Alice's eyes widened at a new sight. Pam thought it was cute when Alice had to build up some courage to get on the elevator for the first time. Alice began to just trust Pam when she said it would be alright.

Argent was silent the whole time they were in the city but Alice could have sworn she heard him let out a quiet chuckle when something really amused him. Argent had to stay outside for several buildings but he didn't mind. He just stood watch at the front door patiently. Several people walked by wondering why a collarless white dog was sitting at the front entrance to several clothing's stores. Argent repressed a sigh when he stood outside in the cold for more than two hours. He finally slumped his shoulders and shook himself before settling down. He was cold but would never admit it to someone who asked. Well, maybe Harry. The door opened and the manager raised his hand towards the dog and waved him to come in. Argent stood up gratefully. He shook himself before walking in and gave a light woof before settling down just inside the entrance away from the door but blissfully warm. The manager smiled, he was surprised to see such a well-behaved dog. If the manager had known the dog was this obedient, he wouldn't have raised a protest for allowing the dog inside.

Another hour passed where Argent lightly dozed but was never more aware of where Alice was and the state of her well being. His head was facing his stomach in a curled ball position and he smiled. Alice was very happy.

-o-

Alice and Pam sat in the lounge all dressed up and waiting for Owen to arrive. They talked excitedly about what they would do when Owen arrived. Argent just sat silently at the corner listening amusedly. "This is going to be so great. He is horrible at hiding his emotions regardless of all the Occlumency." Pam winked at Alice who was beginning to lose her nerve. Pam had done everything short of pinning Alice down and keeping her from fleeing to their room and changing back into some robes.

"If you think so, I just don't want to come on too fast. And you know how I like him. And even if he did like the clothes, what if he doesn't like the hair?"

Argent finally stood up from his corner and walked over to them. Argent's nose nudged Alice's shoulder. "You will be fine pup, just don't worry. He won't know what hit him." After another nervous complaint made by Alice, Argent finally broke down and laughed loudly. Both girls just glared at him. Finally when he could breathe, he said squarely. "You two have nothing to worry about. And Pam don't you dare say you're not nervous, you have been twisting you fingers around like that since this morning." Pam looked at her hands and saw her left hand was twisting her right hands' pinky. She blushed. "And Alice, I am sorry I laughed, but Owen, like most guys his age, will just gape like a fish and will not be able to do anything all night but think about you." The mirth was still shining in the wolf's eyes when he finished.

Pam smiled at Argent. He calmed both of them and Alice even stopped rambling and pacing. The door bell rang and Argent told them to stay there. He would tell them when it was safe to spring the surprise. The girls sat in the lounge. Now that Owen was outside they both began to get nervous. Argent just shook his head. When he approached the door he felt the familiar colors of Owen's aura and two others. "Who is it?" asked Argent from behind the closed door.

"It is the Yellows, sir." replied an male adult voice through the door.

Argent narrowed his eyes but bit the door handle to allow the small family to enter. Owen looked surprised to see Argent answer the door for the Johnson's. "Argent?" He thought better of whatever question he was going to ask and entered the house with his parents. The wolf looked appraisingly at the adults who accompanied the student. The parents shared a gasp at the size of the dog that answered the door. It was as tall as the father's shoulder

"I am Alice Potter's body guard Argent." Came the curt reply. The two adults exchanged looks but nodded, still confused.

"Hello, my name is Darin Yellow and this is my wife Nicole." The two adults didn't know if they should extend a hand to the wolf and he simply chuckled.

"The Johnson's had to take their younger daughter to the local clinic. She caught a cold." The two adults nodded. "Would you like to stay and wait for them?" he asked politely.

Mrs. Yellow shook her head. "No that is fine, would you be so kind to thank them for inviting Owen over for a few days?" Argent nodded and Owen said good bye to his parents. Argent wove his neck in between the shoulder strap of Owen's bag and took it to a room upstairs. When he came back Owen was looking around the area nervously.

Owen looked up to Argent and asked smiling, "Where are the girls hiding?"

Argent grinned at the Slytherin. "Follow me." They rounded a corner and headed down towards the back of the house. "Girls, I have a young man who would like to have some company." Owen smiled. He stopped in his tracks and gawked at the two beautiful ladies that stood in front of him. Alice's hair accented her light make-up. She tried not to think about her sudden realization of how risqué her daddy-didn't-like-it clothes were for her. Pam was dressed in a simple jeans and a mid drift shirt with string straps not unlike Alice's. Her own hair framed her face from eyebrows to lips. Owen did his best to concentrate when they both smiled at him.

"Mr. Yellow, how dare you keep us two ladies waiting!" Alice looked at him in his simple jeans and jacket. She tried her best not to grin. The pair walked up to him each taking an arm. Alice laid her head on his shoulder and looked up through long lashes. "Did you miss me?" Owen stuttered. "Well, if you didn't I am sure Bruce did. He should be here soon." Alice looked over Owen's shoulder and grinned at Pam who looked as nervous as she did waiting for Owen. Owen was led to a sofa across from the couch the girls shared. Alice sat down and grinned at Owen who finally managed to recover.

"Alice, wow."

Alice and Pam both giggled. Owen reddened. Another knock came from the door and Owen thought he was saved for a moment before Argent spoke up. "I'll get it. You three stay here." He quickly made his way from the room trying not to laugh. He sensed that it was only Bruce on the other side of the door and allowed him inside. "Get in already it's cold."

Bruce smiled and Argent led him to the room he was going to share with Owen. When they made it back downstairs he escorted the seventh year to the room with the other children. Bruce did his best not to let his eyes bulge and recovered almost immediately. He walked up to Alice and Pam. They stood and met him in the middle of the room. "My, don't you ladies look lovely this evening." Both girls blushed. "And, Pamela, you look stunning. If I had known that you would have dressed up for the occasion, I would have dressed to match." Pam just nodded numbly. Alice thought she did a great impersonation of Owen. Argent cleared his throat. "If you are all quite done, I would like to announce that dinner is ready, and the dance hall is prepared for your winter party." Argent bowed his head low then turned to escort them to the dinning room. Bruce extended his arm to Pam who took it nervously. Owen stood up and offered the same to Alice. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the dancing part.

"Dancing?" he asked shyly. Alice leaned her head against him and gave an affirmative nod. Argent saw the look on his face when he held the door open. In good humor Argent thought. _God help him. Because Alice isn't._

-o-

Harry sighed. It had taken an absurd amount of time to plan out the attack on the castle. Forge decided to go the extra mile and remade several of their standard candies from scratch. They could have taken their time if Harry had known that it would take so long to prepare. Severus and Tonks just barely recovered from the drain of powers and the potions master had only now finished his own vials, and Harry himself needed to store up and put aside some reserve energy for the constant support of Argent and his absence from Harry.

Harry looked over and smiled while Susan slept soundly in his bed. Despite the length of time they had known each other as both companions and as boyfriend and girlfriend, they never really had the opportunity to just share the same bed. Neither in school as students nor as adults with their own duties. It was a luxury that Harry found that he could get used to if it were not for the fact that his vacation was almost half way over. Alice would return to school to join them in four days.

Through all this, Harry was getting more disturbed. He had made several trips to lay out the floor plan of the castle and noticed that there was something big happening tonight. Unfortunately for Harry, Cyan was as paranoid in her own castle as anywhere else. Harry had no access into the private meetings that she held. Harry judged by the activity of the castle that it was something big. Today was the deadline for the attack. They would go in prepared or not.

Harry saw a glowing galleon on his mantle and pulled away from his thoughts. He stood up quickly and put on a bathrobe before touching it. It said Snape.

__

How is it going with you Severus? Harry legilimens to the dungeons below him.

Severus smiled and looked away from the cauldron he was cleaning. _Give me four hours of rest and I am ready to go. Have you heard word from either Tonks or the Weasleys?_

Harry canceled the glow on his galleon and looked over to Susan who was still sleeping. _The twins finished long ago. Tonks said she would report to Albus whatever she foun., I haven't checked on her this weekend. Lets all gather in Albus' office tonight at 7. I'll contact everyone. You get some sleep, I doubt that you let those potions sit over night without you there to attend them._

Snape finished putting away his potion vials in his coat pockets now confident that they were secure. He checked his robe armor and nodded in approval of its readiness. _Thank you for reminding me. I'll sleep and meet everyone in the evening._

Harry felt the link of their minds break and smiled when Susan stirred. Harry raised his hand and touched her cheek. She stirred again but went back to sleep. Harry walked over to his desk and sat down so he could concentrate. He was pleased to see that Argent was still watching over Alice and reported that Owen had behaved himself so far. Harry added more energy to Argent's form then switched his concentration back to Legilimency.

__

Tonks.

It was still early morning and Harry suddenly wondered if he should have waited a few hours. He kept the contact with Tonks mind since she had no talent for Legilimency herself. Harry said her name again before a groggy voice said, _What! I am awake, what do you want Harry?_

Harry flinched at the tone. _Sorry for interrupting you beauty rest, but I think we are ready for tonight. How is the research coming with the Cattons?_

Tonks voice was calmer when she said, _It looks like there is a woman matching that witch's description. She was a bastard daughter to Alice's grandfather on her mother's side. If she wasn't illegitimate, she would have been next in line for the fortune after Alice. She would even have more claim than Nan would._ Tonks yawned and dragged herself out of bed. She stumbled to her desk that stood on the other side of the room. She shuffled through some papers before she read. _Here is something you would like. Her real name is Cyan and because of her bastard status she had no claims to any aid from the Ministry and Minister Fudge passed several laws banning her from ministry work just because the bastard, I mean Fudge, didn't like her harassing him about her predicament._ Tonks looked a little more awake and made her way to her kitchen. "Suli, can I get some breakfast please?" A small house elf appeared and several plates of food appeared in front of Tonks. "Thank you Suli, that will be all." The house elf nodded and disappeared with a pop. _I guess she was pushing to be Minister, and was an actual contender. When Fudge saw she was a threat he brought up her bastard status and it forced the purebloods to drop their support of her._ Tonks finished her eggs and moved on to her pancakes.

Harry took the information and felt sick. _So this is all because Alice's grandfather was too loose and Fudge was an idiot. Right?_

Tonks stopped eating her meal and looked to the ceiling thinking. _Yeah, that pretty much sums it up._ She went back to eating her pancakes.

Harry repressed a groan and sighed. _Thanks Tonks. Have you recovered completely?_

Tonks nodded, then grimaced before thinking, _Yeah I am ready to go. I am amazed that you were this patient._

__

Meet us at seven tonight. We will be moving out from Albus' office. Albus has Forges' equipment there for us to use. Severus is catching up on some sleep, and I think you should get some rest before tonight as well. We will decide on our course of action when we arrive at Cyan castle.

Tonks nodded and felt the link break off from her. She sighed. "He wakes me up early just to tell me to go back to sleep!" She threw her hands up in frustration and settled down to eat again. "Well at least it will be on a full stomach, that is always the best." She grinned and started on the last of her breakfast with gusto.

Harry wrote a quick note to Susan.

__

Susan, we are ready to move out tonight. I am placing myself in spelled sleep for tonight. I will need the extra rest.

Love Harry

Harry placed the note next to Susan's side of the bed and walked around the bed to curl up with her. She snuggled closer to him and Harry murmured a few soft words and he was asleep in moments.

-o-

Harry woke eight hours later and saw that he had another hour before he needed to be at Albus' office. His stomach growled loudly. Not the least bit surprised that Susan wasn't there, he quickly showered and dressed. He found her note on the desk where he had left his.

__

Please drop by before you leave.

Love Susan

Harry smiled weakly. She must have been thinking about him going out and getting hurt the whole day. Harry sighed and left for the hospital wing. He passed the holiday decorations and finally arrived in the infirmary. Taking a quick glance he moved to find her in her office. She was looking through a medical index for maladies. Harry entered silently and stood behind her. Her hair was not prettied up like it was normally and Harry wondered if he was to blame for that. He reached out and touched a lock of hair and placed it behind her ear. She looked up and smiled at him then quickly book marked her spot and closed the Index. "Morning, well… evening." Harry looked at her before saying. "Will you be alright here Susan?"

Susan nodded. "I wish I could go out with you tonight, but I am too out of shape and out of practice. Besides I would be too worried about you to be effective."

Harry smiled, "It never stopped you before, but I can understand." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a tight embrace. Harry joined her for dinner in her office and then Harry made his trek up towards the Headmasters office.

Tonks and Severus were already standing and dressed. Harry smiled at them. He nodded to Albus then reached for a chest that held Forge's arsenal. All of the recon snacks were gone since Harry had used them to study the castle and the wizards inside. He handed out the medical supplies and divided the candied spells. When he reached for the demolition cakes he smiled at Severus' sneer and split the contents between Tonks and himself. Harry's cloak had as many pockets as the potion masters' and the aurors. He turned to the two of them and finally spoke. "Have we decided how we are going to proceed?"

Severus and Tonks looked at each other. Severus spoke first. "I think it would be best for capture. If she is the head and we kill her that leaves the unsaid wizards to escape without much information on who they are."

Harry looked over to Tonks. "I saw her past and while I think it is tragic, I think we should kill her. From what you have told us from your observations, she never leaves the castle and we counted over two hundred disorganized wizards and witches as her army. She has demonstrated that she is strong enough to kill two of her subordinates in short order, which would make capturing her hard. Tonks looked at Harry. "Harry, you said there is a small group of forty witches and wizards who have been practicing in a routine that looks like they had been going for weeks, if not months. If we are not careful they could easily surround us. That would get us into trouble. I think, just in and out."

Harry nodded. He looked to Albus who just had a closed face. Harry thought about the situation. If he was willing to bring another team in he might have considered taking her alive, but such high odds in Cyan's favor… Harry opened his eyes. "We will go for distraction and assassination. Tonks I will need you to pose as me. When we arrive there we will split. You and Severus will attack from the west. I will sneak in from the east. I will have Arvalis accompany you to make it look like it's really me. I will get in and kill her." Severus stirred but said nothing. Harry looked to him in sympathy. "If she is alone or is in a likely position for capture I will force portkey her to a cell that I have secured. I planned for both decisions Severus." Snape nodded. "Alright we are ready." Harry pulled out two necklaces. He gave one to Tonks and one to Severus. "I'll legilimens you when I get either job done. Use these port keys to get out of there. No apparation. That is too easily traceable. If you're overwhelmed use the necklace to get away. Send Arvalis to tell me. I'll use my 'ender' spell immediately. That should be more than enough time to get you two out of there." Harry turned to Albus. "Is the ministry still on alert for that spells' use?"

Albus looked thoughtful. "I believe so. If not, Hermione will still be notified of the upsurge of magic. I believe if they are unprepared, it would still only take three minutes for the Aurors to arrive."

Tonks and Severus nodded and the three walked to the headmasters' desk. "We should be back shortly." They took the portkey simultaneously. "Sudden Rush." The three were whisked away as Harry finished saying the activation phrase.

Albus sat back down and wondered when he began to feel so old. He raised a cup of tea that was sitting on his desk and heated it before drinking. While he was glad Harry was willing to ask for input, Albus knew he had no place in this mission, or a place in any mission since he gave up his position in directing the war against Voldemort. It wasn't so bad, but there were times like now that he missed not being able to assist when help was needed. He was saddened to know that if he had gone along with them, he would have just slowed them down.

-o-

Several men apparated to the entrance of the building, their wands were checked at the door and they entered quickly to find their seats. "How much time do we have until he strikes?" The man who asked used all his will power to not look around. They had paid a lot of money to be able to watch the kill happen. Even if they had to be in the presence of lesser blood to enjoy it.

The slimmer man turned to his friend, "Half an hour." He said with a smile. "I think you will enjoy the events as they transpire." There was a sudden applause as the Minister of Magic made her entrance and took her seat at the high table. The sponsor began to make his speech. The slim man looked at his agenda sheet that was handed out when they entered. The Minister would be the fourth person to speak.

-o-

The group appeared in the deep forest near the castle. They crouched low and noticed the shift of the guards. They appeared right as the rotation was taking place. Tonks smiled at her partners and took out energy rushing pills. She passed them out to the group. "They are smaller, but the twins said they are just as strong as the old ones. If you are beginning to feel that you are running low on magic, take it. It should force a higher magic flow for about half an hour, but we need to finish it before it wears out or we are screwed." They all put away the pill in a special pocket each team member had for the pill.

Harry checked and confirmed that Cyan was still in the castle using sensation. She was in her private chamber. Harry signaled for them to move. Tonks immediately changed into another Harry and transfigured her robes to be identical to her twin. Harry himself was already running around the other side of the castle when Arvalis appeared next to Tonks and hissed a 'hello'. Tonks just nodded. "Do you know the plan Arvalis?" asked Tonks quietly as they made their way to the west gate.

"Yes." Arvalis slithered ahead and clicked a few phrases notifying them that there were five guards. Tonks saw two and thought the other three were most likely invisible.

Severus squatted next to them. "Arvalis can you tell us where the three invisible wizards are?" Arvalis pointed his head in three separate directions.

"By the willow. See that knot? He is right in front of it." He turned to the second one. "There is one standing near the middle of the gate. Where the two C's are, she is standing a little to the left of it." The snake turned to the third. "The third one is standing next to the visible soldier over there."

Tonks quickly said, "Tree."

Snape said, "C's"

Arvalis chuckled, "I get the two."

The three launched the curses in their respective directions. Four guards dropped before the fifth realized he was under attack. He was quickly put down as well. Severus bound them with a vampire body bind and the three moved forward. The gate was locked and none of the soldiers had a key. The three looked at each other before they all shared a grin. The snake said, "Well, let's make some noise."

Tonks liked Arvalis already. He thought a lot like her.

Severus stepped forward and pulled out two vials. "Give me some room." The two partners pulled back and Severus tossed one vial of potion lazily towards the gate in a high arch. He uncorked the second one and drank it. "_Incendio_." A flame rose from his wand and the potions master blew into it causing a large fireball to form towards the falling vial. The following explosion rocked the castle and destroyed the gate and half of the perimeter wall.

"That was a little over kill there, Sev." Said Tonks in Harry's voice.

"Quiet you two, here they come." Arvalis said over his non-existent shoulder.

"I get the twenty on the right." Tonks said happily. She pulled her knife and a vial that contained blood from her robes. Tonks murmured. "Blood of my enemies, burn." She smashed the vial onto her knife and it glowed a deep violet. She charged the group using the knife to knock away incoming spells. "_Iig-knit!"_ the knife split into two black knives and were both thrown at separate enemies who promptly fell, bodies paralyzed. The knives sticking out of the red robes disappeared and reappeared in Tonks' hands.

Arvalis burrowed into the earth. Several men were suddenly pulled underground. Five red robed wizards ran to the disappearing group only to be pulled underground. The last man standing began to run but felt something tug at his foot. He gave a horrified shriek as he saw a silver snake clamping its mouth on his ankle before he too was pulled underground.

Severus moved to a large group and threw several vials into the air. He charged two of the red robed figures and left the group behind him. The vials hit the ground as he cleared the group. Severus's potions flashed a bright light before the group was thrown into the air. He pointed his wand at the flying group and said, "Petrifigum." The spell froze the first person it hit and passed through him to others behind him. Severus saw several who were not hit with the petrifying curse try to stand up only to be knocked out with a stupefy curse.

Severus surveyed the area. More red robed figures began forming up at the entrance before heading towards them. "Form up! Here come the organized ones." Tonks joined Severus and Arvalis burrowed up behind them. Five groups of four approached the three carefully. Snape recognized the formation.

Tonks said firmly in Harry's voice. "The medics first." The three split and each attacked the witch or wizard that was in the back of each group. Tonks pulled out her candy dispenser but used her wand to fire curses wordlessly at the group. She would randomly throw a candy into her mouth and spit the curse at a person who had just dodged out of the way of her rapid firing wand.

Arvalis slithered easily through the group dodging curses and wrapped his body around the rear person. The man Arvalis had in his coils screamed and struggled against him. Arvalis snapped his head facing the medic he just caught. The snake's eyes glowed before looking back to the rest of the captured man's team. "_Reducto_!" screamed the captured medic. The spell hit his leader in the back. The leader fell from the curse. The team stared back at the horrified man. "Help! I can't control my bo- _Gustun_!" The fire curse knocked out his teammate on the right. The medic was still begging for help when he cursed his last teammate. The snake uncoiled from the medic and said, "Quit your whining, they are alive." With that, Arvalis smacked the man with his tail, knocking him out.

Severus charged the group on the right. He pulled three vials from his robes and threw them at the team he charged. The vials shattered on impact. Two made their mark. The two middle red robes dropped petrified. The leader dodged the third vial. Severus threw a slowing curse at him and it landed on its target. It gave him the time he needed to pull a Forge-made-gum and slam it down the surprised medics' throat. The medic promptly began to change into a blue jay that Severus captured in a conjured cage. Snape smiled slightly, they may have learned some patterns and attack formations but it still wasn't the same as their own. He suspected it was also helping that the group knew the weaknesses of the formations Cyan's men are using. He turned to the next group when three more teams formed up at the destroyed gate and advanced. He glanced at Tonks and Arvalis and moved ahead to the next team.

-o-

Harry grimaced when he felt the castle shake. Leave it to Severus to find a ten thousand galleon answer to a single knut problem. Harry was relieved when he noticed that the security was light on his side of the castle. He turned to cast the disillusionment charm and silencing charm on his feet. Harry began to run towards the impression he was feeling was Cyan.

He arrived in a private room and looked around. He made his way to the window and saw the fight going to a stand still. Harry decided to rush it and ran to the next corridor. He heard several voices from inside the room he was never able to sneak into. The walls were covered with lay out plans of buildings and lists of target men and women that Cyan was interested in. Harry was dismayed that he and several of his friends were on the list.

"I want Potter alive!" Shouted a woman.

"We will try, but we are loosing men as fast as you are summoning them." replied a surly man.

Cyan scowled at him. "Remember your training. You are on equal ground as his partners at least. When they are out of the way capture him. Now, get me that wizard now!" Three red robes rushed out of the room and Harry entered. Five men stood in front of the woman who paced back and forth. She took a calming breath before she asked. "How the hell did he find this place?" She looked over to one of wizards. He remained silent. "Well, how about this one, do you know why he is here? Does he know about our involvement with Niete or the Assassination of Minister Weasley tonight?" Harry suddenly wished that he could abandon this and apparate strait to Hermione. But he couldn't now. Not when Snape and Tonks were below him on the perimeter of the castle.

"My Mistress, I believe it is for the planned assassination, it can not be a coincidence that he attacked now of all times. It is half an hour before Minister Weasley's speech. Should we still proceed with the plan? It may be compromised."

Cyan looked like she was thinking whether to punish this particular wizard or give an instruction. "We will cancel the attack. I am leaving. Inform me when Potter is captured. If you fail me you better pray that you are killed in the fight and not captured." The men started to file out. Cyan quickly started summoning books without a wand.

When Harry knew she was by herself he relaxed slightly and said, "I am impressed, not many can do that you know."

-o-

Jacob Kirkstein knelt from his position over looking the podium. The great hall was as tall as it was long. He was carefully positioned on the third tier and had an open view of his target. Not many wizards were able to fire accurately from any considerable distance and he prided himself on studying muggle methods to accurately make his kill. He did not care who he killed as long as he was well paid, in advanced. He shrugged off the message on the parchment in his pocket that told him to not take his shot. He did not care if they changed their minds or not. He was paid to kill this woman, and he planned to do it. He closed his eyes and concentrated, building up the necessary energy to fire his curse from the other side of the hall silently, accurately and instantaneously.

-o-

Cyan pulled out her wand and fired several curses to where the voice had originated. Harry noted she fired off the curses without the wand movements or the incantation. He fired three curses while still invisible. She blocked them all and reached into a drawer for a quill. Harry destroyed the desk. "I am sorry, but I can not allow you to portkey out now." Harry cancelled the disillusionment charm on himself and fired several body binds that hit Cyan squarely in the chest. Ropes, chains and magic bound her where she stood. Harry looked at her seriously. "I don't know if I should be impressed or disappointed in you."

Cyan screamed and the binding spells broke. She raised her hand and fired a banishing curse at him. He dodged it and smiled when she drew her wand on him. "Alright, I guess I am slightly impressed." Cyan cast several lethal curses. Harry glided around the room while slowly taking in how she fought. He returned several curses only to see them deflected or dodged. Several men charged into the room only to be banished into the wall by Harry. He never took his eyes of Cyan. She snarled more curses at him. It was interesting for Harry, in a detached sort of way. She fought in a way he had never seen before. She seemingly concentrated for each individual spell and relaxed the instant it was cast. The style promoted magical control on a level that Harry himself might have found hard.

Harry banished chairs, desks, painting and the room torches towards Cyan who dodged blocked or simply destroyed them. Harry shouted. "Legilimens!" He remembered the pain of the cruticus and Cyan promptly dropped to the floor. She quickly threw up a mental barrier that forced Harry back a few feet. He stayed crouched on the ground until he recovered.

Harry dropped the metamorphmagus change his eyes held. The change from green and black to solid green was instantaneous. "I think I should end this now." Harry said loosing all playfulness from his voice. A silver bird appeared behind Cyan and it cast several stunning spells while it passed her. She dodged them all and raised her wand to shoot the strange bird down. Her attention was diverted enough for Harry to land a solid disarming hex. She lost her wand only to have it fly back to her left hand. Her right fell limp to her side. She continued to fight undeterred. Harry sighed thinking that he would really have to hurt her. Since he had a chance to capture her, he really didn't want to do anything unnecessary. Harry whistled to Phor who flew directly towards his friend.

Harry was engulfed in silver light that faded as quickly as it came. Harry smiled at the older woman. She finally started hexing Harry again. The curses were either dodged or stopped by his shielding charms. Harry bent his knees slightly and stood up gently. His feet rose off the ground a few inches. Hey turned silver for a second before appearing in front of the woman and landed a punch across her jaw. She was launched through the window by the blow that could easily crumple walls. Harry swore and appeared next to the falling woman. On the fall he slammed his elbow to the base of her neck to make sure she was knocked out then grabbed her. The fight below continued oblivious to Harry who descended on them in a suicide fall. Severus, Tonks, and Arvalis smiled when they saw him. Each one had taken several major hits but were still fighting the red robed wizards to a stand-still just inside the gates of the castle. Harry raised his hand towards the large group of wizards that were taking turns fighting his team to wear them down. "Expellarmius!" The spell started out the size of a normal disarming spell then grew to encompass the area of the wizards that had regrouped. Over eighty wizards were knocked unconscious. Some twenty odd wizards began to apparate before Harry erected an antiapparation ward. Harry flashed silver again before standing safely on the ground with the woman tucked under his arm. Several wizards tried to apparate but finally dropped their wands when Harry raised his to them.

They were all grouped into a large circle. Harry nodded to Tonks. His clone smiled and cut the palm of her hand with her knife and slapped the ground. The blood encircled the startled unarmed wizards and black bars rose sixty feet into the air. The bars began to hum and a few wizards who were touching them were knocked into the air towards the center. Harry placed additional wards around the cage. He sighed and dropped the woman. He pulled out a set of manacles that the twins made. Harry had run across several wizards that could use enough wandless magic to get out of any prison they were sent into and made these manacles to suppress the prisoners' magic. Harry placed the manacles securely around Cyan's hands and wrapped a piece of cloth around her wrist. "homeward bound." The portkey activated and Cyan was taken to a cell at Hogwarts that had no entrance or exits except for a slit that allowed light and air to filter, but charmed to not let anything else to pass through. The only way to enter or exit was by portkey.

Harry closed his eyes and felt that everyone that was in the area was already captured or escaped. Harry wove his hands back and forth. Several captured wizards were watching with confusion. Everyone felt a sudden change in the air. It felt warm and safe rather than cold and foreboding. Harry opened his eyes and smiled. "Tonks, get over here. I disenchanted the area. Get as many Aurors as you can bring over here." Tonks smiled. But before she could turn to go, Harry healed her arm and leg enough for her to feel slightly more up to the task. Tonks apparated away still looking like Harry.

It was ten minutes later when half of the Ministry's Aurors appeared and started asking questions and taking wizards into custody.

"You will want to investigate the castle. I am sure there are many plans there that are still shelved. I heard the leader speak of an assassination planned for tonight on Minister Weasley." Several Aurors paled. A squad apparated instantly to make sure their Minister was safe. "From what I saw they cancelled it. But it's just as well they go to make sure she is ok." Harry took a deep breath when while he sat down. "Cyan was also responsible for the attack on Alice Niete-Potter." Harry began to recount the events and how they occurred to a head Auror who just wanted Harry to not have gotten involved. Harry looked over to Severus who was getting treated by a medi-witch and was finally able to join Harry.

"I think this went better than I thought it would."

Harry turned to Snape. "Well, I got her alive. Ah, here is Tonks." She waved to them.

"Arvalis is gone already?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was tired from the fighting. He had fun though."

Severus snorted. "That's an understatement, he had the most annoying smirk on his face. Much like your father." Harry just rolled his eyes. _If you only knew, Snape._

"I wanted to thank him for saving my bacon a few times. Thanks to you too Severus." The potion master nodded. Harry wondered what time it was then froze.

"Crap! We've got to get back to the castle!" Tonks and Severus looked alarmed.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"It's been over two hours, Susan is probably worried sick."

Tonks rapped his head. "Don't scare us like that."

Severus finally let out a laugh.

-o-

Jacob opened his eyes, ready for his attack and quick escape. Minister Granger-Weasley stood up while a round of clapping too place. Jacob noticed several aurors appear at the entrance and beginning to move. _Too late there._ He took a deep breath and aimed his wand towards the Minister. The browned haired woman raised her hand to calm the crowd and started her speech. The audience was enthralled and began to cheer. Jacob exhaled and a brown beam of a hex unleashed from his wand as fast as a bullet. He stood up to reach for his portkey and was suddenly bound. His body fell to the floor forcing him to look in disbelief at the scene below him.

-o-

The sudden crash and the unexpected fact that the minister was still alive made the three men look at each other before they decided to stand up and leave. They were pushed back down into their chairs. Several Aurors looked down at them coldly.

-o-

A blue and grey robed man had blocked the killing spell by throwing hundreds of objects in the spells path until it died. The debris floated in mid air. Some pieces were still spinning from the impact while the man looked right at him. Several slabs of marble summoned from the floor floated in front of the minister not touched by the powerful hex. Jacob looked over to the young Asian woman who hexed him. She smiled at him and whispered into her ring with the sigil of a knife and fist crossing each other. "Way to go Ron! We got him!"

Jacob saw the man lower the floating objects then raise his hand to his mouth. "That was way to close for comfort. This is my wife, Cho!"

"Shush, she's ok and we caught the bad guy. Not bad for being so long out of practice for you Ron." Ron huffed through the ring and Cho laughed. She looked over to Hermione and said, "Uh-oh, you better go see your wife now, she looks like she might hex you soon." Ron turned to his wife who was surrounded by three people that knew her well. They had taken their invisibility cloaks off and had their wands drawn looking for an additional threat. Hermione's face was red and she immediately started screaming at her husband for doing something that could have gotten him hurt. Ron simply gave her an incredulous look before pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

Cho turned back to the assassin. "Well, you must be Jacob. We have been hunting you for a while now. I guess I should turn you into the Aurors but that would be such a waste." She looked like she debated something while she pulled her wand out and pointed to him. Jacob suddenly felt weak and could barely move his body.

"Wh-who are you?" Was all he managed before he passed out.

"Well, now that you won't remember me, I am a Raider of the Order." She cast several vampire strength binding hexes and floated his body to the bottom level where several of her fellow Aurors took the man and snapped his wand. The hall was already empty save for Hermione, Ron, the Aurors and herself. Cho looked over to Hermione and Ron who were just holding each other. Cho grinned. It was good to see the couple so happily off.

-o-

Harry arrived in a disheveled lump in Albus's office. Susan tackled him as soon as he appeared. "Harry!" Harry managed not to fall over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am fine and in one piece." He reassured her. He kissed her to stress his point. Tonks and Severus smiled and turned to Albus to give their report. Harry sat on the couch and sighed.

When they were done with the report they turned to Harry. After a moment, Harry noticed the pause and he looked up to them. "Sorry what was that?"

"The assassin went ahead with his plan to assassinate Hermoine." Harry suddenly stood up. "RELAX HARRY!" Shouted Severus. "He tried and failed. He is apprehended and in custody." Harry sighed in relief. Severus smiled at him. "I think Albus wanted to know what your opinion of how Cyan and her group fought. Would the people that escaped be much of a threat later?" The group turned to Harry expecting him to know.

Harry smiled tiredly. "I don't think so. We were lucky, from what I saw of you guys fighting, they knew how to use the formations, but without the delegation of skills, the ability to concentrate on goals and the sheer trust needed for us to do well, they will not be much better than Auror formations." Severus and Tonks agreed with his assessment. Albus sighed in relief. He really was getting too old for this kind of excitement.

The group started to talk more about the details of the attack when Harry felt his head drop several times during the discussion. He didn't realize he expended so much energy that evening, but should have known better. He didn't prepare himself for integrating with Phor, supporting Arvalis from long distance, still supporting Argent from an even longer distance and disenchanting an entire castle. Only now he thought of the guilt he felt for making Susan worry and taking for granted that the assassin would not proceed to try and kill Hermione even when ordered not to, that is, assuming that he got the message. He dozed for the duration of the debriefing much to Severus' playful chiding.

-o-

Harry woke up in his own room and smiled seeing Susan was sleeping next to him. He felt too weak to get out of bed but knew he would have to soon enough. Today would be a good lay-in day before Susan and he would pick up Alice tomorrow. The three of them were all eager to spend Christmas together. And Harry couldn't think of anything else he would rather do. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and sighed contently.

-o-

Harry and Susan arrived at the Johnson's at nine a.m. by portkey. Harry knocked on the door to be greeted by both Alice and Pam. They both smiled and hugged him. Harry looked at Susan who just smiled back amused. "Thanks Professor Potter! The outfit did the trick! We both got ourselves a man!" Cried Pam happily. Susan snorted from the phrasing but quickly covered her mouth with her hand not daring to look at the two girls.

Harry grinned, "Well I am glad I was able to sell off my daughter so quickly." That earned a playful slap from all three girls before Alice dragged both Susan and Harry inside. It was too cold to allow the door to stay open for too long. Argent walked up to Harry. Harry smiled at his friend. "Its good to see you. You missed all the fun though."

"I can imagine the fun that I missed out and am glad I did, thank you very much, I had as much fun here." Argent gave a side glance to Alice and Pam who blushed. Argent chuckled. The Johnsons walked into the hallway to greet the newcomers. Argent turned to them, "Thank you for your hospitality. It was great of you to have me as well as Alice." Argent turned to Alice and Pam who were suddenly teary eyed. "I'll see you both at class in a few weeks." Both girls hugged the silver dog before he began to fade away into a wisp of smoke.

Harry smiled at the departure. "Alice are you ready to leave?" Alice nodded. Pam ran up with Alice to get her trunk. Harry turned to Pamela's parents and echoed Argents' sentiment. "I also want to thank you for watching over Alice for the duration of her stay." Harry smiled to Susan, "Sorry! I should have introduced you to Susan earlier. Susan this is the Johnsons, Anthony and Melissa Johnson. Susan is my girlfriend and nurse at Hogwarts." The adults exchange pleasantries. Alice and Pam moved the heavy trunk across wooden floor threatening to drag it and make marks as they struggled under its weight. Harry simply told them to set it down. They complied relieved. Harry waved his hand over the trunk and cast a weightless charm on it.

Alice scowled at him before saying, "You think you could have done that before we had to drag in down stairs?"

Harry just smiled. "Well, we should get going, I still need to speak to you when we get back Alice." Alice caught the subtle seriousness. She nodded and ran to hug both Pam and her sister Laura.

"I'll owl you!" Pam said to the two girls that stood next to Harry. Harry raised his eyebrow to Susan who grinned at him.

The girls finally said their last goodbyes. Harry bent over to pick up the trunk and pulled out a business card. Alice and Susan grabbed onto it. "I will see you in class Miss Johnson, happy Christmas." Pam blushed. Harry felt a jab to his ribs, courtesy of Susan. "Lucky." The portkey activated and the three landed just inside the doors to Hogwarts. Harry sighed and let go of the trunk. A house elf took Alice's trunk and sent it to Griffindor Tower. "I saw you had a great time there, Alice." Alice smiled. Harry moved behind the shadow of the door and felt his body shift from Potter to Dursley. "Well let's go to Susan's office. We have a lot of things to discuss." Alice's face became serious. She nodded still nervous about why they needed to talk. Susan grabbed her left hand for support. She smiled in appreciation. Harry looked on with interest before he grabbed Alice's right hand. They stayed like that until they reached Susan's Office.

Alice sat on the couch while Susan went to prepare tea. Harry sat in his spot next to Alice. Alice saw how tired he looked and wondered what happened. When Susan returned she handed both of them their tea how they liked it, Alice with milk and one sugar, and Harry with two sugars.

They both thanked her when Susan sat down. Harry took a long sip before he said, "I found out who tried to assassinate you." Alice nodded. She wanted to hear what he would say before she started her tea. She didn't like the idea of spitting it back out or choking on it while in Susan's office. "Her name is Cyan Catton. She is an illegitimate daughter of your grandfather." Alice looked up at him. He started to sound more tired as he continued. She never was on the other end of support and didn't know how to give any to her adopted father but to lean against him while he told his story. It seemed to be enough and Harry's voice grew stronger. "She started a group of dark wizards and had slowly been building up her army. We were lucky when we found her. That night she started a plan to assassinate Minister Weasley." Alice sucked in her breath. Harry felt the nod against his arm and continued. He had yet to look at either Susan or Alice. After another long sip he continued. "Me and a few friends didn't want to involve the ministry, although now that I think about it I should have. But as Susan can attest, I am impulsive." Susan let a slight smile break through her strait face. "We attacked the castle and captured most of her men and Cyan herself." Alice looked up with wide eyes. "The Ministry had custody for their trail and Cyan herself was sentenced with three life sentences to Bankan prison. Since her men matched the description for various muggle and wizard attacks, they had been placed on trial as well. And were sentenced to ten years." Alice nodded.

"Is it over?" she asked in a small voice.

This is when Harry looked the most tired. "I am sorry Alice, I tried, but several men escaped from the battle the night of the attack. And several others have escaped from custody. While I don't think your life is in danger anytime soon, I don't think it's quite over yet. But I will make sure it is." Alice nodded and set down her tea and hugged Harry. Alice shook slightly and Susan joined their embrace.

When they let go Alice felt a little stronger over the whole mess. "Thanks." She sighed and cleared her mind and felt her face relax. "So what are we doing for today and Christmas tomorrow?" Harry messed upped her hair fondly. "Hey, it took me three hours to get my hair to look like this," retorted Alice to his offending hand. Harry and Susan just chuckled.

-o-

Alice did not to return to the tower that night. Susan and Harry conjured a bed in front of the fire in her office and smiled when she was already asleep. Harry decided to stay and sleep at Susan's since they all wanted to open presents together in the morning.

Harry laid down shirtless with his pajama bottoms. Susan curled to him. "You didn't tell her everything."

Harry soundlessly nodded. "I want to wait until we know what the ministry has found."

Susan just looked at him. She leaned against him in the dark room and whispered out. "Liar."

"Well, I didn't want to spoil her Christmas too." Susan tickled his ribs. Harry squirmed and chuckled until he had a firm grip on her hands. "And maybe… I just wanted to see her smile a little more." Susan nodded in acceptance and kissed him. Harry snickered.

"What?"

"I really wanted to ask her about Owen's reaction." Susan laughed saying into his shoulder that he was as bad as her.

-o-

Alice woke up early and paced, looking longingly at her pile of Christmas presents. She never had so many in her life. The second year sat on her bed staring at them. Finally she stood up and paced around again. It wasn't even eight o'clock. She smiled at herself thinking of when Pam and Argent tried to pry her out of her bed at the Johnson's. Finally unable to wait any longer, she went the door where Harry and Susan were sleeping. It was locked but Alice easily unlocked it and snuck in. When she saw them sleeping there she just realized that she could have walked in on them in a compromising situation and sighed in relief that they were both clothed and simply asleep.

She looked at both her father and not quite yet mother and snorted. Harry was snoring lightly with his mouth hanging open. Susan wasn't much better off. Alice used every form of mental discipline to not laugh. Susan's face was buried in Harry's armpit. With her arm hanging around Harry's neck. Her arm was the reason why Harry had his mouth gapping open as it was pulling his chin.

Alice wished she a camera, muggle or wizard. She giggled as she gently shook her dad. "Psst…" Harry hissed something then went back to sleep. Alice just stood there for a moment before she forced herself to not laugh aloud. Harry groaned something in parsel tongue. "Dad, Susan, wake up it's Christmas." She saw Harry roll away from Alice and almost on top of Susan. Susan hit him and muttered a swear word. Alice giggled slightly louder and both adults reluctantly opened their eyes. Alice stood there looking at the two expectantly.

Susan moaned a curse. "Is this how I was like to my aunt? No wonder she hated Christmas." Susan pulled the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep. Alice huffed before she began to pull on Harry's hair. "Come on and wake up already. There is a mound of presents with your name on them." Susan snorted but Harry raised an eyebrow. "Come on Mr. Popular, you didn't think you would get away without half the girls in the school sending you something."

Now it was Harry's turn to moan. "Thanks for telling me, now I know I don't want to leave this bed." He rolled into the blanket close to Susan and tried to fall back asleep. Alice sighed. Normally when she was this stubborn, Argent would come in and start hopping on the bed… Alice crawled on the bed and started hopping on the bed, careful not to actually step on them. "Wake up!" Alice found herself stop in mid air and floated down to the floor next to Harry. Harry pulled his arm back inside his blankets and began to doze again. Alice was now frustrated. She crossed her arms, knowing she didn't want to give up. She looked down at her arms trying to think and saw the summoning tattoo still on her hand. She grinned and pressed it with the palm of her opposing hand. A silver cloud formed next to her.

Argent looked around surprised he was there. Alice giggled and pointed at the two. She leaned close to Argents ear before whispering, "It's Christmas and they won't wake up." Argent shared an evil grin with her.

Argent took a few steps back before leaping on the two sleeping forms. "Guys wake up! The girl wants to open presents!" Argent landed on the bed making both Harry and Susan scream while bouncing in the air.

Harry let out a painful moan and closed his legs, still in pain, he looked to Susan.

"Oops, sorry about that. The pain will go away by tonight." Argent winked at Harry who curled up into a ball not saying a word. He turned to Susan who was still feigning sleep. Argent growled before licking her face. "Wake up woman! The offspring needs some attention, isn't that right pup?" Susan shrieked when Argent began licking her hair that was still not able to hide in the blanket before she pulled the bed sheets off herself to push away the wolf.

Alice was laughing out loud now. It was clear to her that this was one Christmas present she would remember. Both adults finally rose from their sides of the bed and glared at the young teenager. "Go outside." Harry turned to Argent, "Both of you!" Argent let out a chuckle before he faded away.

When the door latched shut Harry turned to Susan who looked like she wanted to laugh too. Harry just scowled. "Ok for that I am getting back at you too." Now Susan was laughing loudly. Harry returned a weak chuckle. They quickly got dressed and headed out to the office where Harry gave another groan. There was a stack of gift cards sent to Professor Dursley and Harry Potter.

"The price of being good looking and famous Harry." Susan commented cheerfully. Harry smiled wider now. He gave Alice a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Morning Alice, I believe you want to open presents before we eat right?" Alice nodded. Susan waved away the bed Alice slept in and cleared off the area around the couch and separated the presents into piles. Alice sat next to her pile on the couch. Harry and Susan joined her with their piles flanking the couch.

"Go for it." Harry nudged the young girl. Alice picked up the gift and read the card. It was from Bruce. Alice opened the box and found a package of chocolate frogs. The card said, _maybe you will get a card of your dad._ Alice smiled at it and set it aside. She didn't want to spoil her breakfast with something so sweet in the morning.

Harry began opening letters. He sighed after reading the third. "It's like reading fan mail."

Susan looked up and asked, "Is that one perfumed?" Harry mumbled something in reply. Susan reached around Alice and touched his cheek, "Like I will be upset over what someone else sends you love." Harry nodded smiling back at her.

Susan opened a box from her friends, the Weasleys. It was a necklace. Susan began laughing when she read the card. She handed the necklace over to Harry and said, "You are going to wear this all the time." Alice snatched the letter from her father's friends and read aloud.

Susan, this is a tracking necklace. Iit was designed for the minister's personal use. It can track a person wearing it over unplotable land, hiding charms and even the fideilus charm. Make sure Harry never leaves your sight without him wearing it!

Ron and Hermione Weasley

Harry mumbled something under his breath again and Alice just laughed along with Susan. Alice opened the next few presents in quick succession. Owen gave her a charm bracelet with a tree, a cake, a bed and a heart dangling off of it. It was a good way to remember the last Christmas she had at Hogwarts. Alice wished Owen was there now, but would have to wait until he came back to kiss him. She put it on her wrist to admire it.

Pam gave her a makeup kit and small chest with a muggle mirror. It was gorgeous. Her friends in her class sent her various trinkets including a rememberall. The note attached said, "From the group to you. We need to make sure you don't forget your head when you're around Owen, we still need your help with our studies!" Alice laughed at it good naturedly. She didn't mind helping them as she did the previous year. And Pam told her several times that she did seem to forget things when Owen is distracting her.

Harry finally finished all the letters from various well wishers. It turned out that many of them were old friends and not fans from the school. Susan opened Harry's gift and just gasped at it. "Oh Harry…" she pulled out a silver dress. It shimmered against the fire light. The dress was a single piece with a low cut to the back and wide neck to the front. When she pulled it out, a small note with two tickets fell out. She looked between the tickets and the note.

My dear Susan, would you please do me the favor of joining me to attend the Starry Night Wizarding Ball on the twenty-fifth of January.

Harry

Susan leaped from the couch and kissed Harry. Alice pointedly ignored the two while reading the note and staring at the tickets. She whistled. It was very hard to find those kinds of tickets. The ball was usually reserved for ambassadors and dignitaries. She picked up the gift she wrapped for both of them and poked them with it. "Hey enough of that, open mine already." Susan and Harry pulled away still breathing hard. They grinned at each other and took the gift Alice was poking them with.

They sat back down on the couch and opened the small package that contained two necklaces. They necklaces formed together to make an almost complete circle. Several letters in the message were missing from the combined pendants. The two adults looked up at the girl who was smiling. She pulled out an identical piece from around her neck that completed the circle. Harry and Susan sucked in their breaths when they read,

__

Our

Family

Susan and Harry both wrapped their arms around the precious girl and kissed her head. "Thank you so much Alice." Whispered Susan. Her eyes were almost blurred when she looked at the girl who was close to tears as well. Harry kissed both of his girls. He was overwhelmed by Alice's gesture. Since before Voldemorts fall, he had never thought of things he wanted to have. But now that it was staring him in the face, Harry could not deny himself the desire for a family. That family now pulled him into their embrace.

Harry Potter had planned several months before, to return for less than a year, then fade back into memory. He realized that it was impossible now. He loved these two people too much to leave them. He raised his head, glad to see his own vision blur. The two girls giggled through their tears. They each kissed his cheeks. Harry knew whatever will he had to leave the wizarding world, just fell apart.

End Part 2 Involvement

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-::-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:

Whew, another Part done. One more to go for the end of this story! I think I am going to only post one short Intermission piece next Sunday. So no preview for today! Sorry. Well not really. hee hee

Schnuff: Thanks for the review.

Borg: The Beta's and I try our best to catch up with the previous chapters and new ones at the same time. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll make sure we catch that particular mistake when ever we get through all the chapters with the grammar fixes.

atlantis-rob: Thanks, I hope this chapter will satisfy what a lot of people were waiting for. Action!

zero-skillz: the delusional never stop for reason. And I think her goals are a little different than Voldemorts. He wanted to cleanse the world of anything but pureblooded families. He got side tracked when he encountered Dumbledore and the gang. But I think his main focus had always been power for himself and the will carry out "Salazar Slytherin's noble work." I am thinking that Cyan wanted power for the sake of control and to get revenge for what was done to her. Its true that many of her followers follow the beliefs of Voldemort and Slytherin, Cyan seemed to have more of a chip on her shoulder against the pure bloods who had shunned her.

DarkHuntress: Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoyed the end of this little story arch. I can understand the wanting to head for the next chapter. But the intermissions are something I need to write out as well. Its good for me while I am writing to found some grounds when I am writing characters where six years of history was never told. Besides, I have been lagging behind my writing schedule and still want to write a head a few chapters to never miss a Sunday post.


	17. Intermission: Final Orders

You all know the drill by now! Its intermission time! I decided to post two intermissions for the hell of it, next intermission will be Sunday. I won't respond to reviews until Sunday's post. Enjoy!

Four months after Harry Potter disappears.

Intermission: Final Orders

Four gray robed figures gathered in a back booth of Hogs End. The new pub was rebuilt over the remains of Hogshead that was destroyed in the Hogsmeade attack in December. The room, despite the seven months since its grand opening, still smelled of fresh pine and the four witches and wizard looked around with a little wonder. "It still looks nothing like the old pub." Said the eldest woman sadly reminiscing. The group sat down and the brown haired girl cast a silencing charm around the booth.

"I think that was the idea Cho." Answered the youngest one of the group.

"Leave it to Luna to state the obvious." said the only man in the group.

Luna snickered quietly. "Well, Erika and I are breaking curfew to come here. We will need to be back before Ginny notices. She is patrolling Hogwarts' halls at this time." Luna said with a soft sigh. Neville and Cho looked at each other sadly. Ginny was adamant that she would not go looking for trouble now that the war was finally over and had gone as far as forbidding her friends Luna and Erika from going off to get killed too.

"We'll make this fast Luna." Everyone's face sobered. Cho lowered her hood and the other three followed. Cho smiled when she looked at each person in turn. They were all veterans from the war that had just ended several months ago. And it saddened her that only they four seemed to be the only ones willing to carry on the fight when there is still so much to do. Harry would have wanted them to at least consider to continue what they should do now that Voldemort is dead. Cho smiled at Neville, Luna, and Erika. "I asked you all here because Voldemort is dead, but there are still hundreds of Death Eaters out there, and I know there is still a job to do." The other three looked at each other and smiled. Whatever Cho said, they were already in. "Our teams have already disbanded. Us leaders, and Luna's second are the only ones here." Cho nodded to Erika Kinn, the only Slytherin ever to make it into the group. "Each one of us has something we can use to pool together and hunt down the last of the Death Eaters." Cho outlined their individual skills; Luna's observation and deduction skills, Neville's control of potions and plants, Erika's ability of infiltration and illusion and Cho's own position as a Auror in-training and strategic planning. The three nodded with the assessment. "I don't plan on letting down Harry now that he has done all the hard work. I promised him that I would never fail him, and I don't plan to." She said the last part solemnly.

The group looked down at their bottles of butterbeer. They all missed their leader and friend. And of the entirety of the Raiders, only these four chose to continue. It was an unsettling thought for them all. Each one of the Raiders had given a vow to not stop until Voldemort and all his followers were gone from the earth or in chain beneath it. The war ended with Voldemorts' death. But that didn't mean the fighting was over. Too many death eaters were in places of power. They were never caught and are now just biding their time until another dark wizard appears to lead them. Neville looked up from his bottle. "I have some information that may get us a good start." Neville produced a letter. "These are Lucious Malfoy's old hideaways. I know for a fact they are still being used to hide escapees and death eaters. Fudge was paid four times the amount Lucious paid him for being quiet, sixty thousand galleons, to keep the information under his thumb." Neville scowled thinking about what their poor excuse of a minister did for money. Minister Fudge had lost thousands of galleons trying to buy off votes when a demand for 'vote of no confidence' appeared at the Wizengamot.

Cho recognized the envelope, it was top secret folder where documents in transit between the Head Aurors to the Ministry were held. "How did you get the Minister's report?" She raised an eyebrow to him. He simply smiled. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know what you did to Fudge to get those." She shivered remembering that Neville would sometimes act eerily like Professor Snape since Neville apprenticed under him. She looked through the papers and nodded. "Three safe houses." She read them quickly and smiled. "We should be able to hit all three in three hours with proper planning."

Erika and Luna looked at each other, "Our time is up. We both have to get back. Owl us with a normal owl. Ginny will notice the Raider owls we use." Everyone nodded before the two girls left.

Neville watched them walk off calmly before they disappeared outside into the late night. "It's hard to think of them both in school still."

Cho smiled, "I know what you mean." With a bottle in her hand, Cholet her head be proped up by her butter beer arm."I am almost done with Auror training now. It seems like I just barely started last year. And before then I was already helping Harry recruit you all." She looked down to her bottle. It was true that she had been a leader of a small squad. But this new role was effectively replacing Harry. "Neville?"

The brown haired man looked up to his friend. "Yes?" He placed down his bottle and gave her his undivided attention.

Cho didn't look up when she sighed out. "Tell me we are doing the right thing." Her voice sounded very small all of the sudden.

Neville's face was grim for a moment before he smiled. "What was it that Harry said to you when you joined?"

Cho blinked before she answered. "That I was ready. That I wasn't fighting for someone else, I was fighting for myself." She took another drink from her bottle still thinking.

"It does sound kind of back wards when you hear it out loud doesn't it?" Neville laughed out. Cho simply snorted.

"You should have seen him laugh. After a few minutes of him calming down, I realized he was serious." Neville chuckled at that. "But I knew what he meant, especially after he told Ron and Hermione so many times that first year when they were not ready. They could not join." She raised the hand that bore a golden ring with the image of a fist and knife across it. "They didn't realize who they were planning to fight for." Cho looked around the room. "They cared too much for him to let him be what he was meant to be…" She leaned back in her spot in the booth. Thinking of how Harry said it to her. "Harry couldn't afford to have someone die for him. He needed them to live for themselves." Cho leaned forward again and noticed her bottle was empty. She didn't feel like drinking anymore of the sweet beer and just played with the empty bottle.

"'The few for the many' is how he told me." Started Neville. He looked at both of their empty bottles and waved for a waitress. Neville ordered a round of something harder for the two of them. And asked for the bottle. The waitress gave him a knowing smile before she left. He ignored it and continued. "Harry told me that no matter who had done what to my family or to my friends, it will never matter if I was ready to throw my life away and waste the sacrifices of those who came before me." Two shot glasses and a bottle of aged fire whiskey was placed in between the two. Both of them look at it and each poured the other their drink.Cho smiled inwardly for Neville pouring her drink. She was not very enthusiastic about many of her family's customs, but Neville had always had a knack for picking up on some of the ones she did like. The pair downed the shot of fire whisky. Cho just smiled at him while he remembered the night Harry finally talked to him after ignoring everyone else during his sixth year. "Harry said that we all die, but if he died, Harry said he wanted to make it count. Few for the many." Cho poured him another shot.

"He never really seemed the type to be philosophical did he?" Murmured Cho. Neville shook his head helplessly at that. Cho gazed around the room. The last time she was here was at the grand opening when the whole of the Raiders were here a few months ago. The rest of the members of the Phoenix had just left the pub and were headed to wherever they would go. Harry sat in the middle of the group of friends drinking and being just happy that Voldemort was dead.

Cho looked over to the middle of the room. There was a small clearing there in reverence to the place where Harry Potter had given his speech that while the war was over, the fighting will never stop while evil was still inside us all. Cho remembered that he shivered there. Many of their friends listened, and tossed it up to drunkenness but Cho knew that he never joked about fighting. And she knew by the looks everyone gave him, who would follow his silent plea, his final orders.

Neville looked at the spot Cho was staring at and nodded. "It is just us four now. I am sure the others will join in if we need help. But they are ready to live the rest of their lives." Neville paused there.

Cho smiled at him thinking the same. "I wonder what happened that he left Susan too."

"I am sure there is another evil he is fighting somewhere on the other side of the world." Laughed Neville with a slight redness invading his neck and cheeks. He wobbled slightly in his seat.

"Light weight." Said Cho fondly.

Neville hic-upped. He grimaced and set down his cup and pushed the bottle of fire whisky towards Cho. "To answer your question. Yeah I think you are doing the right thing. I think all four of us need to find our own closure. And it's not by moving on, but by moving forward on the path we started."

Cho smiled at him. "A life full of conflicts, sounds like every girls dream." Cho couldn't keep the sarcastic bitter tone out of her voice. Neville gave a faint smile. Cho flushed slightly at the look. "Why didn't you decide to be an Auror like you said last time Nev?" The curiosity finally got the better of her. She had been wondering why he suddenly switched his plans in the middle of his last year at Hogwarts.

Neville gave an un-Neville like smirk. "I may need to fight, but I don't know if I would like to make a living at it. Becoming an Auror seemed too much like a life of servitude rather than a fulfilling purpose, I suppose."

Cho nodded in understanding. She fingered her shot glass and said while not looking at him. "Still, I can't say I am not disappointed." Neville looked up surprised. Cho grinned evilly, "I mean, all those chances of ordering you around just disappeared." Neville laughed loudly.

"That was rather mean of you there Miss Chang. Teasing a poor helpless drunk."

Cho smiled back, "Yes, a poor helpless drunk who could still destroy buildings with a seed, potion and a flick of his wrist." Neville smiled again. He had begun to sober up after her little tease.

"I am glad you remembered to bring me Cho. It means a lot to still get a chance to fix so many wrongs."

"I did it for all of us. Like Harry said, it's for us, no one else." Neville leaned back completely satisfied to just be in the company of this particular lovely young woman. Cho finished the whisky for the two in the silence.

The two stood up finally and paid the tab. Neville looked over to Cho. "We need to do this more often. It gets lonely in my lab."

Cho smirked, "That's your fault. You could have been in the training grounds by now sweating and panting up a storm." Cho looked at her watch. It was almost three in the morning. "I think the trainees might actually be doing that right now."

Neville smiled. "Well, we need to meet tonight anyway to plan out what we want to do."

Cho nodded, "To bad the girls can't come. I wonder how any of us were able to do so much when we were still in school."

Neville smiled, "We had The Order backing us remember?"

"Come to my place and bring the maps for the safe houses, I know you have them already." Neville nodded before waving and apparating away.

Cho went home feeling good and sleepy. A far cry from the sleepless nights she had after Harry had left and the declaration of many who said it was time to retire. The knowledge that no one was willing to continue fighting. Cho walked through her flat remembering Harry telling her after a long training session:

"Fight for yourself so you can live. But don't forget, living and being alive are two different things. You can easily have one with out the other, but to have both is worth any risk, humiliation, pain, and death. If you find something that makes you happy don't ever let it go. I speak from experience when I say one chance is all you will ever get. If you miss it, you may never be able to be happy."

Cho smiled into her pillow and her last thoughts were of Neville smiling into his shot glass.


	18. Intermission: Confession

November, Year 6

Intermission: Confession

Harry sighed while going through the things he could do. Harry sat at the top of Astronomy Tower looking over towards the lake. Harry sat on a create that housed a telescope, and ran his hands through his hair. He had been hiding here while the whole school was outside enjoying the unseasonable warm day.

It wasn't as if I am going to ask her to marry me, he rationalized, _I just wanted to tell her how he feel about her._ His feelings were something he was never good at expressing and this time was no different. Susan had always taken the first step in their relationship and Harry followed. She was the first write to him, Susan was the first to kiss him, the only saving grace Harry had so far was that he did take her hand the first time. Harry took for granted that they were dating. Harry never even asked her! Harry went through the memories with growing panic over Susan's and his relationship. He didn't want that to have Susan be the first to say it. He knew now was a perfect time to tell her, but he had been antagonizing the whole problem for so long he was at his wits end. It did not help when he realized that he had never said anything like that to anyone. Harry never even remembered any one saying it to him. _Maybe that is why its so hard for me._ Harry thought to himself. Harry grimaced. If it was so hard, at least it meant he wasn't hopeless. It was an amazing thing that he knew what love was. But then again, he had two great friends who showed him what love can be.

, he rationalized, His feelings were something he was never good at expressing and this time was no different. Susan had always taken the first step in their relationship and Harry followed. She was the first write to him, Susan was the first to kiss him, the only saving grace Harry had so far was that he did take her hand the first time. Harry took for granted that they were dating. Harry never even asked her! Harry went through the memories with growing panic over Susan's and his relationship. He didn't want that to have Susan be the first to say it. He knew now was a perfect time to tell her, but he had been antagonizing the whole problem for so long he was at his wits end. It did not help when he realized that he had never said anything like that to anyone. Harry never even remembered any one saying it to him. Harry thought to himself. Harry grimaced. If it was so hard, at least it meant he wasn't hopeless. It was an amazing thing that he knew what love was. But then again, he had two great friends who showed him what love can be. 

Harry discarded the card, flowers, and candy ideas. He wanted his confession to be someplace amazing. Somewhere that was unforgettable. Harry sighed and laid his back down on the telescope crate. He looked at the sky and thought there was something in it that he should be seeing. An idea just struck his head and he sighed in relief now that he had a plan. He decided to do it this week end since it was Hogsmeade weekend.

-o-

It was the second Hogsmeade weekend of the year and close to dinner time. The warm days during November were still present. It left many students outside enjoying the sun and the warm weather. Harry had spent the day with just Susan and left her for a few moments and returned on a broom. It started a small battle of wills that Susan was slowly loosing. "It's not that bad." Harry laughed. Susan huffed at him. Harry reached his hand out for Susan to grab it. When she didn't move, Harry lowered the broom to ground level and moved forward up the length of the broom for her to get on. The broom was Ron's broom. Harry had promised to show Susan something, but needed a broom to get there. With Harry's own broom destroyed while fighting death eaters, Harry had resorted to begging Ron to borrow his. Now in possession of Ron's Clean Sweep, all Harry had to do was convince Susan to get on. But the truth of the matter was Harry had been slowly trying to make up with Susan who was still angry with him. He had gotten into an argument with his two best friends the day before about his lack of attendance in class. They refused to believe that he had already learned the material and had more important things to do than sit in a class room all day. Susan caring for Harry's education decided to take their side over the matter. Harry was still not sure if he was forgiven but he knew he needed to say a few words to her, and wanted to be in a special place.

For a time, Harry wondered if his plan would work at all. Susan was still glaring, but at least it was at the broom and not him. "Remember the last time we were on a broom together?" She asked rhetorically.

Harry smiled saying, "This will be a nice, smooth, slow ride around the castle. No Death Eater chasing us this time. I promise." Susan gave a helpless smile and took Harry's hand and was pulled onto the broom. Susan wrapped her hands around his waist and Harry chuckled when she gripped tighter when he took off. She eeped when a side wind pressed her against her boyfriend. Harry made sure that the broom was slow and steady when he made a leisurely round around the castle. She gripped him tighter when they rose higher.

"I really hate flying!" She squealed. Harry let one of his hands go of the broom to hold her arms close to his body. She squeezed him tighter but refused to open her eyes to his reassuring hand. Harry saw the tower appear at the right altitude and smiled, pointing to where they were going. "There! Just above the landing for the Astronomy Tower lookout."

Susan opened her eyes and gasped. A fifth spire appeared in front of her eyes. She never saw it before from any angle on the ground and doubted that it was even there in the sky when she opened her eyes moments before. The tower sat in the middle of the castle where the Great Hall should be. The roof of the tower was like a crown over the castle. Hundreds of spikes were on its roof. When they got closer, the lone towers' spikes turned out to be hundreds of stone statues. Susan screamed in fright when Harry dove the broom towards the landing at a speed that she never wanted to experience on a broom again.

The broom slowed down to a crawl and Harry held Susan until she got her foot on the floor and had stopped shaking her legs. Harry gave her a truly apologetic look and muttered, "I am sorry Susan, I really didn't mean to scare you." he kissed her forehead and held her until she stopped shaking. Harry let her go when she recovered. She hit him on the shoulder for the scare, and Harry knew she was alright.

"Jerk." When she looked around there were hundreds of stone statues. Some were as large as dragons others were smaller than her hand. "How did you find this place? And who made these?"

Harry looked to the statue next to him. The gray stone twitched before the head of a Griffin statue grunted. "We were not made girl." Susan gave a surprised scream before glaring at her chuckling boyfriend. Harry simply placed an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. The stone walked towards the girl and turned its head to one side to get a better look.

"Be nice Bakra, she didn't mean anything by it." Chided Harry. The stone beast nodded. Harry took Susan's hand and said, "This is the Gargoyle sanctuary." At that, all of the stone statues moved to look at the visitors.

Susan gasped when she realized where she was. "Harry, how did you get here, this preserve was supposed to be cut off from humans." She looked to Harry for answers.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I was messing with some spells during the summer and noticed this tower. I went to take a look but could never find it. Finally I just flew towards where I thought the tower would be and ran right into it. Bakra here saved me when I fell off my broom."

There was a round of laughter from the gargoyles. One of them walked over to Harry and smacked him on the shoulder jokingly. "This idiot was screaming for help and ordering to be put down, conveniently forgetting that he was several hundred meters above ground. Most of us are quite literal and Bakra dropped him from there. When Bakra realized what he had done he flew after and caught him by his leg. Harry was then paraded around like a fish to the rest of us."

Harry didn't think it was that funny. When Susan saw his face she realized that it was. She laughed and her arms around her boyfriend. "Its ok Harry," She cooed. "At least your still here to try and get dropped again." Harry sighed.

"These guys were not why I wanted to bring you here." There were more chuckles from the Gargoyles who went back to their spots and resumed looking like nothing other than stone statues. Harry pulled Susan over to the side of the spire. When they got close to it, Susan slowed down not willing to go too close. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and they both slowly walked to Harry's destination.

The destination was actually a small path that led inside the tower. The entrance was a medium sized door and a small chamber linking to another door. Susan was relieved when she was inside and away from the edge of the tower. Harry loosed his grip of her waist but didn't let go. Harry smiled the whole way through the small hallway. The doors opened and Susan gave another gasp. The room was actually a grand hall. They were on a balcony on the fifth floor of that Hall. Large Stain glass windows lined the length of the Hall. They were only slightly illuminated by the fading sun. Several of the stain glass pictures turned to them and waved for them to come closer. Susan walked in to the hall awed by they beauty of the windows. Harry whispered into her ear. "Welcome to Founders Hall." Harry let Susan go to grab her hand and pull her to the third Stain glass window. "Hello Helga, how are you?"

A yellowed robed woman smiled at the two grandly and knelt to see the two small people in front of her. "Hello Harry, I am glad to see that you came to visit us so soon, who is this?"

"This is Susan, she is a member of your house." He said happily.

The glass woman smiled and said, "Hello dear child, it pleases me so to see such a fine young lady representing me."

Susan just stuttered. She looked at Harry while pointing at the picture. Harry smiled and said, "Yes Susan, this is Helga Hufflepuff."

Harry conjured two seats and a small table for them. Harry pulled out a small container and enlarged to withdraw tea and biscuits. Helga and Susan spoke for some time about their house and of the people there. Susan was hugging Harry when they left. "That was great Harry! Thank you so much!" Harry smiled and kissed her before holding her and walking her to the roof of the tower again. Susan looked around and noticed that the Gargoyles were gone. "Um. Harry, where is everyone?"

Harry smiled at her, "It is their hunting hour, they have all gone to the forest. Its just the two of us."

Susan nodded smiling at him. Harry tugged her hand and motioned for her to look at the sky. She grinned at him and wrapped her arms around her precious boyfriend. The sky was a deep blue with a crescent moon just barely over the horizon and was taking up most of the bottom sky line. "Its beautiful." Susan whispered.

Harry nodded and held her. They stood there together for a long time. The moon became smaller when it was well into the sky. Harry leaned into her neck and kissed it. Susan turned to look at him. She grinned when she saw his cheeks flush. "I love you." They said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. When Susan realized what he just said she hugged him. It was the first time he had ever said it, and while she thought he might feel the same way, it was wonderful to hear those words. She kissed him for a long time. Harry repeated his confession. It was not the 'beating her to the punch' that he had planned but somehow he knew there would be things that she would always get to before him and he didn't mind. Susan sighed happily and whispered into his chest. "I love you."

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-::-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:

Another Intermission done. I think this will be the last one for the story, unless something happens where I can't put a real chapter up. Chapter 13 will be up next Sunday!

methoslover: Thanks for the review, teddy bear Harry… sounds like a new doll.

zero-skillz: Glad that you agree with the chapter length but I wanted to finish Part 2 in that chapter. You'll be seeing more of Cyan's plan by the middle of Part 3. And the Raiders will be making more than a cameo appearance before the end is over. I think the Cho/Neville ship is one that I think I would like to see more of too.

atlantis-rob: Thanks for the review, I tried to get every opening and concluding chapter for each Part as the close of an individual story and I very happy myself with how well the end of Part 2 closed. I only hope that I can conclude Part 3 in such a satisfactory manner.

DarkHuntress: This is where I would do a smilie to your response but fanfiction dot net doesn't like those for some reason. thanks for the review.

anonymous: I plan on doing the prequels but as to when I am not so sure. I am thinking I want to write the sequal to this story first before I pick up on the 6th and 7th years of Harry's life. And I was thinking of writing a short story later on about Neville and Cho during the 'missing Harry' years. Still thinking what does everyone else think of this. Just respond in review if you want to voice your opinion.

shawnculli: Thank you for the review, I think I surprised my self at how well it came out. I am glad to see so many others thought it worked as well.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 13 Another Obstacle

She let out a small sigh, "Its nothing Owen, Pam got this idea stuck in my head and it's hard to get it out of there now."

Owen raised an eyebrow but when no answers were forth coming he nudged her shoulder with his. "And that was?"

Alice grinned wearily. It was hard to be angry to someone who looked as innocent as Owen did at the moment. "What is today's date Owen?"

Owen said, "January 18th."

"And how long has if been since we started going out?" She said patiently.

"Well, I guess its exactly a month since… Oooooh." He said in a cautious and sorry voice.

Alice stopped walking and Owen stopped with her. She let go of his hand and touched his cheek. "I am glad we had this talk."


	19. Chapter 13 Another Obstacle

Disclaimer: Don't own original story, just the plotline and OC's found in this fic.

Beta: psycotoo

Part 3 Extension

Jan 2,

Dark Wizard Ring Taken Down!

On the evening of December 22, Aurors apprehended over a hundred and thirty dark wizards in a raid on an abandoned castle. The castle was previously under the Fideilus Charm and used as a base of operations for the Cyan, a dark witch who was the ring leader in a planned attempt to assassinate the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger-Weasley. The attack was carried out an hour before the plans went into motion. Hermione Granger-Weasley gave her speech at the Werewolves Charity Ball without interruption. When asked of her knowledge of the assassination plans and of the raid, the Minister commented, "I am pleased that I have so many people looking out for me and the welfare of the nation. Everyone who had taken part in the raid has my thanks and my praise in their ability to successfully raid such a large stronghold."

Cyan, as she is known, is currently being held along with the over one hundred dark wizards who had participated in various attacks on muggle-born and half-born families over the past two months. The Ministry is has not released any other information regarding Cyans' trial or the trial and sentencing of the rest of her dark wizards…

The same morning that the Daily Prophet had placed the article for print, the blue and red morning sky was marked with eight brown eagle owls. Each owl flew from different sides of the country until they were close enough to see each other. When each owl recognized the other, they slowly flew closer together in comfortable companionship. Each owl headed for the one place their owners would think to find their recipient, Hogwarts.

Albus woke up early that morning to find these owls pecking his window. He was confused for a moment before seeing the wax seal from one of the owls and understood. The seal was a jagged knife crossed with a single clenched fist. He took the letters and placed them in a pile. He handed out owl treats, and they flew off again, not expecting a reply. Albus saw the owls fly off in their own directions and chuckled. "I think Harry has some explaining to do." He closed the window and got ready for the day.

Chapter 13: Another Obstacle

Susan woke up that morning with a sensation that something was missing. She rolled over in her bed then huffed. Harry had taken to sleeping back in his own room when the students returned. It was not something that she could complain about. If the girls of the school went into a roar about her just going on a seemingly innocuous date, what would they make if he was seen leaving her office in the early morning? She quickly squashed that line of thought. Harry didn't care about what others said. She sighed wondering why he wasn't there with her then. Her eyes were slowly sliding shut deciding that she could use a few more minutes of sleep. They suddenly flew open and Susan started to laugh uncontrollably. She was in tears when she thought aloud, "Bad example for Alice." She continued to laugh her way into the bathroom and through her shower.

Susan got out and quickly dressed for breakfast. She had already done her required checklist for the second semester the day before while Alice and Harry watched and tried to mess her up only to help her catch up when they gotten to her. She smiled at the memory and grasped the necklace that hung around her neck. It had become her most treasured possession. She never realized how much she cared for Alice until the girl shared that necklace with her and Harry. Both people took the same place in her heart that held unconditional love. Alice was like the young self Susan used to be. The young medi-witch wanted to help Alice in any way she could. She greeted the students that walked by and a few waved back. She grinned at several accident prone students and random Quidditch players who happened to walk by her. The new year was shaping to be a good one. Susan knew of only one thing that was missing, but Harry would have to make that decision when the school year ended. She simply had to steel herself for the fact that he might just go back to where ever he came from. She sighed at the idea but knew that he would make his decision regardless of what others thought. It was one of the maddening traits the man she loved had.

Susan waved to the Advanced Magics class as they passed by. They all tended to gather together before breakfast and dinner to just talk. Susan smiled and marveled at how Harry was able to make such a wide group of people become such a tight knit group of friends. Pam and Angela were in the middle leading the conversation in various directions. From the color of Owen's and Alice's face, the direction must have been about the night the two boys arrived at Ms. Johnson's house. Susan smiled when she saw how close Owen and Alice sat. They were not quite holding hands but Susan didn't think it would be too long.

0

Harry arrived for breakfast and greeted Susan at the door. They locked arms and walked up to the table chatting what they planned for the day. Susan nudged him while he talked about what he planned for class that day. He looked up to the staff table and saw several letters stacked on his plate. Harry stood in front of his spot and saw the seal of the first letter. He nodded to Susan and she went ahead and sat to eat. Harry picked up the letters and walked over to the side room attached to the Great Hall.

Each letter had the Raider seal on it. Harry sighed knowing that this might not be pretty. He opened the first letter.

Hello, I haven't heard from you in a while, I am glad to see that you have been out and around lately. You remind me of the skerwt newts that I had hunted over the summer. Darn near impossible to find. Well, I just wanted to wish you a happy Christmas.

Luna

Harry couldn't help but grin at the letter. Harry had time and decided to head for his quarters. He folded the opened letter quickly and walked to his room. He settled down on the couch and cast the breaking charm on the letter Luna wrote. The short letter faded and a longer and more serious letter took its place.

Squad 2 is always ready for movement. I am disappointed that you did not ask for aid. We have proven ourselves plenty of times. Was this the reason that you came back out of hiding? Or did this really just happen while you were here? Don't think too much on it Harry either way, I am sure that you have the devils luck. Which is why I can understand why you only took your own squad. I am assuming that is correct. Please tell me Susan knocked that much sense into you. Have you even spoken to her? If you haven't please do. You two were the pillar of our group and was hard to do much after you left and she seemed broken. From what I have seen, the other two squads have been in limbo this past year. All three of us leaders have finished rounding up death eaters while you were gone.

I am sure the other members of the Raiders will owl you as well, remember that we are your friends and team.

Luna, squad leader 2

Harry read the letter. He opened the next one. The letter was from his third squad leader. He quickly disenchanted the magical seal and read the real letter with out reading the cover.

Checking in, each member of my team has owled you as well. I won't judge your actions on this particular event since it was a success, but I am sure I speak for everyone when I ask what the hell were you thinking? I hope you took your full team, and not just one of them or went by yourself. I have faith in your abilities but not your judgment, so I will not say anything else that comes to mind. I have not reported to Squad 2 or 4, but we had been tracking the movements of Cyan for some time. We are glad that you attacked when you did - I was guarding Hermione when you started your attack. I had informed her that someone was planning an assassination attempt but I did not know when and the ball seemed like a likely time. Ron and I both were present searching for an assassin that night and we were able to apprehend him. The rest of my squad were standing next to her under invisibility coats. I think Hermione and Ron will have a few choice words for you in their letters. I don't pity you Harry. You should have at least informed the Aurors. Although I can't blame you, I don't exactly agree with how you went about this raid. And I really don't appreciate it that I had to put up with Hermione's tirade while you were safely hiding wherever you are.

Cho, Squad Leader 3

Harry took a long breath relieved that Cho's squad was there. He really needed to write a thank you and apology to each member of her squad for his over sight. Harry took the rest of the day to read through the rest of the letters. He was fortunate that a few of them shared a single letter. It took him a few hours to reply since he had to write a fake letter and the real one underneath it. Harry ended the last letter and sealed it with a wax seal of the Raiders. Harry sighed when he placed it on top of the pile.

Harry had considered Auror aid but never thought that any of the other squads would still be active. Harry simply put that thought aside and gave the letters to Albus to send. Harry had skipped eating at all that day and dinner would be over soon. He made his way to Great Hall and saw Alice and Owen arm in arm. He grinned thinking that they both took similar positions that he knew Susan and himself took when walking together.

0

Mathew paced back and forth in the room of requirement. He had followed Alice's advice to try and force a prophecy and found that he really didn't like it. He had his single poem on the table and did everything he could to not just stare at it. While he had no clue what it meant, it made him pass out for five hours when he finished writing it. It was also different in the sense that he usually didn't stanzas longer than four lines. This one had six.

He was also worried since it didn't sound nice at all. Alice and Owen walked into the room of requirement and Mat sighed in relief. He explained what happened and Alice and Owen read the poem eagerly. They were both disappointed and a little disturbed at what was written. "Is this the first time you have written a poem in this style?" Mat nodded. He copied the style from the poem book that was given to him by Harry. "Yes, I am usually not creative enough to write my own style."

Alice looked at it and handed it to Owen who reread it. He hmm'ed for a moment. When he looked over to Alice she wore the same helpless expression that he did. Owen sighed and asked, "Do you think we should tell anyone? I mean this is kind of a warning I think" Mat sighed. The truth was he didn't want anyone else to know what he could do. He had read over the winter of oracles who became famous or ridiculed. It was not something he wanted to be advertised and exploited by everyone who comes to him. "I don't really want to, but do you think I should?"

Alice looked at the first year, still wondering. She scratched her head. "I don't think you have to if you don't want to Mat." Owen looked at her questioningly. She shrugged. "Since no one knows what you can do, no would know of the poem. If I had not asked you to try to write a prophecy you wouldn't have written it. So just let it go. I am sure it can't be as bad as it sounds."

Mat looked slightly relieved and nodded. Owen looked at Alice and prayed that she knew what she was doing.

0

Weeks went by without word from Tonks or Severus about leads over the missing dark wizards. Harry decided to just wait it out for the time being and thanked them for the job well done. Class resumed for Harry as both an assistant for other teachers as well as teaching his own class. The progress for the first three weeks of the term was slow. Harry gave each student a specific memory he had of practicing performing the summoning. Each student was to think and feel how it felt when Harry summoned Arvalis or Argent. Many of the students could only perform a slight silvery puff. Harry resigned himself to teach them the patronus charm so they would be able to see how a slightly easier charm was performed. There were a few disgruntled murmurs at that but mostly because of their lack of progress rather than learning something new.

Harry found himself slowly leaving earlier to Susan's office now that his four regular students who usually stayed behind simply left. They had other obligations to occupy their time. Harry had to smile when Alice showed the first signs of stress for the amount of content she had to make sure she memorized for her Owls. He reminded her that she could simply take it a year later. She snapped back at him that she wanted to take her NEWTs next year. Harry grinned at her and she immediately apologized. Owen came back into the door and grabbed her by the hand grumbling about her being moody. She grumbled something back that made him turn red. Harry almost regretted not hearing what she said when they passed the portrait.

0

Alice had been living a dream the past few weeks. True, she still had a full work load with taking her Owls several years earlier than her class mates, tutoring her dorm mates in a few classes and then spending time exploring her new relationship with Owen. Owen had been with her in a way she had only dreamt about. The two would join arms or hold hands and talk while standing or sitting very close to each other. She couldn't imagine anything better than being with him in that way. That was until Pam had talked to her about Bruce and what he planned for their anniversary.

"Anniversary?"

Pam nodded while looking though her wardrobe. Alice sat in the Sixth year dorm talking to Pam and Kim, Pam's sixth year friend. "Bruce said that he would treat me somewhere on the grounds to celebrate the event." Alice hmm'ed. She wondered if Owen would do the same thing. She thought of the similarities between Pam's and Alice's boyfriends and grimaced. They were as different as could be. Bruce would talk sweetly and did everything to see Pam blush. Owen would joke with Alice, and do anything to see her smile. Alice wondered if there was such of a big difference. "Well, our anniversary is tomorrow." Pam looked over to Alice and stopped her smile. "Alice?"

Alice looked over to Pam stopping in mid thought. "Yes?"

Pam bit her lower lip and looked over to Kim, "Kim can I have a quick word with Alice for a second?" Kim nodded and left with out question. When the door closed Pam looked back to Alice and sat next to her. "Has Owen said anything about it being a month anniversary?" Alice shook her head. She suddenly felt hurt and a little left out. Pam sighed. "Alice don't look too much into it O.K.? It's both your first relationship and I am sure he doesn't really know what he is doing ok?" Alice nodded still feeling really hurt over the whole thing.

0

Alice knew that she was setting herself up for disappointment when she entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Bruce had already escorted Pam to breakfast in an abandoned class room and gave her a single flower. That was as far as Alice saw. She looked over to Owen and he gave her a radiant smiled as he walked over to her. Alice's heart skipped a beat when Owen sat next to her. "Morning Alice, great day isn't?" Alice smiled at him and tucked in for breakfast. "What do you think we should do in our free time? We both share a two hour break."

Alice muttered something quietly that sounded suspiciously like, "what ever you like Owen." Owen radiated cheerfulness and nodded. Breakfast was over in what seemed like moments, when Owen said he would see her during the break. Alice sighed. Despite the warnings by both Pam and herself she still felt that he might just do something that might surprise her. But she knew it would be out of character for him. He wasn't the most romantically inclined person she knew. But then again, it was fine, he _was _only fourteen years old. Alice didn't pay attention to her classes like she should have. She was called on several times by various teachers for it. But she knew the material so well she simply recited it by memory and the teacher was forced to move on.

Finally lunch came and Alice silently ignored Bruce and Pam who walked by on their way to wherever they were going for lunch. Alice tried to be cheerful with the silent hope that maybe Owen decided to do something for the day. Her heart lifted when he walked in and grabbed her hand when he began walking with her. He smiled at her, not saying a word. Alice returned the smile. The two sat together at the Griffindor table to eat lunch. When they were both done they left the hall and started up towards the library. Owen looked over to Alice sensing her mood. When they were alone in a hall he finally asked, "Is there anything wrong?" Alice looked up from her wandering mind.

"No, I am sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?"

Owen looked at her and took her hand, "I didn't say anything yet, but you looked occupied, I was wondering what you were thinking?"

Alice smiled at him, a little exasperated. She knew that she really should not have expected something from him. He didn't know, or remember. Alice ground her teeth as she realized that she didn't even remember until Pam pointed it out to her. She let out a small sigh, "Its nothing Owen, Pam got this idea stuck in my head and it's hard to get it out of there now."

Owen raised an eyebrow but when no answers were forth coming he nudged her shoulder with his. "And that was?"

Alice grinned wearily. It was hard to be angry to someone who looked as innocent as Owen did at the moment. "What is today's date Owen?"

Owen said, "January 18th."

"And how long since we started going out?" She said patiently.

"Well, I guess its exactly a month since… Oooooh." He said in a cautious and sorry voice.

Alice stopped walking and Owen stopped with her. She let go of his hand and touched his cheek. "I am glad we had this talk." With that Alice walked ahead of him to the library.

Owen ran after her to see what she was thinking. He finally caught up to her while she was sitting down at a table towards the back end of the library. He looked through his books and gently nudged his foot against hers. Alice smiled when she looked up. "Did you want to do something?" Alice shook her head. "You sure? I can think of a few things that I was saving for a special day… But I think we can do them now?"

Alice didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean special day?" Her voice raised slightly.

Owen looked at her seriously wondering if she took that the wrong way. _Yep, she has the same look as she did last time we had an argument._ Owen braced himself and tried to cautiously back pedal. "I didn't mean it that way Alice, I would think that you most of all would want this to be a special day. And I am trying to rectify a mistake by turning this day into something special for the both of us." Owen's voice was gentle, quiet. He didn't notice the slow crowd forming around the two.

Alice didn't know what to say, all of her frustration vented when she said, "If you thought that there was something worth doing, you just should have just dragged me somewhere to do it!" There were several gawks at that. Owen turned red knowing that what she just said could be taken completely the wrong way. Alice didn't pay attention and Madame Pince wasn't able to say a word to silence the girl before she stormed off out of the library.

0

It started the very next day. Alice had said several times to herself that she would not be upset with Owen and would apologize to him in the morning. But the moment Pam came back in to the dorm with her arms draped around Bruce, Alice was in a worse foul mood. Pam apologized for getting Alice worked up and apologized again when she realized that she wasn't helping her youngest friend when Pam herself was running around the school in a happy daze.

Owen greeted Alice at the hall for breakfast. Alice just grumbled something unintelligible back to him. Owen tried to make conversation but Alice huffed it off. Several of the second and third year Griffindors looked at the two expectantly. Owen felt the glares of Alice's house mates silently wanting him to leave their table. He ignored the glares that bore into his back. He tried to coax Alice to at least look at him before one of the third year boys touched his shoulder. He looked over to the person who got his attention. The taller third year said, "I think she wants to be left alone. Go away." His voice was harsh.

Owen suppressed a sigh. Owen turned to Alice while standing up. He gave her shoulder a squeeze but she just tugged her shoulder back from him. "If you want to talk, you know where to find me Alice." He picked up his bag and started to walk away before he was stopped by Pam.

"What's going on?" She looked to Alice who silently at her breakfast.

"I think she is mad that I didn't do anything special with her yesterday." Pam nodded sadly. She felt guilty for even bringing it up. Owen went about the rest of his day with out paying attention. He received several detentions for not being attentive in class but just shrugged it off. It wasn't important if Alice wasn't talking to him.

Pam saw Owen sulk away from lunch later in the day then turned on Alice. "What do you think you are doing Alice?"

"What?" She spat out.

"You are making both yourself and Owen miserable." She pointed to the retreating back of her boyfriend who had simply sat at his table during lunch.

Alice groaned before she looked over to Pam. "I am sorry I am just angry at myself over the whole thing." Alice snapped out of her mood.

"I am not the one you should apologize to. Go find Owen!"

Alice looked at her watch. "No good. He has a class starting in two minutes. I'll talk to him at dinner." Pam nodded satisfied and sat down to eat a late lunch before she had her own class in half an hour.

Dinner arrived and Alice walked strait to the Slytherin table and sat, waiting for Owen to arrive. Several Slytherins looked at her but ignored her soon afterwards. She did not want to eat until he got there and was just playing with a fork for the next half an hour. She looked around and asked one of Owen's classmates when he sat down to eat, "Have you seen Owen?"

The brown haired boy shook his head and began to eat. Alice looked slightly put out and looked back to her own table where Pam watched her and shrugged her shoulders. Alice stood up and started walking towards the doors of the great hall. Owen walked in then still looking like he was sulking. Alice ran up to him. "Owen, I am sorry for how I been acting."

Owen just looked at her. "I am glad that you are sorry." he said in a dull voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Alice carefully, she knew she was not going to be forgiven easily, but his voice was cold. Owen walked by her and sat down at his table. Alice followed him still unsure of his mood. "Owen." She said when she sat next to him and took his hand. Owen just let out a breath of air he was holding.

"I think we are a bad idea right now Alice." He said finally. Owen didn't notice the sudden silence that was around him nor the quietness that was spreading from the Slytherin table to the rest of the four houses. Alice just took a frightened breath.

"Why?" she asked in a quite voice.

"Alice, we haven't really spent that much time as friends for most of the last semester, then we decide to start going together. I just don't think that its going to work as it is right now."

"No." Alice said shakily. Owen finally looked at her. "No," She repeated. "What I said yesterday was a mistake, and what I did today was a mistake, I don't want you to do the same."

"Alice, please don't, it's hard enough as it is." Owen removed his hand from hers.

Alice quickly grabbed it back. "I am not going to let this go Owen." She said loudly. She ignored the rest of the school who sat there staring at the two. She gave a determined sniff.

Owen stood up and tugged her arm. "I think we should talk about this in a less public area Alice."

Alice didn't move. She wrapped her legs underneath her, firmly latching herself to the bench. "We are talking about it here and now Owen."

Owen knew he already lost any of the determination he had to try and break up with his girlfriend. Now he just wanted to have a less public audience. He tried several more times but she wasn't moving. Owen would have found it funny if he wasn't so serious about just wanting to talk to her in private and make up to her properly. Owen did not want to look up at the staff table knowing that Alice's father was there looking at the pair of them. Owen had tried to at least lower her voice. "Alice, I am sorry too, but can we please talk about this somewhere else?" He pleaded. Alice just felt more hurt and didn't budge. She didn't plan to move until he agreed that him trying to call of their relationship was stupid. Owen no longer cared what Alice wanted him to say, he was just determined to pull her away from the crowd. He had tried to pull her away from the great hall and finally tried to enlist the aid of Pam who only stood with Bruce and smiled at him knowing that the two would be alright. Owen looked around and saw that all four tables were staring at the two. Owen took in a deep breath. He had over an hour before Professor Potter's class started and was willing to get detention and loose points if it would mean Alice would forgive him in private. Without any other ideas to quiet down his best friend and girlfriend, he moved his arms in a fluid motion and picked her up like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. She protested wildly until Owen carried her out of the Great Hall. His neck and ears reddened at the laugh he distinctly recognized as Alice's father. When he carried her out of the great hall, he set her down. She gave a relieved grunt before she was picked up again and held properly in his arms. Alice tried to wiggle free during his walk up a few flights of stairs. Alice lost the will to fight back after he held her closer to him.

The two entered the room of requirement. The room took the form of a small intimate living room. A large fireplace stood in front of a love seat with a thick rug sitting under the furniture. Owen gently placed Alice down on the seat and sat next to her, shoulders slightly turned while facing her. "Alice, I am sorry about messing up with this so soon." Owen started talking but really had no clue what to say. "And you were right, I don't want to end our relationship. I just… Well, it's hard." He finally admitted. Alice didn't say anything and just squeezed his hand to force him to talk more. "Alice, I've cared about you for well over a year now. You are important to me. And I don't want to mess it up, like I almost did a few minutes ago."

"I am sorry too. I should never had brought it up since I didn't really think about it until Pam mentioned her's and Bruce's the day before." Owen snorted, "That's what happened? I wondered when you never gave any kind of hint that it should have been important." Alice ducked her head at that. She really felt horrible now that she was thinking of what she did to him. "Well since it's our first time at a relationship, should we just forgive each other and ourselves?" Owen nodded. He touched her cheek the same way she had touched his. Owen slowly leaned over to Alice and kissed her on the lips. When Owen finally pulled back his hand was still on her cheek and he could feel her fast beating pulse matching his. They both smiled feeling all the tension between them drain from the room. Owen and Alice leaned back against the love seat and looked at the fire. Owen draped his arm around her and Alice leaned against him.

Finally Alice was able to speak. "So what was it that you thought was a special occasion that you planned something for it?"

Owen was caught off guard for a second before he thought of what to say. He smiled when he started, "Well, there is both of our birthdays, when we both leave on the Hogwarts express and when we meet on the train again in the fall." Alice just grunted acceptance to his answer. Owen grinned then said into her hair, "Then there is always Christmas Eve."

"Christmas Eve?"

"Don't you tell me you have forgotten?" he said in mock horror. "I always thought it was a special time for us." Alice nodded in understanding.

"It's when we became friends…"

Owen sat up straighter and nodded looking to Alice again. "It's also when I did this." He leaned in against her and kissed her cheek then made a quick run to her lips before pulling back. Alice nodded smiling.

"I guess you do have a romantic streak in you after all."

"You wound my heart my lady." Alice giggled. They sat in front of the fire for a while longer. Alice had wondered briefly if her dad and Susan did the same thing when they were alone together. She certainly hoped that those two were as happy as she was with Owen.

0

The two managed to get to Professor Potters class in time. When they walked in holding hands the whole class cheered. Harry let them go until they settled themselves. Several students were able to perform their patronus that night. Harry was not surprise to see Alice's cheetah, and Owen's hawk as a few of the new patroni who wandered around the room.

Several days later the whole class was able to perform a corporal patronus. And only two of them needed to resort to using a condition to do it. Harry called the end of his class to inform them that he had plans for the next night and the class was supposed to go to bed early to rest up for the next day. They all cheered and headed out of class. Owen and Alice waved as Harry closed to portrait behind him and headed to Susan's office.

Harry found himself again twenty minutes earlier than he expected. The two quickly went over what they were planning on wearing the next evening. "What do you think Harry?"

Harry smiled when she tried on the dress. It fit perfectly. "It looks wonderful Susan, you will be the most beautiful lady at the ball."

Susan smiled with a blush. "I fully expect you to dance with me Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed her while running his hands over her upper arms and shoulders. She shivered at his touch and leaned against him.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" she finally asked. Attending the ball with Harry had been bothering her for some time. What would happen when she is seen in a public event and most likely reported in the newspapers as Harry Potter's date.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You think it will be a problem?"

Susan had to laugh. "Leave to you Harry… You do know that most of the school does get news, and most likely the prophet will cover the ball."

Harry nodded. "I imagine that many students will wonder what happened to Professor Dursely."

"And it will be the first week all over again."

"I can always say that you are just a friend."

Susan snorted. "Like that is going to work. It's already common knowledge that I was dating you before you left."

Harry sighed and walked up to her again. "It will be fine Susan. I think the worst that will happen is that the girls in the school will think Professor Dursley is free." Harry paused in what he was doing. "Damn, now you got me thinking about it." He scowled at her before they both just smiled. "Susan I got these tickets as your gift, and I intend for you to enjoy it. We can worry about the details later."

Susan gave an exasperated nod.

0

The next morning Harry leaked out that Susan was Harry Potter's guest to a ball that evening. Professor Dursley walked around the halls and answered questions that Harry was a good friend and trusts that Susan will be well taken care of, and no he was not worried that Harry Potter would steal Susan away from him. A few students around the school began taking bets on who would win in a fight, Professor Dursley or Harry Potter. Potter had a four to three edge. Professor Dursley's class could be seen at random times in Potter's classroom telling each other what they heard and laughing hysterically about it.

When Susan was fully dressed, Harry Potter escorted her into a carriage that sent them off towards the ball. During this time Professor Dursley was quietly seen talking to Professor Delacour and Professor Lupin in Professor Lupin's office.

Susan sighed when she saw Hogwarts fade over the crest of the hill. "I wonder if we can keep this up long Harry, I mean its very public even if you managed to make it like a friendly gathering."

Harry smiled, "I was wondering that myself. I was thinking of announcing it to the school at the end of the year, provided that everyone in the class has attained a certain degree of mastery over the new magic."

Susan nodded. She really didn't want to think of Harry's plans after the term was over. She was desperate to ask but feared what his answer would really be.

0

The Ball itself was in the ministry's own Grand banquet hall. The ceiling reflected a warm summer's night instead of the cold falling snow that was outside. Harry removed Susan's coat and moved to her left to hand it to a house elf who took it graciously. Susan walked ahead of him and entered the hall. She suddenly garnered the attention of many men. Harry promptly turned them away with a simple glance. Susan didn't notice or she would have chastised him for scaring the local dignitaries. He placed a hand on her elbow and escorted her to a table where their names were held. Several men who were Ambassadors to various countries shook Harry's hand and commented on his lovely date. Harry smiled and nodded, not making a reply to their comments. Several men made speeches to comment of the prosperity the current economy was experiencing and the unwavering strength Minister Granger-Weasley demonstrated in this time of reconstruction. There were rounds of applause. The Minister thanked those present for their own efforts and the hoped that they would all continue to help bring peace to the magical world. There were several 'here here!' shouts and Hermione gave her most winning smile. Several reporters crowded around her and started asking her questions. She patiently answered them until Ron saved her. She took his arm and hung onto it like a life preserver.

The music began after a dinner that spanned nine courses and seven different countries' cuisines. Minister Granger-Weasley and her husband Ronald Weasley started the dance and were quickly followed by several couples on the floor. Harry held his hand out to offer Susan the opportunity to dance. She wordlessly took it and the two made their way to the dance floor. Several couples commented on the young pairing and the two smiled. It was true they were young, and most likely the youngest couple at the ball aside from the children of several Ambassadors. After several ballads, a few dancers retired to their tables before going back out. Harry and Susan visited momentarily with Ron and Hermione in between songs. Susan and Harry thanked the two of them for their offer to save them if they were mobbed by the press before continuing their dancing. Many people thought it was nice to see those two young couples. Many found it just as romantic that Harry Potter and Susan Bones never left the dance floor for the duration of the night.

0

Above the ball on the roof of the building several Aurors laid on the floor unconscious and obliviated. Two men and two women stood watching the dance below them through a see through charm cast on the roof with mild interest. "So the woman is his date? That figures." said the oldest man.

The woman who was as old as the man said with a melodic voice, "I didn't expect anyone else. So both of our targets are at Hogwarts." She turned to the other two who had yet to speak.

The young man said sarcastically, "You sure know how to pick them."

The oldest woman glared at him before she smiled, "Yes I do. I think that we should hurt him as hard as he hurt us. It is going to take some planning. There is an unknown teacher at Hogwarts who has similar abilities as Mr. Potter down there. I wondered briefly if they were one in the same person."

The youngest woman scowled. "It is impossible, I was observing the departure. Dursley was located in a private conference with the monster and the half breed when Potter arrived. Dursley never left that room while Potter was at the entrance. As far as we can tell they were friends during the war against Voldemort but not the same person."

"It doesn't matter," she replied dismissing the young woman beside her. "I am assuming that Dursley is Potter, or has at least the same powers as Potter. That means careful planning and precision. Especially after that debacle of an assassination attempt."

The other three bowed their heads in guilt. Finally the young woman asked, "So who do we choose? Bones or Niete?"

The older woman smiled, "It's obvious isn't it? The little girl. It will fulfill our needs on so many levels."

The three others nodded in understanding and looked back down to Potter who was still dancing with his date for the evening. The first woman scowled knowing that she could do nothing right now. She had to wait and plan. _You will regret crossing the Blood Knights, Potter._

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-::-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:

Part 3 is starting and there was great rejoicing 'yay!'

Dark Huntress: I hope I am not making the story too predictable ;) Hopefully you won't be disappointed with Part 3.

LiLy MaLfOy13: thank you for your review.

ettedanreb: thanks for reviewing my story.

Blyker: It is more or lessed solved, but the story still has a few surprises that will happen by the end of the story.

Atlantis-rob: Thanks for the review. I am glad you were not disappointed by the intermissions. I did the last one since we never did get to see how Harry got to the point the is now being confident in his relationship with Susan.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Preview Chapter 14: Continuing Effects

Harry nodded. Tonks had already talked to him about sealing off the curse. But Harry had still held out hoping to find a permanent lift of the damnable hex.

"So the side effects really go that far as well?" Asked Harry desperate. Albus nodded solemnly. "O.k. I'll do it." Arvalis, Phor and Argent all appeared next to him. Harry looked to the three sadly. "Did you all get that?"

They all nodded. None showed any emotion. Finally Argent spoke. "We understand Harry. Good Luck." Then they all disappeared.

"There is still something that I need to do first."

Tonks turned to him. "What's that?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I need to tell Alice and Susan." Harry suddenly felt the weight of his gift to Susan press against his leg.


	20. Chapter 14 Continuing Effects

Susan and Harry returned from the perfect evening and entered the castle. There was a sigh of relief when there was no forth coming ambush of students. Harry escorted Susan before leaving again outside the doors of Hogwarts. His body turned silver for a moment before he disappeared.

Harry reappeared in his room and threw some floo powder to his fire. "Susan Bones Office." The fire turned green before he walked through and found Susan had already changed into something more comfortable. "What did you think of the dance?"

Susan walked up to him in wearing a night gown. "It was lovely, thank you for taking me." she kissed him before she stifled a yawn. Harry snorted before he began to outright laugh. "Jerk." she said elbowing him.

"Sorry, but after all that time tonight where you declared you were not tired, you look like you are about to pass out in my arms." Susan smiled leaning into him. It was true, and she wouldn't mind falling asleep standing there with him holding her up.

"Thank you for tonight, it was wonderful." Harry nodded and led her to her sleeping chambers. It was late and they both decided that Harry should stay the night to end their perfect evening.

Chapter 14 Continuing Effects

Harry stood in his class room amazed.

"No Mr. Williams, your trying too hard. You learned Occlumency for a reason. Try those techniques to relax and try again." repeated Argent patiently.

It had been over a month since that night with Susan. It had also been only just over a month where his students were in the struggling stages of performing their summons to a hand full of them able to summon a distinct animal. He was not surprised by Miss Kee's falcon, or Miss Johnson's turtle. Although the class did find the turtle amusing.

Harry looked around his class. Harry constantly tried to put their progress in stages, that he would have to redefine every time someone made another step. Miss Kee's falcon Gelus, and Miss Johnson's turtle, Trass, had recognized their summoners instantly and had gained their markings signifying the link between summon and summoner. No one else's animal had the distinctive markings like his or Susan's had. But he also knew that none of the students summonings have recognized their summoners as anything other than animals that were near them. He remembered encountering the same problem when Susan summoned her spider. Harry knew that some students would be able to only go so far in his class. Susan herself could summon Shen, he had his own markings, but he could not speak or share much of his thoughts with Susan at all. The ability was just beyond her. He suspected it would be the same to some people in his class. But he silently prayed that many of them would be able to be on par with him. He wanted at least half a dozen students to be able to compete on his level. Harry had not forgotten why he was here, to guide Alice, but he also wanted to teach these students to protect and guard the world from himself if the need every were to rise.

"You can do it Alice, just concentrate." Pam repeated. She sat watching Harry's daughter who just puffed out a long wind of air. She and Owen were the youngest and consequently the slowest of the class now. Harry thought it was likely the condition and the lack of control of their own magic made it exceedingly difficult. But they both easily handled the Patronus charm. So he decided to hold off any ideas until later.

"Professor Potter!"

"What is it Mr. Logan?" Harry turned to the seventh year Slytherin who had been able produce a house cat summon. He just now gave up trying to hold him down.

"I was wondering how I are supposed to get my summon to recognize me. He just kinda goes off on his own after I bring him out." He gestured to the cat who was running around the class chasing after the tail of a large raccoon summon. The cat was stopped by Arvalis who hissed at the silver cat chastising it.

"I am sorry. It is something you have to figure out yourselves. Each summon is a personal idea. Each of my own summons was a different experience." the whole class had stopped to listen hopping for a clue. They all sighed and resume their work.

"Professor, how many summons can you bring out?" Asked a sixth year Hufflepuff. Arvalis and Argent both looked over to Harry. It silenced the rest of the class again.

"I can only summon three, Arvalis, Argent, and Phor." A silver bird appeared on his shoulder. All three of his summons were looking at him expectantly. Harry just shook his head, 'no'. The two land summons resumed their work among their students. Harry sat on his desk again watching. "out with it Phor."

"Do you plan on telling them about Rain?"

"I will, but not just yet. I think they need to have an appreciation of the link between summon and summoner." Phor nodded before he disappeared.

Alice dropped to the couch to take a breath. Pam chuckled. "Come on Alice try again."

"I will when I get some air." She took in a few deep breaths. Harry watched the exchanged and then noticed the others. Even Owen how has been having trouble with his summons. Alice was the only one exerting physical energy on this.

"Alice can you come over here?" Harry said quietly. Pam backed up and Alice walked over embarrassed and disappointed in herself. "What is the idea you are using to summon?"

Alice ducted her head. "Anger."

Harry nodded. He understood that was a likely idea to pull on for her. But if she was trying this hard and having this much trouble… "Alice? I think you need to go and meditate again." She looked up at him. "Your expending too much effort on this idea. You shouldn't be exhausting yourself." Alice nodded feeling a little more light hearted. If it was because the idea of anger wasn't the basis of her summon or the fact that she was not able to do the summoning because she had the wrong idea, Harry wasn't sure.

-o-

Late that night Harry sat with Susan sleeping against him on her couch. The hospital wing had been busy the past few days with an outbreak of the cold. She was exhausted when he joined her the evening and he just let her sleep in his arms. Harry just smiled thinking how much he had cared about this woman. She had been more trouble that she seemed to be worth at times. Sometimes she was more overbearing and at the same time more caring, forgiving and understanding than anyone else he had ever met. Through all his arguments with this woman in his arms he never once regret the love he gave to her. Harry gently ran his hand over her cheek and through her hair. Susan murmured in contentment. The professor had to chuckle and kissed her forehead. He pulled back a few inches and looked at her sleeping face. "I love you." She merely continued to doze.

-o-

The next day Harry entered Diagon alley and strait to Gringotts. Several people pointed and whispered behind his back. Harry ignored them and entered the bank. He quickly placed his key on a goblins desk and said, "I need to access my storage vault."

After ten minutes in the cart traveling through the goblin caves, Harry found himself in the storage vault that held many of his family's belongings. The cave was as wide as it was tall and held portraits, jewelry, books, furniture, weapons, and account books. It also held a small amount of raw ore. It was something the Black family had started when the Goblins started their third revolt. The market was in an economic depression, and Cornelius Black always held a small amount of raw ore to barter with.

Harry found the raw ore and picked up one small rock of gold, and one small rock of silver. He looked around and saw several un cut gems and took three medium sized ones and five small ones. When Harry left Gringotts, he was satisfied the he took the first step in something he should have done years ago.

It was three hours later that he was able to get away from Susan and search the lower half of the castle for a room to work in that met his requirements. In the lowest dungeon Harry stood in front of the pieces of ore and gems that he had collected from his vault. Harry sat there concentrating before nodding in agreement. Arvalis, Phor, and Argent appeared next to him. All three waiting for him to give them orders. Since they were apart of his own mind they already knew what he planned to do and heartily agreed with him. Harry smiled at the three animals and said, "Ok guys, lets get this started. Arvalis I need a flame, Phor I'll need a cooling water basin, Argent I need u to shape the smallest diamonds. Alchemy nor crafting are my best subjects so we may have to do this several times." Harry took off his most outer robe and rolled up his sleeves preparing for the work ahead of him.

They all nodded and went about their tasks. Harry concentrated on both the gold and silver ore until the two metals were floating I the air. Arvalis purified the two metals with a metal melting hex. Impurities in the metals were burned then fell away from the two floating pools of liquid metals. Harry sat there forming individual circles with the silver and gold.

The work continued through the day and Harry almost completely missed teaching his class that night.

-o-

Fleur had just finished her breakfast when she took in a sudden gasp of air. The Potions Master may not be a full veela, but she had enough blood to recognize when love is radiating off a person. She began looking around curious as to why it was so strong all of the sudden. Things like this usually build up slowly. The sudden shift threw her off slightly. She looked around the dinning hall and saw no one was emitting the aura she was feeling. She felt a little disappointed until someone walked through the front doors. She jerked her head up and saw Professor Dursley. Fleur couldn't help but giggle. It was him! And the feeling was directed towards Susan. The veela turned to Susan who ate her food blissfully unaware of Harry's sudden change. Fleur knew Susan was absolutely devoted to Harry, and that was the real reason why she never tried to pursue Harry herself years ago. Only testing the waters as she called it. The two had just become too inseparable by the time Fleur was able to see Harry after the Tri-wizards tournament. Fleur looked back to her plate smiling. She didn't mind who Harry had grown attached to as long as he and who every he connected with were happy. Fleur was relieved that Harry still cared for Susan earlier in the year. Susan was her closest friend, and the veela desperately wanted to see her happy. What ever Harry did that made him feel this way, was a major step for him with his love of Susan.

Fleur finished and dragged Remus who was still protesting about not being finished out the side door. The students didn't notice the exchange but Harry looked to Remus as he passed by. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher shrugged. Harry smiled then looked to Susan. She smiled at him and his heart soared. He felt the small box in his right pocket and wonder when it would be a good time to ask her.

-o-

Fleur had been speaking so fast in French, Remus reached and took a hold of her face with his warm hands to make her look at him. She beamed and kissed him. As soon as it happened it stopped. She still smiled and began interrogating him about Harry and Susan's relationship. She had heard from Susan's side that it was going well but nothing else. Remus numbly answered her questions but had no clue why she was asking them all of the sudden.

She kissed him again still beaming. It was enough to stop his own questions and he sighed in defeat. The two took off for their own classrooms it was close to their first class. Through the rest of the day Fleur wondered if there was anything she could to help the two along. Despite the charms in the classroom and her own control she was feeling so good that some of the veela charm still leaked out from her and most of the class sat there with a glazed look in their eyes.

-o-

It was the end of March and Owen and Alice both left the class room feeling depressed. No matter what anyone else did to encourage them or to give them tips, they were still the only ones not only to have a summon recognize them but to even get a summon. Harry had given them another graft to work by of Arvalis and Phor but the aid did little to help them. Harry had considered if he should actually teach them the skill rather to just graft it onto them. But he finally decided against it.

Owen thought back to the last class. The Alice and himself had been sitting in the back of the class trying to perform their summons while the rest of the class chatted aimlessly with their own summons. Many of the students had been surprised that a summon takes on a personality of someone who they once knew. Harry smiled and pointed to each of his summons, "Arvalis takes after Potions Master Severus Snape." There were several snorts from the seventh and sixth years. "Phor takes after Ronald Weasley, and Arvalis takes Professor Remus Lupin." There were many oo's after that. Next to professor Dursley, Professor Lupin was many students favorite teacher. It was little wonder now that Argent was so well liked in the class.

Owen and Alice tried to think of a person who their summons might take after, but that did not work either. Professor Potter had said that it was working backwards through a problem. Owen nodded still feeling dejected. Owen looked to Alice who walked next to him. He reached for her hand and she took his, squeezing it slightly. "It's ok Owen, Professor Dursley said it might just be because it's a level of control that we just can't reach yet."

Owen nodded. That might have been the case. Alice was only a second year, and Owen was a very young third year himself. That bit of information made him relax. "Thanks Alice." She smiled at him and they separated going to their own common rooms for the night.

-o-

Breakfast time for Fleur Delacour had become a onerous affair. It had been almost two months since Harry came into this same hall with the sudden change of intention rolling off of him. It was still there as strong as ever buy with no action taken by the wandering professor. Fleur gritted her teeth which made her look like she was smiling widely. Fleur was frustrated that he still hadn't done anything yet. Since she began hinting that she knows he was planning something, he had been avoiding her like the plague. He would smile at her then wave before leaving quickly. Fleur figured it had to be a ring. He kept reaching into his pocket and fingering something when ever he was near Susan.

Fleur didn't want to pressure him to give it to Susan already, but this was ridiculous. Its been months since he had probably got it. And Remus was no help. When she asked for his help, he started laughing. Remus said that Harry will find the balls soon enough and to leave him be. Fleur flushed at the memory. It reminded her how much younger she was than him. It wasn't that she minded, but after all of his insecurities over it, she began to get doubts about their relationship. Fleur huffed then, she was insecure over something as stupid as age. The French Potions Master laughed inwardly. Her, a veela worried about age…

Fleur turned back to the matter at hand. She was tired of waiting for Harry to do something. She loved them both and wanted to make sure that Harry asked before he would take off to god knows where. She started formulating plans to do to Harry if he hadn't done anything in the next month. With that thought settled in her head, she resumed eating and not looking at Remus who still had the laughter in his eyes whenever he looked at Susan, Harry or Fleur.

-o-

The class was busy with the summoning work that many didn't notice the sudden disappearance of Argent, and Arvalis. Alice looked to her dad and raised an eyebrow to his rapidly changing aura. He just smiled and called the class to settle down. "I am sorry that a few of you have not been able to catch up yet, but I need to move on with class. Know that none here should feel bad with the status of their summons. From what I understand with me and Miss Bones, that the level of the summons is simply a reflection of the summoner. While I have 3 fully capable speaking summons, Miss Bones is only able to attain one summon who can not speak." a few students looked at each other. A few had signs of relief others showed signs of disappointment.

"Know that it does not limit your ability or skill you or your summon can do. Both myself and Miss Bones are able to do this next skill I am going to teach you now." Harry smiled to the class before his body turn into silver and he appeared behind the group of students. "We will starting integration." Phor flew out of Harry's chest and settled on his shoulder. The students watched wide eyed for a moment before they all began to get excited. Alice and Owen sat close together knowing it would be a long way off for them to do anything on that level.

"Integration is when you allow yourself to be enveloped by the energy your summon is made of. I found that each of my own summons lends me my different abilities. The skill I use most from Phor here." He nodded to his bird. "Is the ability to teleport and it allows me to pass through anti-apparation wards among other things." Harry conveniently left out the information that teleporting lets him pass by all wards. Not just a few specific ones.

Harry closed his eyes and every student suddenly felt dizzy while the class was spinning around them. When the class room stopped moving Harry smiled at the few ill looking students. Arvalis slither out from his back and took his place at Harry's left side. "Arvalis has many illusion abilities as well as controlling the bodies of people he chooses."

After the class was settled Harry continued. "And finally Argent does a few interesting things aside from the increase of my physical strength." Harry didn't glow silver but he disappeared again. The professor chuckled when he gestured to the desk that held each of their wand. "Argent allows me to change my perception of time. It tires be out fast since my body isn't used to it. I can only do it for brief moments. Remember what I said earlier. Your magic may have limits you can bend or break, but your body doesn't."

The class looked at each other excitedly. Harry nodded them to all move out into pairs. He slowly walked through with each student regardless of their level of how integration was done. Finally he walked over to Alice and Owen. It still puzzled him about those two. They were easily the best at controlling conditions and their auras. Owen surprised him the first time he had to substitute Remus's class. But when they shifted to summoning, neither of the two were able to solve the issues they had within themselves. They both sat on mats against the far wall well away from the groups who were trying to integrate with their summons. There was a few laughs from behind Harry from a student who was knocked over by his summon running into him.

Harry knelt in front of the two students who were quietly mediating. Harry assumed his own meditation and matched their breathing. After a few minutes he said quietly. "Are you both willing to accept my guidance through your own mind?" They both said a quiet yes. Neither opened their eyes but quietly resumed their meditation. Harry opened his eyes and looked to Owen first. "Owen, open your mind. 1, 2, 3, Legilimens."

An hour passed while Harry explored both Owen and Alice's mind. Neither was so much of a sum of a few emotions as much as an equilibrium of all of their emotions. He finally pulled himself out of Alice's mind and waved for both of them to stand up. Owen and Alice stretched the stiffness out of their rears and necks. There was a sudden thud in the classroom and Harry turned to the class to see Miss Kee glowing a shimmering silver light. He smiled and walked up to her. "Congratulations. You're the first person to integrate other than me." Angela smiled brilliantly.

"This is interesting…" Angela looked at her hands that were still glowing. "So what am I supposed to do?" "Don't know" Angela's eyes widened and turned to Professor Potter.

He smiled and said, "Integration skill is keeping your summon separate from your mind while you are both in the same body. That means you are both using your mouth to talk."

Angela nodded. She closed her eyes and disappeared with a flash. She reappeared on the other side of the room. There was a sudden crash and a few students gawked at the damage she did. When she moved, she took several pieces of her surroundings with her.

Harry looked at the damage and nodded. He walked over to her still thinking. Harry stood next to her and looked to the class. "Give us some room. Miss Kee move us next to my desk" She nodded not daring to speak. Harry felt his body tingle for a split second before the thud of his feet to the ground. When he looked over to the Ravenclaw, she was leaning against him breathing heavily. He moved her to a chair and told her to rest. She nodded gratefully blushing for leaning on the handsome professor. Harry explained to the class that she was able to move anything in her field range from one spot to another.

Angela could barely listen being so tired from the exercise. She never would have thought doing anything would tire her out this much. A glass appeared in front of her and she took it thankfully. She looked up to see Alice. "Looks like you need a drink."

"Thanks. It was crazy." she said in staggered breaths. "It was like. I could see where I was. Then when I close I eyes. I am there." Alice nodded and watched while Pam finally successfully integrated with her turtle. Several students were through into the air from the sudden lash of magic whipping around Alice's friend. Professor Potter stopped the flying students before they were hurt and Pam gave a weak 'sorry'. Both Angela and Alice looked at Pam's face and laughed in good company.

-o-

Harry felt all of his hopes dashed. Albus had asked him to meet with the headmaster's office to talk about his curse. Harry had silently hoped that there was some progress made by Tonks and Severus. "So there is no way then?"

Severus sighed. "This is it, I am sorry Harry. From the history of the branch of spells we been looking for, none of them matches yours before the exorcism. With out the true curse we can't find a way to lift it. The best we can offer is the seal." Harry nodded. Tonks had already talked to him about sealing off the curse. But Harry had still held out hoping to find a permanent lift of the damnable hex.

"So the side effects really go that far as well?" Asked Harry desperate. Albus nodded solemnly. "O.k. I'll do it." Arvalis, Phor and Argent all appeared next to him. Harry looked to the three sadly. "Did you all get that?"

They all nodded. None showed any emotion. Finally Argent spoke. "We understand Harry. Good Luck." Then they all disappeared.

"There is still something that I need to do first."

Tonks turned to him. "What's that?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I need to tell Alice and Susan." Harry suddenly felt the weight of his gift to Susan press against his leg.

-o-

Harry entered the Headmasters Office with Alice and Susan right behind him. It was three days before Easter Break that Friday and Harry had wanted the group to be present when he spoke with Alice and Susan. The headmaster, Tonks, and Severus were waiting for them in furniture that sat in front of the Headmasters' fireplace.

"Please sit." Albus gestured to the small family that entered. "I called Tonks and Severus here as requested by Harry."

Harry leaned forward and looked to the two ladies of his life. "I have decided to have Tonks and Severus perform a sealing ritual." The two girls looked at him blankly. He sighed before continuing. He felt it hard to speak. "It means, that I will be permanently sealing off my curse. Well, we are pretty sure its permanent right Tonks?" Harry turned to the woman Auror.

Tonks nodded. "I think Severus and I worked out the errors we would run into. But this is a very specialized ritual we are going to perform." She paused before looking at the two girls who had accompanied Harry. "This isn't with out risks. His life wouldn't be in much danger, but if the ritual goes wrong during the sealing, we might unintentionally seal off a large portion of his magic, if all of it." Tonks took a deep breath and dived into the facts. "Worst case scenario, there is a fifty-fifty chance he would be a squib and loose most of his memories of the past six or so years."

Susan felt her hands pressed to her mouth and gasped. Alice didn't know what to think but she felt a tear sting her eye. The two girls looked to Harry expecting to explain. Harry wrapped an arm around both Alice and Susan and said slowly. "My summons are as much apart of my mind as of my magic. If they are sealed off, everything that I have experienced up to the point where I first started showing signs of being able to summon would be erased. And since they are memories, the rest of the memories are likely going to be erased as well."

Alice and Susan looked at each other not sure what to say. Alice finally said, "Is there any other way?" She leaned against her dad. She didn't want to think of loosing her father after just getting him. Alice sniffed and looked at both the Auror and Potions Master. They booth shook their heads.

Severus's deep voice said quietly, "Unfortunately Miss Potter, we found that the curse Harry has is indeed a water mark of a much older curse. But that is as far was we could muster. We have no information of the incantation, origins or the original purpose to the curse. With out these there is not much we can do to manipulate the magic in Harry's body."

Harry hugged to two girls tighter. "Its not so bad. The worse, I loose some memories. I'll have the mind of a battle weary eighteen year old again. You both can place some memories in a pensive to show me if we have to." Both girls nodded and entangling their arms around him. "I also need to tell you both something that I haven't really told anyone else. About how the curse affects my body. While I was learning how to seal it off from the rest of my magic, I found it could also feed off my body's energy as well."

Both girls looked up at him. This was hard to take in all at once and he was still telling more.

"When I sealed off the curse with my wards, the curse has been feeding off my body. In doing this, its shortening the length of time I am going to live."

Both girls began to sob. It was too much.

"Its ok." Harry repeated softly to them. Harry held both of them. His cheek against his daughter and voice soothing his girlfriend. Albus, Severus and Tonks just watched calmly. Harry had to tell them everything that would happen if he lost his memory. And now was a good time to come clean with it. "I will just live as long as a muggle. I'll probably die when I reach seventy or eighty. Its still a good long life." He kissed both of his girls heads. Neither one moved from their clinging position. Harry smiled then let out a silent laugh. Both girls caught it and looked at him. "Sorry, I just think its funny…" Albus nodded in silent agreement. Harry looked down to the two girls. "I'll die as my magic gets into full maturity." Neither girl said a word. They had no words for this, they just needed to be as close to him as possible. Harry stroked each girls hair with his hands. He finally said. "I already knew when I was gong to die, so its not news to me." Harry could feel Susan's head nod against his chest. Alice just clung to his arm. Harry sighed and comforted the girls for a long time after that.

Albus, Severus and Tonks bore silent witness. All three of them had expected it to be hard. But facing so much in one sitting was indeed hard for even them to just accept it as Harry has.

-o-

"We will get the necessary work ready for the ritual. We should do it on Monday night Harry. We need the moon to be full and at its zenith when we start the ritual." Harry nodded numbly. After telling the girls, Harry decided they should stop there. He led them to his own personal room and they all just sat together on his couch. Spring break would start in two days and the time was perfect. Harry didn't know how long he would take to recover. But he had hoped that one week would be enough. It was late now, and coming to the end of a long night. Harry decided the day before to tell the class that he would be making an attempt to sealing the curse and had done so a few hours ago in his class. Harry leaned back in his chair in Albus's office. Tonks fell silent when she saw Harry wasn't listening. Harry thought back to his class and their reaction.

"Everyone gather here." The whole class walked up to Harry's desk. The several people in his class said good bye to their summons as they disappeared and a few were still integrating with theirs and just walked up to them while getting a handle on that aspect of the summon. "I have something I have to tell you all." Alice sat next to her father on his desk. Owen was at her side holding her hand and giving side glances to the father and daughter. Alice still looked sad, and Owen had done his best to comfort her when she wasn't next to her dad. "First I want to say that I am proud to have you all in my class." All of the students smiled at him. "I can't really teach you much more than what you have learned already. You have all seen the various degrees of integration and it is my hope that one of you may find a new skill that I have not discovered using summoning magic." The class smiled. A few looked over to Alice and Owen who still hadn't been able to perform a summon yet. "Its with this that I say that I might not be here when you all return to class after vacation." There were several gasps at that. Harry raised his arms to silence the class. They all quieted and Harry continued. "I am going to go through a ritual sealing that will permanently cut off my curse. But there is a chance that it might also cut off my magic and my linked memories." The class was silent when Harry looked at each student still smiling. "So that's why I am doing this." Harry waved his left hand over his right. All of the girls felt their hands go warm before the image of the lily faded from blue to normal black ink. The few boys who had a mark noticed the same. "I have released you all from the contract that I had you all signed at the beginning of the year. I am doing this now because if the sealing goes wrong, you would all be trapped in this contract. I trust you all to keep what you have learned here well enough a secret with out the conditions I have imposed on you." Harry looked tired when he said. "Thank you. All of you. I may have left the wizarding world years ago with the belief that the world could not change, but you all gave me hope that some people will." He dismissed the class with the impression that there would be no more classes. When the student filed out of the class they all felt the sudden shift in magic and looked around the hall. They all noticed the sudden change and the lack of wards in the halls and to the classroom itself. Harry could hear them all talk to each other about what they would do now.

The class left except for Alice and Owen. Most of the things left in the class room were sent to Harry's muggle home. Harry turned to Alice. "Don't look like that Alice. I'll be alright. I am not going to die." He said reassuringly.

"No you won't, but the memories of you being my dad will." She sniffed and Owen let her go to hug Harry.

"Its ok. I may forget who you are. But never forget that I love you."

Harry snapped out of his memory when Severus opened the Headmasters door and entered carrying several star maps. The maps were necessary in how to position Harry and in which direction Tonks and Severus would have to face when performing the ritual. The ritual itself had to be done in very specific ways. It was why it was so dangerous to Harry. If Severus, Tonks or Harry make one slight mistake and it could mean Harry loosing all his magic into the seal… if the seal even worked. Harry reread what he would have to do and say during the ritual. It was only after he reread the same line five times that he set it down and exhaled loudly. It was hard for him to memorize it when his thoughts kept going back to Susan and Alice.

-o-

The next morning found Alice still in her dorm room. The rest of the girls had gone down to breakfast. They knew something was wrong but Alice wouldn't say. Alice pulled the blankets off her and dressed. There was no sense in missing breakfast because she was upset. Alice walked through the common room noting that everyone was already gone and Alice was tempted to go back up to her room and just let her self cry. She had tried to rationalize that her dad wasn't going to die, if it goes bad that she could rebuild anything that was destroyed. But the same irrational part of her mind that was upset with Owen was telling her that she should be upset with her father and everyone that had made him do something so scary. Alice sighed and cleaned herself up and headed down stairs to the common room and out the portrait. "Hey Alice." Alice heard Pam's voice but didn't look at her. Alice mmm'ed and continued walking with Pam following her. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine, just the things in Professor Dursley's class upset me is all."

"Want to talk about it?"

Alice shook her head. "I just have to figure it out myself." Pam nodded and they continued their walk. Alice suddenly yawned. She knew she didn't get any much needed sleep the night before. When she yawned again. It didn't feel right. Her body suddenly felt heavy. She had enough concentration to do one spell. "Sight." Alice looked around and saw what looked like white snow falling in the corridor. She look to Pam and gasped.

Pam smiled and said in another woman's voice. "Good night Alice." Alice fell to the ground and was already asleep when the sudden tug to her navel pulled her into a portkey.

-o-

Harry sighed. Both Alice and Susan had been miserable since he had told them what he was going to do. Harry grimaced that he didn't even give them the option to object. _Maybe that was why it was so hard for them_. Thought Harry. Susan silently ate her breakfast while trying to not look at Harry. Harry promised himself to talk to her after the ritual was performed. It was unfair to ask her now until he knew what his life would be like after the ritual. Harry looked down to his class. Yesterday was indeed his last class. He would miss teaching it, but aside from what they would need to learn to stop him, there was little else to teach them. Harry silently thanked what ever gods there were that he would never need to tell them what they were being trained to do or what he had to do to Rain. Harry noticed Alice wasn't down for breakfast and sighed. She was taking it harder than Susan was. Harry had tried his best to console her but to no avail. She believed that she was going to loose him. And there was little Harry could do to convince her otherwise.

Harry blinked. He noticed something was being cast on him and looked around and noticed it wasn't just him. The whole hall were suffering from the effects of what ever the spell was. Several students fell asleep and a few classmates around them chuckled before they fell asleep. Harry looked to Susan, Remus, Fleur and Albus. They all nodded. They quickly repelled the spell against them.

-o-

Pam had been eating breakfast with Bruce and Owen while talking about Alice. "We got to do something. She is going to drag herself into the ground like this."

Owen nodded still nibbling on bacon. "I think she needs a group party. Just us. It might cheer her up and reminder her that we are still here and can help."

Bruce nodded when he suddenly felt his head drop for a second. He looked around and noticed that many of the other students were the same. "Guys." They all felt the drowsiness too and saw the professors looking around the hall.

A girl on the other side of the room shouted. "Use sensation and condition to repel!" Immediately the every single one of Harry's students performed the actions. No one was surprised that it was Angela who figured it out first.

Bruce looked around and saw snow like magic falling into the great hall. With the repel condition the snow pushed away from them in a large sphere. He saw Professor Dursley nod to him and Bruce ran to the entrance of the hall and looked out the door. The snow was all over the halls on his right and outside the outer gates on his left. He ran back shouting, "Its in the whole castle and outside!" Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

Harry's class felt a sudden wave of pressure building in the room. The snow was pushed away from Harry and was pushed away from the rest of the room. Pam sighed in relief when it was gone, along with the sleeping spell.

Harry looked over to Albus. "That couldn't have been a prank, it was too powerful." Albus nodded. Harry looked around and noticed Alice wasn't in the room. Fear gripped his stomach.

0

Alice woke up a few minutes after she fell asleep. She opened her eyes painfully aware that she was on the ground with a bump on her head. She rubbed it looking around. She heard voices in a joking manner before she noticed the others in the room with her. Two women and two men wearing deep red robes stood watching her patiently wake up. Alice looked around. One door that was the only exit laid behind the four people. She didn't see a quick way out and said calmly. "Why was I taken?" She sat up on the floor but made no move to stand.

There was a round of laughter. "Why do you think?" Said the man who must have been only a few years older than Pam. He removed the hood of his blood red robes and looked down at her. His flawless face was only marked with surprising age and experience.

Alice looked at the other three who removed their hoods with him. The three others ranged from her Dads age to somewhere around Professor Lupin's age. "Because I am an heiress then?"

The eldest woman walked up to her and knelt to get to eye level. "That is one of many reasons little one. I heard you're a smart girl. You figure it out." The woman had jet black hair that laid across her head limply. She wasn't so much pale as light or fair skinned and Alice wondered why this woman seemed to be the one that would walk up to herself when the others didn't move a step forward.

"You're the leader then?" The woman smiled and nodded. Alice thought about it quickly and remembered that dad had told her that a few people escaped. She understood some of the motives and said carefully. "You are survivors of Cyan's army"

There was another round of real laughter. The three in the back calmed and smiled at the girl and the woman ahead of them. The woman smiled at Alice and leaned next to Alice' ear saying, "I _am_ Cyan."

-.,.:''-.,.:''-.,.:''-.,.-.,.:''-.,.:''-.,.:''-.,.:

Author's note: sorry to say something that I have been adamantly trying to avoid since starting my fic has happened. I am going to miss next week's post. I been working on the next few chapters and scrapped and am rewriting them. The next I'd say two chapters at least are really one long continuous chapter that I plan to split. Meaning that I am writing those chapters as one right now. And those aren't going to be ready by next week. Sorry. I don't even have a teaser to give you none of it is in a place I would feel comfortable to put up as a teaser since it will probably change so much in two weeks.

DarkHuntress: I will be a little disappointed in myself if I am that predictable. But everyone can see a little of where the story is going. I just hope my writing isn't so transparent that everyone already see's the end.

methoslover: thank you for the review.

zero-skillz: After the deluge of letters last time I think that's a safe assumption.

atlantis-rob: yes this was a busy chapter and this one is just as. The busyness of story will keep flowing through the next few chapters.

koboe23: thank you for the review

CoolWeirdo: Thank you for the review, much of what happens to Harry and his curse will not be settled by the end of the story but I have a few ideas of what I want to see done in the sequel I am planning.

Kary-ster687: Thanks for the review and glad you were able to find my story again.


	21. Chapter 15 Front Lines

A raven flew among the disorientated crowd and made a wide circle in the great hall. The panicked students fell silent by a startling caw. The bird flew to Professor Dursley where it landed patiently in front of his plate. Harry took the letter carefully and looked at the name on the envelope. Harry's face hardened when he read his name. There were only a hand full of owls who would should be able to find him. He looked at the escaping raven and opened the letter. Susan and Fleur walked over to him when he read.

__

I have something that belongs to you. If you want her back, you will follow my directions in the next letter.

Cyan

Harry looked at the letter and saw a small drop of blood on the parchment. He performed sight and saw the blood had the Alice's magic signature. Susan and Fleur read the letter in shock. Harry swore when he did not sense Alice in the castle. He closed his eyes and felt the contortions in his aura while he changed it. A few moments passed where Harry could not find Alice's familiar aura on the isles. Susan gave back the letter to Harry who was in between panic and anger. Harry looked over to the headmaster who looked at Harry gravely. "Albus can you ensure security for the castle? I'll have Tonks send a few Aurors." Albus nodded, his face still ashen.

Chapter 15 Front Lines

Harry looked over to Susan and Fleur and nodded. The two grimaced at the same time and gripped the dinning table for support before nodding back to him. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated to Legilimens a message to almost a dozen specific people.

Raiders, In London, the Weasley clan had gathered for morning breakfast with their father. It was his birthday and it had always been hard for him since Bill and Percy died. While he felt like he could not do anything for them when they had died, they were still the sons most like him. Ron, Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina felt a sudden reeling dizziness before they realized what it was. They stopped eating and began to get ready while hearing the rest of the message. "it's a good think she's at work. Don't tell Hermione anything or she will kill me!" Ron shouted back to his father then he quickly apparated to his mansion. "Sorry dad, Harry calls!" Called Alicia who handed him the kids to watch over and pecked him on the cheek. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny only nodded while gripping Mr. Weasley's shoulder. The twins flooed to their factory while their wife and girlfriend left to their flat after another round of apologies. It was a harsh birthday for him indeed. Bill was killed while on the same team as his other two sons that had just left by floo moments before.

We are mobilizing now. Cho was laying in bed with a large strong arm draped around her. She sighed contentedly, happy they were both able to have a day off. Her from training Aurors and her husband who was always busy working in his lab. She was lucky she was being held when she received the message or she would have fallen out of bed. She only gave a loud surprised shriek. Neville woke up next to her and kissed her before getting out of bed and getting dressed. She huffed at Harry's timing and quickly dressed too.

Bakan prison in 5 minutes. Severus Snape was quietly eating he breakfast with his wife and Tonks. He held his daughter Gwen who was tucked into his arm and she babbled at him still unable to form words, when he looked at her. He smiled at his daughter and Tonks and Severus's wife Samantha smiled at each other. For all of Severus's manor, he was very loving to his family. Tonks and Severus suddenly lost their smile and looked at each other. Severus looked at his wife sadly. "I am sorry love, but we are being summoned." Tonks apparated immediately knowing where she had to go before Harry even told her and would take a lot of talking into to allow it to happen. Severus handed Gwen back to his wife and kissed them both. "I love you." Severus apparated to his lab to get ready.

Tonks you have 3 to get us access. Assign Aurors to guard Hogwarts, there has been an abduction. Luna, Katie and Erika happened to be together that day in Diagon Alley eating breakfast and discussing the future of the Quibbler and the update on Erika's boyfriend Frank who still had not asked her to marry him. They all stopped in mid-sentence and smiled to each other at the sudden message. It had been a while since they had properly done any dark wizard fighting. They sobered at the news and quickly went to their own flats to prepare for a rough day.

Harry closed off the connection and look to Fleur and Susan who already left to get ready. Harry heard the students murmur about what just happened and Albus was giving out orders to several staff members to look through the castle for any students that are missing and to have prefects escort the student body to their common rooms.

Harry started walking from the staff dinning table to the Hall's doors. His class ran to him before he got farther than the first house table. "Professor!"

Harry quickly explained what happened. "I want all to go to your house common rooms like the rest of the school." Harry gestured to students who were slowly organizing themselves before leaving the hall. Harry started walking again.

"Where you going?" Pam called after him. She was close to tears with worry for Alice.

Professor Dursley felt his body change. He fell two inches in height, brown hair shortened and turned black, James clothes changed shape to fit the new frame, black robes and a large empty hood laid at the nape of his neck. The professor's eyes turned vibrant green and a lightning bolt shaped scar appeared on his forehead. Harry Potter called over his shoulder in his normal voice. "I am getting my daughter back!"

There was a collected gasp from the students who saw the change. When Harry left the hall the whole school was silent from shock before one second year Ravenclaw broke it with. "I KNEW IT!"

o-

Harry walked outside and waited a minute before Susan and Fleur showed up in black robes with long narrow sleeves. They all nodded. _Tonks are we cleared yet?_

__

When ever you are ready.

Harry felt his body radiate magic. Fleur and Susan resisted gasping when the silver energy engulfed them. The two women opened their eyes and stood in the middle of large room where seven aurors trained their wands on them. Harry knew Bankan prison was a high level security prison. It replaced Azkaban, and ran separately from the Ministry. The Goblins, helped control the Trolls, dragons, Nymph's who guard the prison. Harry sighed knowing that these steps were necessary. Harry and the girls raised their hands. Each was administered a weak veritserum. "Who are you and your business here."

Harry turned to the Auror, "I am Harry Potter, and am here to question Cyan."

The two girls replied in turn. "I am Susan Bones, and am here to accompany Harry Potter in questioning."

"I am Fleur Delacour, and am here to accompany Harry Potter in questioning Cyan."

The Auror nodded and they were allowed in. Tonks smiled when they entered. "Your late for your own meeting Harry."

Harry nodded and saw the rest of the Raiders there. Harry started explaining the situation. "After a large scale sleeping spell that was cast on Hogwarts grounds, I received a letter saying Cyan has my daughter. And would instruct me in later letters on what she wants." They all nodded. "I am taking my squad with me for questioning. I guess you can all get reacquainted." There were a few chuckles. Tonks, Susan, Severus and Harry started walking towards the outer gates.

The cells were made of concrete with steel doors charmed to hold against the strongest curse breakers. Seven long halls fanned out like spokes of a wheel. The prison sat on a island that was recently made in the past century. It was held quietly by the ministry for a future safe house for the Ministers. When Azkaban prison was destroyed, the island was converted into a prison where only certain Aurors and Minstry workers knowing its location besides the Goblins. The fifth door on the right held the prisoner Harry was looking for. Tonks opened it quickly. Harry entered into the cell followed by his team. When the door opened to the cell, Cyan was magically chained and dragged to the far wall where she was unable to move. Harry walked up to the older woman who had been smiling at him since Harry walked in. "Hello, you do know why I am here?"

The woman smiled, "I have a few ideas." She chuckled. "I guess a few plans have been moved into place and been carried out." She looked at Harry Potter defiantly.

Harry kept his anger in check and looked at the woman carefully and something in his head clicked. Harry looked at her then turned to Severus, "Would you bring Forge in here?" Snape nodded. Harry's gaze bore into the woman prisoner. Susan and Tonks watched patiently. When the twins entered the room Harry asked. "Can you to cast the revalate spell? I don't think I could do it without killing her." His voice was steady but everyone flinched knowing that he was serious.

Fred and George Weasley smiled and both waved their wands in unison then cried in one voice. "Revalate!" The spell hit Cyan who felt the sudden forced shift her body. She was suddenly twenty years younger and looked only a few years older than Harry did. Her gray hair looked natural instead of making her look old.

"Metamorphmagus." Harry said dispassionately. He walked closer to the woman and whispered into her ear. "Tell us where is Cyan hiding." His whisper came out more as a hiss.

The woman was still reeling from the forced transformation. She looked at him and smiled saying, "No." Her vision flickered and she noticed a sword in her captors' hand.

Harry raised the sword to her belly. "Where is she hiding?" The woman shook her head. The sword pierced her stomach. She wanted to scream and found she couldn't. She looked over to Harry Potter who stared back coldly. "Where?" He hissed again. She shook her head. The woman felt the mental attack against her and repelled it. "So you are skilled Occlumens…" He pushed the sword into her stomach another inch. "And able to work around veritserum…" She coughed and snarled at him. "The more pain I give the weaker your mind gets. Do your self a favor and tell me… where?" She shook her head unable to speak. Harry turned the sword in her stomach.

Harry felt her mind break and sifted through memories. The most prominent one was the night of the raid.

__

Several men and women stood at the table in a room where Harry had fought this fake Cyan. They were talking and the castle shook. The real Cyan looked over to man on her left. "Is that Aurors?" she asked calmly.

The man held out a spy orb and saw the destroyed wall and two men and a silver snake. "No, its Potter." his voice held a note of surprise. He looked over to the others and they looked thoughtful.

"We are not ready to face him Cyan." said a woman on the far side. She looked to the three people on her left and they nodded in agreement.

Cyan nodded knowing that this was something they had not planned on. She looked over to a person on her right and asked "How about the knives? Could we try to implement that now?"

A woman shook her head. "We are not ready for that either Cyan. This is just bad timing." She stood up and motioned for three people next to her to stand. "We will clear out the research from the castle." and they filed out quickly.

Cyan nodded and turned back to the rest of the group. "Our army is not going to last long against them and I don't want to expose you all until we are ready. We are not now. Gather everything you can and get out of here. Kali." Cyan turned to the woman Harry recognized as the metamorphmagus. The woman nodded and changed to look like Cyan herself. "I am counting on you. You can buy us the time we need. Just don't die, I plan on getting you out as soon as we are ready. If Potter captures you and see's you before I do, our plans are already set in motion. You'll be seeing us soon after that." Cyan gave Kali a hug before she apparated away. Kali scowled as she barked commands for several men to enter the room and ask what is going on.

Harry pulled away from the memory, angry that he never caught any of this before. Cyan had been counting on this. Harry didn't know if she was counting on this woman named Kali to give him the information, or if she even knew it. He could only do what he was doing now and hope what ever was being planned would not hurt Alice. Harry glared at the chained woman and barked. "WHERE?"

She coughed and said weakly, "In the mouth of the Louire, south of the flats of the bay. Near the Shoals of Clavis." Harry searched her mind one final time, now that it was broken. He saw the cliffs break away to an illusioned castle that must have been centuries old. The castle itself faced the ocean several hundred meters above the water imbedded into the cliff face. Harry broke the link.

Harry heard himself say, "Clavis City." Harry turned around and the woman gasped again when she saw that there was no sword or wound on her stomach. She vaguely realized it was an illusion. Her body felt no more pain but her mind was still reeling from the effects she believed she felt. Harry walked out of the room with the rest of the group following. The twins looked up at Harry in surprise, but the rest of Harry's team knew what was at stake.

The rest of the raiders stood in the waiting room. Harry nodded to his squad leaders, Cho, Neville and Luna. He looked to the rest of the Raiders who smiled, glad to see him back. "I am sorry that I had to see most of you again under these circumstances. A dark witch named Cyan was never captured in the December raid. We caught a woman who was a metamorphmagus and acted as a decoy. We need to get to Clavis City then you can all apparate to me when I get to the next destination." Harry paused and cast a silencing spell around the room. "Everyone," he said more personally. He ran his hand through his hair saying, "I am going to go through a ritual in a few days. If it goes wrong, which it most likely will, it will seal away most of my magic, if not all of it completely. I can't allow anyone else to threaten my family just as I get one." There was a stunned silence at this. Susan grasped his hand. He squeezed back. Harry lost the helpless look in his face. He turned to his Raiders and said, "That is why I need to make an example of this mission. I want to make it clear that anyone who crosses my path will not survive the encounter. I want to make sure that Cyan and her dark wizards are wiped out." He said with a hard edge to his voice.

The Raiders shouted "Yes Sir!" They instantly apparated to Clavis, the magical refugee city.

-o-

"So what are we supposed to do?" Owen heard the fifth year but didn't answer. He was too occupied with how Alice could have been taken right inside the school. The class arrived at the portrait. The door opened was already opened and Owen was surprised anyone was in here since no one seemed to know of that room. "Mat?"

The first year Ravenclaw sat on the desk in much the same way their professor did. He waved for Owen to come over. Owen dragged Pam and Bruce with him. Mat leaned forward when the three came close to him. "Hey Owen, I thought you might come down here." Mat fidgeted unsure how to exactly say what he needed to say. Finally he said, "I think you guys should go after Alice."

Pam shouted, "What?" The whole class was still at the door not entering yet. They looked at her before she smiled sheepishly. She leaned in closely and asked quietly, "What do you mean we should go after her? Professor Potter is already gone. He should bring her back by the end of the day."

Mat shook his head. "Owen, you know how I have been trying to get a handle on my um- skills?" Owen nodded, "This is another thing. I think you should really go find her." Owen saw the look in his face and nodded. The rest of the group entered the class room and Owen explained with Mat about Mathews skills.

"Are we seriously planning on going to find Alice?" Asked a seventh year Slytherin.

"We learned how to handle ourselves, I say we go and get Alice back." Said Owen calmly. Bruce smacked Owen's back in approval.

Pam scowled at her boyfriend. "Boys calm down. Everyone, if we could find him, so can Professor Potter. I think we would just get in the way. Besides how are we supposed to get to her when we find her?"

Every single finger pointed to Angela Kee.

"Me? Oh I don't think so. Guys! This is breaking twenty three school rules." There were a few exasperated sighs. Angela relented and said, "Gelus might be able to take us if we know where to go, but he has trouble with more than five people you all know that."

"So four of us go and that leaves a spot for Alice to bring back when we find her." Bruce said confidently. A silver bear appeared next to him. Bruce looked to his eight foot summon, "I need you to find Alice." The bear growled but stood on his hind legs and didn't move.

"So who's going to go?" asked Pam satisfied that Kunlun was searching for Alice. Angela's protests were drowned out when the other began to argue who would go. Finally it was decided that both Pam and Bruce would go since next to Angela were the next best students in the class. Owen raised hell when he wasn't immediately elected to go.

"Guys, I may not be able to summon but I am still the best student here using conditions. Not to mention as a Slytherin I know more offensive spells than any of except may you guys." He pointed to the four other Slytherins in the class. There were a few scowls but acknowledgements at that. It was one of the big mysteries about Alice and him. They were the best at controlling their conditions and aura's but were having the hardest time summoning. There was finally a vote to see if Owen would go, and it went to the majority. A few others wished they could go, but it felt more right with this group go as they were closest to Alice. Tom, a fifth year Griffindor walked up to the group. "We'll cover for you all."

"Owen I need to remind you something." Owen walked back to Matt. Matt leaned closer to the older Slytherin. "I think I am getting better at understanding these poems, remember…

__

The new menagerie opens the claims

Choices made are not the same

True to selves the children bind

Only they can save the Mime

It can only be you guys. I don't know what the mime part is, but I know its Alice. Good luck"

Owen nodded and walked up to his group. "Did you find her?"

The bear nodded, "Far from here, to the west. A different land. Large near a beach. I can show you if you have a map." Bruce produced a map from one of the books left in the class room. He showed the coast of France and the bear pointed to the mouth of a long river.

Angela felt the claws of her falcon appear on her head. Gelus looked at the map before nodding. "Lets get going Owen." said Angela. Pam and Bruce had placed their hands on Angela's right shoulder. Owen walked behind her and reached for her left. The falcon took off from her perch on Angela's head and flew in a wide arc into Angela's chest. Angela Kee took in several deep breathes before saying, "Here we go." Silver light enveloped the group in a wide sphere and they were gone.

o-

Water was breaking against the cliff face in loud gushes. On the top of one of these cliffs stood four students looking towards the castle below them. They knew that it should be invisible and wasn't for only one reason. "Sight." Pam, Bruce, Angela and Owen looked at each other. Pam heard the thud of her turtle taking a step behind her.

It looked up to her expectantly. "Well?" It said in a sotto voice.

Pam smiled, "We need to integrate if we want to get any farther."

"You could at least say please." Pam just petted him and smiled. He snorted but walked into his summoner. Pam's eyes changed from normal black to radiant violet. She closed her eyes before allowing a penetrating light cast over the four teens. They all felt the light pass through them and relaxed slightly when they could no longer see each other. The four said in unison, "Sensation" There was a few nervous laughs. They all relaxed since they could still see each other with this spell. Each one of them gave a tight nodded, satisfied they could still see each other.

"Lets get going." Said Owen confidently. He knelt to the edge of the cliff and started climbing down.

0

Harry stood next to the castle wall touching the wards that repelled him. He didn't want anyone else to apparate to him until he was confident that he had the warning wards broken down. It was five minutes of careful manipulations until Harry was able to successfully make a large enough hole that a car could pass through. _Raiders, apparate to me._ He legillimens back to the group. Eleven distinct pops sounded behind him. The spot where he chose to walk through the wards was covered by a few trees and the cliff that the castle was carved into. There were only a handful of ways anyone could enter the castle and by foot was the hardest. Harry was glad when he was able to find such a close area for his Raiders to infiltrate.

The team leaders looked over their teams. Cho checked to make sure Ron, Katie were ready. They nodded carefully. Katie looked nervous being the most out of practice on in Cho's group. Neville smiled from Cho to his own group. Forge and Fleur moved to the side to allow Luna's group to signal Harry that they were ready. Luna nodded to her own group Erika had checked their gear already and Angelina and Alicia nodded. Harry smiled at that particular group. It always struck him as odd how the youngest of that particular group was able to lead older teammates who had an obvious penchant for leadership. Harry nodded to Severus, Tonks and Susan. Harry waved for Luna's team first. Erika moved in first casting strong illusion spells hiding both their presence from guards and wards alike. Luna's team moved to point with Harry and his team close behind.

It took only one turn for the teams to force a split. Everyone cast a disillusionment charm on themselves and split in four different directions.

Cho lead her team to the left most corridor. She signaled her team to follow the walls and stopped only once to by pass a another ward. Cho worked quickly remembering Harry's Orders when they reached the refugee city Clavis.

__

"Teams three and four will have flank. Luna, your team has point. Infiltration and rescue is our priority. Use your rings to signal the others if you find Alice, or Cyan. Don't use your rings for any other communication." Harry turned to Cho. "I am counting on your team to make sure Alice is out before we move on with the attack. Once she is safe and away from here, have your team join us." He handed out port keys in the shape of ball point pens. "If it gets too hard for your position use the portkey to get out and regroup before returning back. If you are wounded and are unable to continue use the port key and get out." Harry looked over to Luna's group. Luna nodded looking at Angelina. Angelina had the sense to blush remembering her own times where she ignored her injuries on a particularly hard mission and almost died of blood loss.

"I want no casualties on this mission, when in doubt, get out." He said it harshly but he silently pleaded with him self that Alice would not suffer from his orders. Cho watched the expressions that ran through his face. Cho looked to Susan and nodded, understanding that they both thought of Alice as a true daughter not as just a student, or friend. Cho looked to Neville to see if he caught the emotions raging just behind Harry's smooth features. He gave a weak smile nodding in acknowledgment.

Harry gave the rest of his orders. Cho listened and noted them but her thoughts were on how much Harry and Susan had at stake on this mission.

Cho collapsed the wards with out raising an alarm and moved ahead. Katie quickly covered their tracks and Ron scanned the area constantly to see if anyone was ahead of the group. The place so far was clear. Cho's instincts didn't like it.

0

"S-so you are Cyan, the one who wanted to kill me right?" The woman smiled. She gave the girl some room and motioned for the others to take a seat on the couches they conjured. They conjured Alice a chair and motioned for her to sit.

"Killing you wasn't our first option," she said problematically. "But with you being so adamant in your refusal in being conditioned, only your fortune was of value. Its interesting that you would have picked our next target as your guardian." There was a few chuckles at that.

"Cyan, don't tease the girl. Potter should have cracked Kali's mind by now. Should we prepare the ritual knives for you?" Cyan nodded and stood up. The others followed suit and banished their seats into non-existence.

Cyan looked to a woman on her left and said lightly, "Jocelyn, I trust you will keep your personal feelings to yourself and not hurt the girl." The woman sneered but nodded. The rest of the group left and three more men walked in and flanked Jocelyn. Alice didn't move and waited for everyone to leave or come in. Several faces were openly relaxed. It caught her by surprise how casual these people were. It was more like they were friends on an outing rather than a dark lord trying to gain power.

"Looks like its just us now kiddo." Jocelyn smiled and looked at Alice carefully. "You do look so much like your parents. Nothing like that toad Nan." it was barely a whisper but Alice's heart skipped a beat.

0

Harry moved his team and was slowly becoming more restless. The castle was empty. There were signs that people lived there, but not a soul was around. He performed sight regularly and felt people in the castle, but the castle was far older than Hogwarts and the magic radiating from it was flooding his senses. He felt someone using legilimens to speak to him. Eh let them into his mind and heard Cho's voice say, _We are in the west wing on the fifth floor. No luck. We are heading for the center of the castle. Looks like there is a single large hall that extends from the first floor to the fifth._

Harry nodded for his team to move ahead. _All teams head for the center hall. Stay on your own floor. If we meet resistance drawn them away so we may continue searching for Alice._ Harry picked up speed and caught up to his team. They stood next to the double doors with their wands drawn. Harry nodded at their look. This was the first door they came across that was not opened. He heard Neville, Cho and Luna all say there were in position on the third, fifth and fourth floors. Harry opened his door and walked in confident his own magical barriers would give him time to dodge a second volley of spells if the first destroyed his shield.

The expansive hall was lined with high tiers form the other floors and a glass ceiling that was the only source of light in the center of the hall perched a black raven whom Harry recognized as the one that delivered the first letter. It flew to him and handed him a second. He looked at the bird before it left through an open pane from the ceiling. Harry opened the letter.

__

Welcome to my castle, I hope that you will find out hospitality to your satisfaction. You are earlier than I have expected and will send one of my men to greet you in a moment. Do not do anything rash. It will have very serious repercussions.

Harry repressed an urge to snarl at the letter and handed the letter to Susan who read it quickly. Harry looked around and legillimens to his squad leaders. _are you all in position?_ There was a collective yes. Harry tried again to use sensation and sight and could only make out shades of his squad who stood behind doors on several floors above them.

A tall man entered the room a few moments later. He stopped a few meters away from his side and waved for Harry to walk over.

Harry greeted the smiling man in his late thirties. The man wore red robes with black trim. He stood in front of a giant fireplace that was meant to heat the entire hall. He drew his wand when he saw Harry walk towards him. The man raised his hand to stop Harry who did so. "Mr. Potter." The man looked around the groups that were split on different levels and wands trained on him. He repressed a grin when he added "and friends." He took a few steps forward and Harry's group flanked him their wands still on him but let the man speak. "You are expected, I am to take you to Cyan." He looked over to Harry's friends. "Alone." the leaders of the other groups looked to him and he nodded. Something in the wording of how this man talked about Cyan was wrong. He did not address her as master, or even lord. It was a more familiar tone. "Your friends may stay here and wait." The man caught the quick looks between groups and noted the leaders. He had never seen or heard form the other raider teams before. He knew no one has. Cyan was only lucky knowing of Potter's teams' existence from a fool who is long dead.

The man turned and walked out a door next to the fireplace and Harry followed.

0

"My dad will come and get me." Alice finally said. She was tired of the silence. She did not want to speak but when it seemed that the woman Jocelyn was perfectly happy just staring at the small captive, the girl needed to break away from the tension she was feeling.

Jocelyn smiled and looked at her watch. "We are counting on it." She nodded to one of the men who flanked her. He stood up and left the room. She then turned back to Alice. "We are planning on killing you. We just have to wait for your dear old daddy to come." She smiled. "It didn't take you long to latch on to someone when the opportunity presented it self did it?"

Alice kept her anger in check and did not say a word. Jocelyn laughed lightly. "It is alright, your parents were as fickle as you are."

"They were _not_ fickle."

"Hit a nerve have we? You of course would barely remember them. You _were_ only four months old." Jocelyn looked to the wall behind Alice and said in a far away voice. "It is not like you knew who they really were."

"My parents were good people who fought Voldemort." Spat out Alice. She found all fear she had, leave her in the fight to defend her parents whom she knew were good people.

"The child speaks of what she doesn't understand. Just as arrogant as your parents aren't you. Strong wizards always did destroy things that were in their way. Your parents were no exception." Alice was about to argue when Jocelyn pulled her wand on the girl and stared at her coldly. "You know nothing girl."

Alice swallowed back the retort but muttered under her breath. "I know dad isn't like that."

"Potter?" asked one of the men who stood next to Jocelyn. He turned to his friend next to him and they both laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Alice who felt tears of frustration in her eyes.

"You don't know, and I doubt many other than a few ministry members would. But your dear old 'daddy' isn't exactly innocent of killing those who were in their way."

Alice shook her head not wanting to hear. She told her self out loud. "It was war he had no choice."

There was another round of laughter that Jocelyn joined in. She said in a quiet voice, "Killing Death Eaters isn't a massacre girl. That _was_ war. No," she moved her seat next to Alice and looked directly into the girls eyes saying with a smile, "A massacre is something where a lot of innocent lives were lost. Girl have you ever heard of the refugees of Clavis?"

Alice closed her eyes and forced herself to not listen to the words this woman spat out even as they echoed through her mind.

0

Owen led the group through several corridors that were all empty. The group had agreed to have Owen lead since he could feel the farthest with his sensation. He stopped and looked around. The other three had decided not to cast any spells to conserve their energy. Even with as much practice they all had, sensation for long periods of time could be draining if someone wasn't careful. "Everyone who is in the castle is heading for the center. Seems like there is a meeting there. No one is on the second floor. We can look from there." The three other teens nodded and started to head out.

Owen was so concentrated on his condition to feel the presence of people he almost walked into a ward before Angela grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. He looked at it surprised he could have missed it since it was like a wall in the middle of the hall. He grinned sheepishly and Angela began looking for ways around it. The group was finally able to work around it by splitting a corner of the hall and making the ward think it was part of the ward's barrier. The four were able to shimmy through the small triangle opening on the floor and moved on. At the end of the hall there were double door painted white. The four looked at each other and Pam cancelled the spell that had made them invisible. All four canceled their sight spells and blinked a few times to get their regular eye sight back. They all nodded at each other and Owen said quietly, "I'll go look, you all stay here." They nodded in agreement since he was the smallest of the group.

When he snuck in Pam looked over to the other two. "Takes command quickly doesn't he?" the three smiled but had their wands drawn either facing the double doors or the hall behind them.

0

Harry reached the door that exited the great hall and stopped in mid step he didn't look around but knew with fear, anger and pride that there were four very young students that were watching him from a mostly safe position. He thought he should talk to them and in a fraction of a second decided to legillimens to Angela Kee. _Don't make any noise its just your professor. _Angela was farthest into the hall and knew well enough not to make any noise. She stifled a deep inward breath and nodded. _I am not even going to start on to why you are here._ Angela didn't answer back only brought images and memories of the boy she just meet and some sort of prewritten prophecy.

Harry had already exited the hall and was following the man down a wide corridor before they started going up a flight of stairs. He legillimens back to Angela, _Alright I get it don't panic. Just concentrate on what you want to say. Its not that much harder from Occlumency but I doubt many people have used this aspect of legillimency in such a way._

Angela was quiet the whole time. Pam and Bruce didn't notice the ranging emotions playing on her face while she went from shock, understanding and concentration. _Sorry professor, but they convinced me._ Angela ducted her head.

__

Don't worry about it. Alice isn't anywhere above the first floor. Look for an exit to a lower floor. Harry smiled. He was glad the man ahead of him didn't see the own shock Harry had on his own face. He was a terrible liar. _Good luck._

Angela nodded and suddenly felt the presence of more people in the hall. _Professor there are more people here!_

Harry smiled at their surprise. It became apparent as soon as he opened the letter that these people wanted to separate him from his Raiders. _Don't worry, they will be fine. Get your group out of there. You won't do much good saving Alice if you are all injured._

Angela nodded and got Owen's attention. Owen was worried about the people who were just entering the hall behind the four groups. They were all disillusioned and none of the men and women seemed to have noticed them.

Owen walked low back to the door and asked, "What are we going to do?" he nodded to the people walked above and below them.

Angela answered before anyone else. "We go find Alice." The three others looked at her surprised she sounded so confident. She smiled and said, "I was just speaking with Professor Potter, he used some weird version of Legillimency. He said that we need to find Alice and he knows that she isn't anywhere above the first floor." They all nodded and hurried quietly to the first floor not wanting to think how much trouble they will be in when they get out, and started looking for a door that would lead them to a lower level.

0

The doors closed behind Harry with a thud. Susan looked around to the groups above her and they nodded raising their hands to their mouths. "Any suggestions?" asked Susan. There was a silence and she nodded. "We wait then." Said Susan with finality.

As soon as she lowered her arm, her group dodged a barrage of spells. She raised her wand while moving towards the wall for cover and cast several shielding charms on her team. Severus and Tonks started their offenses. It gave Susan time to point her wand to the wall. She shouted a word that sounded more like a grunt and caused a crack in the wall that spread into a wide circle. She swung her wand around her body and the circle pulled itself from the wall as a solid cylinder block of stone and directed the flying mass towards her attackers. Her team side stepped the stone from behind them. The attackers jumped out of the way and the stone crashed into the floor shattering. The attackers blocked the rock fragments and all of them narrowly missed hexes that Tonks and Severus threw at them. The red robed man closest to them fired a spell of smoke that enveloped Susan's team. She quickly had them regroup and then move in separate directions to cover the most ground inside the blue cloud. Susan knew that these attackers were here to kill her and her friends. She did not need to look around to know the others were busy with their on attackers. She saw several shadows near her and hid inside the gas to make sure they were not her friends before she started to fight them.

0

Cho looked down to Susan from the fifth floor and nodded when Susan lowered her hand. Cho turned in time to see four figures attack her team. She grabbed Katie and Ron and pulled them with her over the balcony edge. She lowered her wand to the ground several floors below them and screamed, "FLUVIUS!" a solid pillar of water erupted from her wand. Katie turned her head to see the balcony long enough to shout out a shielding charm directly over the team. Ron raised his wand to the attackers above them and shouted several hexes against the floor below the red robed men before it gave out from under the attackers and they began falling as well. When Cho cut off the water spell, she shouted in a firmer voice. "Impedimenta!" The spell made the water pillar stop from flowing to the ground and her team splashed into the slow moving water and landed on their feet in time to see that their attackers cast ropes and from their flailing positions and were able to swing the length of the hall to a halt on the first floor facing their direction.

0

Neville nodded to Susan when she finally lowered her hand. He saw the spell fly towards her and turned in time to shout out. "Over now!" His team jumped from the fourth floor just missing the attack from behind them by several disillusioned wizards. Neville moved his hands into his cloak and pulled out two vials. One was thrown to the attackers and the other to the ground below them. "Extentis!" he pointed to the vial approaching the floor and vines burst out of the small glass container and met his team in mid air cushioning their fall. He looked up in time to see the second vial explode in vines and entangle their attackers. Fred, George and Fleur pointed their wands to the vines above them and screamed in unison. "Accio vines!" The ensnared attackers in red robes were pulled over the balcony and towards Neville's team. Two of the attackers cast cutting curses that shredded the vines and cast a transfiguring spell to the ground that shout up and changed into a steep to low slope like a slide. The attackers recovered quickly and Neville's team was on the offensive.

0

Luna nodded to Susan and smiled. Her image flickered when a spell passed through the position where she was supposed to be. The attackers took in a gasp before Luna and her team disillusioned themselves and had their wands pointed at their attackers. Erika looked at the team and smiled. "Four on four. But I believe you are in check". The man in front smiled.

"We are only pawns." Suddenly a wand pressed against Erika's neck. She tilted her head slightly to see the same man smiling at her. "But even we can place a king in checkmate."

Luna smiled this time. The attackers staggered from becoming suddenly disorientated. Erika sighed in relief and looked over to her friends. They nodded. "What illusion did you trap them in Luna?" asked Angelina.

"I only had time for a cycle of our conversation." They all turned hearing the sound of glass breaking. The group spread out dodging hexes from one of the downed men. Luna looked over to the attackers hand. He broke a vile to snap himself out of the illusion. He quickly cancelled the spell on his friends then regrouped before resuming their attack.

0

Susan saw two of her fellow teams on her the first floor and eyed the red robed woman's team that had been fighting hers. Everyone paused when Susan slashed her wand through the air causing a swift gust to separate the two sides. Susan heard the fighting above them and smiled that Luna's team was still alive if they were fighting. Both sides regrouped into their teams and had their wands pointed at each other. Susan said in a calm voice. "We have our orders." Her eyes turned solid blue and a silver spider came out from her back and moved over her shoulder still balanced on her back and arm. It clicked towards the enemy. "Wipe them out."

.,.:''-.,.:''-.,.:''-.,.-.,.:''-.,.:''-.,.:''-.,.:

Alright a chapter is up! Sorry for the week delay in posting this, but I am glad I did. This chapter is much better than what I have had written a week ago. With that said, I have been having increasingly more trouble in how I want to write these chapters. I am currently about half way done with the next chapter and am not sure if I will make next weeks deadline. There is roughly two or three more chapters in the story and hopefully I can keep to my weekly schedule for those next chapters. Just to let you know if there is not update next week, don't be too surprised. ; '

Soooo…. That means major spoiler alert for the next chapters preview! Be forewarned. If you read you might suffer for two weeks before the actual chapter is posted! Or if you just want not to spoil the surprise for next chapter don't read.

DarkHuntress: glad to hear you will stick with the story. I will try and keep my predictability to a minimum.

Tombadgerlock: Both Harry and Alice will be affected by Cyan and her group. How Alice and Harry take the information will interesting to write.

Necroblade: Thank you for your review.

zero-skillz: A lot of things that I have been writing have come to a point during the story where it was either deliberate or accident. I am pleased what I have written for this chapter and the set of for the following ones.

alen: I hope I put some fears of yours to rest with this chapter. Or at least it did not come off as cliché as other stories I have read. Thank you for the review. Its good to get a challenge to write a better story from a reviewer.

atlantis-rob: I am glad you enjoyed the chapter and am pleased about the dialogue as I have had trouble with that lately. I am confident that many of the characters are set up as well. Some people will have baggage that will be brought up but it be only to help their character.

phoenix catcher: I am glad for the review and will try to keep my story on a constant schedule as much as possible.

Preview

Chapter 16 Evanescent Truth

Alice knelt on the ground still crying. The silver beast at her side disappeared and a mask formed over her face. She stood up slowly while Jocelyn's team regrouped. Owen, Angela, Pam and Bruce struggled against the wall that they were pinned to. "Alice!" Alice ignored the calls of her name. The white mask floated over her face and three lines of black ink stood over where her eyes and mouth were. The eyes opened and black ink slid from the eyes in tears.

Jocelyn ordered her team, "Put her down! Now!" Four men and women behind her charged. Alice's mask opened its mouth in a circle before the mouth grew into jagged teeth. Alice reached out to the hexes that were fired at her. They all flew into her hands and pooled there like water. She tossed the substance aside where it fizzled out and one of the men charged the girl to physically restrain her only to be pinned to the ground right next to the girl.

"Ryan!" Shouted one of the other Blood Knights. The attackers stopped and only looked at each other when their friend Ryan was under their captors grasp. The teeth of the mask grew. There was a heavy breath from the girl before it changed while slowly willing the man on the ground to be crushed into the floor. He screamed in pain before it was released. The man named Ryan looked up tot eh girl who was impossibly trapped him and the mask looked down to him and a very young girls voice said, "Let's play."


	22. chapter 16 Evanescent Truth

The students heard the sounds of the attack starting and ran faster to the first floor. Owen was in the lead trying to sense a door leading down. He didn't find a door. The entire castle was more carved rather than built and the walls were smooth stone. It was because the walls were so seamless that he almost missed a door. He stopped in front of the opening and cancelled his spell only to see a wall in front of him.

Angela motioned them all to stand next to her and they all felt the floor fall away from them and slam back against their feet. The other three beamed at her before Owen led the way telling them in quiet whispers what lay ahead.

Chapter 16 Evanescent Truth

Harry walked down the hall to two sets of double doors that branched off to the right and left. His mind wasn't on where he was going as much as the prophecy the boy Mathew made. It was likely that if the prophesy was true; there was a high possibility it meant that he and his team would all die here. He shut out the thought and proceeded into the ante chamber that had opened up before him. A woman wearing red robes matching to the others in the room stood facing the window. A short ways from her spot at the window, a man and woman stood staring at the new guest. She turned and nodded to the man escorting Harry and he moved to take his position next to her.

"I am glad to finally meet the infamous Harry Potter. Welcome to the home of the Blood Knights." She moved from the window and walked to face Harry from a meter's distance. The flanking men stayed where they were when Cyan walked closer. "I suppose you already know this does not have anything to do with young Alice."

Harry snorted, "Should I bother to ask why me?"

Cyan smiled pleasantly. "We have come to an impasse because of you." Cyan turned and began to walk to the book shelf against the wall. "You see, we knew we would have to deal with you at some point in the future. However, we never thought you would appear now of all times." Harry listened patiently but guardedly. "Can you imagine how we felt after eight years of plotting, then an additional four years of positioning for our coup d'etat to be disrupted by one single man?"

Harry nodded. "Me just being in the magical world again changed your plans didn't it?"

Cyan smiled, "A man with scope," She nodded a yes then said lightly. "It's rare to see anyone with such insight Mr. Potter." She scanned through the book and found what she was looking for. "What I have here is a History of the Magical government from its inception two hundred years ago and for nearly a century before then when it was run by the hierarchy of Britain." She smiled at him when he raised an eyebrow. "Do you know that a pattern can be found of Britain's magical government? It happens when a stagnant government is over thrown only to be replaced by a new one. Do you know how often this happens?"

Harry who had listened patiently shook his head carefully not removing his gaze from her. "Every two hundred to two hundred and fifty years. Between three and five generations if you think about it. I think that is very sad." Cyan closed the book and placed it back in the shelf. "I think it is time for a government to be in place that will not stagnate or become over thrown and let the cycle continue."

Harry narrowed his eyes. He raised his arms preparing to fight. "You believe that you will make this new government, a government that will not fall or stagnate." He said as a fact.

Cyan nodded again. She truly enjoyed talking to this young man. He was patient when he needed to be and knew when to defend himself while exploring the possibilities. "I am a patriot Potter. I do this for my country, which is why I truly regret what I must do now." Cyan pulled a knife from the small of her back and pointed it at him. Cyan drew her wand and prepared to attack. The people surrounding her cast a spell that enveloped around the two.

"Do you think a barrier can hold me?" Asked Harry slightly amused.

"Not for long, but you would have to stop my attacks before you could break them." Cyan charged then.

Harry was caught off guard a moment before he dodged the knife and repelled the attacking woman with his magical aura. Cyan recovered from the buffering and pointed her wand at Harry and cast a loud explosion. Harry fell his mind reeling. He tried to stand up and barely managed not to fall back to the ground. His disorientation was real not an illusion. He felt something wet hit his neck and realized his ears were bleeding. He couldn't hear what Cyan said next. She looked at him sadly when she put away her wand and charged again with just her knife. Harry dodged and managed to fight using sensation while blocking out the rest of his disorientated senses.

0

Alice refused to ask the questions that had been risen by this woman. She tiredly slumped to the ground and sat against the wall. She had too much pride to sit on the chair they had conjured for her. The silence was only broken a half hour later when a man walked in and whispered a few words to Alice's captor. Jocelyn smiled and said to Alice. "It looks like your cavalry is here." Alice looked up at that hopeful that she would get out of here soon. The woman smirked. "Don't be too happy yet. There is a reason why he needs to be here."

Alice stood up. "Why?"

"Do you really think that we could allow someone as strong as Potter to run around free?" The older woman asked.

Alice swallowed a lump in her throat. "He is the strongest wizard in the world, you can't kill him." She said confidently.

"We don't need to kill him girl. Just make him less of a threat." Jocelyn smiled. "Well, with our little army wiped out," Jocelyn leaned forward in her seat to simulate a shared secret. "We have to go on our contingencies. Like it really matters in the end anyway, they would have all died, by the ministries hand or ours. We just needed a reason to show Cyan in a new light, one where she stood in the place of a missing hero and a noble martyr."

Alice eyed the woman before what she said made sense. "Minister Grangers' assassination attempt…"

Jocelyn grinned. "With that witch out of the way, Cyan could have killed that little red army and become a heroine. It would have given her enough political backing to be the next minister." Jocelyn smiled at the idea.

"Then all of this is just a power play on politics?" Alice huffed indignantly.

Jocelyn laughed happily. "Of course! How else do you expect to change the world? Fools who want power die quickly. None of us want power for its sake. What we want is to change the world. Think of it Alice Niete… No more restrictions on magic… an open forum with the noble and lesser races… no more _caste_ system... just a person and their own self worth. The muggles got one thing right and they had to find it through hundreds of years of blood shed. Cyan has enough scope to see that we don't have to."

Alice looked away from the woman. She had agreed there were many problems that needed to be fixed. Finally Alice asked, "What about me? Why was I treated that way if Cyan is so noble?" Alice felt a sting to her eyes when she asked this. Had her own suffering been something that could have been avoided? What about her parents? A sudden deluge of questions appeared in her mind and her impulsive demands were cut off quickly by a laughing Jocelyn.

"Well you have me to thank for that. I never did get along well with your mother and father." Jocelyn seemed to drift for a moment when she said, "How could they so easily be self-righteous one moment, and forget what they did the next. What kind of person so easily sees the wrongs of the world and never the wrongs in front of them?" Jocelyn looked to Alice who looked much more like her mother than Jocelyn realized. The older woman shuddered at Alice's glare. It truly was like Alice's mother. Jocelyn hardened against the glare. "When they finally died, for which I am glad they did," Alice held back a sniff. "I had Nan take care of you to make sure their spawn suffered as much as I did." Jocelyn smiled at the girl who had been glaring at her since the Blood Knight started her rant. "Sure Cyan was livid when she found out." Jocelyn gave a weak smile at that. Alice's glare faltered. It looked like a true face of regret. It was only a flash of a moment, but it was enough for Alice to catch it. Alice wondered what was done to this woman for the first time. Jocelyn must have seen the look in Alice's face. She immediately closed off her features. She glared back at the girl with so much hate it caught the girl off guard. "It hurt when she reacted that way, although I was not really surprised. You were the last surviving heir of the Niete. Even if you two were separated by mistakes and generations, she must still consider you some kind of family." Jocelyn looked away from the girl who was becoming confused with all the information she was getting. "We decided that you were too broken to be much use later, so we left you to your aunt. Since I wasn't able to be the one to kill Catherine and Norman Niete, revenge on their daughter would have to be enough. And oh you were." Jocelyn smiled evilly at the second year. "I was so looking forward to seeing you die in that house collapse. It's a pity that your daddy was there to save you. Cyan had a time with her rants about me that time. Naturally Cyan forgave me, but I am still stuck on lowly trust building assignments like this one."

Alice sank back to the floor in front of the woman who caused her so much pain. The woman just admitted to be the one who tried to kill her last fall. Alice lowered her head and began sobbing. The second year began to question her life. Was that the only reason why she was treated that way? It was not some cruel god…. not fate having one last joke… Just a bitter woman… Some fool who hated Alice's parents. A woman who demonstrated what hate could do. Alice gritted her teeth feeling her own humiliation complete. Alice sobbed now completely broken in front of the woman responsible for it all.

"I hate you."

Alice barely whispered it. Jocelyn got out of her seat and walked to and knelt in front of Alice. She moved her hand over Alice's forehead. Alice looked up from under her bangs. "What was that girl?" She asked with a smile.

"I hate you!" A large silver arm reached out from over Alice's head and gripped Jocelyn's throat. The men that stood against the walls pulled out their wands only to drop them to cover their ears from a piercing roar.

Alice simply glared at Jocelyn. The silver arm moved and threw her towards the guards where they all crumpled against the wall. Jocelyn slowly rose with her wand in hand. Alice stood up and looked to the silver arm. It was floating bodiless there. Alice looked to the woman and understood. Alice sniffed one more time before she screamed, "I HATE YOU!" Another ear splitting roar followed her declaration. Alice's eyes turned solid violet and black hard angled lines spread down the silver arm before it moved forward with the rest of the body appearing behind it. Both fists pressed against the floor and her summon growled at the three on the other side of the room. Alice didn't look at her summon but knew exactly was it was and what its name was. "Rin." The silver, seven foot gorilla looked at Alice expectantly. Alice snarled, "Make them feel pain."

"Yes mistress." It responded in a deep male voice. Another growl left the Gorilla's mouth before it pounded the floor making the walls behind the enemy turn into hands that tried to grab a hold of Jocelyn and the two accompanying Blood Knights. Jocelyn escaped the stone hands and quickly cast _reducto_ on the hands that held her team. Her free teammates flanked her quickly surprised that this girl was able to perform such an advanced and unknown spell.

"That's a new trick." Jocelyn noted aloud. The group charged Alice. The gorilla named Rin moved between them and fired a powerful beam hex that Alice only recognized from a book of dark magic. The light was a dark green hue sizzled through the air. It is not as painful as the cructicus although it came close, leaving the bones the hex hit crushed. The Blood Knights dodged and split around the gorilla.

Rin growled again before sweeping his arm in a wide arc towards Alice. A silver dome encircled her. He looked over to his enemy and growled at their attempt to surround him. The gorilla took several hexes that seemed to affect him for a moment before the damaged part of the body healed itself.

The gorilla ran up to the closest wizard and physically punched him. The Blood Knight flew across the room and near the door. He skidded against the floor and slowly stood up. Jocelyn shouted, "Ryan! Get help!" He nodded and exited through the door. Alice turned her head to the door and Rin cast a locking spell to it. Jocelyn looked over to the small girl.

Alice smiled and said, "That is one less idiot to think about." Rin moved his fists to the ceiling and threw his arms to the ground. The ceiling above Jocelyn began to crumble.

Jocelyn transfigured the rubble into feathers and looked to Jon who was kneeling to her left. His leg was scraped badly and was unable to walk. He murmured quietly to her. "Give me a free shot of the girl." Jocelyn ran forward and began casting spells at the silver ape. Rin absorbed the attacks and returned the spells in turn. Jocelyn managed to barely avoid a spell thrown by the gorilla before she was hit hard with a giant fist. She landed on her feet a few meters away from the summon. She stood unsteadily trying to keep consciousness. She was quickly revived by the sounds of fists meeting stone from the ape then spells pounding against the sealed door. "MOVE IT RYAN!" Jocelyn shouted.

The silver ape cast a burning hex towards Jocelyn before moving over the door to ensure it would stay locked. There was a sudden explosion and Rin turned in time to see the shield dome collapse. The second wizard he had ignored cast a breaking hex at Alice that buckled the shield. Rin didn't notice it in time to repair it before Jocelyn threw another hex to break the shield. Alice looked over to the two attackers and Rin appeared in-between them with blinding speed. Jocelyn was hit by a heavy swung arm and hit the wall. She took deep breaths trying to stay conscious again when the wall next to the door exploded.

Jocelyn smiled, relieved reinforcements were here. Ryan burst through the hole along with two witches. Their hoods were down and their faces and hair were identical. Jocelyn nodded to Ryan before allowing herself to lose consciousness. They didn't need her now that the twins were there.

Ryan looked to the only other wizard in the room and shouted after dodging a silver fist, "Jon, move already!" The other wizard grimaced trying to move with his injured leg. He gave up on it and pointed his wand at the ape. Jon moved his wand in a slow series of movements until they sped up to flicks his wrist made. "äschern Sie ein!" A ball of fire burst from his wand flying towards the ape.

Rin raised his hands to block the fire and was thrown across the room. He roared in pain.

The twin girls saw the Alice was unprotected and moved their wands in unison. Their tips touched each other when they shouted, "Stupefy!" The spell illuminated the room for a moment before it broke through the shields around Alice. Alice was knocked unconscious from the spell and flew into a rolling lump that stopped short of the wall. The twin girls sighed in relief when they saw the silver ape disappear.

Ryan looked to the two girls and nodded to them, "Kelly, check Jocelyn. Gwen, check Jon." The two girls nodded and ran to help their friends. Ryan sighed at the mess. "We are going to have to move out of this room." He looked at the crumbling ceiling and winced. He will have to fix that. "First things first..." Ryan walked up to Alice and checked to make sure she was not seriously injured. When he saw she wasn't, he re-stunned her and cast a blinding, hearing and silence charm on her. From what Cyan had studied of Potter, he would need at least two of these senses to perform a summoning. While Alice was not Potter she was using a skill that only he would know. Hopefully the same limitations apply.

Ryan levitated Alice's unconscious body and looked over to his friends. Jocelyn smiled sheepishly. "I guess I had that coming didn't I?"

Ryan shook his head and began leaving the room. "Idiot."

0

Neville saw another one of the enemy Blood Knights fall. He knew exactly who they were and what they must have planned. The Blood Knights were an elite group of dark witches and wizards that had more influence in France and Germany than in Great Britain. While many of their moves were not publicly known, Cho had a few good spies that were able to observe their movements for the past three years. Cho had shared her speculation on what they might have done, but it was still a surprise they would make such a bold move after years of being so careful. He dodged two more hexes and several vines grew along his arm. Thorns hardened along his forearm and he cast several shielding charms. Neville saw three hexes fly towards Susan and he stood in front of them and used his thorn guard arm to deflect the spells towards the second floor and away from the others. He smiled slightly as Susan began to forget the rest of the world and moved on her own accord.

"Defense point!" He and George Weasley, the only other conscious team member took opposite sides of Susan and began to fire hexes to anyone who dared fire at her. A group that nearly killed Fleur advanced on them and began to concentrate their efforts on attacking Susan after she healed George's twin. Neville looked to his left on the opposite side of the room and saw his wife, Cho, handling a group of three attackers alone. Her team was all on the ground with five Blood Knights with them. "Fred back up Cho. When you win, flank our position." Fred charged passed a witch who was fighting against Severus and threw a small bubble at the woman. She promptly turned into a kitten and he jumped over her to get to Cho.

0

Susan dodged another spell not liking this turn of events. After several of her team mates fell to injuries, she healed them. It was the reason why she was being deliberately targeted now. Shen threw webs that turned into walls around Susan to protect her. They would only last a hex before they fell. She looked around the haze and saw the group protecting her. When she was hit with the first deliberate hex that was to try and kill her, she was surrounded by a few of the Raiders on the first floor. It was still not easy to dodge and deflect so many spells going towards her direction.

She silently thanked Harry for all those damn drills from hell he had her go through. It was the only thing that kept her alive. It was so ingrained into her to simply act on instinct she allowed her body to move where it needed to. She no longer was able to attack or think of healing others. _Stay alive a little longer_. Susan closed her eyes, knowing that using them would make her delay her instinctual impulses. She had long ago used sensation to feel what direction the hex's were coming from. She would move her hips one way, arms in another, bend her body around hexes that would surely kill her. Shen was the last defense she had. He spun web from her shoulder to create walls strong enough to block the powerful spells aimed at her. When Susan ran out of room to dodge he would shoot a string of web to the floor and pull him and her to it, effectively pulling her out of the dangerous area. Susan allowed her body to move around the forces of her instinct, sense of magic, and the trust in her summon to live a moment longer. She had a smile on her face and was at peace with trust she laid on the Raiders and on herself.

For those who did not know Susan Bones, they would have wondered why she was dancing in the middle of a full blown battle and question if she really was. Those who did know her understood that she was indeed dancing; it was something she did to instinctually gather herself. Susan needed to stay alive. It was hard to accept that her life was more valuable than the rest. Susan was the healer. Susan danced not to stay alive longer for herself. She danced and moved to avoid dieing so that others, who may die, might get a second chance if she helped them. The calming peace of acceptance is what the smile on her lips meant. Every single member of the Raiders knew that if Susan could have it any other way, she would never have wanted to be the most important person in the group. She was more important than the team leaders and even more important than Harry. This small amount of empathy Susan gained was the reason she could understand some of the strain Harry was under for most of his life. It was only during this time that she could truly be at peace with how unfair Harry's life had been and how she may take a small bit with her.

0

Liam Delphnik was irritated. He knew that these people would be exceptionally good at fighting but did not think they would have held against his own small army. The one who irritated him the most was their healer who had done nothing after her initial attack than heal her team and dodge his attacks. "I need fire!" Liam said to his left. Another wizard with brown shaggy hair fired an incindio spell in front of Liam.

Liam waved his wand quickly in several quick slashes and flicks and the fire pooled into a sphere. With one final slash, the fire ball hit the ground and snaked around the healer. The fire turned into a blazing wall that forced the girl to open her eyes. Liam smiled glad to see she was taking this attack seriously. She looked strait at him and pointed her wand at Liam. The spider on her shoulder disappeared and Liam turned his head to look for it. He stopped when he saw the fire wall disappear only to reappear around him. He saw the fire about to expand to fill the whole area and cast an ice wall around him to protect himself from the inferno. It held enough for him not to be scorched. He wiped sweat off his forehead and blocked an attack spell that was aimed at him absently. He looked at the woman again and the spider was at her side. The healer smiled slightly before her wand flicked directly up. Liam lost his footing as the floor directly beneath him began to quake. He saw the rocks from the floor he stood on fly with bone breaking velocity towards the ceiling. He dodged a few in the first few moments only to have his arms and knee hit hard by the large pieces of stone seconds later. He could no longer move as well as when he started the fight and surveyed his body quickly. Liam raised his wand to the woman again. She smiled and did a wide cutting off wave with her wand. Liam only now remembered the stones were still suspended above him when he felt the first on hit his neck and shoulder knocking him out for the duration of the fight.

0

Susan cast one final hex towards the downed enemy to ensure he stayed there. She turned and saw that each team had someone down on her floor. "Tonks, Severus, back up Luna, I'll attend the injured here." They immediately broke off their attack and Susan covered them as they ran to the entrance. Neville moved to block two pursuers that started towards the double doors.

Fred and George were able to corner four Blood Knights using a portable blizzard. Cho stayed towards the back nursing a slashed wand arm. She provided support for the twins when they needed it with her left arm. Susan had Shen move towards the twins to cast and maintain shields around them. Susan began to heal Cho's arm then moved to the others who lay on the ground. A few of them had not moved and Susan began to worry if they had died. She was relieved to see that Fleur, Ron and Katie were all just unconscious and she quickly healed Ron and Katie. Fleur was another situation. She was fully transformed into her avian form. Her wings were burnt and could not transform back without seriously hurting herself. She sported several hexes that became nasty when they were mixed. Susan immediately set a port key to St. Mungos. Fleur grabbed Susan's arm. "Tell Harry I am sorry." Fleur was unable to repress the tears of disappointment out of her eyes. Susan nodded and sent her on her way. When Susan looked up she was surprised to see that the fighting had finally stopped. With Ron and Katie back into the fighting it ended quickly with the Blood Knights outnumbered and out powered. All of the knights were wrapped tightly in vines and cuffed with Auror manacles. Susan smiled at the group who were relieved that no one was killed on either side.

Ron eyed the floor above them. There was fighting still. "We need to get up there, they shouldn't have taken this long." The group whole heartedly agreed.

0

Harry had no time to heal his ear drums. It took more energy and concentration than he thought to maintain balance using sight when his physical body was telling him to ignore the magic and simply topple over. He saw the knives were no ordinary knives that Cyan wielded. It was obvious by her attacks that whatever they would do; she only needed to scratch him. He made sure each attack cleared with inches of room to spare. He managed to throw Cyan over his shoulder and against the shield. Her slow recovery allowed him to finally heal his ears. The bleeding had stopped a time ago but Harry knew he lost a lot of blood since his head was still spinning slowly. He was finally able to catch his breath.

Harry felt fatigue grip him from the strain of maintaining sensation, dodging and staying balanced and awake at the same time. It was a huge burden that was lifted when he was able to heal is ears and restore his balance. "Is this all you have Cyan?" He asked humorlessly.

"Just a few more tricks, if that is alright with you." She charged low and from the right making deliberate and slowly calculated slashes and thrusts.

Harry dodged the knives and said, "You said you were sorry for what you had to do." Cyan did not let his voice disrupt her while he spoke but Cyan recognized honesty when she heard it. "I am sorry too. If things were different, I might have supported you." Harry thought of his curse. Cyan nodded her head in acknowledgement. Harry dodged several more close combat moves then started returning hexes to her knife thrusts. "But it is too late now. The government may not be perfect and a few corrupt politicians may have entered into the system. But that doesn't mean that both statements are true for the entire government. Besides..." Harry thought of Hermione, Cho and Tonks and people he knew these women trusted that worked in the Ministry. "I have a vested interest in the success of this administration." Harry raised his right hand to Cyan who was finally hit with a weak impedemente. Cyan was moving slowly and in her time was raising her wand to fire on Harry immediately. Harry used the time to move his hand in several quick motions. He raised his fast moving hand towards Cyan who was knocked through the shattered dome. "Your desire to better this country will only seek to weaken it more than it is now!"

Cyan got up and her wand flew to her grasp ready for another attack. The knives were uselessly a distance away on the floor. "I am sorry neither of us can convince the other Harry." Said Cyan. Harry noticed the change from Potter to Harry. "I just know that there is only so much peace time the people can benefit from before the people stagnate again. I want to break this cycle of life style and see a new country where self worth is more important than what the mob decides on whim." Cyan's group began their attack again inviting Harry to spread his attention between the individuals who were attacking him.

"I hope some day Cyan that we can both agree on this matter." Harry said solemnly. He fired several hexes towards the people in the room who had done nothing earlier but were now attacking him.

"I am glad we came to this understanding." Cyan recovered her knives and began to get closer to him to use them.

0

Owen waved for his friends to come up. They had heard the explosions and started moving towards them a few minutes ago. The lower floors were a labyrinth. It was only thanks to Owens' wide range of Sensation that they were able to navigate the halls. They cautiously looked at the room that had a whole next to the door. The group relaxed slightly when no one was there. "What do you suppose happened here?" asked Bruce. They all shook their heads.

Owen continued to look ahead. "Another hall down, I actually see some people." The group approached in a single file wands raised.

They heard whispering and stood next to the room and listened.

"What do we do with the girl?" A man's voice chuckled out. "We can't just leave her sensory deprived."

"This isn't funny Ryan. We can remove the hearing and vision charms. She just won't be able to yell at us. From what I saw, she needed to verbally tell the ape instructions." There were a few grunts at that.

Owen Pam Bruce and Angela looked at each other in surprise. Pam's turtle stood next to them and immediately integrated with Pam. The four teens became invisible. They all nodded and the others performed sensation to see each other and where the wizards who kept Alice were in the room. They silently chose a target and they moved out.

"I don't want to revive her. Let's let her wake up on her own." The group of blood Knights head several shouts of 'stupefy'. They all scattered and looked around for attackers.

Alice had lain unconscious the whole time and slowly began to wake up. She saw the group of Blood Knights and wondered weakly what they were doing. Alice felt a small shake of her shoulder and tried to scream in surprise only to find she couldn't speak. Panic gripped her before she forced her self to think and cast Sight. She looked up and was relieved and horrified at the same time to see Owen was standing over her. The Blood Knights were too busy looking for the invisible attackers to notice Alice. Owen hugged her tightly and Alice turned crimson when she felt a pair of lips touch her forehead. "Don't scare me like that again Alice." He said quietly. She only nodded.

Owen waved to Angela and Pam. They both walked over while Bruce kept the Blood knight busy by casting quick spells then rolling out of the way to avoid being hit by the illegal hexes that had been fired his way.

Pam stood next to Alice and smiled. Alice felt something flutter through her and realized that Pam had made her invisible as well. Angela immediately transported them to the door and waved for Bruce to follow. He started after them. "The girl is gone!" Bruce made a sprint for the girls. They raised their hands to reach for him.

The twin Blood Knights waved their wands in unison and cast, "_Labi__ Magnus!_" The five students recognized the falling magical snow.

Bruce dived to reach the group. They were all asleep before he hit the floor.

As soon as Pam fell asleep, the spell surrounded her friends was cancelled. The group of adults were amazed that such young children were able to perform so well. They looked at each other uncertainly. "What do we do now Jocelyn?"

"First lets get them bound and wake them up, we need some answers." The two men quickly bound them to the wall. Jocelyn enervated the children and they all found them selves unable to move. "So may I ask who you are, and how you got down here?"

Bruce smiled, "You can ask all day but you won't be getting an answer." Ryan and Jon smiled, but the girls scowled.

"Legilimens!" Gwen pointed her wand at Bruce only to find that he was able to repel her. She looked over to the others, "He is a skilled Occlumens. I think the others may be the same."

Jon walked over to the others. He looked at the girl who was close to his age. Her short black hair was in more random spikes than usual and he ran his hand through her hair. She shuddered, "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Just fixing your hair. I like short hair, but it needs to be less messy."

She sneered at him. "Get away from me you perv." She tried to hit him and couldn't move her arms or legs.

The other Blood Knights chuckled. "Don't get too attached Jon, we need to interrogate them. If they got down here we need to find out what they know. Any suggestions?" Asked Jocelyn.

"Let's avoid the unforgivable. We need them to be able to function if Cyan wants to try and break their minds later." Ryan suggested.

"Noted, anything else?" No one answered. "Let's begin with illusions." The twin girls raised their wands and began to enchant the younger girl.

Angela blinked. One moment she was in the dungeon and another she was sitting with a guy she had a crush on for a long time. He smiled at her and said in a deep voice. "So tell me, how did you get into that dungeon? I can't imagine what you would do when you got there."

Angela blushed. She never had the courage to ask this guy anything and here he was interested in what she did. She smiled at him and looked into his eyes. Her smile faded. This man would never be here. Not with her. Angela knew that none of this fit. Even the sky looked fake. She felt sad that this would be the only time she would ever get this chance. She looked over to the man of her dreams and smiled. "I am sorry Harry, but this isn't real." She leaned in and kissed him before she felt herself break from the illusion. She slumped forward panting hard. She looked up to her captors with a bright blush and a smile on her face. "Sorry but you are going to have to try harder than that."

"We were trying to be kind." At that moment there was a stir on the floor. Alice was slowly waking up. "Hello Alice I trust that you slept well?" Alice just glared at Jocelyn. She was still unable to speak and slowly tried to stand up.

Ryan pushed her back to the floor. "Why don't we just keep you here?" He said half nervously.

Alice looked over to her friends sadly. They all smiled at her. "Don't worry; we'll be getting out of here."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Jocelyn waved for Ryan to guard her while the other Blood Knights stood in front of a different child. "Nothing that is physically painful. We need them to still think after this. Anything else is fine." Each Blood Knight raised their wand to a students head and started their own illusion attack.

Alice struggle to get up and try something to help them but she was gently pushed to the ground by Ryan. "Sorry Miss Niete, but we need to know how they got here. I don't know what will become of them after this, but I can ensure you they won't die here."

Suddenly there were screams from Bruce and Pam. Alice tried to get up again but was pressed back down. A few moments later Owen and Angela joined them. Alice tried to think of anything she could do but she was unable to summon Rin without saying a word. The skill was just too new for her. She began crying while struggling against the Blood Knights grip on her shoulder. She was too small to gain much progress. Alice turned to look over to Owen who was crying. She had heard them trying to beg for things, or scream in anguish. Alice felt helpless. Owen breathed raggedly, "Not Alice! She is all I have!"

Alice began crying again. Tears streamed down her face. Neither she nor Ryan noticed that the tears did not fall off her cheek, they pooled just below her chin. Slowly an outline formed around her face. She looked over to Ryan and glared at him.

Ryan looked over to the girl who snapped her head towards him and was hit by a large fist. He stood up and shouted, "Guys break off now! I need help." He pointed his wand at the silver gorilla. The eight foot ape stood over Alice and leaned onto his fists. Alice sat underneath his body. Rin roared and the other Blood Knights broke their spells. Alice's friends slowly came to and realized that they were trapped in illusions. They all looked over at each other in relief and then to Alice. She looked over to the Blood Knights and opened her mouth in a silent scream. Rin matched it causing everyone in the room to flinch. Rin's image flickered and everyone noticed the thin outline something around Alice's face.

Alice knelt on the ground still crying. The silver beast at her side disappeared and a mask formed over her face. She stood up slowly while Jocelyn's team regrouped. Owen, Angela, Pam and Bruce struggled against the wall that they were pinned to. "Alice!" Alice ignored the calls of her name. The white mask floated over her face and three lines of black ink stood over where her eyes and mouth were. The eyes opened and black ink slid from the eyes in tears.

Jocelyn ordered her team, "Put her down! Now!" Four men and women behind her charged. Alice's mask opened its mouth in a circle before the mouth grew into jagged teeth. Alice reached out to the hexes that were fired at her. They all flew into her hands and pooled there like water. She tossed the substance aside where it fizzled out. One of the men charged the girl to physically restrain her only to be pinned to the ground right next to her.

"Ryan!" Gwen shouted. The attackers stopped and only looked at each other when their friend Ryan was under the girls grasp. The teeth of the mask grew. Alice breathed heavily before the sound changed. Ryan screamed in pain while his body was slowly being crushed into the floor. Ryan managed to look over to the girl who he had restrained earlier. The girl giggled in a childish voice, "Let's play."

Alice's friends tried to get off the wall but were still stuck to it. They all looked to each other helplessly. Alice summoned another Blood Knight whom she remembered as Jon to lay next to the first one. He began to feel pain through his body. The girls were firing hex after hex only to have those spells flicker into sparks as they neared the girl.

"What is she doing? Is that her integration?" Bruce said in an awed voice.

Angela shook her head. "No, integration is when the summon enters and shares the same body. Whatever she is doing isn't integration."

One of the twin Blood Knights was flown to sit next to the two laying men. The twin was resisting far better than the two men could. She was finally slammed to the floor where she felt a sickening crack from her arm. Alice giggled when she heard the scream from the twin. "This is fun."

Authors Note: Finally satisfied with this chapter after weeks of milling around and not doing it and to write some and rewrite most of it these past two evenings. The next chapter only has a little written so I am not sure when the next update will be. On the other hand I am almost done with midterms leaving me a few extra days to finish up the story. Hopefully I can get it wrapped up by the end of March! Well here's hoping.

DarkHuntess: Thank you for the review.

atlantis-rob: lol I am sure you were waiting to catch up to that teaser too. The next one won't be at the very end. I think. hee

zero-skillz: Thanks for the support, i am in the middle of mid terms right now, and finally got over the hard writing block that was this chapter. The last few chapters should hopefully be done by the end of the month.

and

for

some

strange

reason

they

won't

let

me have

spoiler space.

Preview Chapter 17 Magnum Opus

"Your plan comes at too high a price Cyan." Harry felt the magic of the castle fall apart. He was only vaguely aware that Alice had something to do with it. "I can't let it end like this." He stepped away from her and raised his arms to his sides. Spikes of stone circled him. A loud crack followed and Harry was encased in a stone spike.

Susan recognized the spell. "Oh god... Raiders your portkeys!" All the Raiders left with out question except for her. She looked over to the unconscious Angela who was being carried on Bruce's back. "My portkey can only care four people."

Pam looked at her friends and then to Alice. Alice didn't look away from Susan. "I am staying with you."

Pam and Owen began to argue when Alice stunned her friends. Bruce caught Pam before she hit the floor and found himself carrying two women. Alice smiled to her stunned boyfriend. She kissed him before she moved him to lean against Bruce. Susan placed the necklace portkey around the only conscious boy's neck. "This will take you to Hogwarts." She then looked to Alice. "You sure about this?" Alice nodded. Susan activated the portkey and the four friends left with out her.

The castle began shake and a black dome encircled the whole cliff. "Susan, what is this?"

Susan smiled weakly. Cyan had her men gather from around the castle and started to attack the rock spike that protected Harry. "This is Ender. Harry's spell that massacred the people of Clavis."

Alice sighed weakly. She took her surrogate mothers hand. "He doesn't know that we are here does he?"

"When Harry enters that spike column he can't even use sensation to see we are here. He won't know until after he kills us."

A voice came from stone spike. "MAGNUM OPUS!"


	23. Chapter 17 Magnum Opus

The Raiders rushed to Luna's floor and stopped abruptly. "Whoa." Susan glared at Forge's double voiced outburst but quietly agreed with their assessment. Luna and her team were staring down exact images of themselves. Both Luna's turned to Susan before they said in unison. "We can't tell who's who". Susan looked at the whole group. They were using a very good illusion spell and caught onto the Raiders' motions quickly. It ended with each raider pointing a wand to their copy and not knowing who their teammates were. Severus and Tonks stood by - wands raised to the whole group.

Susan turned to smile at Cho. They both raised their wands and stunned the doubles quickly. The illusion spells dropped away as soon as the spells hit their targets. Susan and Cho grinned at Luna who glared back. "You two really need to show me that spell." The group relaxed now that everyone was safe. There was scuffling below them. Cho ran to the balcony and looked down. She scowled. "Susan, the ones below us are gone."

Susan looked at the teams they were all fine. "We will look for them after we find Alice."

Chapter 17 Magnum Opus: The Greatest Work

Cyan watched Harry fight with a growing appreciation of who he is. The young man dodged three spells from different directions by moving his body around them without looking away from Cyan. He concentrated on his left side where many of the counter spells he fired back were stopped by obsidian transfigured wall that would appear only while defending. Harry turned his attention to the heaviest defender. Harry did not notice that Cyan had stopped attacking to watch him. Cyan's group quickly realized he was able to fire spells from only his hands and began to slowly feint their spells to his body. Cyan smiled when Harry never lifted a single spell in defense. He only dodged with his left foot being a pivot that would not move unless targeted by a spell. The four Blood Knights saw their opening immediately. "_Stupefy!_" Four beams concentrated themselves onto Harry's right arm.

Harry only had a second to realize that he would not be able to dodge the attack and few moments before he knew he had to prevent himself from being completely stunned. His left arm flew to his right shoulder as soon as he felt the first two stunners hit his arm and go up to his body. His index finger moved across the muscles on his right shoulder separating the magic from his arm to the rest of his body. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when the third stunner that followed a second behind did not break the shield that was separating his body from his arm. His right arm fell limply to his side and he looked at the group who were surprised he did not pass out. Harry breathed heavy, sweat on his eyebrow.

Harry grimaced. "I suppose I can't hold back now." Harry looked to his arm. He tried to move it but his arm did not respond. He looked strait to Cyan. "I am sorry," Harry stood up strait from his fighting posture and sighed. "But I am going to have to end this quickly." Argent, Phor and Arvalis stood at his side. "After an enemy sees these three, the fight is already over." Phor flew to his head and covered Harry's face with its wings. Argent stood in front of Harry's feet and Arvalis slithered his way around Harry's body. "_Integrate."_ All three summons melted away. Harry opened his eyes and the solid green eyes turned silver. He took a step back before he disappeared. Cyan turned to her left and saw two of her fellow Knights were suddenly wandless and bound to the ground. There was a yelp from the other side of the room and she knew before looking that she was the only standing Knight left. At once, Cyan felt hands on her shoulders; arms bound, hands free of her wand and mouth gagged. Harry appeared in front of her. "It may not be the revolution that you want, but Granger is making changes happen. If she is in office long enough I have hope that many changes will happen."

Cyan looked into Harry's bottomless eyes, then away. Cyan flicked her wrist and found there was enough slack. A knife flew from her wrist to her hand. Cyan cut the magical bounds that were around her body and slashed at Harry in one quick motion. Harry appeared two meters back looking at the knife quickly. Cyan took off her gag. "Those are not the changes that are needed! Social reform will not help this country. The minister's position is too powerful. You saw that yourself with Fudge. One branch, One rule. It's a dictatorship." Harry stood a few paces back listening carefully to the woman in front of him. "It is not going to matter at any rate." Cyan said confidently. "I already predicted that Granger will not live long enough in office. My assassination attempt failed, but others will try. They will continue until they succeed. And it will not be for my reasons. It is not just Britain that is feeling Granger's change of social policies." Cyan looked to her downed friends; none of them would be able to get up soon. She sighed, hoping that she would be able to make Harry understand. She knew if she didn't they would all die. "The whole magical world is feeling those changes. Those thousands of pure blood families from around the world are more powerful than just a young woman leading by example. Those ambitious people will come and lay claim to this country. IF not by out right war then by political influence and finally a figure head in office. I will NOT let my country be a puppet government! Harry, would you concede that there is a problem that needs to be addressed? Have you not seen the problems in other countries that may come back to Britain?"

Harry listened and the sudden flash of his meeting the Wizengamott ran through his mind. There were the two representatives there ready to plan extreme actions on his students. _But had there been more that he should have seen? _Harry began to doubt what he saw there. _But it was only the representatives of those countries._ Harry thought to himself. Does it make it better if it was not the countries that were not represented at the Wizengamott? He thought to himself. "It doesn't matter Cyan. One assassination attempt or a hundred, Hermione has protection from her friends that will stop each one and trace them to their source." Harry steeled himself with that certainty. The Raiders may not all be active, but the few that were could be counted on.

Cyan smiled sadly. "Your faith in them is truly an inspiring thing Harry. I am almost convinced. But that is only because I want to be." Cyan looked to her knife. "I suppose this is where we stop talking."

Harry looked at her and nodded. Cyan threw her knife adding magic to the speed of the projectile. Harry moved his hand to catch it before his eyes widened and he dodged it. He eyed the knife that clattered against the stone wall behind him. "What is that?"

She simply said, "It is a special sacrificial knife." Cyan pulled two more knives from her robes. Harry looked at what must have been the fifth knife Cyan showed him. He fired a stunning curse at Cyan, silently watching. Cyan pulled the knife against the curse and sliced the spell in half. The two beams of light passed by Cyan harmlessly and puffed when they hit the wall.

Harry looked at the knife with interest. He had seen similar ones when Tonks was showing him sealing rituals. Harry quickly saw that the knife only drained magic. It would not help him with the curse. Harry looked at her. He wondered how many knives she carried. She was relying on them much more than on a wand. With only his left hand, Harry tried to rechannel the magic that wanted to flow through his right arm to his left. It was hard since he began to feel the effects of his speed warping. He needed time to recover. "This is what you planned when you had me come here, not to kill me. You just needed to be able to control me."

Cyan nodded. The gentle demeanor she carried earlier was gone and long lined eyes and mouth replaced her smile. "I do not know if you truly realize how much peril this country is in as your dear old friends attempt to make it a better place." Harry's eyebrows lowered at the comment. "Several pure blooded countries already see it as a ripe place for expansion. I refuse to let it happen!" Cyan threw one of her knives and used the other knife as a wand. "_Mulitis._" The thrown knife doubled, tripled, quadrupled and continued to increase in number. Harry took a step back before he disappeared and reappeared behind Cyan. He took in a long breath. Moving at high speed was beginning to take its toll on his body more than on his magic. Cyan moved away from Harry's new position and the knives spun around to chase him.

Harry smiled deciding that he couldn't afford not to use all his integration. Harry's body turned silver and appeared next to Cyan. He punched her with enough force to send her across the hall and close to her friends' sleeping forms. She stood up and rubbed her jaw. She felt along its length and knew it was fractured. She pointed a knife at her jaw and muttered in a painful voice. "_Silima Amende_" The jaws' bone healed and Cyan sighed in relief. She raised the knives in front of her and saw the flicker of Harry's disappearing form. Cyan did not waste time. She slashed her knives in two long arcs around her body. Harry appeared next to her before he disappeared and reappeared a few meters off.

He smiled, "I guess its going to have to be by magic then." He gripped his left hand and raised it. "_Iiguis._" A wide blue light shot from his hand and sped towards Cyan. Cyan sliced through the spell. Harry was feeling a little frustrated. "Right, forgot about that." The silver animals fell out of Harry's body. They all looked at Cyan appraisingly. "Disarm her." They all charged but stopped a few meters away from their target.

The double doors burst open on the opposite side of the room. Twelve Blood Knights entered the room looking worse for wear. The leader looked at Cyan. "We came as soon as we got your message." Cyan nodded still looking at the silver apparitions in front of her.

"Feel free to help out whenever you are all ready."

Harry looked at the group and noticed they all only had wands. "Now this I can work with." His summons charged at Cyan and twelve witches and wizards charged at Harry.

0

Alice move her fist down to the ground. The woman that laid on the floor unmoving felt the impact of a large heavy fist hit her stomach. The woman groaned from the impact and breathed raggedly. "Make that noise again." Alice commanded. Alice repeated her fist going to the ground and watched in fascination when blood from the Jocelyns' mouth flew into the air and splattered against her mask. Alice sighed when Jocelyn did not make another noise.

Owen felt the bonds holding him weaken. "Alice!" Alice acted as if the people on the wall did not exist. It was only her and the Blood Knights. Alice just smiled through her mask and tossed a Blood Knight across the room in a heap with the first one that fell moments before. Jocelyn was still laying on the ground. Alice glared at the pile of Blood Knights when something moved. "Alice, snap out of it!" Owen looked to his left and saw Pam trying to get the girl's attention as well. Angela and Bruce were trying to free themselves of the invisible binding spell that held them against the wall. Owen struggled for a few moments before he closed his eyes and concentrated. _Free!_ Owen felt his aura enflame and his body burn from the surge of magic. He hissed in pain before he felt the magic that trapped his body break. Owen fell to the floor and reached for his wand that was in a pile near the corner. He grabbed his friends' wands and broke the spell. Each student fell to the floor and onto their knees.

Alice stood behind her mask humming to herself. She giggled while gesturing to the woman floating next to her to move. Jocelyn struggled against the force that moved her legs and arms in awkward positions. "You're no fun." Alice said suddenly. There was a sudden tug at Jocelyn's arm and the woman screamed from the sudden pop her arm made from her shoulder. Alice waved her hand lazily and Jocelyn flew to the others in a heap. Alice looked at the five wizards and witches on the floor. "I am bored." Gwen began to regain consciousness and looked at the masked girl. "Oh!" Alice walked over to the twin that was looking at her. Gwen struggled to say something but just let her head fall back and continue to breathe raggedly. Alice's mask smiled wickedly. "You look tired." Alice moved her hand over the woman's forehead and said quietly. "Sleep." The female Blood Knight began to gasp for air. Owen looked away from Angela after seeing that they were all alright and turned to see what Alice was doing for the first time.

Angela gasped. She saw the already weak magical aura of the woman slowly getting smaller. The woman tried to physically hit Alice but could barely manage to move her fist to Alice's body. Pam looked to Alice and saw her aura change. "Is Alice absorbing her magic?" The twin finally passed back out and Alice sighed in satisfaction.

Owen ran to Alice. The Slytherin jumped over one of the unconscious men and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. The girl stiffened but continued to look at the sleeping Blood Knight. Owen eyes widened when he was enveloped by his girlfriend's magical aura. He didn't need to look to know it filled well beyond the room. "Alice, it's me."

The girl moved her head to look at Owen. Owen wasn't sure what Alice's real face looked like but the mask's eyes changed from sharp angles to rounded ovals. "Owen?" Owen nodded and hugged her tightly.

"It's Owen." Owen pulled her head to his shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"I know an Owen?" Owen felt his heart stop. The girl looked around and saw the other three students. "I know you?"

Pam ran up to the girl. "Don't you remember us?" Pam asked half afraid. "We have been friends for almost a year."

Alice looked through the mask and the face of ink scrunched together in confusion. "Friends? I have no friends except for Lopsy." Alice looked around at the four students confused.

"Lopsy?" Bruce asked blankly.

"My Aunt's house elf…" Alice began to wobble on her feet. "No… He is dead now." The four friends wrapped their arms around the shuddering girl. "Aunt Nan didn't like the filth…" Alice tried to breathe in gulps of air. "He was punished…" Alice began to cry again. She shook from the memories. "After he died I didn't want to think about it." Alice felt her body being hugged but was too far gone in memories to care. "Hated Nan. I wanted to forget. Began to read to forget." Memories flashed through her head and threatened to burst through her skull. She screamed in pain and sobbed. "No…" She said quietly.

Owen cupped Alice's face. "Alice. It's over." Alice was still crying. Owen felt the ink and tears fall onto his wrists. "Alice, Nan is dead. She won't hurt you anymore. You made new friends." Alice felt weak and would have slumped all the way to the floor if she were not being supported by the groups' hug.

"Friends?" Alice said with a sniff.

"Yes, and a father. You have to remember him." The mask on Alice's face began to crack.

"Daddy?" Alice said confused. She whispered out. "Daddy is dead. So is Mommy. Nan said so." The crack began to disappear. Pam and Angela noticed and nodded.

Pam stroked the girl's hair and said, "Yes your parents are gone, but you have a new dad. Remember? You have to remember Harry Potter." Alice's face went blank. The mask cracked again.

Bruce said quietly. "You remember the professor. He had that mob of girls chasing after him. And you defended yourself against those mean girls. It was you at your best." Angela and Pam smiled at him approvingly when the mask cracked again.

Angela asked the girl. "Do you remember when I had to do my integration? You and Owen were the only ones that could not summon anything and you still helped me when you were behind." Alice looked around to the people she began remember as friends. "You knew that even if I was good, I needed a break. We didn't know each other well but you helped me as if we had been friends forever." The ink on Alice's mask smiled and a long crack appeared across the length of the mask.

"Alice. You have to remember Christmas Holiday. We got ourselves a man!" Alice's eyes widened a moment before she saw each of her friends and remembered the moment she became friends with them. Alice became friends with Owen in the hospital wing, Pam in Professor Dursley, no Potter's class room, Bruce who tagged along with Pam after a late night discussion, and Angela after warning her that she can still be the top student and still have fun. The sudden memories brought flashes of others, Nan dieing, talking to Susan and finally to Harry.

"Dad…" The mask began to fall apart and Alice looked around suddenly wide eyed and weak.

Pam and Bruce sighed in relief. Owen smiled at them. "Hey Alice, it's good to see you back." Alice looked to Owen when he spoke and smiled in relief.

She hugged the group. "Thank you." They stood there for a few moments before their reprieve was interrupted.

"I can't…." The group turned to the Blood Knight on the floor. She continued to mutter to herself. The four walked closer and Alice shivered at what she did to Jocelyn. "Must go… Am needed." Jocelyn finally passed out.

"What should we do about these guys?" Bruce walked around the group of five red robed forms.

Alice looked at what she did to them. She shuddered remembering how her own body was beaten in a similar fashion at the beginning of the year. Her face hardened in determination. "We heal them then bind them."

Pam and Angela looked at each other and smiled. "We'll heal them, but that dislocated shoulder…" Pam pointed to Jocelyn. "Needs to be physically set."

Alice got her wand from Owen. "Stupefy." She waved for Bruce and Owen to help her. The other two girls began to look at the broken bones, the bleeding and internal damage Alice inflicted.

Both girls ignored the pop from behind them and concentrated on what to do with the wounds of the other four. The two twin girls were the hardest with the strain on their muscles from resisting for so long against Alice's will. Pam finally asked, "Alice? Do you know what you did?"

Alice looked at the five people on the floor and shuddered. Owen's comforting arm wrapped around her shoulders. "The first time Rin appeared was after Jocelyn told me she was happy my parents were dead. And how dad and my parents were as bad as any dark wizard." Alice began to shake again. Her whole body felt tired.

"I am sorry Alice, don't say anything else." Pam felt guilty for bringing it up.

"No, I need to tell you all." Alice helped move one of the twins, she did not know which, to lie next to the man she remembered as Jon. "Well, my thought for my summon was hate." All four of her friends stopped what they were doing and looked at her. It was a very personal thing to know what someone's thought was for their summon. For her to share it with what little they did know of her history made the group feel closer. Owen was the first to hug her and said quietly.

"It's ok. There is no one else you need to hate now. Nan is gone, and this woman is going to be in sent to Bakan soon. No one is around for you to hate anymore."

Alice smiled and nodded. She leaned against him before she gathered herself to continue. "The mask is something I felt I needed to do. I paid attention to the integration in class but doing this seemed more natural. I never really told anyone, but when I was trapped in my mind and dad had to get me out, I was wearing a mask. I think it was that mask." She gestured to where she was standing earlier. "Rin turned into the mask. When I was wearing it, I felt like was in the safest possible place. I could feel the whole castle. This place is full of magic. It must be far older than Hogwarts."

They nodded and began to bind the prisoners. "So what do we do now?" asked Angela.

"I think we should go ahead and get out of here. We've been here too long and I don't want to think about who else is here." Bruce motioned his head to the blood Knights bound on the floor.

Alice was looking at Jocelyn. The woman knew her parents. Even if it was all bad things she said about them, it was information she never had before. Alice noticed the flashing necklace that was half concealed by the woman's robes. She knelt and touched it. Alice dropped it immediately. "Guys!" The group looked to her. "Dad is in trouble. This necklace is a kind of communication necklace. Harry is fighting all by himself. We have to help him."

Owen performed sensation. "I don't see him anywhere down here. He must be on the higher levels."

Angela grimaced. "I guess we are going to go help him?"

Alice grinned. "I think I can find him. When I had my mask on I could feel the entire castle."

"You sure you can do this without loosing control?" Alice nodded. She knew she could control her emotions now. The group looked uneasy but they agreed. The group gave her room and Alice glared at the floor. Rin stood next to her dwarfing her small frame. The gorilla looked over to the gawking friends, his head scraping the twelve foot ceiling.

"Whoa."

"Big."

Rin ignored the big comment and his body began flicker. The outline of a silver mask appeared over Alice's head. The mask solidified. The mask was almost completely different from the previous one. The first mask was simply white with liquid ink for a mouth and eyes. This new one was a silver mask that floated a few inches away from Alice's face. The mask itself had black jagged lines around the edge with black slits over the area where one would expect eyes. Alice looked over to her friends and smiled behind her mask. Owen saw Alice's smile and felt relieved. "No problem. There is something I want to try guys." Before they could ask, the black lines of the mask turned into perfect circles. The group felt a wave of pressure before it faded. The mask faded away and Alice looked around satisfied.

The group performed Sensation. Bruce uttered out, "Alice how?"

0

"This is impossible." Grumbled Susan. She and Cho had been leading the group of Raiders around the castle trying to find Alice with little luck.

"Sensation is pretty much useless here. At most I can see only ten meters all around." They had found an entrance to what looked like an area below them but were unable to open the door. They searched for another entrance but had no luck.

Luna looked to her left and into a room that was empty. "I am more concerned with where the Blood Knights went to. Did they retreat or are they regrouping?" It was because the escaped group was such a large force that Susan decided not to have them split up.

There was a sudden rumble and Cho and Susan grunted in unison. "That really hurt my eyes." Cho complained.

"We can see now." Susan said suddenly. Both Raiders looked below them and said at the same time. "There!" Both women recognized Alice's Aura. Susan had shown it to Cho from a lock of hair Alice gave her weeks ago when she asked about muggle hair dye. They both sped to the door that they were unable to open and saw how the locking mechanism worked and quickly opened the door and headed down the stairs.

0

"Don't ask, I don't know." Pam looked up towards the higher floors. "Kinda hard not to notice that." Harry's aura was a beacon of light near the upper levels of the castle. "He is up there with a dozen other people. It looks like he is fighting alone."

Alice looked at her dad and noticed movement. "Someone is coming down."

"It's Miss Bones!" said Angela surprised.

The group ran out of the room and up the stairs. They met a dozen wands. The group of students screamed in surprise. "Put away your wands!" Susan glared at the group behind her and then quickly hugged Alice. "I have been worried sick." She looked to the group of Alice's friends behind her. "Should I even ask why they are doing here?" The group looked guilty but didn't say a word.

"Dad is trapped upstairs." Susan and Cho looked up and swore. Neither one had bothered to look for Harry. It was almost two dozen flights of stairs above them.

Angela bit her lip but said, "I can get us there. But it would take two trips." Susan eyed the girl and nodded. Cho's team and half of Luna's went with Angela the first time. Angela reappeared moments later breathing hard. "I can do it one more time if it's one way." Susan looked at her. She did not know how many people Miss Johnson was supposed to be able to carry but knew that it was well below the amount of people she was carrying now.

The group of students knew the fact too. "We can take the stairs." Said Owen. "Take the rest." Owen Bruce and Pam started heading out.

"I am going ahead with them." Alice squeezed Angela's shoulder who smiled at the girl. Angela looked to the group and nodded. They began to run up the stairs to the higher floors.

Everyone moved next to the girl and Angela concentrated before the group felt their feet land against the floor. Angela was panting and smiled that she got them there. "I knew I could do it." Angela wobbled on her feet before Alice caught the taller girl and lowered her to the floor.

Alice looked to Susan. "Get going. She just wore herself out. I guess I'll lag behind since I don't want to leave her alone." Susan nodded and barked out orders to enter the room. The fighting was beginning to organize into sides instead of the free for all she saw moments earlier.

0

Harry felt the tug of magic demanding him to give more to his summons. All three adeptly dodged the slashes from the knives Cyan wielded, but they began to get careless with the other attackers in the room. Arvalis was hit hard by three _Reducto_ Curses. Arvalis regenerated quickly and continued his attack. The main problem Harry had was that the room was too small. Harry looked to the walls and was happy to find that there were adjoining rooms on this floor. He quickly raised his still functioning hand to one side. "_REDUCTO!"_ The wall was ground to dust. The group that was attacking him suddenly stopped and stared at the hole the single most powerful wizard made. The wall was carved out of the mountain. The iron in the wall did not even phase the blast. Harry cast another reducto next to the first one. The entire wall was gone, leaving the room much larger than it had been. Harry jumped over the rubble and waved his hand. The precious remaining debris flew swiftly towards the Blood Knights attacking his Summons. Five red robed wizards fell to the floor. Harry waved his hand again to push them to the side so they were out of the way.

The large group reorganized themselves and pressed on their attack. They had surrounded the most powerful wizard in the world and made careful aim that each spell that was cast would not hit someone on the other side of the circle.

Harry suddenly found himself dodging high angled hexes. He smiled at the tactic. His own raiders seldom moved in such a large force. The way they had systematically forced him in one direction then another made him appreciate that they understood whatever Dung sold them so adeptly. Harry was hit with a powerful combined stunner and let his body absorb the magic the let it flow out of him in a series of rapid stunners of his own. Harry noticed that he was being pressed into a corner and charged the thickest side of wizards. He kicked the first one he ran into and used the poor man's body as a vault to jump over the others. Harry's foot rammed down onto someone's shoulder to clear the whole group. He turned around and transmuted the iron in the walls into chains that latched onto seven Blood Knights wand hands and dragged them to the floor. Harry smiled at the handy work and concentrated on what he had to do.

_I am tiring too quickly. Guess I really am out of shape._ Harry panted and swallowed the saliva in his mouth. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the amount of power he was about to channel. _Disable, bind, ignore spells._ Harry felt his magical aura change from the conditions he placed on himself. The last living Potter did not need to see his aura to know that the condition combination worked surprisingly well. Neither condition conflicted with the other. The three melded into each other without much trouble. Harry raised his left hand to the group. "_Accio_ wands." Thirteen wands flew to his hands. He slashed his hand and let the wands fall to the floor. "This is it!" Harry said in victory. Harry raised his hands to stun the remaining Blood Knights when he felt a wave of pressure pass through the room. He turned feeling the tug from his summons. Arvalis was on the ground next to Argent. Phor crashed to the ground and all three faded before any of them could say a word.

Cyan saw her chance and threw her knife at Harry. The knife sank into his upper left arm. He cried out in pain and was able to knock it out by turning his shoulders sharply. Both arms laid next to his body useless. Harry looked below him. "Sensation." Harry realized he could see the entire castle now. "Alice? How the hell did she disenchant the entire castle?" He ignored the question when he saw that the Raiders were on their way down to help her. He hoped they would just portkey away.

Cyan screamed in frustration. "Not just the castle, everything in it. That knife should have left you so weak you should have passed out." She raised her knife and pointed it to the group of wands and tried to banish them to their owners. "I guess I have to actually use my wand now." She drew it and smiled at the wooden rod in her hand. "Do you think they were affected too?"

Harry smiled at her. "It would even things up a bit. I am disarmed over here." Cyan cast a stunner at Harry and Harry dodged it nimbly.

Harry sighed. "No such luck." Harry concentrated a moment and felt that his summons would be in no condition to help him at the moment. "O.k. I guess I am on my own." Cyan banished the wands to their owners. "Capture him! He is weakened enough to make it possible." Fourteen witches and wizards charged him from three different directions.

Harry grunted and moved his foot across the ground in an arch then drew a sharp angle across the imaginary line. "_Tsunami!_" A large wave of water burst form the invisible symbol and washed out one of the groups that were firing hexes at him. Harry felt his numb arms flail in every direction as he dodged many hexes and felt the stings and cuts of glancing spells hit his face and shoulders.

Harry felt the boundary that had cut off his right arm weaken and held his breath when the shield separating his right arm from the rest of his body fall apart. Harry stumbled and was sicken by the amount of pain that finally registered in his brain from the damage his arm took. The stumble was almost fatal as fifteen hexes zoomed in on his still location. Harry rolled quickly. He was hit several times while running in a wide circle around the group. Each spell was rechanneled to his mouth were he spit it back towards the group. Harry grunted trying to figure a way out. He jumped back away from the group to give himself some room and stood surveying his damaged arm and his situation. He felt the burns on his shoulders and neck from rechanneling the few hexes that hit into a counter spells.

Harry smiled when the Blood Knights seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move. He did not need to. The doors at the entrance Harry came from exploded. Harry's heart whooped when he saw Cho's team start their attack on the concentrated group of Blood Knights. Harry circled around the group and saw Cho and Erika make a beeline strait for him.

Cho stood in front of Erika while she started looking over Harry. Erika hissed at the beating Harry took. "That is some nasty looking hits there."

Harry exhaled. He was relieved that he would get a small break to heal. "Thanks, my right arm first." Erika proceeded to cast heal charm after heal charm on the burned flesh. Harry sighed when he was able to flex his fist and move his wrist again. "Thanks Erika. I can handle it from here." Erika nodded and began to help Cho cover Harry. The two girls fought to discourage anyone from attacking in their direction. It worked to an extent but as soon as several Blood Knights saw Harry had a working arm they started to concentrate on the three and only defending against the Cho's group who flanked them.

Harry moved his hand over to his left shoulder and ran a finger across the knife wound that had cut deep in his arm. "Accio metal." He said quietly. A small piece of metal that was lodged in his bone flew out cutting more muscle. He flinched then dropped the triangular piece of metal and began to heal the cut properly. Ten seconds later he started firing hexes at the group and looked for Cyan. The second half of the Raiders arrived. Harry eyed Susan surprised that any of the raiders were here so fast. Harry felt several of the students below him but was relieved to see Alice was up here with Miss Kee. _That explains how they got here._ Harry scanned the large room and still did not find Cyan.

"Cyan isn't here, I have to find her."

"Don't mind us Harry, get going." Harry ran off receiving cover fire from Cho and Erika. The Raider leader followed a trail of Cyan's magical signature to another level that he did not notice before.

He slowed when he saw she was alone. When he walked out to see her, she was watching him. "Well, this plan was a complete failure as well." Cyan raised her wand. "I am sorry Harry but I need to try again with a different plan."

Harry thought about his resolution. "I can't let you leave. You kidnapped my daughter. That itself can't go unpunished."

"What is more important? This country or your daughter? If I can't replace the current minister I will just have to eliminate the threats before they are ready to move."

"You are going to try and assassinate others then?" Harry raised both hands and aimed both palms to Cyan.

"It is only a matter of time. Britain is the home to Grendelwald, Dumbledore, Voldemort and Harry Potter. The four of the most powerful wizards in History were born in one century and hailed from one country." Cyan smiled sadly when she added. "He who controls Britain controls the world Harry." Harry and Cyan stared each other down. Cyan sighed when she continued. "Your precious minister is making the country look weak. Any ambitious person, leading a country or society can and will try and lay claim to the islands that birthed so many powerful wizards. Even if you go against that new government, the fact that Harry Potter is a citizen of that new country would leave a power gap that the other countries would bow down to. That is the threat I see." Cyan pointed her wand onto herself and cast several body altering spells. Her legs changed muscle mass slightly along with her torso and her arms. She moved into a fighting stance. "That is what I am trying to prevent." Harry felt the shift of magic in the room. It survived the disenchantment. He looked to the walls and recognized several runes he saw in the room of requirement when he needed a barrier to protect the school from himself.

Cyan took advantage of his distraction and ran with inhuman speed towards Harry's left sending curse after curse that would disable him and give her time she needed to get her documents out of the castle.

Harry sidestepped the spells and released three hexes. Each would have incapacitated Cyan if they hit. Her new muscles allowed her to dodge around them quickly. Cyan cast a fog around Harry and moved to a desk to quickly retrieve the documents. Harry pushed away the fog and saw her reach for a scroll. "Accio scroll." The scroll flew out of Cyan's hand and Harry caught it. Cyan swore and gripped the pendant around her necklace.

0

Every single Blood Knight felt the call and disengaged from their fighting to run up the stairs. Alice was still in the hall protecting Angela from the stray spell that flew their way when she saw the red wizards run towards the stairs her father went up. After a minute, Susan and her group followed. "Alice!" Alice saw Owen, Pam and Bruce finally made it. They were all out of breath and looked to the retreating wizards.

"What happened to Angela?" Bruce and Pam rushed to the laying girls' side.

"Nothing. She was just exhausted." Pam helped move Angela onto Bruce's back. When it did not look like she was going to fall off his back, Pam said, "Let's get going, we don't want to be left behind." Alice led the way up the stairs where Susan had led her group. They almost ran into the people that had come to save Alice. Alice walked between a few of them to see her dad glaring at the woman named Cyan.

0

Harry opened the scroll and read it. It was nothing but a list of names. He recognized a few names then it occurred to him what this list was. "How many names are on this list Cyan?" Harry said quietly. Harry did not notice anyone other than himself and Cyan in the room.

Cyan had her wand raised and said in the same level of voice. "One hundred and twenty seven."

Harry rolled up the parchment and looked evenly at the woman across the room from him. "You are planning on killing one hundred and twenty seven people?" Harry's voice rose. "Some of these people I know did nothing wrong. Why are they on this list?" Harry recognized Fleur and Cho's parents among the list of names.

"Guilt by association. They might not do anything but they are extremely helpful to people who have helped them in the past."

Harry glared at the woman and incinerated the scroll. "Your plan comes at too high a price Cyan." Harry felt the last magic of the castle fall apart. He was only vaguely aware that Alice had something to do with it but smiled tightly that she was able to fight back and was safe. "I can't allow you to carry out your plans." He stepped away from her and raised his arms to his sides. Spikes of stone circled him. A loud crack followed and Harry was encased in a stone spike.

Susan recognized the spell. "Oh God... Raiders your portkeys!" All the Raiders left without question except for her. Susan felt the anti-apparation wards surround the area. Susan looked over to the unconscious Angela who was being carried on Bruce's back. "My portkey can only carry four people."

Pam looked at her friends and then to Alice. Alice didn't look away from Susan. "I am staying with you."

Pam and Owen began to argue when Alice sensed Susan's urgency and stunned her friends. Bruce caught Pam before she hit the floor and found himself carrying two women. Alice smiled to her stunned boyfriend. She kissed him before she moved him to lean against Bruce. Susan placed the necklace portkey around the only conscious boy's neck. "This will take you to Hogwarts." She then looked to Alice. "Are you sure about this?" Alice nodded. Susan activated the portkey and the four friends left without her. Susan sighed in relief. Wards to prevent portkey use began to surround the same area. Susan used sight and saw the whole dome. It extended beyond the room and high into the ceiling.

The castle began shake and a black dome expanded from inside the castle room and beyond the stone to outside the cliff. "Susan, what is this?" Alice looked around with sensation and wondered how this field was constructed. The dome was made to trap people in.

Susan smiled weakly. Cyan formed her teams to concentrate on attacking a specific point of the spike that protected Harry. "We can't let him finish this spell!" Fifteen wands pointed and cast the reducto hex. The combined power only burned the rock leaving it glowing red from the heat.

Susan looked at the group trying in vain to break Harry's shield. Susan wiped a tear from her eye. She never thought she would be trapped in this. Susan looked to this girl who she wanted to call daughter and said, "Have you read about the Refugee's of Clavis?"

Alice swallowed. She remembered Jocelyn mentioning the city before. "I read Voldemort destroyed the city with a single spell. The citizens that had survived lived on the outskirts of the city but decided to stay. Other victims from other destroyed cities migrated there to rebuild it." Susan smiled and nodded. "It is true that a single spell caused the city to be destroyed. But it wasn't Voldemort's spell." Alice didn't want to hear what Susan was about to say but could not tear away from looking at the sorrowful face Susan gave when she looked at the spire that housed the man she loved. "The spell was actually a gigantic amount of magic that got away from Harry. The following explosion wiped away thousands of people's lives; Death Eaters, Aurors and the inhabitants of the city. When the explosion ended Harry stood there in the center of a leveled city." Susan looked at several Knights following Cyan's orders. "It took him weeks to recover mentally for what he did. And he never forgave himself."

Cyan commanded, "Again! If we fail we die!" The group of Blood Knights fired their hexes on command leaving a small crack where they aimed. The crack closed almost immediately.

Susan looked sadly at the scene. There was no hope for any of them. "He later decided to refine the spell so it would never be so powerful that it could kill anyone else. This spell is called Ender. Before he casts it several things happen. First, a dome appears to prevent people from escaping by physically running." Alice saw the black dome expand around them. "Then there was the anti-apparation wards…" Alice had felt those take effect right before Susan said there had to be a few people left behind. "Then the anti-portkey wards." Alice nodded solemnly. That last set of wards wrapped around the area immediately after Bruce took his friends away. "When they are complete it's just a matter of time before he finishes the last spell."

Alice sighed weakly. She took her surrogate mothers hand. "He doesn't know that we are here does he?"

"When Harry enters that spike column he can't even use sensation to see we are here. He won't know until after he kills us." Susan hugged her daughter. "I am sorry Alice. I wanted to do so much more with you."

A voice came from stone spike. "MAGNUM OPUS!"

The shout was followed by a howl, screech and hiss. Alice and Susan looked up to see Argent, Arvalis and Phor five times their original sizes. Each one glared at whoever was in the dome. Their bodies intensified silver. Argent looked directly at them and he growled.

Harry stood inside his shell concentrating. _Harry!_ Harry opened his eyes and saw what Argent saw. He swore and started a small incantation while still concentrating on his spell.

Susan and Alice hugged each other trying to block out the desperate sounds the Blood Knights were making trying to break open the spire. Susan and Alice looked at the ground below them and a golden sphere encircled them. It had silver beaded energy tracing through it. Susan smiled at Alice before they both lurched backwards as the sphere flew towards the wall. The two braced themselves to hit the wall but the wall did not stop the sphere's movement. Three walls were passed before they could see the outside of edge of the dome and were safely outside. The sphere set them down a half mile from the now visible castle.

Susan stood up and helped Alice to her feet. Alice asked anxiously. "Do you think he will be ok?"

"I think so, that is a really small zone he is casting the spell in."

0

Inside the dome Cyan called off their attacks and looked around the area. The silver animals were beginning to loose their shape. Cyan looked at the spike and smiled with an idea. "Everyone make a hole now!" There was a sudden howl, screech and hiss. The three animals flew through the dome in rapid speeding lines. Cyan saw lines carved against floors and walls fall under the passing beaming lights that used to be animals. The beams of lights started to move around the spike at increasing speeds towards the knights.

Every witch and wizard did not need another moment of being told what to do. To a man they all transfigured a hole below them and fell through to the lower floor. Cyan sighed in relief when everyone made it. Silver energy flew over the holes and dug deep gashes on the floor. "Seal off the holes quickly! We don't want those things up there to come through!" The room shook from whatever was above them scraped against the floors walls and ceiling. Cyan looked at her men. "You are all dead. Get out of here." They all immediately bowed and apparated.

Harry stood in his spire only sensing that there were figures there and after his summons passed by there were none. He let the three glowing ribbons of light to fly around the dome for a moment longer to make sure there was nothing left.

Harry felt the feed back of the spell and sighed that it was over.

0

Susan and Alice stood on the same hill they were dropped onto. "Why is the spell called Ender?"

Susan sat on the grass eyeing the small bit of dome that rose above the ground where the castle stood. "It ends the conflict. Whoever is trapped in that dome will die. But the spell requires so much energy, this is only the second time I have seen the true spell cast." She pulled blade after blade of grass while waiting for the dome to go down.

"How much energy?"

"Harry will be so drained after he casts this spell he will not be able to cast anything else for a day or so."

"But what about the Blood Knight's that are on the lower floors? They have been there a long time. Should we go get them?" The part of the dome that had peaked outside the castle disappeared. "Well it's over now. Let's get him so we can go home." Susan squeezed Alice's shoulder and they apparated to the top of the castle.

Susan whistled at the cavern that was made. Shen sat next to Susan. "We need a line to get down there." The silver spider clicked and spun a thread with intervals of knots down to what was once a richly decorated castle room. Susan and Alice got to the floor and found Harry under part of the stone spike that had protected him. It had crumbled leaving an opening for him to crawl out.

Harry just laid there breathing hard. When he saw the two girls he sighed. "Don't scare me like that." When both girls were close enough he pulled them both into a large hug. He kissed each of their heads. "I don't want to think what would have happened if I had lost either of you." Susan and Alice hugged him back.

"I am sorry to interrupt but we are not done yet." Cyan stood near a rectangular hole that was once the stair case.

Harry looked up at her weakly. "How?" He eyed the stairs behind her and said, "Of course, we are in a building. The ground is an easy escape route."

Cyan nodded. "It was too bad I was only quick enough to realize it before I died. I am the only one left."

Harry tried to stand up. He was steadied by Alice and Susan. "So you are the only one to have made it." Harry closed his eyes remembering what the deceased Blood Knights looked like. "You're not the first to avoid that spell." Harry smiled at her. He pushed his two loves of his life away from him. He stumbled but was able to stand on his own.

"Is that so? I am sorry Harry but I can't allow you to interfere."

Harry began to move forward and ran to close the gap. Alice and Susan started after him. He was in their way to hex Cyan themselves. Harry saw a spell cast at him and he raised his hands and opened his magical essence to touch the spell before his body did. The drained reserves of magic eagerly absorbed the spell. Harry felt a small amount of stamina return and ran harder to meet Cyan as she fired another curse. He dodged it and grabbed a hold of her mouth and felt his magic open to hers.

Cyan almost immediately fell to the floor and struggled to stand up.

Alice recognized what Harry was doing as she did it herself. He was absorbing her magic. Harry's panting slowed to haggard breathing. Cyan gripped his hand and tried to resist. Finally she lowered her hands and passed out. Harry stumbled back. He fell to the floor. His mind reeled from the sudden influx of magic that was not his own. He lay on his back and let his mind spin while his body tried to rest.

Alice and Susan walked next to him and knelt next to him. Alice looked at the woman who lay on the floor. "Is she dead?"

Harry licked his lips. "No, but I don't know if she will be able to cast any more magic. I need to expel some of this magic." He said slowly. "Can you both raise my right hand? I don't think I can do it right now." They both complied and raised his hand to the ceiling. His palm flashed white and a beam of magic expelled from Harry's hand. Alice felt an enormous amount of heat run by her face. It stung for a few moments before Alice realized that it was over. Alice looked over to Harry, but he smiled and began to nod off. A few minutes passed before pops of apparation came from the roof.

Alice placed her hands to her mouth and said, "DOWN HERE!"

Susan looked to Alice. "There is such a thing as a sonorous charm." Alice smiled.

A few dozen men and women reapparated onto their floor and looked over to the woman who was laying face down on the floor. Alice saw that many of the people were not looking happy for the three of them to be there. Alice motioned to Susan if they should go. Susan said quickly. "Give me a few minutes I have to tell them what happened. French Aurors are more squeamish when it comes to upholding law." Alice smiled but went to lie next to her dad. She was feeling tired as well and it was not long before she fell asleep at his side.

Alice was woken long enough to be given a portkey. She found herself tucked in a bed in the hospital wing of Hogwarts and was fast asleep moments later.

.,.:''-.,.:''-.,.:''-.,.-.,.:''-.,.:''-.,.:''-.,.: -.,.:''-.,.:''-.,.:''-.,.-.,.:''-.,.:''-.,.:''-.,.:

A/N finally coming to the close of the story. Thank you for the patience while I took an additional week to work on this chapter. It is a long chapter and am glad I was able to not have to make it two. Chapter 18 will be the last chapter and will close up this story. I have been working on both a prequel and sequeal to this story. Lots of planning since, this kind of early stage work made writing this story so smooth. I want some input from you guys as to what I should write next. 6 and 7th year fics on this storyline or go strait into a sequal? I posted a poll on my yahoo groups and feel free to leave a message there if you wanted to place a comment outside of a review.

http:groups .yahoo .com/ group/ harrypotterand voldemortsbane/

just remove the spaces for the address.

DarkHuntress: Thank you for the review. This whole castle part of the fic was hard for me to write in a satisfactory way. I think I wrote what I wanted to write and did it well.

zero-skillz: I love my characters that I have written and it was hard to get Alice to come across the way I wanted to. I wanted to demonstrate that she did really have the possibility to go dark but had an anchor to help her now.

Liona Anna Potter: Thank you again for starting a translation project. I encourage anyone who is able to read French to go and check out her translation.

www .fanfiction .net/ s/2295332/ 1/

0

0

0

0

0

Preview Chapter 18 mind the gap

Fleur said with a grin. "I think that would be a good idea. It's been a while since I had you under my control."

A lump was forming at the bottom of his stomach. _Please tell me she was joking._ Harry finished his lunch quickly walked to Susan and said, "Hi, just wanted to tell you I love you." He kissed her head and ran out of the hall before anyone, student or teacher, made a comment.

Susan just sat there stunned for a moment before looking at Fleur with a raised eyebrow. "Just want to keep him on his toes is all." She smiled evilly at Susan.

The girlfriend caught on and leaned closer to Fleur. Susan grinned, "Give him hell."


	24. Chapter 18 mind the gap

Alice eyes fluttered open and saw the sleeping form of her father the bed next to him. She sighed thankfully when she saw him sprawled out on the bed. He was just asleep and not seriously injured. She turned her head in the quiet room and saw half a dozen chairs where her friends were dozing in their seats. Alice sat up and snickered when she saw Owens' head resting on her bed. He hadn't drooled, but there was saliva coming really close to forming a long strand.

Alice looked up and saw Susan walk quietly over. She closed her office door quietly and hugged the girl she immediately accepted as her daughter. "How are you feeling?" Susan let the girl go and started casting spells to check her health.

Alice yawned. "Fine, a little tired still."

Susan smiled, "I think you more than over exerted yourself on Friday."

"Friday? How long was I out?"

Susan ruffled the girls' hair, "Its Sunday morning right now." Alice looked surprised and thankful when she saw her friends still here at the castle when she new they were all planning on going home for the holiday.

"How long had they been staying up?"

"All night, I think they all fell asleep about three hours ago." Alice gave a smile and lay back down on the bed still tired. She closed her eyes before opening them again. She looked over to Susan. "He is still going to do it tomorrow isn't he?" Alice reached to grip Susan's' hand. Susan squeezed it back and leaned over and kissed the young girls forehead. Alice felt her eyes go heavy and fell asleep. The last thing she remembered was a tear dropping from Susan's face.

Chapter 18 mind the gap

Harry sat on his chair after a hot shower. He had dressed in blue and tan robes and started catching up on the few days of news he had missed out. After returning to Hogwarts he had effectively barricaded his family in the hospital wing and watched over Susan while she tended to Alice. Now that Alice had gained consciousness it was time to read what news was most likely saying about him. Several headlines were interesting.

_Harry Potter teaching special class at Hogwarts!_

_Wizengamot demands Ministers to step down from their demands for equal education for all countries!_

_France__ rescinds their charges against Harry Potter!_

_Harry Potter destroys assassination ring!_

_Blood Knights, who are they?_

_Alice Niete, rich girl? Or woman of intrigue?_

Harry had to sigh exasperatedly at the last one. Leave it to the papers to single out Alice for something asinine. A knock came at Harry's door and the door opened, revealing Severus and Tonks. "Come in." Harry leaned forward and dropped the papers on the small table in the center of the room. Harry stood up and gave a hug to Tonks and a handshake to Severus. "I am glad that we were able to finish this without loosing any of you." Tonks nodded. Both Severus and she took a seat. "Was the omission that I did this by myself a choice?"

Tonks smiled. "Susan told us she wanted to give the impression that you did this by yourself. Needless to say, the French Minister of Magic was a little angry and scared. He called up charges on you that the Wizengamot promptly squashed."

Harry raised his hand and a scroll appeared in it. "Give this to the Wizengamot; this was the list of people Cyan planned to Assassinate." Tonks nodded and Harry looked to Severus. "What is it you haven't told me?"

"There was a custody battle with France over who will hold Cyan. We just won it this afternoon. She is in a cell as of now in Bakan prison."

"She is getting a Wizengamot trial isn't she?" Severus nodded. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow morning." Harry shook his head. "No good, I need to speak to them now." Harry stood up and his robes changed into black slender ones. "They must not know her motivations on what she did. It will start a break down of trust between the Wizengamot and many of the European nations." The scroll flew back into his hand. "I think that I will show them this personally."

Severus and Tonks stood. Tonks spoke first. "I'll tell Hermione to ask for an emergency meeting."

"Harry are you still planning on doing this tonight?"

Harry looked at them both. "Unless either of you two have a doubt about it, we are going to perform the sealing ritual tonight." They both nodded and left. Harry followed them a few minutes later after writing a personal note to himself in case he did loose his memory. He had been drafting it a hundred times from the moment he realized he will have questions no one would be able to answer about himself. He folded the letter and went down the hall in time for the closing of lunch.

Harry walked around the halls of Hogwarts with a surreal feeling flooding him. He had been a teacher as Professor Dursley outside his class room for eight months. It was very nice to walk the halls again as Harry instead of being James. Harry walked into the Dinning hall and smiled at the students who still stared at him. There were only 3 now, but the awe that Professor Dursley was in fact Harry Potter would most likely be in many more faces when the break will end. Harry greeted both Alice and Susan at the staff's table. Every single student was sent home regardless of if they were signed up to or not after the abduction two days ago. There were very few exceptions unless there were extenuating circumstances. The only students at the table now were two third year twins, a first year and the students who left Hogwarts to save Alice.

"Hello Alice." Harry sat across from his daughter who nodded. Harry looked at her and sighed silently to himself. He looked up to Susan and she gave him the same look. An eagle owl flew into the Great Hall and dropped a letter in front of Harry. He took read it quickly and smiled that the Wizengamot would be willing to convene for him. Harry nudged Remus who was going to leave after his dinner for his transformation. "I am going to go in a few minutes, I'll see you tomorrow Remus." Remus looked at him and merely nodded. It struck Harry no one told him about the ritual he was going to take. Harry messed with the older mans hair fondly. Harry finished his meal and quickly brought both of his girls to a private class room. "I am going to appear at an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot in a few minutes. I don't know how long it will take but I will be here a half hour before midnight at the latest." He gave both girls a warm hug. They each latched on to him and squeezed him tight. Harry kissed Alice's head and parted lips with Susan before he said one more good bye. Then left Hogwarts.

0

Hermione Granger-Weasley was the most famous politician of her time. She led the British government out of a recession that threatened to break the country directly after Voldemort's fall. She re-instituted social services that were set aside to fatten the previous minister's pockets and made reparations for those families that were destroyed due to the Ministries negligence for the two years the war was waged. Auror's numbers went from a paltry thirty three members to six hundred strong. Minister Granger-Weasley started several programs that aided students who wished to become aurors reach their goal and instituted student aid programs that opened many careers to students who never had the grades to be able to enter the career they wanted. It was this Hermione Granger-Weasley, the Minister of Magic that was told the whole story of Cyan, her plans and the politics that she foresaw.

"We can't let this get in front of the Wizengamot tomorrow." Hermione leaned back in her chair and sighed. Harry had walked in two hours ago and they had a quiet meeting before the Wizengamot would convene in a few moments.

"If we show them the list, a few of the members may understand the motivations, but that is as far as the trial has to go. I am going to propose a closed trial. I also want to extend leniency."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. "She tried to have me killed." Hermione didn't show any rancor in her voice. Only confusion.

"I know that, and she kidnapped my daughter with the intent on either killing both of us or making me a slave. But the woman understands old social politics better than anyone I have ever met. That includes you. I still don't understand why she never just proposed the facts to you or to the courts."

Hermione gave a harsh laugh. "I have heard of Cyan bastard daughter of the Niete. She had so much done to her career she could never do something so open. Fudge made sure of it. Most politicians would never even be seen with her. And others would have tried to find a way to lock her up. There was no way she could do the things she wanted. It could always be traced back to her. It was also timing. The economy here is just getting back into the swing before Voldemort's resurrection. Internal issues were more of a concern than external." Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "I agree though." Hermione picked up a quill and parchment and wrote a quick note. "Dawn!" A young girl fresh out of Hogwarts appeared. "Give this to Kingsley at Bakan Prison. Have him take a cohort and bring Cyan to the Wizengamot." The girl looked surprised but nodded. "We are going to need her to testify on a few answers with out letting her answer the ones we don't want."

"Will the Wizengamot request Veritserum?" Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so. I was surprised by the audacity they showed when they forced you to take it." Harry just smiled. "After the ear bashing some of my fellow ministers took I am not sure they will be willing to do it again, but this is an actual trial. It's up to Cyan."

The two left the Ministers office and flooed to France. The French Minister, Minister LeBlanc, requested that they held the trial there since the incident happened on their soil. Harry said a few parting words to Hermione before she went ahead. Harry sat in the waiting room until an older man entered and beckoned him to follow.

Harry entered a great hall where sat the Wizengamot. They all peered at him. It was the second time he appeared in front of them in so many months. Harry looked to Hermione who stood up. "We have been gathered here for this meeting by Harry Potter-Black guardian to the Heiress of Niete, to give information about the events that have transpired this past Friday, April 3."

Harry walked forward and looked at the group. He recognized the men who had hostile intentions on his students. He saw a few in the news papers and recognized their names from the paper. Harry saw a few faces who were honest, some that weren't and none that were in between. Harry raised his hand and floated the scroll from his robes to Hermione. "This is a list of those who were planned for assassination." Hermione did not open the scroll. She held it tight until Harry was done speaking. "In there you will find over one hundred names. A few are from this court." There was murmuring at this. "I ask that this scroll be sealed permanently. From press and from the Wizengamot itself."

One man stood up and said in a faint Italian accent. "Why would we do this? If this is a list of names we should know who and why they were planned for assassination."

Harry looked at the man carefully. The man was honest, and Harry smiled that it was simply a temper flaring and there was no under lying motive to his words. There were a few arguments to this. Harry raised his hand. "It is because of the reason the Assassins have that troubles me. This council is built on trust. If this scroll is made public, or read by this council I fear that the trust on cooperation will dissolve. The motives for these assassinations are one that is more complex than just greed, anger, revenge, or power." Harry summoned the scroll and sealed it with a spell and banished it back to Hermione. "That is my reasoning. I want this scroll to remain in the unseal-able archives. It may be opened after one hundred and eighty years past for studies of history. But not by the present population."

There was a knock on the door and Cyan was escorted in by Kingsley and several of his guards. "We brought the woman named Cyan." He broke off the restraints but kept their wands trained on her as she was examined. The medi-witch nodded and stepped to the side.

A few of the Wizengamot looked out raged. "How dare you bring such a dishonored witch to the council's presence with out permission!"

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look of surprise. Harry turned to Cyan. She held her head high and ignored the barbs. Harry started. "As you had planned to make a public trial, I think it would be best that we have a private one now." Before anyone could start to argue Harry raised his hand. He glared at a few of the Ministers silently wondering how many of them were like Fudge the previous Minister of Magic in Britain. "Do you want me to repeat the reasons why I asked for this meeting? Or do you need to be reminded that the Wizengamot is threatened to fall apart if we do not do this trail now!"

Harry's voice ringed in the hall and everyone fell silent and started at him. Harry looked over to Cyan who nodded ignoring the others around her. She walked to the witness stand and sat in the chair. Her chains were released from her back and chained her to the stand. And Cyan moved her shoulders relieved of the strain form her arms and back. Hermione took control before anyone else recovered. "Cyan you have been charged with attempted assassination, conspiracy to assassinate, abduction, illegal refuge in another country and the destruction of a priceless castle that has just now been rediscovered. How do you plead?"

Cyan looked to the woman she had planned to assassinate and realized what this woman and Harry were doing. She closed her eyes and said in a steady voice. "Guilty."

Hermione looked satisfied and looked to the Wizengamot. "Cyan, for conspiracy for assassinating and for attempted assassination, the Wizengamot has proposed death by execution squad." Cyan only nodded and stared right at Harry. "But due to the mitigating circumstance of the exact nature of the assassination attempt and future plans, and to one, Harry Potter's own extreme actions that have left the woman known as Cyan with little magical power beyond a squib, I propose that an execution sentence be commuted to fifty life sentences with out the possibility of parole in Bakan prison."

There was an uprising roar at this. Harry simply raised his hand and everyone silenced. "I want you all to know that this verdict is something I agree with. Living as a squib for the rest of her life is fitting punishment enough." Harry ignored Cyan's almost miniscule smile. Harry gave a leveled gaze to each of the Wizengamot. A few looked thoughtful, one looked angry, others looked satisfied from 'well enough' to 'serves her right'.

Hermione also watched the reactions and wondered how right Cyan was. Judging from these people she sighed inwardly to herself. "Aurors take this woman back to Bakan and placed in D Block Maximum Security Cells." The Aurors complied and Harry looked to his watch. He had an hour and a half till he needed to return at eleven thirty. The Wizengamot discussed the verdict and Harry's role in apprehending and punishment he administered. A few were not easy that Harry had taken upon himself to administer justice.

Harry wasn't on trail and ignored their questions. The only response was, "We were in combat and I did what was necessary to end the fighting quickly." Few of the council nodded to that, seeing actual fighting themselves when Voldemort first rose to power thirty years ago. The others argued with each other about the incident but were quickly quieted by a few of the veterans.

Harry said his farewell to the council as they broke up and floo'ed to Albus's office. The young man only stumbled a little then heard a round of chuckles. Harry saw the people there with a look of surprise. Hermione was right behind him in using the floo and ran into him when he stopped staring at the office.

To a man the Raiders where present, Harry looked and saw others, the Weasley's, Susan, Alice and her friends, Severus and his wife. Harry was stunned at the warm welcome they gave him. Suddenly his arms were taken by the twin Weasley's. "As you can see dear old boy."

"We have taken the liberty to procure your friends…"

"And assemble them for one last look…"

"And make sure you don't forget…"

"What you have here when the night is over." Both men slapped Harry on the back and shoved him into the crowd where Mrs. Weasley took him in a large hug and began sobbing of what she heard he was going to do. Arvalis, Phor and Argent walked out of Harry and looked around for people to converse with. Harry smiled when he saw Phor fly and perch himself on Hermione's shoulder, Arvalis hissing at Severus and his baby and Argent who made a line strait to Pam who hugged the silver wolf and scratched his head. Harry smiled and spoke to everyone. There was a sudden flash of light that blinded Harry who grinned realizing Ginny was holding a camera.

"Thanks a lot Gin, I am never going to see again." There were a few chuckles continued to talk at a lively unannounced party that had erupted in Albus's office. Harry was passed around to every guest and chatted amiably.

He ran into Cho and Neville and it occurred to him that he never knew they were married. "How long have you two been married?" He asked while laughing at Cho's smile turn snarl.

"The idiot wouldn't see my parents before he asked. We had been dating for almost two years before he said he was going to do it only to back out." Neville turned beat red, resembling a very young Neville Longbottom rather than the confident man Harry knew these past six years.

"Your parents were frightfully scary Cho. They kept asking what my intentions were with their daughter."

Harry burst out laughing at Cho's sudden scarlet face. She glared at Harry that turned into a smile. "He didn't propose I did. He just couldn't get the words out when he had the ring in his hand." A few others never heard the story and began listening in and laughing along as well. Neville smiled but didn't say a word to interrupt. "There he was, on a sunset beach after a lovely dinner he had taken me out to, taking a small box out of his pocket and kneeled showing me the ring. I was in such shock and relief that he finally was asking me that it took me a second to realize he hadn't said a word." Harry had to sit from laughing so hard at this point and wiped a tear from his eyes. Cho smiled at Neville who lost the blush on his face and just held her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back brilliantly saying, "After a few moments I realized that he couldn't get the bleeding words out. I finally grabbed the ring pulled him up and asked him to marry me." There was a round of laughter as the whole group was listening now. Fleur caught Harry's eye and gave him a knowing look. Harry ducted his head and heard Cho say, "He just nodded dumbly like he is now." Cho looked at her husband who had simply nodded with the events as they happened.

"Hey!"

Harry was quickly passed around the room again talking to several of his raiders that he had not spoken to beyond the mission that he had ordered them to gather for a few days earlier.

Harry met with Luna and Erika who stood alone sipping their own drinks. "Hello ladies,"

"Hello Harry." Both said in unison and giggled. Luna spoke first. "We wanted to wish you good luck with your ritual tonight, and if you need anything at all, just ask. We have already spoken with Susan." She stopped there and looked over to Erika.

"Maybe you should speak to her soon." The younger woman offered sportingly. Harry caught the hint and said a farewell to find his girlfriend.

Harry found her talking with Hermione and Ron. Susan was introducing Alice and her friends to the Minister and the Coach of the Chuddley Cannons. Harry chuckled at Owens star struck look that annoyed Alice. Harry cleared his throat and the group turned their attention to him. Harry received a hug from Ron and a kiss on the cheek from Hermione. "Did you have a hand in forming this?" He asked his three best friends.

Ron pointed a thumb over to Susan. "It was her and your girl's idea." Alice and Susan both hit the adult before reprimanding him for tattling. Harry chuckled and thanked them all. Harry grabbed Susan's hand and dragged her to a secluded corner.

"Thank you Susan, this means a lot to me." Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked at his friends and family talking amicably among themselves. Susan nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

Susan sighed but said, "I think I will be ok with this, either way, I will still be here. And so will Alice. We both love you very much." Susan kissed her boyfriend who held her while she hugged him tightly.

An hour later Severus walked up to Harry and nodded. Harry gave a thank you to everyone for coming and saw the camera sitting on the table. "Excuse me!" Harry called. The crowd stopped what ever they were conversing about and looked to their friend and hero. "I would like to get a group picture with everyone present." Everyone gathered in front of Albus's desk. The Weasley's on the edge, the Raiders filling out the group with Harry, Susan, Alice and friends taking up the middle. Argent stood next to Pam begging for another head scratch while Phor talked perched next to Fawkes, Arvalis slithered to sit next to Harry giving the man a wink before motioning him to look at Susan who was smiling and tearing from the support that rallied to Harry on such short notice. Harry moved his arm around her and kissed her soundly. There was a sudden flash and Harry pulled away slightly embarrassed that the picture would have him kissing her. The Raiders and guests went home leaving several tired students who decided to camp out in the headmasters office. Harry said good night to Alice's friends before Alice and Susan were left at the door that led to a completely different area of the office.

"I'll be ok. I promise that no matter what happens my heart won't forget either of you." He pulled both girls into a hug and they cried on him.

Severus and Tonks stood behind him. "I am sorry Harry but we need to start in a few minutes, the moon is just entering position." Harry nodded and kissed Susan's cheek and Alice's forehead before leaving both ladies standing there crying.

The three walked into a stone room that had no furniture. Runes were drawn in the center of the room in a circle with whole chains of runes fanning out form it across the ground and up the walls in ceilings and met again directly above the circle on the floor. Severus and Tonks both took position on opposite sides of the room and sat in two small circles that the Runes went around. Harry wordlessly shed his clothes and sat in the center of the room and crossed his legs as if he was going to meditate.

Both Tonks and Severus chanted in unison and the ceiling disappeared. The full moon was slowly moving over the circle of runes that was above Harry on the opaque ceiling. Harry felt the surface of his skin begin to warm and he started his own chant. All three ignored their surroundings and for a time all could be heard was deep mumbled humming of their droning chants. The runes began to glow red and all three chanters looked to the circle on the ceiling. The moon shone over the runes and turned the red glow to pure silver. The silver began to change the other runes that were connected to the circle until the runes encircling Harry were silver as well. Harry let him self shudder when he reached for a knife that had formed from the silver runes in front of him. He griped it firmly with his right and cut a long cut along the tip of his left index finger. Tonks and Severus both concentrated on the circle above Harry and chanted louder and controlled their timing to not chant faster.

The cut Harry made began to bleed in a ling thing string of red and Harry moved his finger over the large rune in front of him. It was the rune for immortality. Harry expected this seal to last forever with this rune. The blood dripped over the rune and the silver turned back to black and traveled up the flow of blood and onto Harry's finger. Harry sucked in his breath as he felt the rune climb onto his body and up to his forehead like it was being carved into his skin like Dolores Umbridge's detention. The circle above Harry finally dissolved and the linking chains of runes began to slide across the walls to Harry's circle. The runes crawled up Harry's still extended hand and the runes slowly moved across Harry's naked body. He gritted his teeth and ignored what Tonks and Severus were chanting. The young wizard just concentrated only on breathing and remaining conscious after feeling this much pain. Harry felt each individual run carve its way across his body. The next phase of the sealing was not fully understood by Harry, although Tonks tried to explain it. It was now with a sickening realization that he understood what the runes were about to do.

The runes turned blood red and cut openings where they laid on Harry's skin. The runes felling his body and then painfully slowly sealed up after they had disappeared. The scars along Harry's body healed instantly only to be replaced by dark markings in the shape of the runes along the surface of his skin. Harry leaned forward gasping for air. The pain was much more than he had prepared himself for. Something in the back of his mind reminded him that there were over three hundred runes drawn across the chamber and they had all gone onto his body. With Harry's last bit of strength he slowly set down the knife and drew a line of blood across his heart with his open finger. "_Eun Cen Xom ic_" Harry thought to himself at the same time. _It is done._

Harry's body slumped forward and the moon disappeared from the ceiling as the stones above them returned to their visible state. Tonks and Severus both teetered on their feet. Tonks was the first to take a few unsteady steps towards Harry before they both fell to the ground and passed out.

0

Harry opened his eyes and gasped. His body was sore and he wondered if Dudley had beaten him up again. He blinked his eyes once and saw he was not in his cupboard. He recognized the ceiling and it came to him. _Hogwarts…_ The young wizard remembered that he had just killed the Basilisk, that would be why he was sore. His eyes rolled into his head and he lost consciousness. He never noticed the two young ladies watching over him carefully.

0

When Harry woke again Professor Snape was watching him. Harry tried to narrow his as to why Snape was looking at him. Harry remembered that he had just finished the Triwizard tournament. That Cedric was dead and closed his eyes not wanting to think of it. Darkness engulfed him willingly.

0

Harry stirred and wondered why he was so sore. It couldn't possibly be that fixing that stupid fence made him so. He had done the work early yesterday morning. He opened his eyes and saw someone watching over him. It was the old man. Harry sighed and looked over to him. "What happened Dumbledore?" Harry's voice seethed irritation.

Albus looked at the old man and wondered when Harry remembers himself to be. "What is the last thing you remember Harry?"

Harry just gave him an irritated glance then said, "I was with the Dursley's. I was doing some chores and had Tonks send a letter…." Harry stopped there. The headmaster didn't need to know who he had been sending letters to.

"Yes to Miss Bones I imagine." Said the old man sagely. He looked at the boy with concern.

"What? Did Tonks tell you? I trusted her!"

"Harry, calm down, that summer has passed years ago." Albus set a gentle hand against Harry's shoulder and Harry laid back down on the bed.

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. "Do you remember anything after that morning."

Harry nodded slowly. "I dated Susan for a few months…" Albus smiled at that.

"Harry, it has been six years from that latest memory." Harry looked at the old man stunned. "You have defeated Voldemort, and had a very powerful curse laid upon you. You, with the aid of Nymphadora and Severus set an ancient seal on your body."

Harry for the first time looked at his hands then his arms. Black runes covered them in a swirling pattern. Harry gripped his hand and mumbled "The Raiders…" Harry suddenly looked at the old man. "So it was really over? I don't have to worry about that prophecy?" Albus smiled. It was all Harry needed to see. He closed his eyes and began to cry in relief. Albus patted his head. Harry saw several flashes of memories. They were of the raiders fights before Christmas. Harry took several breathes to compose himself to ask Albus a few more questions.

He was interrupted when he heard the soft foot steps from behind the old man and Harry was surprised to see a beautiful woman standing in front of him and a younger girl who must have be only a first year hiding behind her. The older one looked familiar. Her hair was a different color when he had met her and it was much longer then, than it was now. "Susan?" The woman smiled and stepped forward.

She reached for his hand and stopped when he didn't move for hers. Susan looked to Albus. "How much does he remember?"

"A little farther than he should had the sealing gone wrong. I think it is a good sign that he will recover." Susan smiled and sat next to Harry.

Harry looked at her and said, "What happened to your hair?" For the first time, Harry reached out and gently touched the locks over Susan's face. "It was red the last time I remember."

Susan blushed. "Well I wanted to dye it after a certain red haired girl made a scene."

Harry looked confused for a second then started laughing. Susan didn't say a word to the girl behind her. "Ginny, I remember her little rant in the great hall." Harry continued to laugh and reached for Susan's hand. Susan took it and squeezed his. Dozens of other images flashed through Harry's mind, from Ginny and her frustration about men in general, to the finding of the Book of Persephone. More flashes passed through the young mans head of his love for Susan, the hunt to stop Voldemort's hunt for the Staff of Perdition. Harry sighed remembering a long ago rant of his own.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "What time of year is it?" He asked to no one in particular. The light in his normal eyes showed of someone who didn't have a care in the world.

"It is the first Wednesday of April." Harry hmm'ed for a second. He finally looked over to Susan and smiled. "I would like to start my garden soon then. The weeds probably set in while I been sleeping here." Susan smiled in agreement.

"So you remember the curse now?"

"Yes, Its there and it isn't… Its not gone. But its like a memory." Harry smiled to himself glad that he no longer had to worry about that vileness creeping out. The girl behind Susan stirred. "Who is this?"

Susan looked to Alice uncertainly. Susan stood up, "This is your adopted daughter, Alice."

Harry sat up and beckoned the crying girl to him. He gave her a warm hug. Harry felt the flashes of memories talking to this girl and protecting her from others and from herself. "I knew I was forgetting something." He hugged her tighter and she hugged back happy to see that she got her father back.

0

Harry sat against the couch and sighed. "It's not that bad really Harry."

Harry just smiled at Susan. She always keep thing in perspective and had been doing a good job for the past few days. "I know Susan, it's just kinda sad that I might have to find a wand now." Harry raised his hand and visualized the way the magic would form when it left his hand. "_Accio book"_ The book only moved along the table before Harry gave up. He looked over to his girlfriend who sat next to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and said, "Its not like I have forgotten how to do this, and the magic is there. Bit I just can't seem to find my self able to focus like I used to. I can't even summon any more." That was the hard blow that, even though Harry knew before hand, was difficult to let go. Those three were his friends.

Susan nodded. "So would you want to go look for a wand?"

Harry remembered his vow never to take up a wand of his own again. "Not if I can help it." Harry looked at his rune covered hands and grimaced at the cut lines of 'I will not tell lies'. He concentrated and the cut and the runes disappeared. "Why didn't you tell me that my body gave out on that?" Harry said a bit peevishly.

Susan giggled and leaned against him. "I knew it would frustrate you." She kissed him again and said, "It will work out. That's what you always told me isn't it? Besides it's not like you have to do anything now but substitute for the other teachers."

Harry gave her an annoyed look. "I am more scared of the students now; it was one thing to say James was doing it. Now that they know it's me…" Harry sighed again.

Susan smiled, "You're cute when you're frustrated." She kissed him again and Harry grinned back at her positive attitude.

A knock came at the door and then burst in as Alice dragged Tonks behind her. Tonks smiled weakly at the two and tossed Harry a set of gloves. Harry recognized them instantly. "Where did you get these?" Harry looked at them again. "These ones are different. What did you do?"

Tonks sat with Alice across from Harry. "Well I just kinda inversed the spells you used on your old limiting gloves. These are more focus orientated."

Harry looked at the three girls in the room with surprise and put the gloves on. Harry concentrated on the manipulation of his magic and new instantly that it came quicker with the gloves. "_Accio book_" the heavy book he had summoned earlier flew into his hands. Harry gave a weak chuckle and stood to hug his friend. "Thanks Tonks."

The Auror smiled and shoved Alice forward. "It was her help you need to thank, I could never have inversed the spells you used has she not been there to show me how."

Harry grinned. Not many of the students he had taught realized that they could manipulate the magic they were seeing. It was something he did not think he should tell them, but to let them find on their own. Alice had been no exception. "Thank you Alice. And I guess you just mastered sight."

Alice looked confused until she remembered her new application of the skill. "So I didn't do something you hadn't done before. Oh well, I'll find something else." The girls laughed and Harry set the book down silently thanking who ever was watching over him for his friends and family.

0

Fleur watch Harry skulk for the following days and finally stopped him while he was in front of a stair case that had stranded him on the fourth floor. When the stairs finally allowed him to go back up Fleur asked, "When are you going to ask her." Harry was passing her when she spoke and stopped in mid step. Harry sighed not bothering to deny anything. "It just didn't feel right earlier, I want to now. I just never found a moment when I can give this to her." Harry had a box in his hand that had never left his pocket since he made it.

"I know you too well. She will wait for you until you ask." Harry turned to look at the woman who had been kind of a councilor with his relationship with Susan. It was always weird for a number of reasons but Harry nodded. "I think I can ask now. And not worry about a lot of it. She is still here, I think she deserves for me to ask. Its just hard to get around how I have lived my life. I will ask, but I don't know when it will be." Harry started walking again. His posture was upright and he lost the skulking air that he had carried since he woke up. "Thanks Fleur. I needed that."

Fleur grinned but felt a little dejected that he would go and do it now. She had one more idea but it would have to wait for Remus' trip. She giggled to herself and ran to find Susan and told her about a great prank she wanted to pull on Harry. Susan was on board oblivious to the fact it had to deal with her as well.

0

Harry woke the next day and realized something about the past Friday. He swore at himself and got dress quickly. He didn't pass anyone when left the castle and didn't bother to Legilimens any one of his imminent arrival at Bakan Prison.

Seven wands pointed at him and Harry calmly raised his hands. "I am here to see Cyan." The administered Veritserum and he answered their questions until they were satisfied. Harry thank them for their diligence and was escorted to the woman's cell. He had no clearance to be in Bakan Prison except for the express permission of Minister Granger-Weasley to visit Cyan only. This was why he was being escorted by three Aurors. They eyed him wearily knowing that they couldn't stop _THE_ Harry Potter if he wanted to do something else.

Harry entered the cell and looked at the woman named Cyan. He nodded to the Aurors who closed the cell and remained at guard. Cyan's cell was a maximum security cell that was lined with cushioning charms and wooden furniture with few stuffed cushions. The bed was a simple cot with a thinned lined mattress that sat on the far side of the room. "Do I have you to thank for these accommodations Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I believe that they are standard for these cells since the person in them will never leave." Cyan nodded and took a seat at the table. Harry looked at her and finally said, "They all lived didn't they? Your Blood Knights are all alive." After he said it out loud he knew for certain that he was right.

Cyan nodded. "They will not interfere now." She looked down to her hands sadly. "I take it the Minister has seen some of the wisdom of what I saw?" Harry inclined his head. "Well, if you can keep her alive for four more years, I believe the main threat will be over. Your main concern will be France, for your own part played there during the war, a few leaders in Italy who will probably make their own faction that will attack here before their own country and the European alliance." Harry nodded thinking of the four small governments that formed the upper half of Europe. They had slowly been acquiring small communities that have yet form their own governments in the magical community.

"What of your Knights?"

"If there is war, and I think there is, they will come to your aid. As long as _you_ represent Britain. You must understand that they come from all walks of life and from different beliefs Harry. You have mud blood haters standing next to muggle borns. They set aside their differences to make sure Britain stands strong. Make sure it doesn't."

Harry looked hard at the woman. "O.k. Thank you Cyan."

As Harry was leaving he heard her say, "Thank you Harry."

0

The students returned that Friday. The news had circulated that Harry Potter had been teaching a class to a few select students and that he was a current professor to the school. Many of the students sat at their tables and kept giving side glances towards the staff table where Harry Potter sat where Professor Dursley sat. Harry had managed to keep his metamorphmagus abilities back under control by the end of the week. It was a hopeful sign for Harry as it at least concealed that he had any kind of ritual on his body. The rune seals were invisible to everyone and Harry could only relax when he was by himself of with Alice and Susan.

Harry looked at the side glancing students with the same exasperated look that he gave news reporters. It was only after he heard the giggling girls saying he was cute this way that Remus had to laugh at Harry's expense. Harry just glared at him. The look did not go unnoticed by his admirers who just said he looked cute no matter what he did.

The speech was by Albus on the recounted events of the breakfast feast a week ago and the improved security so that no abduction may happen again. Harry grimaced to himself. The Blood Knights were all previous students and knew the castle well. The hard to navigate castle would be easy to go through for people who had lived here for seven years. It was only a matter of time for someone who was not on the watch list to exploit that weakness. A new ward was placed to warn of anyone who is not faculty or student has entered the grounds.

0

"I won't be long, I just need to go to this convention for a few days Harry, You sure you can handle my class for the next few days?" Harry nodded mutely. Remus laughed loudly. "Its not going to be that bad, there are only two weeks in the school year left, all you have to do is cover what we have done, well except for my sixth year class."

Harry sighed but agreed. "I am just not looking forward to the girls." The past several weeks had been nothing but his first week teaching at the school. The girls lined and mobbed him and finally Albus had to step in, saying that harassing a teacher would be given five detentions. The girls settled slightly at that but whenever Harry had to assist in a class the girls would go into full swoon. The other teachers thought it was hilarious including Susan who would just sigh dramatically and say, 'and your all mine!'.

Remus left before breakfast and Harry sat at his spot on the staff table. Fleur walked up to him and said, "I am partnering with you for the unforgivables lesson today with the sixth years."

Harry nodded, Remus had dragged him and Fleur to his quarters so Harry could make sure he was able to still break the Imperius curse. Harry was relieved when he still could. "Yeah, just like old times." Harry said with a smile. Harry had Fleur aid him in teaching the other members of the Raiders to resist the curse. "We should start with my demonstration that it can be done first before we discuss exactly how to do it."

Fleur said with a grin. "I think that would be a good idea. It's been a while since I had you under my control."

A lump was forming at the bottom of his stomach. _Please tell me she was joking._ Harry finished his lunch quickly walked to Susan and said, "Hi, just wanted to tell you I love you." He kissed her head and ran out of the hall before anyone, student or teacher, made a comment.

Susan just sat there stunned for a moment before looking at Fleur with a raised eyebrow. "Just want to keep him on his toes is all." She smiled evilly at Susan.

The girlfriend caught on and leaned closer to Fleur. Susan grinned, "Give him hell."

0

Harry taught his morning classes and finally began to pace with his impending sixth year class began to file in. A few of his students waved at him and Harry returned the greeting. When Fleur entered, Harry was relieved to see Susan follow. Then he realized that there must have been regulations set for this lesson. There were no demonstrations for the other two curses, but the Imperious curse could still be harmful if someone was to say something that the person begin controlled might hear and act on.

Susan sat in the back and Harry began the lesson and finally had the students move behind the barrier that Fleur had set up. Susan moved forward since she was not effected by the Veela's powers. "What we are going to do after I demonstrate this, is have you all experience the force of vela charm of what I will make that is equivalent to it." The girls suddenly gulped after remembering how the boys acted around the Potion Master if the wards were not effectively in place. Harry gave Fleur the go ahead and Fleur closed her eyes. When she opened them Harry immediately felt the need to show off to her. He moved one twitch of a muscle before he broke off and glared at her smug face. "That was a lot stronger than last time."

"I have been practicing." Was the cheerful reply. The class laughed at the exchange, but was more disappointed that Professor Potter did not break down and make a fool of himself.

"Now we will show you the Imperius."

Fleur raised her wand and pointed it at Harry. "_Imperio!_"

Harry felt his body go light and heard the droning voice that he knew was Fleur. Finally she gave a command to jump onto the desk and to do a song and dance. Harry said no and felt the spell break. The students applauded. Harry looked at the two women in the room. The both smiled at him sweetly. Fleur continued the conversation. "The problem with just using will is that it is extraordinarily hard to break when it is something that you want to do." Suddenly Fleur unleashed all of the might of her charm and Harry suddenly took a single step before he stood up with strain on his face to control himself. The students didn't notice Harry's sudden posture or the joyful glint in Fleur's eye. Harry looked at Fleur just as she said, "_Imperio_" Harry stood still and waited for commands. He had a good idea as to what she planned and wanted to both scream and thank her. "Do you know that Harry Potter here has had more girl troubles than I had with boys?" There were a few chuckles. "Yet in all his experience of handling them he could never get out what he wanted to say to the girl he loves." There were a few endearing awws to that. Fleur whispered something to Harry's ear and started walking to a very surprised Susan when Harry took a knee. Harry's body shuddered then and Harry finally broke the spell.

Fleur gave a sigh of disappointment and both Susan and Harry glared at her before Harry took a knee again in front of the woman and produced a ring. "Susan, you have been with by my side in all the hard times since we met, if not in body then definitely in spirit, you have shown me what love can do and that it does conquers all. I don't know what my life would be with out you and would rather see it with you by my side. Susan, will you marry me?" Susan just covered her mouth and heard Harry's words and say the honest openness of his eyes. She finally looked at the stunning ring that was three silver strands and a single gold strand wrapping three precious diamonds.

She let Harry slid the ring onto her finger and pulled him up to kiss him. She they pulled back she said "Yes." She hugged him and said through happy tears. "Took you long enough."

The students cheered and even the female population was moved by their Professors' speech. The class was over soon after with out the students ever getting any experience. But it didn't matter, one of the most memorable events in their lives occurred in front of them.

0

Harry, Susan, Tonks, Remus, Fleur and Severus sat in Hogs End relaying stories over the short few years where they lost contact with each other. Severus and Tonks spoke the most as Remus, Susan and Fleur had been together in Hogwarts for most of the time.

Tonks' stories were the best as she changed into various people she knew and did impeccable impressions during her stories. The group was already on their second bottle of Fire Whiskey when an owl rapped on the window Harry sat next to. Harry sobered up immediately and opened the window. The letter had the name Madame Bones. Susan looked over to the others before she opened it quickly and nodded. "Sorry I need to cut this short, there is a student I need to talk to." The group said good bye. And Susan kissed Harry saying its something that she can handle by himself. Harry gave one more good-bye kiss before Susan walked back towards the castle. She reread the letter and wondered what was going on.

_Madame Bones, _

_Alice and Owen have been helping me with something I have had trouble handling, but I really need more help. But I don't want to ask Professor Potter. Can you please me us in the special room? Alice said you knew what that was._

_Mathew Andrews_

Susan burned the letter when she dropped it to the floor and walked up the flights of stairs to the room of requirement. When she entered Susan saw that Alice, Owen and Mathew were indeed there with piles of muggle spiral ring note books. They looked up to her and smiled. Susan thought of what she wanted and saw the room change to accommodate the new will that occupied the room. The door suddenly disappeared and markings lined the walls. Susan smiled at the changes, although she had worked in this room for years during her stay here, it never ceased to amaze her. "What's wrong? I would think that at least Owen would be out on Hogsmeade weekend."

Mathew looked at the two older students nervously but they nodded reassuringly. Mathew swallowed and nodded. "Miss Bones, from what Alice says I am an oracle." Mathew looked at the Matriarch still slightly scared. Susan nodded her acceptance.

"And?" The look that Mat gave Susan was comical and she had to laugh at it. "Mathew, relax. Why would I think it was such a good or bad thing? So what exactly is the problem?" Alice and Owen grinned at Mat. He returned the grin with only a little less confidence.

"Well, Harry gave me a poem book." Susan remembered hearing about it when Harry spoke of Mathew. Mat had asked Harry one day what he was reading, and the older man handed the boy a book of poetry. When Mat would return constantly to read from the book, Harry simply gave it to him. "Well after that I tried to write my own, but some times they would come out weird." Susan was handed a few poems and she nodded her understanding. "After a few times where it got really weird, I stopped. I started up again and while me and Alice were talking it came into our conversation. So when she asked to read a few she recognized these." Susan sighed. She understood the three poems that was handed to her.

"So you write out prophecies of a sort." Susan said feeling slightly relieved.

"What do you mean Susan?" Alice was surprised by the way she said it.

"Some prophecies have longer reaching impacts than others. What he is writing are targeted for those he had met or will meet. And these ones act more as a warning than something written in stone. Its like- argh. Its hard to explain it. Albus did a better job with it." Susan looked from Alice and Owen to Mat who still sat on the table looking over a particular piece of parchment he had not handed over to her. "I take it you don't want to have your ability published?" Mat nodded. "Alright, since you're underage at least, you won't need to register with the Ministry until then. If you think you want to train this ability, I am sure that the headmaster can help. And though I don't like the teacher, I suggest you start taking divination when you get to your third year. The reading material is good enough but Trelawny can be a little… flaky."

"That's putting it mildly." mutter Owen. The medi-witch couldn't find the will to reprimand him.

"Miss Bones there is something else." Added Mat. Susan turned back to him. Not sure what to say, Mat simply handed the parchment to her. "Alice asked me to try and force a few poems over the winter break. This is what I wrote. I blacked out for a few hours when I finished writing it so I was a little scared."

Susan read the poem and widened her eyes. The young woman lost the strength of her legs and fell into a chair that appeared behind her. She didn't even notice the world around her, just the words written on the paper. The words slowly started to blur and Susan realized she was crying. Alice came closer to put an arm around her 'mom'. Alice didn't know what the poem meant. Only that she knew it had to do with her dad and that information was given by Mat who said it was a feeling he had. Susan just sat there and sobbed. Owen and Mat just looked at each other obviously rattled by the adult's reaction. When Susan was able to control herself again she took a deep breath. "Does anyone else know about this?" She said in a barely auditable.

Mat shook his head, "No one. Is it that bad?" Susan walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." She released him and said to the three of them. "I don't want anyone of you to say a word of this to anyone." The three promised.

The three students sat in the room of requirement. "That was a little disturbing." Mat said slowly.

Alice nodded. "I didn't see how the poem was that bad. But I guess she knew something that we don't."

Owen sat there thinking to himself. He reclined in his seat and recited the poem.

_Dawn starts the day of trails_

_Sunset ends the days of finals_

_The lost soul burns the heart and peaks_

_Joy is the freedom that desire seeks_

_Firebird, knife and hand fall to the will of the bane_

_Dawn and sunset choose to spare or destroy the slain_

0

Susan sat in her quarters wondering what she would do. She remembered when Harry said he never would want to hear a prophecy about him. It could change things that would make it worse or make it come true. Susan nodded at the comment turned advice. She loved the man dearly. She looked at her ring and nodded. She would just have to wait.

Harry found her that night and they talked before they decided what they wanted to do that night. Harry saw her distracted glances but only nodded that she did not want to talk about it. He knew that there was no rushing something that a person was not ready to talk about. He just held her and they conversed the rest of the night away.

0

Harry woke up and looked over to his fiancé he did not know what the future brought be he knew that he would have a wonderful with a loving daughter and friends that will help see him through it all. He survived a war, an evil curse, urban life, and will live to see himself married and maybe have another child. He touched his future wife's cheeks and kissed her before closing his eyes to the bliss sleep of one who has lived a long life in a few short years.

Epilogue

The school year ended and Harry found himself not tending a garden but planning a wedding. The end of June was their wedding day and it was the same day the news broke out of their celebration. The wedding was held in Harry's back yard with the neighbors watching from the taken down fence. The next door neighbors were delighted to see the young man wed and happily volunteered their yards for the reception as well as space to hold the wedding itself.

Susan had Severus give her away and Hermione finally found herself as the maid of honor she wanted to be several years ago. Alice found herself with the bouquet and flushed at Owen's open mouth. Harry and Susan danced with every person that had attended and Alice scowled at Pam and Angela's looks of ecstasy after they had danced with their professor.

Albus found the soon to be second year and offered him a private tutor to help him develop and control his new found ability, after Harry finally mentioned how the students had gotten to France, as well as an offer on the staff after he had graduated. Mat's parents were stunned and grinned at their child who was as shocked as they were.

Harry asked for everyone for another large picture and smiled weeks later at the large magical photo that was over his fire place. Susan had decorated the house with more photos of them and Alice and her friends. Harry had a time adding to his house over that summer to create a new private room for Alice as well as an additional room for when the newly wed couple does have a child. Harry insisted that he do it without magic and he would find himself with the random friend that would drop by to help him, Susan and Alice.

Harry looked at his finished work at the end of that summer and smiled at Alice's friends when they ran through the house to get food. It was hard to believe that just a year ago he was happy to garden and to live a life alone. Now with a daughter, a wife, and friends, Harry Potter could never imagine a life with out them.

The End

:-.,.-:'':-.,.-:'':-.,.-:'':-.,.-:-.,.-:'':-.,.-:'':-.,.-:'':-.,.-:

I would like to thank all my reviews for sticking through my story to the end as well as thanking Gallandro-83 and psychotoo for beta'ing my story during its run. And another thank Linoa Anna Potter for the starting of a French translation. It has been a pleasure writing this story and hope to see you guys in my next one.

I don't know if I will go prequel or sequel so voice your opinions in your reviews or in the poll that is out on my yahoo group. Check my profile for the link. I'll post in the yahoo group for updates and delays on my schedule. Saying that, I will not post anything for about a month as my finals are coming around and I have several History papers I should really be doing. Thank you again for taking your time to read my story and see you all in the next!

DarkHuntress: I hope you liked how this turned out and yes it does lead to a squeal while mentioning hints of what happened in the prequels. If you didn't catch them the two names for the prequels are in this chapter :p.

Atlantis-rob: Thanks, I had trouble making up names and its hard to say what a spell does with out slowing the fighting scene down so I tried to find a way to make it work with effects rather than explanation.

Too lazy to sign in: Thank you for the review.

Blue Lycan: It's not the ASAP update I wished for but I think the quality and length make up for it. Thank you for reading my story.

King Dimension: Thanks for the correction, hard to not to miss that on windows works. Just got word that actually picks that up. Thank you for reading my story and hope you will stick around for my following ones.

Ookami-kun: I am glad you think so. It's still up in the air which I will go with and I am silently debating the question of either going prequel or sequal.


End file.
